The Yondaime's Legacy
by Kiiroi Senko
Summary: Naruto needed to control Kyūbi. The only person who he can rely on happens to share his fate. This is the story of Naruto's journey to find true acceptance... and of his brother's struggle to overcome inner darkness and find his purpose. Semi-OC-centric
1. A New Journey

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

**"Yo..."** – demon speech

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Journey...**

It was a sleepy morning in Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village.

A young man, his silver hair and shining blue eyes reminiscent of the Yondaime Hokage's, save the facts that the Yondaime's hair was blonde and brilliant like the sun's, the boy's was even spikier and the back tied into an equally spiky ponytail that dropped to his knees, strode through the soon-to-be-busy streets of Konoha, exuding an air of confidence that could capture anyone he passed. His eyes seemed to portray more emotion than his facial features did, and if one looked close enough, you could see the deep and distant pain long since buried by a mask of professionalism.

He wore a stylish azure trenchcoat on the back of which the kanji for 'Fire' and 'Wind' were embroidered in elegant gold trim. His Konoha hitai-ate adorned the sleeve of his right arm and underneath the trenchcoat, you could see a pitch-black combat vest and matching combat pants. He was dressed to kill, and obviously do so in style. It was the trademark clothing of one of Konoha's best Jōnin, Miyamoto Ryūta.

He donned well-worn, but functional, ebony half-finger gloves on his hands, and he had bandages covering his ankles and a customized version of the traditional shinobi sandals completing his outfit. His clothing was all custom-made to handle the most extreme conditions and to make sure enemies remembered him, if they lived, that is.

He knew practicality and functionality were essential for the shinobi lifestyle, but even shinobi had their days when they could kick back, relax, and get called upon by their leader. Great. His last day off before a _two-month long_ mission, and the Sandaime Hokage just HAD to go ruin it by sending him a summons. Wonderful.

He strode purposefully into a restaurant, working his way towards the back of the establishment, until he reached a booth that was already occupied with three people, among whom was the elderly Sandaime, smoking his pipe, as always. The other two people were covered by the booth's wall, but their chakra signatures were definitely there.

One had silver hair like his, except that the man's leaned to the left, a mask that covered his face from the nose down, and his Konoha hitai-ate was slanted, covering his left eye. His clothing was standard Konoha shinobi apparel, nothing fancy and nothing special, save the mask that leaves the unanswered question of 'How does this guy eat without letting people see his face?'.

He looked up from the orange-covered book he was reading as the young man sat at the last seat in the booth. On the cover was the title in Katakana... Icha Icha Paradise. Ryūta smirked. That was an adult romance novel, and possibly pornographic, written by the Gama-sennin, Jiraiya.

"Yo, Ryūta-kun. How've you been?" he asked with what people know as the "eye smile", for the simple fact that his crinkled eye was the only part of his face that you could see. Then again, that was the unique trademark of Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat-nin of Konoha, and a crinkled eye usually indicated a grin or a smile. The man's face has never been seen by anyone, so it remains a mystery to everyone, from Hokage to ANBU and anyone else in Konoha.

"Kakashi-san, heard your new team just came off assignment from Nami no Kuni. What was so urgent that you needed me?" Ryūta asked the Copycat-nin, a genuine and friendly grin twisting his lips. He'd known Kakashi for a long time, ever since he'd started out as a mere Genin. That was... 8? 9 years ago? Ah, to hell with that. Ryūta wasn't particularly fond of dwelling in the past. Learn from it, yes. Dwell in it, hell no.

Beside Kakashi sat everyone's favorite blonde Genin, both his cheeks adorned with three whisker marks. His bright cerulean eyes were full of life and, like Ryuta's eyes, seemed to be a window into the boy's soul. He was a prankster who held a hidden demon with an attitude problem. Though he was skilled, there was still something questionable about wearing a jumpsuit in an eye-hurting orange color. Seriously. He was TRYING to become a target.

It was, of course, the No. 1 Hyperactive Shinobi of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōkō.

"Oi, Ryūta-sensei! You should've seen me out there! I really kicked some butt, dattebayo!" he shouted, giving Ryūta a ridiculous grin as he pointed his thumb at himself. The boy was full of himself, and so obviously thought he was the best. Though Ryūta knew from Kakashi that they had spared their opponents. Obviously, the boy's innocence of youth was still intact. Ryūta inwardly sighed, a grand release of concern. The boy wasn't emotionally and mentally ready to carry the burden of taking lives.

"Oh? Is that so, Kakashi? Did Naruto-kun here really, as he so colorfully puts it, 'kick some butt'?" Ryūta said with a raised eyebrow. His grin was unmoved but his expression had changed from friendliness to amusement.

"Yare, yare… I suppose he did much better than I expected from him, considering it was his first A-Rank Mission. He actually got me out of a fix one time," Kakashi admitted, the 'eye smile' once again on what you could see of his face.

Naruto was about to reply when he was cut off by the last person at the table. A clearing of a throat stopped all chatter as the three shinobi regarded their leader with respect.

"That's enough, you three. The reason I asked you three here was for something important. Kakashi, please inform Ryūta of what happened. This is of great importance to all of Konoha. We need some sort of plan, and who better to consult than Ryūta concerning this particular topic?" the Sandaime Hokage said from where he had sat silently for most of the conversation.

"Is it the Kyūbi's chakra?" Ryūta said, his voice deadly serious. Some of the other shinobi, chūnin all, turned and glared at the confused blonde Genin. Ryūta released a significant amount of killing intent, a threat of cold-blooded murder to anyone fool enough to try anything stupid.

Kakashi sighed, his one visible eye closed. This was going to be stressful. It was a minute before he opened his eye and replied.

"Hai… some of it was able to leak out during the battle against Momochi Zabuza and Haku. It was able to partially seize control of Naruto's body and mind, and that was only a very small leak of chakra…" Kakashi said with a serious voice that carried undertones of sadness. He continued his narration of everything that had happened leading up to, and during, the bloody battle. Naruto remained silent, though his eyes betrayed everything the boy was feeling as they welled up.

"R-Ryūta-sensei..." Naruto began, tears threatening to fall, "I-I lost control and-and if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, I-I might have hurt Sasuke and Sa-Sakura-chan... I don't want to hurt them, dattebayo," he said as his mask gave in, finally letting the tears fall.

"Souka…" Ryūta said as he narrowed his eyes, interlacing his fingers. He was right. The boy cared deeply for his team. _'Much like his father...'_ he thought as he sat in painfully silent contemplation. The silver-haired Jōnin knew very well what Naruto was going through. He'd been through hell and back more times than he could imagine.

Hiruzen Sarutobi waited a while as Ryūta thought the situation over.

'_He knows how serious this is. He shares the same fate that Naruto does, so I know he'll do what he knows is the best for everyone,'_ the elderly Hokage thought.

It was a few more seconds before the 15 year-old Jōnin spoke once again.

"I think I know what I can do to help Naruto control the Kyūbi's chakra. However, I have an assignment lined up that'll take me to Sunagakure. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'll only be back when the Chūnin Exams start, two months from now," he said.

At this, the Hokage sighed, while Kakashi and Naruto seemed even more depressed. That reaction was to be expected. No better time than now to reveal his plan.

"Well, I guess I'll have to try by myself. We'll-," Kakashi said but was cut off by a sharp snap of fingers. He regarded his fellow Jōnin with a look of confusion, his one visible eye wide in amazement. That eye was the indicator of what Kakashi was thinking and feeling... during the times he wasn't covering his true thoughts and feelings.

"Oi, back up there, Kakashi. I didn't say I wouldn't help him. With both your permissions," he said, taking in both Kakashi and the Hokage, "I'd like to take Naruto with me. In return, I've asked Jiraiya-sama to help find Tsunade-sama. We agreed that we'd meet at Sunagakure, and I'm sure that two of the Sannin could help Naruto improve exponentially. Not to mention that I'll be training him as well."

At this, the Hokage smiled widely, while Kakashi gave the 'eye smile'. Naruto, however, was all over Ryūta, enfolding him in a giant hug, seemingly trying his very best to squeeze every last drop of oxygen from his Jōnin friend.

"ARIGATOU, RYŪTA-SENSEI! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! I PROMISE, DATTEBAYO!" he said with child-like excitement that seemed almost comical. At this, Ryūta grinned and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

'_I'm very sure you won't, Naruto-kun. Minato-sensei, your son sure is talented, and despite his past, he's still managed to find strength and friendship,'_ he thought with a smile. The Yondaime's son was given a curse, but a show of his true strength had allowed him to move on.

"Yosh, Naruto, we leave for Sunagakure tomorrow, so run along and get your things ready, alright?" the young Jōnin said as he ruffled Naruto's naturally messy hair. Naruto stood up with a big grin before running out the restaurant.

Ryūta sighed before looked back at the other two. He had a feeling that he might be making a _big_ mistake.

"Kakashi, leave Naruto to me. You'll need to put all your effort into Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's training, ne? He'll be much stronger when he gets back, trust me," Ryūta said.

"Heh, well, I suppose Naruto made a decision for me and Hokage-sama… I don't think we have a choice," Kakashi said, chuckling lightly.

The Sandaime merely smiled before saying, "Ah… he's a handful. I hope you're ready, Ryūta."

Ryuta chuckled nervously. He knew of Naruto's hyperactive personality and his tendency for pranks. Wonderful. This was going to be a LONG two months.

"Anyways, I have to go and prepare for my mission. I'll see you guys tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be at the Miyamoto Compound. You know why," he said before performing the **_Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu_** and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

_That night…_

"So, you're taking him with you to Suna…" a blond-haired man said, his white cloak billowing around him.

"That's right. He needs to control the Kyuubi's chakra. I believe that this is his best chance to do so," Ryūta replied.

The two men stood in the courtyard of the Miyamoto Compound, the night wind slowly flowing around them.

The blond-haired man grinned. "You're certainly confident you can pull it off. I thought you never took students," he remarked in a slightly teasing manner.

"Heh. He's one of the few exceptions I'll ever make," he said with a confident smile that soon died as he let his mask go, revealing his suppressed emotions. "Besides," he added with a much quieter voice, "after what he's been through, I couldn't stand by and watch anymore…"

The blonde man nodded in understanding. "You should rest. The boy _is_ a handful, after all," he said before disappearing in a yellow flash, leaving Ryūta alone to ponder his thoughts. He took a deep breath, and let out an incredibly weary sigh. He suddenly seemed much older and weary than his age of 15 years.

_'Naruto... I hope I can teach you well... to make up for the times I could not have been there for you...'_ Ryuta thought. He had failed the young Genin far too many times. Perhaps, this could make up for it.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto was chatting with Umino Iruka and Kakashi over some ramen.

"Naruto, you have an incredible opportunity, learning from Ryūta-san… Take everything he says to heart. He was trained by the Yondaime, who was my sensei as well. He's much stronger than Zabuza and I. Do you understand?" Kakashi said to Naruto as they sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop's counter.

"Un, I got it, Kakashi-sensei. Just watch, I'll learn all sorts of super strong jutsu, then come back and be one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto replied before downing the last bowl of Ichiraku Ramen he would have for a while.

"Naruto, when you get back, I hope you're even closer to your dream. Ryūta-sama is the best there is. I'm actually quite envious of you, but he sees your potential, just the way Kakashi, Hokage-sama, and I do. So, show him your best, got it?" Iruka said as he gave his former student a pat on the back.

"Yosh! I won't let you two down, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Thanks for the ramen, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-chan! See you in two months!" he shouted before running out. The two ramen stand workers waved at the blonde genin, silently praying for his safety.

'_Naruto… you're so full of energy, it's almost funny, but I know you're going to be a wonderful shinobi…'_ Kakashi thought as he prepared to head home himself.

'_I hope you enjoyed the ramen tonight… you won't be having it for a while…'_ were the thoughts running through the scar-faced chūnin's mind as he watched the blonde boy run off.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ah… looks like you two are ready to go," the Sandaime said, a gentle smile on his face.

Ryūta and Naruto were ready to leave, their baggage already stored in one of Ryūta's many sealing scrolls. Seeing them off were the rest of Team 7, along with Iruka and the Sandaime.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! When I get back, I'm gonna blow you away, dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly, pointing his finger at the dark-haired Uchiha survivor.

Sasuke simply "Hnned" while brandishing the trademark Uchiha smirk. Sakura was about to explode, but, surprisingly, Sasuke held out his hand and gave a very rare grin.

"You're a dobe, but you're my teammate, Naruto. Come back in one piece, so I can be the one to take you apart," he said.

Naruto simply grinned and took Sasuke's hand in a firm grip, with Sakura placing both her hands on top of theirs.

'_Heh, come back the same, but stronger, dobe. That way, I can truly test my limits,'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Though you're a baka, you're a great friend, Naruto. When you get back, I hope I've gotten stronger. Strong enough to be worthy of being called the teammate of both you and Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura thought.

"So, Naruto, have you finished your good-byes? We DO have to get to Sunagakure, you know," Ryūta said as he finished his talk with the Hokage.

"Naruto, I hope you come back safe, and stronger than when you left. Do us proud!" Hiruzen said with a wide smile.

"No matter how strong you get, you're still the dobe, got it?" Sasuke said as the team's hands parted.

"Good luck! Sasuke-kun and I will train much harder than before!" Sakura said, smiling at Naruto.

"See you soon, Naruto," Iruka said, pulling Naruto into a tight hug.

"Come back with a bunch of new jutsu. That way, you'll make yourself and your team stronger. Make me proud, Naruto," Kakashi said, giving the blond Genin an 'eye smile'.

"Ryūta," the Hokage said, addressing his youngest Jōnin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Ryūta replied.

"… Train him well. He has as much potential as you do," the old man said, smiling once again.

"That all you needed to tell me? You know I'm gonna run him to the ground with training. He'll be one hell of a shinobi when I'm through with him," Ryūta said, a mischievous grin on his face. He then turned to Naruto.

"We need to get going already, Naruto. Time is not something I can waste, unfortunately, so you better start moving if you don't want to get left behind," he said as he turned away and began the long trek to Sunagakure, his voice carrying an 'I-don't-have-time-to-waste-so-let's-go' tone.

Naruto nodded, waving at his small 'family' before running off after Miyamoto Ryuta. Sunagakure would be a good three days away, and would not be getting any closer after all.

"Hey, Ryūta-sensei! Wait up!"

Chapter 1: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Nami no Kuni" - "Land of Waves"

"Hai" – "Yes"

"Souka" – "I see/ I understand"

"Arigatou" – "Thank you"

"Un" - "Yeah"

"Baka" – "Idiot/ Fool"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This D-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. For example, Ryūta used the **_Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu_**, as shown by the appearance of swirling leaves.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Anyways, guys, here's Chapter 1 of my brand-new fic. In the next chapter, Ryūta and Naruto arrive in Suna and begin their training (Heck, they began even before they got there, but I'll skip the journey…). But a certain Suna Genin is interested in them…**

**Though, I find myself asking… do you want to see Temari be with Ryūta and Naruto with Sakura later on, or Naruto with Temari and Sakura goes with Sasuke. Please leave your vote along with your reviews. Tentatively, it will fall under the NaruTema category until further notice.**

**Note: Either way, Ryūta is still going to be a main character in my fic, and Temari will end up with one of the two Konoha Jinchuuriki. Voting ends by Chapter 3. By the way, should you have any questions or criticism, please do not hesitate to voice them. Thanks for reading and voting!**

**For everyone's benefit, I will try to update as soon as humanly possible.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: Jōnin Miyamoto Ryūta, sensei!**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	2. Jōnin Miyamoto Ryūta, sensei!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me.**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_** - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jōnin Miyamoto Ryūta, sensei!**

The gates of Sunagakure loomed ever closer as Ryūta and Naruto approached the shinobi village of the Kaze no Kuni.

Ryūta turned his head partway to catch Naruto's attention. "Naruto, remember what I told you last night. We're in a foreign country, so don't respond rudely or do anything to upset somebody. And don't start flinging around-"

"-my new jutsu. Wakatta, Ryūta-sensei," Naruto replied, finishing Ryūta's statement. On the last two days of the journey, Ryūta had drilled into Naruto the basic jutsu which he had skipped out on during his academy days. He had added to his repertoire how to perform the basic **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**, as well as **_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_** and a number of other C-Rank jutsu. He grinned as he remembered what his sensei taught him on the first day to help him learn faster.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto and Ryūta stood on the lakeside, with Ryuta explaining the principles of water-walking._

"_Remember, Naruto, though your chakra control has improved ever since Kakashi-san taught you the tree-climbing exercise, you're going to have to develop it even further if you want to have a chance of surviving my training. In the tree-climbing exercise, you simply had to focus and maintain a set amount of chakra on the soles of your feet. The water-walking exercise, however, requires you to continually emit chakra from the points of your feet at a steady rate. This exercise is critical in refining your chakra control, so you have to get this down as quickly as possible. Now, watch me do it."_

_Ryūta suited actions to words, performing the handsign for Ram and gathering his chakra at his feet. He then proceeded to walk, almost float, on top of the lake._

"_Sugoi… Ryūta-sensei, that's awesome! Let me try!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jumped up. He imitated the silver-haired Jōnin's actions but as he stepped out onto the lake, he immediately began to sink._

"_Nani?! Not enough chakra, need to add some more!" he shouted, to himself more than anyone, and pumped out more chakra. He eventually began to rise up, earning a smirk from his sensei._

'Hmph, he's already starting to get the hang of it…'_ he thought, but as soon as he finished that string, Naruto's chakra flow was suddenly cut off, and he plunged right into the lake._

'Or not…'_ Ryūta added as he sweatdropped._ 'I can't let this be a hindrance. Might as well tell him about 'that' trick…'_ he finished as he sighed and walked back to where Naruto had crawled back up onto dry land._

"_Hey, Naruto… let me tell you a trick that'll help you learn techniques faster," Ryūta offered._

"_Yosh, I'm all ears, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto said, a very wide gin plastering his face._

"_Okay. First of all, it involves your_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_…" he began explaining._

_30 minutes later..._

_"Ryūta-sensei, I did it! I'm walking on water!" ten Narutos cheered at the same time._

_"Naruto, remember this learning technique. It's normally impossible for a person to train in this manner, but you and I are a different case, because we carry so much chakra. When you hit a tough spot in your learning, you can use this to help you out. Got it?" Ryūta asked, a smile on his face._

_"Yosh! I understand, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto replied._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

* * *

"Good, Naruto. Just follow my lead. I'm used to these stupid international procedures and Kami-sama-knows how many rules and regulations," Ryūta said as he shook his head. He found some rules to be too stupid for their own good, sometimes.

"But, we have to follow them, and I don't want to spark a war here," he added as a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. He used to bend and even break rules all the time back in the day. He still did... once in a while.

"Wow, for a Jōnin, you don't care too much for the rules, do you, Ryūta-sensei?" Naruto asked, grinning back at his sensei.

"That's right, I- kora! Gaki-baka!" he shouted, hitting Naruto over the head.

Naruto chuckled while rubbing his head. "Hehehe, Ryūta-sensei, I never knew you hated rules. You didn't seem like the guy who liked bending em' to get your way," he said, grinning widely.

"Gaki-baka…" Ryūta muttered to himself while secretly contemplating how to get back at the blonde Genin. He belatedly realized that they had already reached the gates of Sunagakure only when a Suna Chūnin landed in front of him and addressed him, which snapped him out of his little reverie.

"Halt, Konoha-nin! What business do you have to enter Sunagakure?" he asked gruffly.

"Ah… I believe this scroll should clear matters up. It details our mission here," Ryūta said as he pulled a scroll out of one of his trench coat's pockets and handed it to the Suna-nin.

The man unfurled it and read it over, his eyes widening as he finished.

"Ah, my apologies, Miyamoto-sama! The Kazekage has been expecting you! Please proceed. Should you require an-"

"We can make our way there. I've already conducted business here before on the Hokage's behalf," Ryūta replied with a friendly smile.

"A-ah, of course, if that is what you wish," the Suna-nin replied hurriedly.

"Come, Naruto, it's time for you to see Sunagakure..." Ryūta said as they made their way into Sunagakure no Sato.

"Sugoi… this place really is different from Konoha, isn't it, Ryūta-sensei? This place is really sandy, and everything, from the buildings to the dress code, is all… new," Naruto said, catching his tongue before he uttered 'weird'.

Ryūta caught his near slip-up and chuckled. "Well, yes, it certainly is. I've been here quite a few times, but it's still quite an impressive sight," he said.

'_Though what impresses me more is the way you caught yourself. Well done, Naruto,'_ he added mentally.

As they wound their way through the streets, their heightened senses allowed them to pick out a variety of smells and even sounds. But they both sensed an eerie chakra in the village that seemed to emanate with incredible and unsatisfied bloodlust.

Naruto saw Ryūta shiver ever so slightly; an almost invisible movement less you knew him well.

"Ryūta-sensei, do you have this weird feeling, too?" he questioned. He had felt it, and it made his blood go cold.

"Naruto… don't let your guard down… This chakra is foul… Stay alert, got it?" he said as the wind stirred his silver hair.

"H-hai…" the blonde Genin replied, his own hair stirring in the light breeze.

Eventually, they found themselves at the entrance to the Kazekage Tower, and after once again presenting the scroll to the Jōnin on duty, they were led inside and brought into a large office.

To the back of the room was a large desk with paperwork, books, and scrolls cluttered over it. Two benches occupied either wall, and beside each bench was a door. The two Konoha ninja both came to the same line of thought: _'Are ALL Kage's offices this cluttered?!'_

Behind the desk, the two met the gaze of the Yondaime Kazekage. His robes were identical to the Hokage's, save the replacement of the red with a deep blue. His eyes searched the two Konoha-nin, who had stood at attention in his presence. Ryūta swore mentally; if he didn't know better and if they didn't have their disparate age gaps and their distinct facial features and personalities, he could've sworn that every single Kage was probably manufactured or something, amusing and impossible as that was.

"Ah, Ryūta-san. Welcome to Sunagakure. I assume you heard the troubling news, then, seeing as Konoha sent you here," the Kazekage said gravely, before standing from his chair. He walked towards the two foreign ninja with a grace of statesmanship that impressed the two ninja, more so the younger, less-experienced Naruto.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. I also asked Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to come meet me here," Ryuta affirmed, his eyes suddenly hard as ice. "I figured that they'll be able to help in case _he_ ends up coming," he added. He wasn't taking chances; he didn't want to spark a diplomatic crisis just because he came in unprepared.

_'Wow, this must be the Ryūta-sensei when he's on a mission. He's so serious, it's scary...'_ Naruto thought. This must be something Jōnin have to be good at to become successful.

"Well, enough of that. We can discuss this at length during a later date. Seeing as you'll be here for a while…" the Kazekage trailed off as he finally notices Naruto fidgeting uncomfortably. He sensed something strange about the Genin, and it certainly wasn't his hideous choice of clothing.

"My, my, Ryūta-san. I never thought _you_ the type who would take on a student," he said as he smiled behind his mask.

"Ah, pardon me, Kazekage-sama, for my rudeness. This is Uzumaki Naruto, my Genin student. Naruto, this is the leader of Sunagakure, the Yondaime Kazekage," he said, gesturing to both with his hands. He smiled nervously, mentally praying that Naruto didn't do anything stupid.

"Ano… O-ohayou gozaimasu, Kazekage-sama…" he said nervously as he bowed formally. It was nerve racking to be underneath the scrutiny of a foreign country's leader.

"Hm, you don't need to be so uptight, Naruto-san. I see that you have a lot of talent to be chosen by Miyamoto Ryūta. He's never taken a student before. Not once. You should be proud," the Kazekage said.

At this, Naruto straightened up with a smile. "H-hai, Kazekage-sama! Arigatou!" he said, his energy and enthusiasm resurfacing. The Kazekage raised his eyebrow at Naruto's energetic attitude, giving a brief side glance at the Genin's sensei.

Ryūta simply grinned. The Kazekage, seeing as he wouldn't be getting any answers, turned his full attention to Naruto once again. Before he could say anything, a Chūnin came through the main door.

"Pardon me for interrupting your meeting, Kazekage-sama, but Baki-san and Temari-san are here. Baki-san says that they received a summons from you," he said nervously as the Kazekage gave him a dark look.

"Send them in at once!" the Kazekage ordered. As the Suna-nin departed, shutting the door behind him, the Kazekage turned his attention back to the two Konoha-nin and gave a short sigh.

"You'll be meeting one of my children shortly. You'll be spending your stay with them, in terms of training and other such activities. For your lodgings, you'll be staying at our estate," he said.

The door opened once again, and two Suna-nin, a Genin and a Jōnin, entered.

The Jōnin was a man, dressed in standard Suna jounin attire, complete with vest and hitai-ate bandana, except he had a veil covering the left half of his face.

The Genin was a female, her brilliant, sandy-blonde hair tied into four spiky ponytails. She wore a very short, white combat dress that did not seem to lack in style and practicality. It covered most of the typical fishnet body suit that kunoichi tended to use, save the visible netting on her shoulders, lower right leg and left thigh, and completed her outfit with a red obi tied around her waist. She wore her Sunagakure hitai-ate around her neck, and tucked into the obi, she had what appeared to be a giant iron fan.

The girl's intense teal eyes clashed with Ryūta's icy blue eyes for a while before she softened her gaze and shifted her attention to Naruto, teal orbs locking with the boy's cerulean orbs.

'_Hey, he's pretty cute… Wait a sec, where'd that come from?!'_ she thought as she blushed slightly.

'_She's beautiful… more beautiful than Sakura-chan… Wait, huh?!'_ Naruto thought as he blushed as well.

Ryūta noticed and fought hard to suppress a grin. _'Well, well… Naruto… seems like a kunoichi here has taken a liking to you… And she's quite the looker, too…'_ he thought as he made a mental note to tease Naruto about it later.

The kunoichi fought hard, finally bringing her thoughts back in line, and she stood at attention beside the Jōnin.

The Kazekage shook his head; his daughter was quite competitive and refused to show her emotions. He cleared his throat and acknowledged the two newcomers.

"Ah… thank you for coming, you two. Ryūta-san, Naruto-san, this is Temari, my eldest child, and my only daughter, and this is her team's sensei, Baki," he said. Turning to the Suna-nin, he said, "Temari, Baki, this is Konoha-nin Uzumaki Naruto, and his Jōnin sensei, Miyamoto Ryūta,"

Baki stepped forward and offered his hand to Ryūta, which the latter took in a friendly handshake. Baki did the same to Naruto, who responded similarly. Temari then stepped forward, a friendly smile gracing her features. She shook Naruto's hand, and as she was about to offer her hand to Ryūta, her eyes seemed to register something that she couldn't place. She dismissed it and offered her hand to the Jōnin, which Ryūta shook, a return smile etched on his features.

"Ahem… anyway, Temari, Baki, I'm sure Ryūta-san here needs to train Naruto-san, so show him to Training Area No. 6, alright? Oh, and by the way, the two of them will be staying with us at the estate," the Kazekage said.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" the two Suna-nin responded respectfully.

Leaning in closer, Temari whispered, "Come with us. We'll take you guys there. We have our training session there, so we can learn in tandem."

The Konoha-nin nodded, with Ryūta whispering an "Arigatou" and Naruto simply smiling.

As they exited the Tower and made their way towards the training area, the four all simultaneously let out breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. They looked at each other in surprise before Ryūta chuckled, Naruto laughed outright, Temari laughed as well, and Baki smirked with amusement.

"Ryūta-sensei, I didn't know you could even be nervous!" Naruto said in between fits of laughter.

"Hmph, baka… you must have been pissing in your pants by the way you look," Ryūta countered, mussing up Naruto's hair.

"You two seem to be taking this pretty well, considering that one slip and you could've started a war or something," Temari said as she controlled her laughing.

"Hmph. I thought Konoha-nin were all soft. Looks like you boys have some steel in the spine," Baki added. Naruto grinned at the jab, while Ryūta smirked.

The rest of the way saw Naruto and Temari talking about their respective Genin teams, while Baki and Ryūta discussed some principles about shinobi battle tactics.

"So, this guy, Sasuke-teme… and my ero-sensei Kakashi…"

"Really? Well, Baki-sensei is also my tutor in… while my brothers Gaara and Kankuro…"

"So, Ryūta-san, when faced with a situation as adverse as that…"

"Hm… I'd have to say that when you're fighting that kind of opponent…"

It continued like that until they arrived at Training Area No. 6. When they arrived, Ryūta turned to look at Naruto. "Okay, Naruto, before I begin teaching you more advanced techniques, here, take this," he said, handing Naruto a slip of paper, which the blond Genin took, a look combining curiosity and confusion on his face.

"Ano… Ryūta-sensei, what the hell is this for, dattebayo?" he asked.

Temari simply smirked, saying, "It's a paper that determines your chakra's natural affinity. For example, may I have one, Ryuta-san?"

Ryūta smiled and handed Temari another slip, which she took. "Now, to determine your affinity," Temari explained, "you hold the paper like this, and channel your chakra through it like so." Just as she finished explaining, the slip of paper sliced clean down the middle.

"If your affinity is fire, it'll burn. If it becomes soggy, you're water. If it crumples, your affinity is lightning. If it gets cut, like what Temari showed you, then you're wind. And lastly, if it crumbles to dust, your element is earth," Ryuta explained.

"Yosh, let's go, dattebayo!" he shouted as he channelled his chakra through the paper. A few seconds later, the slip of paper split into two. Ryūta smirked, while Temari and Baki stared wide-eyed.

'_Souka… he's a wind-type. Just like Minato-sensei, eh? That affinity is a rare find, even here in Sunagakure, where there is the greatest concentration of wind-users. Ah, Naruto's abilities continue to amaze even me... He probably has even more potential than Minato does...'_ Ryuta thought.

"Wow… you're a wind-user just like me and Baki-sensei… that's great, Naruto!" Temari said, giving Naruto a grin and a slap on the back.

"Oi, Ryūta-sensei! What's your affinity?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Me? Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you…" he replied, taking out a third slip. He channelled chakra through it, and everyone watched wide-eyed, as it split into two, before it burned.

Naruto and Temari's jaws both dropped. "NO WAY!!" they shouted in unison, "YOU HAVE WIND AND FIRE?!"

"Yeah. It's fairly rare for a shinobi to have more than one affinity, but it IS possible, especially when you hit Jōnin-rank. My affinities are naturally wind and fire. I didn't pick one of them up during training or anything. I was born with it. With enough training, I believe that you could also develop more affinities, which I am also trying to achieve," Ryūta said.

'_Hm… there is more to this Uzumaki boy than meets the eye… and you as well, Ryūta-san… especially you...'_ Baki thought. There was something that was bugging him. He recognized the Jōnin from somewhere, but nothing came to mind. Whatever, he would deal with it later.

"Anyways, now that I've answered your question, let's start your training, Naruto. I have a lot to teach, and it's not like any of it's going to teach itself. So, let's get started!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yosh, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto replied, pumping his fist into the air as well.

"Let's watch them for a while, Temari. We may learn something about our new friends here," Baki said as he moved to take a seat next to one of the scarce trees that populated the area.

"Yeah, I hear you," Temari said as she followed.

'_Uzumaki Naruto… and… Miyamoto Ryūta… what else do you two have in store?'_ Temari thought as she made herself comfortable underneath the tree, watching her two brand-new friends.

* * *

Chapter 2: End.

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kaze no Kuni" - "Country of Wind"

"Wakatta" - "I understand"

"Sugoi" - "Amazing"

"Nani" – "What"

"Kora" - "Hey"

"Gaki" – "Brat"

"Ano" - "Um.../ Err..."

"Hai" - "Yes"

"Ohayou" – "Good Morning"

"Gozaimasu" – expression for politeness

"Baka" - "Idiot"

"Souka" - "I see"

"Yosh!" - "Yeah!"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This D-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank Katon jutsu was created (and is most commonly used by) members of the Uchiha clan. After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally (as evidenced by Hatake Kakashi's ability to use the jutsu without burning his mask). The Uchiha clan uses the jutsu as a "coming of age" jutsu.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Here's Chapter 2, everybody! Currently, the voting for the pairings stands at NaruTema – 3, NaruSaku – 0.**

**I'm sorry for the shabby jutsu notes, and for the fairly boring chapter, but from now on, you should expect a lot more action and such. For those who have been reading, once again, thanks for reading. It's only Chapter 2 and very early in the timeline, and I plan to take this fic into the Shippuden setting.**

**By the way, please tell me whether you want a NaruTema and SasuSaku or a NaruSaku and RyūtaTema pairing. Tentatively, it's under NaruTema, but your opinions are greatly appreciated. Voting ends in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter, Ryūta and Naruto begin their crazy as hell training, alongside learning more about their new friend Temari. But a certain insomniac shinobi is ready to spill blood, and he wants to spill Naruto's and Ryūta's!**

**Thanks for reading, and once again, I promise to update this as soon as possible.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: The Swirling Sands**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	3. The Swirling Sands

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me.**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_** - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Swirling Sands**

"Ii, Naruto. Now that I know your affinity…" Ryūta said as he gestured for Naruto to sit on the ground, "I'm going to demonstrate some of the finer points of Fūton jutsus. Lesson No.1: Wind doesn't always look like much, but never underestimate its power. It's the fundamental rule in dealing with Fūton Jutsus." Naruto nodded as he listened to his sensei explain more about his latent power.

Nearby, Temari sat underneath one of Sunagakure's scarce trees. She was also a wind-type, so she listened attentively for any tips she might be able to pick up from the silver-haired Konoha Jōnin. Her sensei, Baki, had left, saying something about looking for her brother Kankurō, but she knew it was only part of the reason, a ruse so as to not arouse suspicion from the Konoha Jōnin. She had only sighed at that. He was usually engrossed over his puppets majority of the time, but what Baki was really after was finding more information about Ryūta.

She had to admit, she herself was interested in learning more about him, especially due to his apparent youth. He was probably just as old as she was, yet he was already a Jōnin, and she a mere Genin. And she also couldn't get Naruto out of her head. Every couple of seconds, she'd spare a glance at Naruto, taking in every little detail that she could. She took in his shining cerulean eyes and how they seemed to glimmer with energy and life. Then she laid her eyes on Naruto's whisker marks.

'_Those whisker marks… those can't be… birth marks… can they? I wonder why he has them…'_ she wondered. Shaking her head, she stored that little piece in the back of her mind. She'd bring that up one of these days. She refocused her attention as she watched Ryuta run through several seals at lightning speed then begin to channel a large amount chakra all throughout his body before concentrating it in his hands, making it visible.

'_Hold on… that isn't wind-type chakra, though it's certainly very concentrated… What's he trying to pull?'_ she thought, wondering what channelling normal chakra would do to help Naruto learn more about Fūton jutsus. Just as she finished that train of thought, Ryuta slammed both his hands on the desert floor, producing a half-familiar summoning seal, though this one was more intricate and possessed several extra seals.

**_"Miyamoto Hijutsu: Kuchiyose: Chakra no Yaiba!"_** Ryuta called out as a bright flash engulfed his hands. Naruto and Temari both had to shield their eyes as the flash overwhelmed their eyes for a brief moment.

When their eyes readjusted, the chakra and seal were gone, and Ryūta held in its place a long, straight-bladed katana that stretched to a grand total of six-feet long. As he drew it from its scabbard, the sun shone on it, casting golden rays on the markings and seals inscribed on the tachi's shining silver blade. Naruto and Temari could only stare in awe at the level of craftsmanship that went into the sword.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you about it... This is Masamune, pride of the Miyamoto clan... It's the weapon wielded by my clan's head, and... I've used it ever since I became a Chūnin. But, enough with the boring history lesson. Now, I'm going to demonstrate a Fūton jutsu, so pay attention," Ryūta said as he set the scabbard down before he stepped towards a large rock.

He slashed once, the tachi's enormous blade not reaching the rock, but it left a small spiraling orb of wind chakra swirling in the air. He set his blade in a ready stance, the blade held at his right hip, and as the two watched, he channelled more wind chakra into the blade using his right hand.

Temari watched with mild interest as the small orb got larger and larger, the wind contained in it ready to unleash its rage. _'He's channelling the wind-chakra into the orb, but what's that tiny little thing going to do? Heh, my jutsus are better than that…'_ she thought. She noted that Naruto was still watching, all his focus on his sensei.

'_It's so easy to capture his attention, it's actually kind of cute,'_ she mentally added, to which she blushed as she realized what had just run through her mind.

When Ryūta judged that the spiraling orb had reached maximum power and velocity, he made his second move.

**_"Fūton: Ryūken Arashi!"_** he shouted as he swung Masamune back the way his first slash had come. As soon as the orb was hit by the blade, it, much to Temari's surprise and Naruto's amazement, erupted in a violent storm of wind blades flying out in all directions, which proceeded to form an incredibly powerful vacuum of wind, the blades circling a large area in a destructive vortex.

'_With a vacuum of wind blades that intense, you'll be lucky if you get out of it alive… let alone in one piece…'_ Temari thought as her opinion of the Jōnin made an instant 180. He was better than she originally estimated. A _lot_ better. When she glanced at Naruto, he was wide-eyed. You could tell; he was waiting for the best part. But his expression changed to one of disappointment as the wind blades died down, the boulder still there.

"Aww… Ryūta-sensei, it was flashy and all, but it really didn't do anything useful," Naruto whined, his mood suddenly downcast. He was hoping for something that could blast anybody into next week, not some "looks-cool-but-useless" technique.

Ryūta, however, smirked. "Naruto, take another look at the rock. Like I said earlier, wind may not always look like much, but you should never underestimate its power," he said as Naruto suddenly heard a huge crash. Looking at the boulder, he found that it wasn't much of a boulder anymore. The boulder had been cut up into small, fist-sized, cleanly-cut pieces. There were probably enough to build a good-sized one or two-story house, making his jaw drop to the floor.

Ryūta laughed while Temari smirked. _'He's funny when he's amazed…'_ the two thought at exactly the same moment. Naruto, however, had far different thoughts going through _his_ mind.

'_No way, dattebayo! The wind didn't make a mark until that big rock just fell apart! If that's a Fūton jutsu… does that mean… that I can do stuff like that?!'_ Naruto thought as his shock turned to jubilation, a grin crossing his face.

Ryūta immediately got worried as he saw Naruto's expression. _'Kuso… he's probably gotten one of his crazy ideas to use for a jutsu again,'_ Ryūta thought as he mentally sighed. Although Naruto was overflowing with potential, he was still one heck of an idiot. Ryūta silently vowed that he'd try to get Naruto's emotional age past that of a three-year old.

"Soreja, Naruto, let's get down to business. Before I start teaching you jutsu-" Ryūta started to say but was cut off by Naruto.

"Oi, oi, Ryūta-sensei! Can you teach me that jutsu you just used?" he asked, almost hopping in excitement.

Ryūta cringed; he wasn't going to like this. "Naruto, I can't teach that particular technique. It's a Miyamoto clan secret, and you need to be a user of my kenjutsu style... Sumimasen," he said apologetically.

"Oh," Naruto said, looking down. "But, you can teach me a lot of other strong techniques, right?" he added. Ryūta could only smile at his student's endless optimism and child-like enthusiasm.

"How right you are, Naruto, so let me explain your first exercise," he said as he picked a leaf from a nearby bush. Naruto looked quizzically.

"What you have to do is split this leaf in half…" he continued, holding the leaf up between his thumb and his index finger, "using only your chakra." As he said that, the leaf instantly split in two.

"Sugoi…" was all Naruto said before realizing Ryūta was looking at him expectantly. Figuring it out, he immediately nodded and formed the 'Crossed Fingers' seal.

**_"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** Naruto shouted as he created a hundred shadow clones of himself. Ryūta nodded as the army of Narutos each picked a leaf and began channelling their chakra, trying to split the leaf.

Temari could only watch in awe as Naruto created his army of Kage Bunshins, wondering how much chakra he actually had to create that many and still be _able_ to channel huge amounts of chakra. The chakra pulses she was getting from each clone were so tangible you could feel it without having to sense for it.

"Amazing, isn't it? The boy's chakra reserves are easily Jōnin-level, and he's been a genin for just about a month-and-a-half," a voice next to her said. She nearly jumped, but relaxed as she realized that the silver-haired Konoha Jōnin had simply decided to appropriate some space under the tree.

"Tell me, Ryūta-san…" Temari said, "How is it that Naruto can perform the **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**? I thought that jutsu was considered a B-Rank, Jōnin-level jutsu."

"That's something I'll share once we get to know the rest of your team. It's an amusing story how he learned it, especially since he learned it in one night," Ryūta replied with an amused tone, his blue eyes shining as a grin twisted his mouth. He still got a kick out of the story, even now. He was already imagining Temari's reaction to it.

"A SINGLE NIGHT?!" Temari nearly shouted, disbelief evident on her face. She looked back at the army of Narutos before turning back to Ryūta. He certainly seemed honest enough for a shinobi from another nation.

"He'll get this exercise down in about 5 minutes, tops," Ryūta stated confidently. He gave Temari a wide grin. Temari shook her head, smiling.

"5 minutes for the Sheishitsu Henka exercise? You _do_ know, seeing as you yourself are a wind-type, Ryūta-san, that the Kaze no Sheishitsu Henka is the most difficult to master. It took me 3 days to get it down completely, and Baki-sensei says I'm supposedly one of the best Fūton users around," Temari said, smirking.

Ryūta smirked back, "Yes, but you weren't multiplied by 100, now were you? This training method drastically shortens the time needed for training depending on how many Bunshins you use," Ryūta explained with an 'I-know-something-you-don't' tone.

Temari nodded as the information sank in. _'Well, I suppose that _is_ true… but still! This amount of training in such a short span of time is incredible! Not to mention intense and unreal...'_ she thought as a Bunshin suddenly let out a victorious cry. He held up his leaf for the rest of the Narutos and the two observing shinobi to see. It had been completely cut in half.

Ryūta and Temari grinned as they heard mutterings and groans among the rest of the Narutos.

"Man, why is he better than I am…?" one complained.

"Well, only one way to find out what we're doing wrong!" another announced.

"Dispel yourself!" a third shouted.

The successful Bunshin looked over at Ryūta, received a nod, and nodded back before dispelling himself. The rest of the Narutos suddenly scrunched up their faces as they received the new bit of information.

"Naruhodo, so that's how it goes!" one shouted.

"Yosh, I get it now!" another Naruto announced

"What are we all standing here for?! Let's go!" a third yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

And just like that, the army of Naruto's went right back to work. And after a few minutes, they all dispelled themselves, leaving the real Naruto standing alone in the training field, breathing heavily.

"Haa… haa… I… did it… Ryūta-sensei…" he said tiredly, a wide grin on his face as he held up the leaf, which had split cleanly in two, prompting a smile from his sensei, and a look of shock and amazement from the blonde kunoichi sitting next to him.

"Well done, Naruto. Now, before I teach you a-" Ryūta was cut off as Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion. In an instant, Ryūta was already at his side, diagnosing his condition. Temari was on Naruto's other side, ready to provide help if necessary.

As Ryūta's eyes scanned Naruto, he instantly realized that what he was looking at was no ordinary case of chakra exhaustion. He felt that he would need to take a closer look at Naruto's tenketsu, and that meant revealing his Kekkei Genkai, which in turn meant giving away his identity to Temari.

'_Dōjutsu: Okorigan!'_ Ryuta called out mentally as he activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai. His blue eyes turned golden, with the pupil shrinking to a small dot and the iris growing to a slightly bigger size, along with the appearance of two tomoe, one above and to the right of the pupil, the other below and to the left. Two black rays pierced the iris from its edges. One came from above and to the left of the pupil, while the other came from below and to the right, though the rays extended little more than a few centimeters.

'_Wow… if I'm not mistaken, this is the Miyamoto clan's Okorigan… wait a minute! Then that must mean that Ryūta is Chigatana no Ryūta, the Konoha prodigy in the Bingo Book! They say this guy became a Jōnin at six!'_ Temari thought as she finally put two and two together, figuring out Ryūta's identity. The final piece had fallen into place when she had noticed the unique change in Ryuta's eyes. She could almost feel the power radiating from the Jōnin's golden irises. Okay, scratch that; it was coming off him in spades. She began to wonder if her sensei Baki could even hold a candle to Ryūta. She remembered that Miyamoto Ryūta had quite a few monikers to describe him. They were all in the Bingo Book, but it was Chigatana no Ryūta which everyone knew and feared.

"Well, Ryūta-san? Is Naruto going to be okay?" she asked as she moved past her shock at her realizations. It was unbelievable that a shinobi from the Bingo Book had been sitting around, talking and smiling like a normal person. She watched as Ryūta applied some ointment to chakra burns on Naruto's hands before bandaging them. It was a while before he replied.

"Hm… He should be okay. I guess he overdid it a little bit, though. He's always pushing himself to become stronger," Ryūta finally answered, letting out a little sigh. "The boy's obsessed with his dream of becoming Hokage, and he's not going to let anyone or anything stop him from reaching it," he added.

"Is there a particular reason why he wants to be Hokage?" the Suna kunoichi inquired.

"Well, you see, back in Konoha, he's not exactly respected by the majority of the people. In fact, they simply hate the boy. What he wants is not the power, but acceptance by everyone else," Ryūta stated blankly. This topic wasn't one he liked discussing, but if the kunoichi pressed, he'd indulge her curiosity.

At this, Temari raised an eyebrow. "If that's so, why are you training him? There has to be a good reason why everyone hates him, right?" Temari asked, prompting a glare from the silver-haired Jōnin, who still had his Okorigan active. Temari felt a chill run down her spine as Ryūta picked Naruto up, his gaze locking with hers. His eyes seemed to look past her, into her mind and heart, and there was no mistaking the cold-blooded killing intent radiating off him. After a couple of painfully silent minutes, before he broke Temari completely, he finally looked down at the ground, his Okorigan finally deactivating.

"It's because… he's a lot like me. Before I was promoted to Jōnin, I myself was an object of hate for Konoha," he said with a sad tone, shocking Temari.

_'A kind person like him... hated? Why...?'_ Temari asked herself, and as Ryūta looked up, she saw the bitter smile on his face. She saw the distant pain in his eyes, pain she had overlooked in the past. He had suffered a lot of physical, emotional, and mental pain, enough to completely destroy an ordinary person. How he had moved past it was most certainly a mystery.

"Anyway, that's not important right now. Where can I have Naruto rest?" he asked, his features suddenly schooled into his normally cheerful demeanor.

"Ah, right. Follow me. I'll take you to our estate," the blonde kunoichi replied, leaping away from the training ground, Ryūta close behind her. She was greatly disturbed by the man's revelations, and she wondered what he and Naruto had done to make them so hated by Konoha.

* * *

A few minutes after they had left, a redhead suddenly appeared in a swirl of sand, his face an emotionless mask. He observed the area for a split second then closed his eyes.

"Wherever you are… I will find you… and then, I will feed your blood to Kaa-san and prove my existence!" he said softly before disappearing in another swirl of sand.

* * *

In the Kazekage's Estate, Naruto was set down on a bed, recovering not only from chakra exhaustion, but also from a bad case of heatstroke. Ryūta had taken the sealing scroll containing their bags and had found Naruto a blue shirt that he had used to replace the Genin's orange jacket. He had also taken off Naruto's hitai-ate, placing it on the night table next to the blonde boy's futon. Temari had just placed a damp cloth on Naruto's forehead to help ease the fever he had come down with.

Ryūta himself was now seated on a chair in a corner of a room, arms folded, his blue trench coat off and hanging on a rack near the door of what was to become their residence, leaving him wearing his sleeveless black combat vest and black shinobi pants. He was sleeping, or at least appeared to be, by the way he was breathing. His own hitai-ate was now tied around his neck in a fashion similar to the way Temari wore her own.

Temari had taken another chair and set it down next to Ryūta's, her fan propped up on the wall next to her. That way, she'd be ready to respond instantly in case anybody tried something. The two Konoha-nin were not only her charges. She saw them as something more... They had only met a few hours ago, and she already thought of them as friends. Naruto and Ryūta were both so friendly and honest, it was hard to even _think_ of disliking them.

She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts as the door to the Konoha-nins' room opened, revealing a boy in a black bodysuit wearing a hood that had his Sunagakure hitai-ate and two pointy 'ears'. His facial features were hidden by the purple face paint, but there was no mistaking the grin on his face.

"Oi, Temari! What are you-" he starts, but stops as he sees Naruto and Ryūta. "Ah, I get it, Temari... didn't think you'd be the kind of girl into foreign men, jaan," he said in a teasing tone, his grin growing wider. Before Temari could reply, she was cut off by the voice of the Jōnin who she had _thought_ was sleeping.

"You're quite loud, Suna-nin. I'm not so sure about you, but we Konoha-nin need our rest once in a while as well," Ryūta said, his eyes still closed. The Suna-nin was absolutely speechless. He could've sworn the guy was asleep. Was he awake the whole time?!

Temari smirked at her brother's sudden shock. It wasn't everyday you could surprise him just by speaking. Ryūta was good.

"Ryūta-san, sumimasen. He's always like that. Anyways, this is my younger brother, Kankurō. Kankurō, this is Konoha Jōnin Miyamoto Ryūta," she said, introducing the two to each other.

Ryūta opened his eyes and stood, giving Kankurō a friendly smile and sticking out his hand. "So, you're Temari-san's younger brother. It's nice to meet you," he said.

Kankurō hesitated, then grinned and shook Ryūta's proffered hand. "Ah, same here. I hope you guys don't encounter a lot of trouble here in Suna and... I suppose we'll be seeing each other around, jaan. Anyways, I gotta go work on Karasu, so I'll see you later, Ryūta-san," he said as he went back out the door, closing it behind him.

"Karasu?" Ryūta inquired, quizically raising an eyebrow. Temari merely shrugged as she sat down again.

"His puppet. He's so obsessed with it that most of his free time is devoted to it, if not his other puppets," she replied, an amused smile on her face.

Ryūta smirked in response. _'Eheheheh... I can understand _some_ of the time, but not _most_ of the time...'_ he thought. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked. He had remembered Temari mentioning something about having another brother.

"Temari... didn't you say that you had another brother? Gaara, wasn't it?" he asked as he took his seat once again. Temari stiffened as she suddenly heard the Konoha-nin mention the name of her youngest brother.

"Ano... he's... a lone wolf, so to speak, so..." she replied carefully, not wanting to give away any information pertaining to Gaara. She didn't want to put her village or herself in danger by making any mistake, no matter how trustworthy the foreign Jōnin could be.

Thankfully, the Jōnin simply nodded, apparently having accepted her reply. She sighed inwardly; now was not a good time to be nervous. She had a feeling that Ryūta could see right through any mental defenses she would put on. She had to keep herself calm.

"Ano... Temari, tell me about how your team works. Not your training methods or anything, I'm not much for listening in that category, but how you guys work together and such," Ryūta asked. He had placed a genjutsu on himself to hide the fact that he was using the Okorigan to monitor Naruto's chakra coils and to keep an eye out for anything suspicious outside the confines of the room.

Temari looked thoughtful for a moment. "Deha... Kankurō, Gaara and I are all primarily long-range fighters, though I'm the best in hand-to-hand combat. But, even if my taijutsu and melee combat skills aren't as good as others," she explained, "I'm pretty sure that knocking an enemy shinobi flat with my fan should be easy."

"Hm, your fan, souka. An interesting way to use it, but if it works, then it works," he said as he imagined Temari smashing Kankurō and Naruto over the head, bringing an amused smile to his face. _'Ah, Naruto... you might want to be careful not to piss her off... unless you want an early death, that is,'_ he thought.

"Soreja, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to put you up against Naruto in a practice match sooner or later. Practicing against another Fūton-user should help him learn a lot, especially since you're a modern-day version of the wind battlemaidens," Ryūta said, explaining his simple request.

Temari smiled at that; it had been a while since she went up against a wind-user on equal levels. Though Baki had told her that she was a prodigy at it, she knew that she was still no match for her Jōnin sensei. She was also pleasantly surprised at Ryūta's knowledge of the wind battlemaidens who she had modeled herself after.

"Alright, Ryūta-san, I'll honor your request," she said with a smile, "but you better hope he learns fast if you want him to stand up to me in a fight."

Ryūta laughed at that. "Well, he'll have to wake up first, but after my training, he'll be ready for you," he replied.

_'And he'll be ready for the Ichibi... Shukaku...'_ he mentally added as he glanced over at his pupil.

* * *

Chapter 3: End.

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Ii" - "Okay/Good"

"Sheishitsu Henka" - "Nature Manipulation"

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Sugoi" - "Awesome"

"Sumimasen" - "I'm sorry"

"Chigatana" - "Bloody Sword"

"Naruhodo" - "I see"

"Deha..." - "Well..."

"Soreja" - "In that case"

"Kaa-san" - "Mother"

"Karasu" - "Crow"

"Souka" - "I see"

"Ichibi" - "One-tail"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Kuchiyose: Chakra no Yaiba (Summoning: Chakra Blade)_** - _(Original)_ - This summoning technique is a Miyamoto clan secret, one passed down through each generation. It can be performed only by the head of the Miyamoto clan, and it allows the user to summon chakra-imbued blades if the head has signed the sword's blood contract. Usually, this type of summoning only requires chakra to perform, but certain blades require a blood sacrifice in addition, with the amount varying depending on the blade's strength.

**_Dōjutsu: Okorigan (Eye Technique: Genesis Eye)_** - _(Original)_ - This ocular jutsu is the pinnacle, and root, of all ocular Kekkei Genkai in Konohagakure. It is the source of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It has a similar growth to the Sharingan, wherein the abilities are awakened with further usage. None of its abilities are known. It supposedly has a second state, though it has yet to be awakened by any member of Ryuta's clan, save its founder.

**_Fūton: Ryūken Arashi (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Tempest)_** - _(Original)_ - This technique is unique to the kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels wind chakra through their sword. The first slash creates a small orb of wind-based chakra. Its appearance is similar to what a wind chakra-imbued Rasengan would look like. As more and more chakra is channeled, the orb becomes more and more violent, until, when it reaches maximum spinning velocity and destructive power, the user slashes the orb, causing a massive and violent vaccum of wind blades. The greater the user's chakra control, the faster this jutsu can be used. Ryūta was only demonstrating the jutsu, so it is possible that he can perform the jutsu with much greater speed than demonstrated.

**_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This jutsu is basically a massive version of the **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the Shodai Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki. Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. This weakness does not apply to Naruto due to the Kyūbi's chakra, which allows him to create upwards of 2,000 clones while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto, but it causes extreme fatigue with repeated use. Naruto doesn't appear to be fully aware of the differences between the Multiple and regular variations of the technique; when he uses it, he invariably shouts "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" regardless of how many clones he uses.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Okay, here's Chapter 3 after 1 week... I'm so ashamed. My apologies if I kept you waiting, and please remember that the last voting ends at this chapter! Currently, NaruTema leads 3-1 vs. NaruSaku. If it stays that way, it's cool. I have it planned out. If NaruSaku makes a comeback, still cool. Have an idea on how to go about that.**

**Oh, and by the way, for everyone's information, Naruto WILL be strong in my fic. Just letting you know. And for the benefit of everyone, Chigatana no Ryūta is his moniker, much like Sharingan no Kakashi (for an example).**

**In the next chapter, we'll have a time skip of a week, seeing as I need the story to speed up a bit. The three Jinchūriki will have met face-to-face by then, and Ryūta will help Naruto with controlling Kyūbi. Gaara will also observe Naruto's practice match against Temari. Will all hell break loose? Or not?**

**Well, you just gotta watch and wait. Also, I'll be including some views on how things in Konoha are going.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review after reading. I like having feedback.**

**As usual, I will update ASAP.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: The Wolf meets the Fox!**

**-Kiroii Senkō**


	4. The Wolf meets the Fox!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me.**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

**"Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wolf meets the Fox**

Naruto shivered as he sat on the roof what he had come to call home away from home, and he knew deep inside that it wasn't because of the cool desert night. He still couldn't get the image of the redheaded Suna-nin out of his head. There was something dangerously familiar about him, something that would probably destroy them both.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto was reviewing and practicing the basic principle of Fūton techniques when a malicious chakra suddenly filled the area. Instantly, his mind snapped to combat alertness, and he was glad to see his sensei beside him, summoning Masamune. They couldn't afford to be careless._

_"Hmph, with all the bloodlust that you're giving off, I can sense you without any problems... So, come on out!" Ryūta called out._

_Naruto watched as a redheaded shinobi walked out from behind a tree. He had dark rings around his eyes, and on the left side of his forehead, you could see the kanji for 'Love' tatooed there... or was it carved? Naruto couldn't tell. The Suna shinobi also carried a large gourd on his back._

_"Hey, stay back unless you wanna get hurt!" Naruto shouted. "I've got a monster in me that'll tear you apart if you're not careful!"_

_To Naruto's surprise, the redhead actually laughed at his remarks. Not a genuine laugh, but something sinister... something... maniacal._

_"A monster? I have one of those myself. You see... I AM a monster... I was born a monster!" he replied, a psychotic grin on his face. "This is perfect. Sooner or later, we shall fight, and we shall both prove who has the greater right to exist. And once I have painted the desert sand red with your blood, I shall crush your precious sensei as well."_

_"Yeah, right! Ryūta-sensei would never-" Naruto started but was cut off by his Jōnin sensei's voice._

_"Naruto, yamero. Suna-nin, I must warn you. Do not overstep your bounds. No matter the purpose, I shall not allow anyone to harm my student," Ryūta replied._

_"You and I... we three share a similar fate... I will prove that I am the strongest, and you will sate my thirst for power..." the redhead replied before turning his back and walking away._

_"Kora, Suna-nin. What is your name?" Ryūta said, prompting the redhead to turn back._

_"I am known as... Sabaku no Gaara... we shall meet again, I am sure," he replied as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving the two Konoha shinobi._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

* * *

"Naruto? Something the matter?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. He knew who it was without looking; there weren't very many people who knew he would up here.

"I'm fine, sensei..." he replied rather absently. He knew that Ryūta didn't need an answer; the Jōnin probably knew what it was that was bothering him. But, just to put up a strong front, he decided to reply anyway. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, his sensei sit beside him, right leg dangling off the edge of the roof, the other leg folded, his foot on the edge, providing his left arm a convenient arm rest.

"If it's about Sabaku no Gaara... there's no need to worry, Naruto..." Ryūta assured his student, giving him a gentle smile. "Besides, after one week of training, you're about as good as a Genin can ever become. You've mastered quite a few jutsu, and you haven't limited yourself to improving your Fūton jutsu only. Your determination is allowing you to achieve new heights."

It was true; Naruto had mastered three Fūton jutsu, the A-Rank **_"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba"_** and the B-Rank jutsus **_"Fūton: Kiritori Kazekadō no Jutsu"_** and **_"Fūton: Kazedan no Jutsu"_**, and had created his own multi-purpose jutsu, which he named **_"Fūton: Senpūtachi no Mai"_**. He'd also mastered one or two new jutsu in every other affinity, and his taijutsu and chakra control were skyrocketing off the charts.

_'Heheheh... when we started out on this journey, Naruto only had the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and his single-minded determination... Now, look at him. He's mastered an A-Rank Fūton jutsu that even Jōnin have a hard time mastering. I'm so proud of you, Naruto, and I'm sure Minato-sensei is as well...'_ Ryūta thought as Naruto beamed at the praise being offered to him. That was a good sign. Little perks now and then kept his spirit up.

"Ryūta-san! Naruto! I was wondering where you two went," a familiar voice said. The two shinobi turned to see Temari standing behind them, a concerned expression on her face.

"Ah, Temari... I should've let you know, but... well, your brother doesn't exactly like us," Ryūta replied sheepishly. Temari simply nodded; she had heard of their encounter with Gaara and how a fight had almost erupted. Luckily, Ryūta had somehow defused the tense situation.

"Well... I'm not sure what good it will do, but I'll ask someone to talk to him," she assured, though she was wishing that she was as sure as she sounded. She sat down in between the two shinobi, Naruto on her right, Ryūta on her left.

"Oh, and by the way, your match against Naruto is tomorrow," Ryūta reminded. Temari nodded; she hadn't forgotten, and to make it fair had not intruded on any of their training sessions.

"Well, same place as normal, right?" Temari inquired, smiling. The two Konoha-nin nodded, Ryūta smiling back, Naruto grinning. "Good. Well, don't stay out too late, ne? Especially you, Naruto. I don't need some weakling as an opponent tomorrow," she teased, poking some fun at Naruto.

Naruto, in turn, responded in kind. "Alright, but remember, you asked for it, Temari-_chan_!" he replied, adding a little emphasis on the affectionate suffix he added at the end of the kunoichi's name, prompting a blush from the blonde girl.

_'N-NANI?! What did he just call me?!'_ Temari thought, blushing even harder.

_'Smooth, Naruto, very smooth. Score: Naruto - 1, Temari - 0... If they stay true to form, tomorrow's gonna be a fun day,'_ Ryūta thought as Naruto remained oblivious to Temari's embarrassment.

He wasn't as stupid as other people made him out to be; he was actually pretty bright, but, as Ryūta suspected, he loved to act like a total idiot. But there are some subjects, such as love and crushes and contact with the opposite gender, where he didn't exactly know too much.

"Temari-chan, are you sick? Your face is red... Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" he asked as he leaned over towards her, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

_'His touch is so gentle... his eyes... they're almost mesmerizing... Wait, what?!'_ Temari thought as she felt her blush deepen further; their noses were almost touching.

"Ah, well, ano... I suppose I better head in," she said as she stood up and turned, hiding her crimson cheeks. Unfortunately for her, Ryūta had already noticed.

_'Score: Naruto - 2, Temari - 0...' _Ryūta added as he grinned at Naruto, who remained oblivious to why Temari was acting strangely.

He sighed inwardly; someone would have to give the boy 'The Talk' one of these days, and if Ryuta had anything to say about it, he'd instantly take three people off the candidacy list: Kakashi, who would probably just use references from those perverted Icha Icha books he reads all the time, The Gama-sennin Jiraiya, one of the Sannin and the _writer_ of said dirty novels, and finally himself, because he felt that he had no business telling Naruto what to do and what not to do with his personal life. That, and he was only three years Naruto's senior in age.

_'Kuso... maybe I should let you do it... sensei...'_ the silver-haired Jōnin thought as he smirked. He would certainly love to see that happen. His old sensei giving Naruto 'The Talk'. Now that is one thing he wouldn't miss for the world.

"Well, I'm heading inside now. Remember, don't stay out too late. Good night, Ryūta-san. Good night, Naruto-_kun_," she replied, putting emphasis on the affectionate suffix she had added to the blonde boy's name. She smiled, pleased to see Naruto himself blush as she walked inside.

_'Aha, she got you that time, Naruto... Naruto - 2, Temari - 1... she's catching up...'_ Ryūta thought as he smiled, pleased at the way things were developing for his one and only student.

* * *

_The next day..._

Naruto woke to the smell of something wonderful. Something... strangely familiar.

_'Ramen!!'_ the blonde boy thought as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, heading towards the dining area. When he arrived, he saw Ryūta there, reading a manual labeled _'Fūton Jutsu Mastery and Essence'_. Naruto also noticed the author of the manual was named Namikaze Minato. On the table was a freshly-cooked bowl of miso ramen, the contents still steaming.

"Ohayou, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto said as he sat down, looking at the ramen bowl longingly.

Ryūta didn't look up, but he smiled. "Ohayou, Naruto. By the way, that ramen is for you, and before we head off to the training grounds, there's something we'll need to do to help you prepare," he said as he flipped to the next page of his manual.

Naruto had already started eating before the Jōnin could even finish. "Itadakimasu!" he cried as he shoveled the steaming hot ramen into his mouth.

As soon as Naruto had finished, Ryūta closed his manual, placing it back in his sealing scroll. "Okay, Naruto, this is going to be important, but for it to work, you have to trust me completely," the Jōnin explained.

"Of course, Ryūta-sensei! I trust you, dattebayo!" Naruto announced. Ryūta sighed inwardly; he had to admire Naruto's personality, especially after how cruel his life has been to him.

"Okay, just close your eyes... Relax, and open yourself to your surroundings," Ryūta instructed. Naruto did as instructed, and darkness claimed him soon after.

He awoke to find himself in a dark sewer. "What the hell, 'ttebayo?! When the hell did I get here?!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto. We're merely inside a special part of your mind," the voice of Ryūta came from behind Naruto. He turned to see his sensei, though he notices that his eyes have changed from before. He'd never seen the Okorigan activated, so he obviously wouldn't know what it meant to see his sensei's golden eyes punctuated with two tomoe and two rays.

"This way, Naruto. We have a confrontation," Ryūta said, walking down the winding maze of sewers. Naruto followed as Ryūta made his way through the sewers, eventually arriving at a large gate, with a panel on it. On the panel was inscribed the kanji for 'Seal'.

Ryūta waited for a while, examining his options, until he decided on the loud, but non-violent approach. "Kyūbi no Yōkō... show yourself!" he shouted. As if on cue, a booming voice came from behind the seal as a giant fox appeared from the shadows. The rays and tomoe in Ryūta's eyes were spinning rapidly in a clockwise direction, indicating he was ready for any hostility.

**"Ah... what do I owe the honor of having some gaki like you come and visit my seemingly permanent home?"** the Kyūbi growled out, seemingly smirking at the two Konoha-nin standing outside his cage. He struck at the cage door with his claws, only rattling it. He then noticed Naruto standing next to Ryūta.

**"Ah... my container... I suppose you remember that feeling of power I gave you when you fought before? It felt wonderful, did it not?"** the giant kitsune said, sneering at the blonde boy. He was taunting Naruto, reminding him of when he took over the blonde Genin's body.

"Urusai! Because of you-" Naruto shouted, but was cut off by Ryūta's outstretched hand.

"Kyūbi, hear me out. I want to strike a deal with you," Ryūta said, catching the attention of the demon. The great kitsune thought it over for a moment before nodding.

**"Hmm... very well... I shall hear your request, young shinobi. Whether I honor it or not... is another thing altogether,"** Kyūbi replied.

"Arigatou. What I want is for you to help Naruto when he needs it. No, I'm not talking about pumping him full of your chakra whenever you want, but when he asks for your help, or if you feel that he needs you to live. Of course, you should ask him first before you do so," Ryūta explained.

**"Hm... I suppose I may be able to help him in his training as well... the gaki needs all the help he can get. Not to mention that he can also use my help in... other matters,"** Kyūbi replied. Ryūta had to chuckle while Naruto pouted, but knew that it was true, so he let the giant kitsune's arrogance slide.

"Good, so do we have a deal?" Ryuta asked. _'There's got to be something else; this is too easy...'_ he thought.

Kyūbi's booming laughter echoed across the giant room. **"Hold on there, humans. I am not without my own requests..."** he stated, prompting the silver-haired Jōnin to regard the great demon with a curious stare.

"And what would your requests be, Kyūbi?" Ryūta asked. Kyūbi motioned for Ryūta to come closer, which he did, although a bit cautiously.

**"Well, first thing, gaki, is for you to make sure Naruto has a lot of people who'll genuinely care for him. Most of them out there have been bitches to him from my view here, and if you ask me, it really, really sucks with me not being able to do anything,"** Kyūbi said sadly. Ryūta could only nod in understanding; he knew all too well what Naruto had been through. Hell, he'd been through it himself.

**"Second,"** the great demon continued, **"I need you to remove this seal some bastard placed on me."** He shifted his position, revealing a seal made up of a familiar 'three-pointed star' shape.

_'I-impossible! Th-this is-!'_ he thought. He definitely recognized the seal as a sort of mind-control seal jutsu from a wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan. _'Hmph... I guess it was _his_ doing...'_ he concluded.

"I can remove this, but, I'll be needing a little extra help," Ryūta stated as he began to glow with a white aura as opposed to a normally blue aura when he channeled chakra. Naruto was watching this whole time, mercifully and miraculously silent.

Ryūta gathered all the chakra into the palm of his hand, forming the shape of the kanji for 'Release'. "Here we go, Kyūbi..." Ryūta muttered under his breath before jamming the seal right into the triple-tomoe mark. Kyūbi roared in extreme agony, while Ryūta gritted his teeth against the sheer power of the mark. Naruto had to shield his eyes with his arms; from his point of view, all he could see was a blinding flash of light.

"Kuso! Ryūta-sensei!" he shouted, before the light faded. As Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Kyūbi, and where the seal once marked the great demon kitsune, there was a small crater that was rapidly regenerating. But Naruto's sensei was nowhere to be found.

"Ryūta-sensei! Where are you?! Kora, Kyūbi-teme! Where the hell is Ryūta-sensei, dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ugh... I'm... over here... Naruto..." Ryūta's voice said from _behind_ the blonde genin. He quickly turned to see his silver-haired sensei digging himself out of a pile of rubble. Naruto immediately ran over, but noticed the white chakra flowing out of Ryūta's tenketsu.

"Ryūta-sensei? What's-" Naruto asked, but Ryūta cut him off.

"You'll find out in a little bit, Naruto..." he said as he stood and walked back to Kyuubi.

**"Gaki, you could have gotten yourself killed. But thanks for that. The seal was messing up the control of my chakra flow, and whenever I'd give some to Naruto, It'd activate and drive me insane. Now, with it gone, I can grant my power more easily to Naruto here, and he won't be losing control anytime soon..."** Kyūbi scolded and explained at the same time. Ryūta inwardly smirked; the giant demon actually _cared_.

"Ahem... anyways, I suppose that's that..." Ryūta said, but Kyūbi stopped him.

**"One last thing, gaki,"** Kyūbi said with a hint of apology. Ryuta simply shrugged; he might as well listen. It could be reasonable. **"Let me talk to Gobi. It's been a while since I saw the old ookami..."** Ryūta smirked to hide his surprise. That was unexpected, to say the least. But he decided to oblige. More and more white chakra poured out of Ryūta's body, snaking around him until it formed into the shape of a silver-haired, five-tailed wolf. The wolf looked around, sniffing the air, then regarded his host.

**"Ryūta! Where the hell-"** he started to ask, but was cut off by Ryūta pointing him towards Kyūbi. Gobi squinted a moment before a shadow of recognition crossed his features.

**"What the- Kyūbi! You old kitsune, it's been a while! Never thought I'd see _you_ end up caged inside a human!"** Gobi said, laughing at his fellow demon.

**"You were caged up a lot longer than I was; don't push it, you piece of-"** Kyūbi retorted. He looked ready to start a fight, but the two Jinchūriki decided to interrupt before things could get out of hand.

"URUSAI! YOU GUYS SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP AND SETTLE DOWN! NOW!!" the two shinobi yelled, quieting the demons down. Now, normally, shouting at demons that have enough power to annihilate the world would be considered stupid; okay, maybe that was an understatement. More like suicidal. Both shinobi remained unflinching as the two Bijū regarded them with looks of shock and surprise.

Suddenly, the demons burst out laughing. They couldn't believe it; two humans - and their own hosts no less - had decided to stand up to them! It was just so impossible that only one thing came to mind: This was insane.

The two Jinchūriki regarded the two demons with confused expressions on their faces. After a few more seconds, the two demons calmed back down.

"So... what was that all about, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, clearly not understanding anything.

**"Listen, gaki, Kyūbi and I have an understanding of sorts. He's helped me; I've helped him. Now, since our two containers are on the same side, we might as well join together and work as a team. We'll lend you our chakra when you ask - or when we think you have a need - for it,"** Gobi explained.

**"Now, I believe you two should leave if you value your lives... I remember that you two had an appointment with that Sand kunoichi?"** Kyūbi asked.

"Shimatta! Naruto's match against Temari! Naruto, Gobi, we'll need to be going; It would be very bad for us if we're late; I'll explain later, but I don't want to die," Ryūta hurriedly said as Gobi nodded and dissipated, the white chakra once again being absorbed by the Jōnin. The next Naruto saw was darkness.

* * *

_Meanwhile... In Konoha..._

Sakura and Sasuke had just finished working on some taijutsu and weapon drills. Ever since Naruto left with Ryuta, they put all their effort into their training. But they also felt the absence of their blonde, loudmouthed teammate.

To Sasuke, the 'dobe' was always the one who gave him the determination to keep pressing forward. He was always being pushed to become a better shinobi because of Naruto's grit and neverending perseverance. Sasuke saw in Naruto a rival and a friend who he could count on to push himself and others to be at their best.

But Sakura realized that, though he was annoying, the boy refused to do anything bad to anyone. He always complimented her for any achievements and encouraged her when she needed it the most. He always made Sakura see the positive side, never finding a way to put her down. He had, in a way, been responsible for her continued growth ever since they were placed on the same team.

"I miss him..." Sakura said as she lay down on the grass. Sasuke 'Hn'ed, indicating that he felt the same way. It was wierd, they always thought he was nothing more than a nuisance and a pest, but when it boiled down to it, he was the one who made their days. A puff of smoke jolted the two Genin out of their reverie.

"Yo," came Kakashi's traditional greeting. He was, surprisingly, not holding any of his Icha Icha Paradise volumes, and he seemed a bit down. That was no surprise; they all did.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura shouted, but both she and Kakashi were disheartened when their blonde teammate's voice did not join.

"Anyways, I have some good news," Kakashi stated, breaking the silence and earning a look from both his students. He continued, "I've submitted your names as applicants for the Chūnin Selection Examinations. It's still two months away, but we're finishing the registration early. Here are your registration forms," Kakashi replied, holding out _three_ slips of paper. The other one was obviously Naruto's, the two Genin concluded as they took one each and placed it in their pockets.

"Now that we've taken care of that, we're going to start more intensive training from here on out. The teams you'll be encountering won't be on the same level as Zabuza and Haku, but they'll still be very strong. So, we'll start with improving your chakra control even further. Follow me, the first exercise is water-walking," Kakashi explained as they walked towards the lake.

* * *

_Back in Suna..._

Naruto woke up, finding himself on the couch. He vaguely remembered Kyūbi, Ryūta-sensei, and... that was when it all clicked.

"Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he bolted up from the couch. He was relieved when he saw his sensei sitting on a chair, who looked up, saw Naruto, and smiled.

"Ah... you're awake, Naruto. Looks like we'll be able to make it on time for your spar against Temari..." the silver-haired Jōnin remarked. Naruto nodded; he was feeling great, considering all that had happened inside his mind during the past... well, now that he thought about it, he didn't know how much time had passed.

"Five minutes, Naruto," Ryūta stated. Naruto looked at him quizzically. Then he realized that his sensei had read his thoughts and noticed the unsaid question.

"Well, we've got thirty minutes left, sensei, but we don't want Temari-chan to have a bad image of Konoha-nin, do we?!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

Ryūta smirked. "How right you are, Naruto. Well, what are we waiting for?" he said as he stood, picking up his trench coat as he exited the house, Naruto hot on his heels.

* * *

When Ryūta and Naruto arrived at the training ground, they saw Baki and Kankurō there, talking. They could sense, but not see, Gaara standing behind a tree, alone as usual. The puppet user was the first to notice them and got up, running towards them. Baki followed at a much leisurely pace. Kankurō was grinning when he reached the two Konoha shinobi.

"Oi, Ryuta-san, Naruto!" You guys look ready to fight, jaan," he remarked. Naruto grinned back and gave him a thumbs up, while Ryuta smirked and nodded. He indeed was in full combat gear, but not for the reasons the Suna-nin suspected. He was going to be referee for this match, and he also wanted to be ready in case Gaara got out of hand.

Just as Kankurō was about to say something about Temari being late, said blonde kunoichi dropped down behind Kankurō and placed a hand on her battlefan. "Ohayou, Ryūta-san, Naruto-kun," she greeted, before glaring at her younger brother. The puppet user instantly got the hint and shut up, heading back to where he was sitting down earlier. Ryūta and Baki chuckled while Naruto laughed. Temari giggled as her brother retreated to a safe distance.

"Well, it's good you guys were early, because I usually am. So let's get this started, ne?" Temari said with a genuine smile on her face. She was looking forward to facing Naruto and was itching to start.

"Temari, don't go overboard. It wouldn't do to have you blast Naruto into next week," Baki said with a seasoned instructor's tone. He knew that Temari could get out of hand rather quickly.

"Naruto, same with you. No unnecessary bloodshed. Good luck," Ryūta added. Naruto nodded before locking gazes with his taller opponent. He was wearing the same orange jacket, but he had added a tan cloak on top.

"You look a lot stronger than before... I hope you're ready, because I won't hold back, Naruto-kun," Temari remarked confidently. Naruto grinned, but did not reply. Ryūta had taught him not to waste breath on flimsy taunts. Temari grinned back; good, he wasn't wasting his breath... she was going to have fun.

Ryūta walked to the side of the field and raised a hand. "Very well... Practice Match: Uzumaki Naruto tai Temari... Hajime!" he shouted, dropping his hand. The two leapt apart. Temari drew her battlefan, unfolding it and revealing three purple moons. She smirked from behind her oversized fan. Naruto had drawn his new weapon from within his cloak, recently recieved from Ryuta over the course of his training. It was a splendidly carved wakizashi, its blade adorned with seals and the kanji for 'Masshiroken'. He dropped into his stance, right side and right leg leading. He held the blade in his left hand.

Temari wasted no time in attacking. **_"Ninpō: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"_** she called out as she swung her fan, creating a huge whirlwind that moved towards Naruto at _very_ high and _very_ dangerous speed. Naruto knew it was coming in too fast to avoid, so defense was his only option. Not that he really minded. It would give him the chance to test some of his new jutsu.

Temari smirked as Naruto was engulfed by the whirlwind; it was only a C-Rank Jutsu and she had already taken the poor boy out. Just then, the whirlwind she had created was blasted apart by another explosion of wind. As the wind dissipated, she saw Naruto, his right hand closed save his index and middle fingers. She saw a very concentrated vortex of wind being channelled at the tip of those two fingers. And he was grinning.

Temari's jaw dropped. _'N-no way! He know's Kaze no Yaiba?! That's an A-Rank Jutsu!'_ she thought. Ryūta wasn't kidding. He meant it when he said that he would make sure that Naruto was ready for her. And the fact that Naruto mastered the jutsu within one week was a feat in and of itself. But she wasn't done yet. She was no rookie.

**_"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"_** she shouted, swinging her fan and creating a higher intensity whirlwind than before. Naruto smiled. Temari was stubborn, just like himself. Naruto sheathed his wakizashi first and began channelling an intense amount of wind chakra all throughout his body. He looked at the whirlwind and analyzed its velocity, its spin direction, everything he could, having learned how to analyze winds during this past week. It was coming in handy. He concluded that it was spinning clockwise, and he began spinning in place, counter-clockwise.

_**"Fūton: Senpūtachi no Mai!" **_he called as he released the gathered chakra in a giant burst as he spun, creating a powerful whirlwind. His whirlwind collided with Temari's, and since his was spinning in the opposite direction, the two whirlwinds cancelled each other out. Temari's jaw dropped, as did Kankurō's and Baki's, while Ryūta smirked. Naruto had countered Temari's attack not once, but _twice_.

_'Heh... thinking on the fly... I guess teaching you how to do that wasn't a bad call...'_ Ryūta thought as Naruto set himself into his ready stance, wakizashi drawn.

"Hey, Temari-chan! That attack was really cool!" Naruto said, which in turn did _not_ go over well with the Suna kunoichi.

"Alright, that's it! You asked for it, Naruto!" Temari shouted as she flushed with embarrassment and anger. Kankurō frowned; the one thing you should never do is piss off Temari. Doing that was like signing your own death wish.

**_"Ninpō: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_** Temari shouted as she swung her fan, creating a vicious whirlwind that moved so fast that Naruto was blown into the air before he had a chance to react. The whirlwind also tore several rocks and chunks of earth from the ground and propelled them towards Naruto at high speed.

_'Kuso... can't maneuver well in the air... Wait, that's it!'_ Naruto thought as an idea crossed his mind. He formed the 'Crossed Fingers' seal and prepared for an innovative idea that he hoped would save him from a whole world of pain.

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he created twenty-four Naruto bunshins within the violent cyclone.

Temari watched as the Narutos immediately began punching, kicking, and basically destroying all the boulders that her jutsu had sent at him. She was amazed; to pull off an advanced jutsu in uncertain and very dangerous conditions was a feat in and of itself.

Kankurō smirked; this Naruto kid may be goofy on a normal day, but he sure could fight! Baki watched with interest; for Konoha to have a rookie Genin this strong was disturbing. He glanced at the silver-haired Jōnin. Just what training methods did Ryūta use to make Naruto this strong?!

Soon enough, the whirlwind eventually died down, Naruto dispelling the clones in response. As he dropped to the ground, Temari noticed that he was still in good shape. he only had a few minor cuts and a fairly bad gash on his right arm that was oozing - _'Shimatta! Blood!'_ she thought as she felt the ground rumbling.

Gaara had so far only watched with detached interest, waiting to see if this other Jinchūriki was even _worth_ his time and effort. That was until he saw the gash on Naruto's arm... until he saw... blood... He clutched his forehead with his left hand as something inside him suddenly felt the need to shed blood... the blood of this Naruto person.

**"This boy's blood is worth tasting, Gaara! Kill him!"** the voice inside of him said.

Gaara dropped to his knees, now using both hands to clutch his pounding head. He could feel the beast trying to take control; the blood had awakened its psychotic thirst for blood.

**"This will make us feel truly alive! Turn the sands red with the boy's blood!"**

Gaara smiled maniacally. Yes, it was a wonderful chance to prove his existence! He uncorked his gourd and unleashed his barely restrained killing intent.

Naruto froze as he felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust radiating from someone. But this felt different... it was... inhuman and... evil. He heard someone let out a blood-curdling scream. Or... was it laughing? Whatever it was, it was something very bad.

He had no time to react as a wave of sand smashed right into him. Ryūta was up in an instant, spotting Gaara on the other side of the field. He wore a sadistic and maniacal look on his face. "You are worthy... I shall dye the desert sand red with your blood... I shall prove my existence by killing you! Make me feel alive!!" he shouted, his voice sounding as if he were half-crazed.

Naruto got up immediately and jumped up and away from another wave, but a tendril of sand caught his leg and dragged him down, smashing him into the ground.

As a wall of sand shot up to crush the still dazed Naruto, a blast of wind blew it apart. Temari landed, placing herself between Naruto and her bloodthirsty brother. She didn't want to see Naruto get killed like this. She would protect him, even against Gaara.

"Get out of my way, Temari... You're only a nuisance..." Gaara stated. Temari shook her head in response. "NO! Gaara, Naruto didn't do any-" she started, but was cut off as the sand flowed from the ground, trapping her as more and more sand started to constrict her. "N-Na... Naru... to... get..." she said desperately as the sand constricted her, stopping the flow of oxygen throughout her body.

**_"Sabaku Kyū..."_** Gaara said simply as he enclosed Temari in a cocoon of sand. "No one... interrupts my fun... and lives..." he added threateningly.

Kankurō and Baki gulped. All Gaara needed was a clenched fist and two more words to end Temari's life. And they both knew that there was nothing they could do about it. But there was no way in hell the puppet master would stand by and watch Gaara kill his sister.

"Temari! Hold on! I'm-!" Kankurō shouted, but was stopped. He turned to see Baki holding him back with a firm grip. He also saw in his sensei's eyes his reluctance to do so.

"Kankurō, stop! You can't do anything to help her," he said.

"You want me to just stand here?! She's gonna get killed out there! Like hell will I just stand and watch!" he shouted in anger.

"But, if you've been paying attention to your brother... Gaara may still spare Temari. He's had three minutes to kill her, but he's hesitating... Perhaps he's-" the Suna Jōnin said. Just then, Gaara held up his hand, ready to clench his fist shut. The two immediately searched for an opening; _any_ opening, but they reminded themselves of Gaara's sand abilities. It was a perfect defense, automatically responding to any form of danger.

_'Why?! Why is it that this kid is so damn bloodthirsty and uncaring?!'_ Ryūta thought as he summoned Masamune. _'Killing in the line of duty is acceptable for a shinobi... but this! Temari is Gaara's sister! There's no reason to... no... he doesn't even have the right to do this!'_

He drew Masamune and clenched its hilt... hard. He'd have only one chance; if there were any screw-ups, it was going to cost more than just Temari's life. No time for hesitation; now was the time to act. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

The two Suna-nin watched as Gaara prepared for his first kill of the day. To their surprise and relief, it never came as a blue and silver blur cut a path right at Temari.

**_"Tenjō no Funzen Hijutsu: Genzō Shiden!"_** came a voice as the blue and silver blur cut through the sand cocoon. Ryūta skidded to a halt a few meters away, holding an unconcious Temari with his right hand, his Masamune firmly gripped in his left. His Okorigan was active, and the golden irises blazed with barely contained fury. He set Temari down gently and checked her pulse and breathing. He let out a sigh of relief; her pulse was still there. She was breathing weakly, but it was still there. _'Good... she'll make it...'_

Naruto joined him, as did Kankurō and Baki. Ryūta nodded at Baki and gave him a short message in the shinobi sign language. Baki nodded, indicating that he understood. He lifted Temari up and took her to a rocky outcropping a safe distance away. Kankurō hesitated, before nodding at the two and joining Baki.

The two Konoha Jinchūriki took combat stances as Gaara gathered his sand around himself. An epic battle of unbridled proportions was about to commence...

* * *

Chapter 4: End.

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Yamero" - "Stop it"

"Kora" - "Hey"

"Ohayou" - "Good morning"

"Itadakimasu" - an expression of gratitude before meals

"Urusai" - "Shut up"

"Kitsune" - "Fox"

"Gaki" - "Brat"

"Ookami" - "Wolf"

"Shimatta" - "Dammit"

"Kuso" - "Shit"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blade)_** - _(Series)_ - This A-Rank jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, although since it uses wind a fire attack of equal strength might be able to block it. Unlike the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**, this jutsu requires no tool.

**_Fūton: Kiritori Kazekadō no Jutsu (Wind Release: Severing Wind Vortex Technique)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu was created by Namikaze Minato as a step in combining the Rasengan with nature manipulation. It is performed without handsigns, like the Rasengan, and is of a similar concept. It is performed by gathering wind chakra into a powerful vortex around the user's hand. It requires precise control to regulate the wind without the user ripping their own hand to shreds. Its range is much larger than that of **_Kaze no Yaiba_**.

**_Fūton: Kazedan no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Bullet Technique)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a mainstay in the arsenal of long-range ninjutsu fighters. It requires a small, focused blade of wind to be channeled in the palm of the user's hand. It is propelled by a brief but powerful burst of chakra from the tenketsu in the user's palm. It requires significant focus to perform, so it requires an experienced hand to properly maniuplate it.

**_Fūton: Senpūtachi no Mai (Wind Release: Whirlwind Blade Dance)_** - _(Original)_ - This technique was invented by Naruto after he learned the **_Kiritori Kazekadō no Jutsu_**. Instead of concentrating the wind chakra at a single point of the body, this technique requires the wind chakra to be spread throughout Naruto's body. As Naruto spins in place, he releases the wind energy from tenketsu throughout his entire body, creating a whirlwind that he can use as an offensive or defensive weapon.

**_Ninpō: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Cutting Whirlwind/ Wind Scythe Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank jutsu is used only by Temari. Using her fan, Temari can create concentrated gusts of wind mixed with chakra, creating a windstorm that slices through objects in a targeted area. Temari can control the windstorm with chakra, allowing her to catch her opponents in slicing tornadoes.

**_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind/ Cyclone Scythe Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a more powerful version of the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**. In addition to the increased wind power, it also conjures up large boulders from the ground and launches them at enemies caught in the whirlwind.

**_Sabaku Kyū (The Coffin of Crushing Sand/ Sand Coffin)_** - _(Series)_ - With his ability to control sand, Gaara encases his opponents in a large amount of the special chakra-infused sand kept inside his gourd, immobilizing them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent but can be used in preparation for a deadlier technique, the **_Sabaku Sosō_**.

**_Genzō Shiden (Phantom Swordflash)_** - _(Original)_ - This technique is a technique unique to the Miyamoto clan's secret kenjutsu style, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). The user (in this case, Ryuta, seeing as he's the last of his clan) channels a large amount of chakra throughout his body, allowing him to move at incredibly high speed, dealing a blazingly fast set of attacks to his target. To be performed properly, the user requires extensive knowledge and mastery of the **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**. It is the first secret technique of the clan, and is the basis for most of the other secret techniques.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Finally, here's Chapter 4. I'm truly sorry for the long wait. School work has kept me away for awhile, so I apologize for any disgruntled readers who ran out of patience.**

**A bit of a cliffhanger here... the coming battle will be as good as I can make it. I know Kyūbi's a bit OOC, but we're talking about a reasonable Kyūbi, but criticize me if you want. Just don't flame.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will revolve around the clash of the three Jinchūriki. It might be another week until I update, but I promise that I will have it**** up ASAP. By the way, please leave reviews and such. I like to know what my readers think about my story.**

**Next time: The Sands Dyed Red**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	5. The Sands Dyed Red

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sands Dyed Red**

The sand billowed around the three combatants, each waiting... searching for the slightest hint of an opening... Ryūta and Naruto stood several meters apart, allowing one to attack should Gaara focus on the other. Naruto was on his toes, ready to react to the slightest sign of an attack. Gaara had the terrain advantage; he could attack from several directions without much effort due to the abundance of sand. He had a strategy, but Gaara had to make the first move.

Ryūta was using half his attention to analyze Gaara with the Okorigan while he used the other half to run through several tens of startegies, eliminating choices that had even the slightest flaw. He came up with two that were most effective for dealing with Gaara. Now he just had to watch and wait for the redhead or Naruto to make a move. Not disappointing either of the Konoha-nin, Gaara made the first attack.

He wasted little time, conjuring several waves and tendrils of sand, sending them towards the Konoha shinobi. Ryūta performed the **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** and dodged the first wave of fists with ease, landing several meters away. His eyes widened as even more sand moved at a rapid pace, snaking towards him from several directions. He backflipped once, twice, three times, springing from a handstand just in time to avoid a blast of sand that immediately sprung up without warning. As Ryūta somersaulted through the air, he swung Masamune in a spinning slash that covered him from all sides, fending off several attacks from Gaara.

Naruto had less luck, having to dodge several waves of attacks from all directions, ducking, rolling, doing anything in his power to keep away from Gaara's sand, unless he wished to be encased in a cocoon, that is. He continued dodging, nearly getting caught a few times until he leapt high into the air, landing on top of a large boulder. He had no time to react as a giant wall of sand rose, threatening to crush him, and it was far too close and moving way too fast for him to evade.

Naruto weaved through several handsigns, his hands moving much faster than even a Chūnin's should be able to. **_"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he blew out a large fireball that collided with the wall of sand, superheating the sand and turning it into a large glass sheet. He grinned, but it died as his jubilation turned into fear as a second wall had appeared, leaving him no more time to try performing another jutsu. He was dead, and both he and the sadistically smiling Gaara knew it.

Ryūta noticed and immediately weaved several handsigns. He moved so fast that his hands were nothing more than blurs. **_"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"_** the silver-haired Jōnin shouted as he blew several fireballs at the second wall of sand, superheating it and turning it into even more sheets of glass that collapsed harmlessly.

"Arigatou, sensei!" Naruto called. He began weaving his own handsigns once more as Gaara weaved his hands in intricate patterns, calling up more and more sand and formed a wall that completely surrounded Naruto. Gaara then clenched his fist, and the sand wall came down on Naruto. The blonde remained calm as he finished weaving his handsigns; he knew this idea would work. Or so he hoped. If not, he would be too flat to become Hokage, if there was going to even be something left of him.

**_"Suiton: Suijinheki!" _**Naruto shouted as he brought forth an enormous amount of water, shaping it into a hard-as-steel wall that protected him from all sides. It collided with Gaara's sand wave, absorbing the full force of Gaara's attack and turning his sand into mud which proceeded to fall limply to the ground, devoid of Gaara's chakra.

"Yosh! How do you like that, Sand-ass?!" Naruto shouted as he flashed his famous fox grin. Ryūta smirked mentally as he sliced another wall of sand in half. _'Good going, Naruto... damn, Minato-sensei, the kid's waaay too much like you and Kushina-neesan...'_ he thought as he leapt out of reach of another fist of sand. The blonde Genin was getting better each day, and it wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Naruto! You can make your move! I've got your back!" Ryūta shouted as he set himself, ready to cover his student. Naruto nodded, before he regarded Gaara with an intense glare, giving off anger and bloodlust. _'How dare he... Temari was his own sister!! He had no right to try and kill her!! I can't forgive someone who'll kill even his own sister just because he felt like it!!'_ the blonde thought as he locked gazes with the redhead.

"Hey, Sand-ass! You really are a damn bastard, you know that?! How _dare_ you try to kill Temari?! She's your sister! She wasn't doing anything wrong!" Naruto shouted. He was very, very pissed. Temari was one of the very few people who acted kindly towards him. Sure, it was probably just because he was under her care, but still. He felt a bond of trust and friendship between the two of them, and he did not want to see it destroyed. Even if they were from different villages and may someday end up on different sides of a battle.

**"Hey, kit, don't get yourself in too deep. I'll help you out if you need my power, got it? I don't wanna die, so protecting you means saving my ass, too,"** Kyūbi said from inside Naruto, rocking his cage as if to emphasize his point.

_'Got it, fox,'_ Naruto mentally replied. He narrowed his eyes as Gaara formed some sand into the shape of a huge fist.

The Suna Jinchūriki opened his palm and slammed it downwards, the giant sand fist mimicking him, at Naruto. Naruto drew 'Masshinoken' with incredible speed, swinging it into the path of Gaara's attack, deflecting waves of shuriken. He cursed his short sword mentally; although it was essentially similar to a kunai, he still didn't have the proper balance and form to get it right, even with the lessons and pointers Ryūta had given him.

Naruto used **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** to avoid the last wave of shurikens and began his own offensive. He ran towards Gaara, his feet imbued with chakra to further increase his much-improved speed. He leapt the last few meters and formed his attack at the tip of his left index and middle fingers.

**_"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!"_** he shouted as he reared his left hand back in preparation for his attack. His eyes widened slightly as a wall of sand imposed itself between him and Gaara, all without the Suna-nin even moving a muscle. Naruto was surprised, but he wasn't about to back down. As he thrust his hand forward, his wind chakra's power weakened, weakening as the blade of wind died.

"Kuso! Not good!" he shouted. _'Hey! Fox! A little help here?!'_ he shouted mentally, and was rewarded for his efforts with a sudden surge of chakra, restarting his jutsu with twice as much power. His blade vortex sliced right through Gaara's sand shield, and as Naruto flew through the collapsing shield, his face registered shock and horror as he saw his attack aimed right at Gaara's heart. He suddenly stopped in midair, suspended by Gaara's sand.

"Make me feel alive... Help me prove my existence!" the sand-wielder said maniacally. Naruto struggled to get loose, but the chakra-infused sand kept a tight grip on him. _'Kuso... I can't let it end like this! Hey, fox... if you've got anything to get me out of this mess, then now would be a good time!'_ he mentally shouted at the great demon kitsune as the sand raised him very high into the air.

**"Hold on, kit, I'm going to send my chakra out through all your tenketsu in one burst! That should break Gaara's sand's hold,"** Kyūbi replied. Naruto felt a large amount of demonic chakra begin to gather all throughout his keirakurei. Ryūta watched with his Okorigan as demonic chakra erupted from Naruto in one huge burst, breaking the hold of Gaara's sand.

_'Hmm... the old kitsune's pretty good, eh, Gobi?'_ he communicated through his link with his Bijū. He had to admit, the Bijū was a lot more cooperative than he thought.

**"Kyūbi was always one of the sharper demons. I'm not kidding when I say he's as sly and crafty as a fox. Literally,"** Gobi replied. Ryūta nodded as he dodged another blast of sand. He smirked as he watched Naruto dropped to the ground safely, landing lightly on his feet. The silver-haired shinobi decided to make his move, leaping forward at incredible speed. Certainly not as fast as a **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**, but certainly faster than what most shinobi should be capable of.

He landed next to Gaara in a crouch, delivering a rising slash at the redhead, which was blocked by a wall of Gaara's sand. Not daunted, Ryūta followed up with a midair horizontal slash meant to possibly decapitate Gaara, but was again stopped by Gaara's sand. Muttering a "Kuso" under his breath, he leapt backwards as Gaara attempted to grab at him with his sand. Tossing Masamune into the air as he landed, he weaved several handseals as he skidded through the sand.

**_"Katon: Karyū Endan!"_** he shouted as he blew an enormous dragon-shaped fireball at Gaara. As he expected, a wall of sand rose to defend Gaara. He grinned as his Katon jutsu smashed right into the sand shield. The sand instantly superheated into a gigantic sheet of glass that separated the two Jinchūriki. Gaara smiled sadistically; yes, this one would truly make him feel alive!

Ryūta grimaced; this wasn't looking good. He'd read reports about Sabaku no Gaara's **_Suna no Tate_**, but fighting it was a totally different experience. He had also noticed Naruto's failed attack. Though the blonde had mastered the Fūton jutsus in a short span of time, his chakra control was still off, though it had improved exponentially. The kid still didn't have a full grasp of controlling and using wind element chakra during the heat of battle. This wasn't good; at this rate, he or Naruto might have to draw upon their demonic chakra.

_'Gobi... I hate to bother you with... whatver the hell you're doing in there, but I hope you have some good ideas, because this kid's got a seemingly unlimited amount of sand that has a mind of its own,'_ Ryūta communicated through his link with Gobi.

**"Listen, kid, you can break through the sand shield by either overwhelming it with brute force or disorienting it with a series of high speed attacks. I've got two tails worth of my chakra to give to you, but no more than that, because I'm using the rest to keep the Okorigan from destroying your body's keirakurei. Hell, you're at your limit as it is, Ryūta. I'm not sure if I can keep your body from tearing itself apart for too much longer,"** the great ookami replied.

Ryūta nodded; he was aware of the Okorigan's side effects on his body. Using it for the better part of eight years had told him that. At the very least, he would already be experiencing tunnel vision if the Okorigan were deactivated. He'd have to either end this quickly or rely on Naruto, and he saw that the latter was much more likely to happen than the former.

"Naruto! Get ready! We'll attack in tandem and break through Gaara's shield!" he shouted at the blonde.

Said shinobi replied with a nod and a confident grin. "Ryūta-sensei! I'm ready, dattebayo! Let's go!" he said as he flung his cloak off, the wind coincidentally carrying it off towards where Kankurō and Baki were observing the battle and watching over the still unconcious Temari. Baki simply held his right hand up and the cloak landed in it.

_'Oi, Kyūbi! Lend me some chakra, eh?'_ he said through his own mental link.

**"Hey, gaki, just don't get us too deep into trouble. The last thing I need is you getting flat as a pancake! That aside, go ahead, knock yourself out, but I'll limit the amount of chakra passing into your keirakurei to prevent anything bad from happening,"** the kitsune replied. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Naruto go down without one hell of a fight. Hell, he'd make sure the blonde Genin didn't go down.

_'Arigatou, Kyūbi! Let's kick some ass, dattebayo!'_ Naruto replied through the link as he felt the demon's powerful chakra surge through him. He felt the power flowing all throughout his body as he took on a wilder, more animalistic appearance. His whisker marks became more feral and pronounced, his canines and fingernails grew longer and sharper, and his normally cerulean irises turned blood red as his pupils turned into slits. _'Amazing...'_ he thought, _'I'm not losing control... and... and I feel so much stronger!'_

Naruto smiled at his adversary as the demon chakra settled around him in a crimson aura. It wasn't a friendly smile that he would normally give. This was the smile of a shinobi as he realized that from now on, the battle was going to be fought by his rules. Before Gaara could attack again, Naruto made his move.

The next thing that Gaara felt was a... knee? It collided with his stomach, sending him flying as a wall of his sand moved to catch him, lowering him gently to the ground. As he gathered himself, he looked up to see the blonde boy from earlier, though he was oozing plenty of bloodlust and killing intent, not to mention that he sported a more animalistic and feral appearance.

"Hey... sand-ass... I thought you wanted to kill _me_?!" Naruto said, venom evident in his voice. Time to vent all that anger he'd stored up on his opponent.

Not fazed in the slightest, Gaara sent another wave of sand at Naruto. What he hadn't expected was for the Konoha Genin to destroy wave after wave of sand through simple Taijutsu. And before he knew it... he felt a... fist?!... collide with his jaw, sending him flying a few meters. He was shocked. No one had ever done that to him before, and here was this loudmouthed newcomer from Konoha, and he'd done it twice.

_'Just what is going on?!'_ Gaara thought. _'How is he so much stronger than a few moments ago?'_

* * *

Kankurō stared at the blonde Genin. What he'd done was something not even the best Jōnin they'd gone against had been able to do. _'He... he got Gaara... no way...'_

"B-Baki-sensei... did he just-" he started to ask but was stopped as he heard Temari slowly stir. He turned his attention to his sister as she slowly regained conciousness. She coughed, and after a few moments, opened her eyes.

"Temari! Are you okay?!" he asked. The blonde kunoichi fixed her eyes on him, obviously still coming into focus. She nodded, before her eyes snapped into full alertness. She was now behind a large group of boulders along with Baki and Kankurō, giving them a place from where to watch, while at the same time offering them protection. Both her brother and sensei were still aside from their breathing... almost as if they were rooted to the spot through fear.

"Naruto! Is he-?!" she asked as she sat up. She hoped that he was unharmed... that Gaara hadn't gotten him. She noticed a few moments later that Kankurō and Baki were staring intently at the same direction. And that was when she felt it. The startling amount of inhuman killing intent and the huge wave of menacing chakra radiating from a single source.

Temari turned her head... and then she saw him. Naruto, his body covered in a crimson aura of chakra, standing tall over her brother. He looked different... more feral... more demonic, in a sense... but it was still the same Naruto she had come to befriend.

"He did the impossible, Nee-san..." she heard Kankurō say. She saw Baki nod, indicating his agreement, but he did not take his eyes off the two combatants.

"What? What did Naruto do?" she asked, regarding the two with a mix of worry, curiosity, and confusion.

"You probably might think I'm joking if I tell you," her brother replied. Naruto and Gaara were both emitting incredible amounts of chakra. He felt sweat roll down his face and neck as he felt waves of bloodlust rolling off Naruto.

"Just tell me, Kankurō!" she shouted as she finally regained the strength to stand. She was ready to throttle her brother because it didn't sound very good.

"He injured Gaara, jaan. First with a knee, then he got him good with one hell of a punch..." the puppet master finished.

Temari could only stare in shock at what her puppet-wielding brother had just said. _'Gaara...? Injured...?'_ she thought as she looked back at the two. That chakra of Naruto's wasn't normal... it was... eerily similar to Gaara's own... It was malicious, unnatural, almost evil. The bloodlust radiating from Naruto was so tangible... it scared her far beyond what Gaara's bloodlust could. She felt herself gasp.

"What exactly... is he?" Temari and Kankurō asked in complete synchronization.

"I'm not quite sure... we can ask him or Ryūta-san later... demo... my theory is that Naruto is a Jinchūriki... just like Gaara... My only hope is that I'm wrong," Baki replied. He clenched his fist; he could only hope that Naruto remained in control of his Bijū's chakra... if he was, in fact, a Jinchūriki. If Naruto did lose control, then all hell would likely break loose.

"W-what?!" the two shouted in unison as their gazes snapped back to Baki, shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

Ryūta watched as Naruto stood over Gaara. The blonde had the upper hand right now, but if he had to hazard a guess, this fight was far from over. He knew that Jinchūriki were never to be underestimated in combat. Too many had made that mistake with him already.

Just then a giant blast of sand erupted from Gaara's gourd, sending Naruto flying. The sand receded back to Gaara and covered him in a sphere, but not before the Jōnin took notice of the cracks on Gaara's face and stomach. It seemed that his absolute defense was more than just an independent shield. He even had sand armor on his body, giving him an added set of defenses.

_'I hope Naruto's up to it... if not, I might have to take things up a notch...'_ Ryūta thought. He seriously hoped that wouldn't be the case. That would push him to drastic measures, and the consequences wouldn't be fun, that was for sure. He decided to watch and wait, giving him a chance to evaluate the situation, as well as Gaara's unusual abilities.

Some grains of sand gathered together and formed into an eyeball, which began scanning the surrounding area. There was something going on inside that sphere of sand, and something told Ryūta that it wasn't going to be fun when he found out. He saw, with his Okorigan's peripheral vision, Naruto charge directly at the sphere. Oh, Kami-sama, what the hell did the kid think he was doing?!

"NARUTO! DON'T DO IT! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT-!" he shouted, but he knew that he was a second too late. Naruto cocked his fist back and threw a Kyūbi-infused punch at the sphere, only to have it form spikes that cut Naruto in several places. The blonde cursed as he jumped back, his fist bloody and his body sporting several new cuts.

_'Kuso... that sphere is hard as a rock, 'ttebayo...'_ Naruto thought as he pondered how he was going to break through it. Fortunately or not, a few minutes later, the sphere collapsed, and what emerged was Gaara; well, partly at least. The gourd on his back had been broken down into sand, covering his arm and half of his face, distorting it and giving it a demon tanuki's features such as a yellow eye and markings. He even grew a tail that was seemingly made of sand as well. But if there was one thing unchanged about the sand-wielding Genin, it was the half-crazed, evil grin on his face.

"You... Uzumaki... you are my prey!! I will kill you... and prove my existence!!" he shouted maniacally, his voice slightly distorted. Yes... the boy was truly worthy. He would be perfect for proving his strength. The other one, the one with silver hair, he was equally strong. Yes, this day would be the day he proved his strength... that he was, without a doubt, the strongest being alive!

Naruto felt Gaara's chakra spike to a new high as the Suna Jinchūriki launched himself at Naruto. The sand-user was moving_ much_ faster than even he could at his best. Whatever that transformation had done to him, Naruto was sure that he wasn't going to enjoy it. He felt, rather than saw, Gaara's tail smash him away with incredible force.

**"Kit, he's Shukaku's Jinchūriki... I'm sure of it now... The sand and how Gaara transformed, it has to be that bastard,"** Kyūbi said from inside Naruto. **"Unlike my history with Gobi, that damn tanuki and I... don't exactly get along from what I can remember."**

_'Are we in trouble?'_ the blonde replied as he flipped in midair and landed in a crouch. He took in his opponent and their surroundings, taking in the information as fast as his brain could process it.

**"No, not yet. As long as the gaki doesn't release Shukaku's full power, and if you can get around his sand defenses, you should be able to win,"** the great kitsune rumbled. Naruto nodded as he stood. Gaara was pretty much insane, and he didn't seem to feel any remorse at all for his opponents. This battle was a test of his resolve, of his willingness to put his life on the line for others.

_'Ryūta-sensei... this is what you were talking about, wasn't it?'_ he thought. His face set into a determined expression as he jumped high into the air, gathering chakra.

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he created a dozen Bunshins of himself. The thirteen Narutos descended on Gaara, ready for a mass aerial attack, but Gaara simply grinned sadistically as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. The rest of his body transformed, completing his Miniature Shukaku form. He gathered sand and formed them into shurikens.

**_"Suna Shuriken!"_** he shouted as he hurled wave after wave of them at Naruto and his Bunshins. Naruto's Bunshins shielded him with their own bodies, each one taking several hits before being dispelled. He eventually ran out of Bunshins and was an easy target for Gaara, his body getting sliced up by the razor-sharp shurikens. He lost momentum and fell, plummeting towards the ground. He noticed that his wounds were rapidly healing. He decided that he liked it, before he remembered that crashing headfirst was something even Kyūbi might not be a ble to heal.

Naruto righted himself in midair and landed in a fighting stance. He eyed the Shukaku Jinchūriki warily as he considered his options. If any, he'd gotten even stronger and faster. He clutched his arm as he winced in pain; the damn tanuki wasn't going to make this easy. He was brought back into the fight by a sand claw rushing at him, forcing him to roll out of the way and dodge.

_'I've got to increase my speed and catch him off-guard! Here goes!'_ he thought as he added his wind chakra together with Kyūbi's chakra, increasing his speed even more. He pushed off the ground, the sand claw smashing into where he had been a split-second ago. He disappeared from Gaara's sight as he moved with incredible speed, getting a growl from Gaara in return. The boy was making things interesting, but it was frustrating not knowing where his prey was.

The next thing Gaara felt was a powerful uppercut knocking him into the air. He saw Naruto below him, gathering wind chakra into his palm.

**_"Fūton: Kazedan no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he fired a concentrated blast of wind energy at Gaara. The Shukaku container tried to block, but it was in vain as the wind blasted him higher into the air. Naruto, however, wasn't finished. Without a moment to even catch his breath, he disappeared from view, appearing above Gaara.

"Okay, sand-ass, time for some pain, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted as he lined himself up, readying his fist as he focused demon chakra into his clenched, enhancing its potency. Ready to attack, he let loose and sent Gaara down towards the desert ground at _dangerously_ high speed.

* * *

The three Suna-nin watched in a combination of horror and amazement as Naruto sent Gaara rocketing down. The impact sent a large shockwave spreading out throughout the training field, spraying sand at the trio of shinobi. Ryūta watched with growing interest as Naruto landed next to the crater caused by Gaara's impact.

"Man... Naruto's really tearing it up with Gaara! This is crazy!" Kankurō shouted as the dust settled. He'd never seen Gaara get hit, no matter how skilled the enemy. He'd just slaughter them mercilessly... but here comes Naruto, a Genin that can mix it up with Gaara's possessed form and come out standing!

The blonde Genin in question walked up to the edge of the crater, looking in to see Gaara, who winced and writhed in obvious pain and agony. As Naruto analyzed Gaara's situation, said Suna-nin suddenly crumbled and caved in. _'An empty shell of sand... No! Kawarimi!'_ Naruto thought as his foe burst from the sand behind him.

"You are naive to think that you can best me! Now die!" Gaara shouted as he slammed his claw right into Naruto, sending him careening right into a boulder, reducing it to rubble that buried Naruto.

"Kuso! Naruto!" Temari shouted. She began to run towards his position, but was stopped as Ryūta landed in front of her, arm outstretched to stop her.

"Don't. If you get involved in this any more than you already have, I doubt you'll be getting out of this unscathed..." he said as he turned his head to lock eyes with Temari. The blonde kunoichi felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Baki, a sympathetic look on his face as he shook his head once. She understood the meaning: This fight was beyond any of them. They'd only be casualties if they interfered.

As Temari turned back, the remains began to glow with a red light, then exploded a few seconds later. Red chakra poured out, radiating from the source that became apparent. Naruto climbed out from the new crater he had made, his body engulfed in a crimson aura, a single red tail waving behind him. It was composed completely of chakra, from what Temari could see.

Naruto growled; that attack could've done a lot more damage than it did. He sensed fear... coming from Temari and Kankurō, but he wouldn't harm them. They were his friends. Oh, he was going to tear Gaara apart when he got his hands on him. He let out a menacing roar that shook the training field.

"I'm damn _mad_ now, you stupid tanuki!!" he shouted, his voice distorted and demonic, but not unrecognizable. It was starting to sound less and less like him... almost as if the Kyūbi's personality was mixing in with his own.

Gaara was surprised, but it quickly changed to a sick glee. It looks like his fun wasn't over yet. Yes! This Uzumaki Naruto would truly make him feel alive! Gaara laughed sadistically as he formed sand into the shape of even more shurikens.

**_"Suna Shuriken!"_** he shouted as he hurled several more waves of shuriken at Naruto. Naruto ran at Gaara, concentrating a mix of demon and wind chakra on the soles of his feet, allowing him incredible movement speed. He swung his fist at Gaara, who jumped back. A clawed hand made of demon chakra suddenly shot forward, extending far beyond Naruto's maximum reach, grabbing onto Gaara. Naruto swung his fist down into the ground, while the chakra claw mimicked, smashing Gaara into the sand.

Naruto released his grip and recalled his chakra. He called up an incredible amount of chakra and called out his next move as he formed the all-too familiar Crossed Fingers Seal. It was pretty hard to believe that Naruto once couldn't even create a single normal Bunshin, but here he was, a skilled user of one of Konoha's secret jutsus.

**_"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted, creating two hundred Kage Bunshins. He nodded to them, and they nodded back, ready to attack. The Narutos dispersed, attacking Gaara from several directions. Naruto grinned; there was no way he could cover all those angles of attack. He had him. Then he saw the Suna Jinchūriki inhale a large amount of air, causing his body to expand, before releasing it in a giant gust of wind and sand.

**_"Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!"_** Gaara shouted. His sandstorm attack hit Naruto and his Bunshins head on, sending them flying, the impact dispelling every one of the Bunshins. If this was all the boy was going to offer, then his fun would be over too quickly. As the dust settled, the blonde burst through the cloud, ready to take him out, but Gaara simply brushed him aside, striking Naruto's stomach with one of his claws. Naruto flew back, but managed to land a good hit on Gaara with his chakra claw, sending him back a good distance as well.

Gaara growled as he stood. "Yes, yes, more! Show me your power! It will make it all the more enjoyable when I destroy you! It will make my worth and existence all the more evident!"

Naruto staggered to his feet; he was struggling to stand on the desert ground. The instability of the sand was simply making it harder, especially with his injuries, but he kept his head high. "How can you possibly say such a thing?! Do you really believe that your only reason for living is to kill?!"

Gaara smiled sadistically. "Only people who live and fight for themselves are truly strong. I fight only for myself, and I love only myself. That is the true measure of strength!"

Naruto felt his anger flare up as he tried to control himself. "You're wrong! You can only be truly strong when you're fighting to protect someone precious to you!" he shouted. _'Right, Haku?'_ he mentally added, addressing the young boy who had taught him the true measure of a shinobi's strength.

Gaara laughed at Naruto's statement. "If you truly believe that rubbish, then let us see which of us is correct! You will see that my power is greater than yours, because my hate is greater than yours!" he screamed as he launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto, however, was counting on such a move, and once again performed his signature jutsu. **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he called as he summoned up thirty Narutos. Two ran forward, launching themselves above Gaara. They took hold of his arms and shouted "Now's our chance!" at the same time.

The next Gaara felt was getting launched into the air by a powerful kick. He was juggled repeatedly in midair, getting launched from one Naruto to the next. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he would be hit by another powerful punch or kick. Painfully, he forced one of his eyes open, and what he saw was an army of Narutos descending on him. He felt a powerful hit to his stomach, sending him rocketing towards the ground.

Instead of hitting the desert floor like he expected, Gaara smashed right into two strong pairs of shoulders. His body was screaming in agony, but he remained silent except for his ragged breaths. He felt the pain, but he would show no weakness.

The two Narutos lowered their center of gravity, squatting, as they deposited... well, more like dropped Gaara unceremoniously on the ground, like he was a sack of rice. The real Naruto dispelled his clones as he tiredly locked gazes with Gaara. Naruto saw the look in Gaara's eyes... the same look that he had once possessed in his own. Sadness... anger... hate... loneliness... everything was bottled up in Gaara, slowly destroying him from the inside.

"No... no! I cannot and will not die! I refuse to cease existing!!" he shouted as his chakra spiked to unimaginable levels. A giant mountain of sand rose from the desert floor, completely engulfing Gaara.

* * *

"Kuso... it looks like the worst is happening..." Ryūta murmured as Naruto leapt back from the mountain of sand. He felt a rumble coming from more than just the giant mound of sand. He noticed for the first time hundreds of Sunagakure citizens and shinobi were at the edges of the training area, watching. Apparently, they had felt the sudden chakra disturbance.

"Hmph. It looks like the audience just got a lot bigger..." Baki murmured. This wasn't good; with this many people watching, word would inevitably get back to the Kazekage. That would not end well no matter what the outcome of this battle was.

"T-Temari... is Gaara..." Kankurō started to ask, but Temari nodded before he could finish. He grimaced; he took an involuntary step back. This battle was completely out of hand.

She had a feeling of unwanted dread that squeezed an icy fist around her heart. "This is bad... Gaara's... he's calling on _it_..." Temari whispered as she clasped her hands together. She was worried; Gaara was calling upon the full power of Shukaku. She gasped as she saw a blast of sand lash out and strike Naruto, smashing him into yet another rock, momentarily breaking his focus. Almost instantly, he got up and reignited his chakra aura, seemingly unfazed.

_'Kuso... what the hell is going on in there, dattebayo?_' Naruto thought as he stared up at the swirling cloud of sand. The incredible amount of power and bloodlust radiating from within was almost too much. Suddenly, his gut went cold as he locked gazes with a pair of giant yellow eyes.

"Oi, Kyūbi... I think Shukaku's out of his prison..." Naruto muttered as the sand cleared, revealing the monstrous sand spirit... the Ichibi, Shukaku.

* * *

Chapter 5: End.

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Kitsune" - "Fox"

"Ookami" - "Wolf"

"Demo" - "But"

"Tanuki" - "Raccoon"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This D-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank Katon jutsu was created (and is most commonly used by) members of the Uchiha clan. After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally (as evidenced by Hatake Kakashi's ability to use the jutsu without burning his mask). The Uchiha clan uses the jutsu as a "coming of age" jutsu.

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (translated as Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

**_Suiton: Suijinheki (translated as Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_** - _(Series)_ - This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water that can be up to 360° if necessary. This B-Rank jutsu creates a wall of water is especially efficient at stopping Fire Release techniques though is unable to defend against elemental fusion and combination techniques.

**_Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blade)_** - _(Series)_ - This A-Rank jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, although since it uses wind a fire attack of equal strength might be able to block it. Unlike the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**, this jutsu requires no tool.

**_Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_** - _(Series)_ - This B-Rank Jutsu exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. The flame's shape resembles that of a dragon's head.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Fūton: Kazedan (Wind Release: Wind Bullet)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a mainstay in the arsenal of long-range ninjutsu fighters. It requires a small, focused blade of wind to be channeled in the palm of the user's hand. It is propelled by a brief but powerful burst of chakra from the tenketsu in the user's palm. It requires significant focus to perform, so it requires an experienced hand to properly maniuplate it.

**_Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand)_** - _(Series)_ - Using this jutsu, Gaara can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defense should his **_Suna no Tate_** fail. Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield of Sand, since it easily breaks away upon impact, meaning that the sole purpose of the **_Suna no Yoroi_** is to absorb impact channeled unto Gaara's body during battle.

**_Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)_** - _(Series)_ - This jutsu causes sand to automatically surround and protect Gaara from harm, even if it's self-inflicted, regardless of whether or not he wants it to. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and can be hardened to a point where it's stronger than steel. It can be defeated by avoiding it completely with extremely high-speed attacks, or merely overcoming the shield with incredible brute force. When Gaara uses the shield to create a defensive sphere, the sand can also form spikes to impale opponents who approach.

**_Suna no Tama (Sphere of Sand)_** - _(Series)_ - Gaara surrounds himself entirely in a protective orb of sand to guard against attacks. He then uses the **_Daisan no Me_** to watch his opponents' movements and control sand as necessary to battle them. In addition to being extremely dense, this sand-sphere can form spikes from its surface to spear any would-be attacker who thinks that their own physical strength will be enough to penetrate it. Gaara can also use this technique to shield himself from his opponent long enough to perform his transformation into the Ichibi no Shukaku.

**_Daisan no Me (Third Eye)_** - _(Series)_ - This jutsu creates a floating eyeball out of sand that is connected to Gaara's optic nerves. Gaara can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command.

**_Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)_** - _(Series)_ - Once Gaara begins transforming into Shukaku, he can throw shuriken made from sand. Unlike regular shuriken, these are merely fast-moving balls of sand that cause blunt trauma, not actual wounds. They are thrown much faster than regular shuriken; therefore, the pain caused can be considerable.

**_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This jutsu is basically a massive version of the **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the Shodai Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki. Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. This weakness does not apply to Naruto due to the Kyūbi's chakra, which allows him to create upwards of 2,000 clones while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto, but it causes extreme fatigue with repeated use. Naruto doesn't appear to be fully aware of the differences between the Multiple and regular variations of the technique; when he uses it, he invariably shouts "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" regardless of how many clones he uses.

**_Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough/ Infinite Sandstorm Devastation)_** - _(Series)_ - When Gaara enters his half Shukaku form, he is able to use wind based techniques. This technique, allows Gaara to spew large amounts of sand from his mouth, enough to devastate the enemy or a large area around him.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Hey, guys, here is Chapter 5... I hope that the battle was good. Again, school keeps me from writing often, but academics must come first.**

**Another cliffhanger... the next chapter will conclude the battle between Naruto and Gaara. Again, I'll update this ASAP... oh, and do leave reviews, because I want to know what you guys think. Thanks!**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: Strength of Will**

**-Kiiroi Senkō**


	6. Strength of Will

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Strength of Will**

Naruto stared up at the giant sand tanuki. To say that it was big was an understatement; he wasn't even as big as its tooth! He mentally cursed; he was in deep, deep trouble right now. He jumped just in time to dodge one of Shukaku's claws, only for a blast of sand to hit him from behind, knocking him down towards the ground and making him lose focus, which in turn caused the Kyūbi's chakra to disappear.

Ryūta cursed; Naruto needed his help, and fast. "Stay here! Don't get involved in this fight!" he snapped as he forced chakra into his legs, taking one huge leap towards Naruto. Landing beside his student, Ryūta gave the blonde Genin a nod as he turned to face Shukaku. He held out his hand and gathered wind chakra at his palm, creating an invisible barrier that split another wave of sand.

"You should know, Naruto, that you should call for help when your back's up against the wall," the silver-haired Jōnin said as Naruto hoisted himself back up to his feet. The blonde didn't want to show it, but Ryūta could tell that he was exhausted. Even with his limitless chakra supply, Naruto's body was already well past its limit. Only his determination and sheer willpower, coupled with Kyūbi's chakra, kept him standing.

"Ryūta-sensei! How are we gonna beat that giant tanuki, dattebayo?!" Naruto asked as Shukaku sized them up. Ryūta raised an eyebrow in response.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay! I've still got a lot of fight left in me!" Naruto replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure you're sure?" Ryūta asked again.

"Kuso! Stop making fun of me!" Naruto shouted.

Ryūta grinned. "Alright, then. Look on top of Shukaku's head. Gaara's right there. As long as we stop him from going to sleep, then we'll be able to keep Shukaku from unleashing its full power," he explained. Naruto nodded; they could still have a chance to end this battle before Shukaku awakened.

"Ii... Naruto. I hope you're prepared. This time, you won't have to do all the work. I'll take him on directly, and you wait for an opening," Ryūta instructed, laying down his strategy. "Then, when you get the chance..."

"I hit him with everything I've got, dattebayo!" Naruto added, finishing his sensei's sentence. He understood his role in all this, and he was going to make sure he did it right. "Exactly. Make sure you get it done right," Ryūta replied. He hoped that nothing would go wrong. In this fight, _anything_ could go wrong.

"Yosh, Ryūta-sensei! Let's kick some ass!" Naruto shouted. He leaped back a safe distance as Ryūta prepared for one hell of a fight. He got into his fighting stance, left foot and left side leading, Masamune held at shoulder level in a two handed grip, its blade tilted downwards. He set his face into an emotionless mask. Now, it was just him, Naruto, and Shukaku. This battle was in his hands. He reacted quickly as he noticed a wave of sand heading in his direction.

"Baki-san, you and your students keep yourselves and everyone else out of danger!" he shouted as he slashed the wave of sand in half. He rolled to the left as he dodged another wave, leaping high up to keep out of reach, landing on a rock. Crouching, Ryūta launched himself towards the walls of Sunagakure, hitting the ground running.

_'Tactics: Keep the number of people involved to a minimum... that way, civilian casualties will be avoided...'_ Ryūta thought as he sprinted towards the walls of Sunagakure. He looked back, and was pleased to see the giant tanuki following him. He applied chakra to his feet and scaled the entire height of the wall in a single jump.

Naruto watched as his sensei jumped off the wall, out into the open desert. Shukaku simply smashed through the wall, intently following Ryūta. Damn, he just busted through the wall like it wasn't even there! But Naruto nodded as he understood what Ryūta was trying to do.

_'He's keeping damage and casualties to a minimum by leading it outside the city... I know that the desert will probably mean trouble for us, but it also means that... since we're outside the village, we don't have to worry too much about collateral damage! Man, my sensei is the best!'_ he thought as he followed Shukaku out, with Temari, Kankurō and Baki right on his heels.

"Oi, didn't you hear Ryūta-sensei's instructions?! He said to keep yourself out of danger!" Naruto shouted as the Suna team pulled up alongside him. Well, more like he slowed down to let them catch up.

"Don't worry about the rest of them... They won't get close. For us, it's a different story," Temari said.

"Gaara is our brother, jaan. He's not exactly the warmest person, but to us... he's still our flesh and blood," Kankurō added.

"I'm responsible for Gaara's well-being as his Jōnin sensei. That, and... well, it's not exactly easy to take on Shukaku with only two people," Baki added, implying that they would help out if needed.

Naruto grinned as he formed the 'Crossed Fingers' seal. He shouted **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_** and instead of one Naruto, there were now thirty. He grinned back at the Suna shinboi.

"So much for just being two, ne?" he said as Temari and Kankurō stared wide-eyed. How did this kid still have chakra left to keep going like this?! It was completely unreal. Baki nodded; he was certain that Naruto was a Jinchūriki now. There was no way a normal Genin would still be going after a battle of this intensity, let alone survive against Gaara in his possessed state.

_'Hm... but still... even with a marginal portion of the Bijū's strength, I doubt that these two will be able to defeat Shukaku's full strength...'_ Baki thought. This mess was getting crazier by the minute. He just hoped it would all end soon, as he had a load of questions that needed answering... but he was sure that the Kazekage would have more. Not to mention that the shinobi leader would be furious.

Baki shook his head; after all this, he was going to need a vacation... if he survived _both_ Shukaku's power and the Kazekage's wrath. _'I sure am in a heap of trouble either way...'_ he thought as all eyes turned to the face-off between Ryūta and Shukaku.

* * *

The silver-haired shinobi remained calm and unflinching in the face of this overwhelming opposition. Now was the time when his abilities would be truly tested. This fight wasn't for glory or to prove his strength... this battle was to protect and to save. He wanted to save Gaara from his pit of loneliness and despair._'Okay, Gobi, just give me enough chakra to produce the aura... No need for a tail just yet...'_ Ryūta said through his mental link with Gobi. The ookami replied by pulsing out chakra, sending it all throughout Ryūta's keirakurei. The Jōnin felt the sudden increase in his chakra capacity, as well as in his physical abilities. He smiled ever so slightly as Gobi's silver chakra enveloped his body, settling into a calm aura.

He felt a slight tingle inside his body, causing him to lose his smile. His body wasn't going to last too long... he had to end this as fast as he could. His body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the Okorigan for too long if used during combat situations.

* * *

"Th-that's... it... it can't be..." Temari said, too shocked to even move. This new chakra surrounding Ryūta was... it felt _exactly_ the same as Naruto's did. _'First Naruto... now Ryūta-san? How? Why?'_ Temari asked herself as she shook her head. This was getting more and more confusing by the minute. Was Ryūta a Jinchūriki as well?

"Impossible... he's also..." Baki started. He was staring wide-eyed, obviously surprised by this sudden turn as the Konoha Jōnin's aura resonated with icy calm and surety.

"A Jinchūriki like Gaara and I, dattebayo. But don't worry, because he won't kill Gaara," Naruto finished. He gave a reassuring grin as if to emphasize his point. As he turned his attention back to the battle, he sent a message to Kyūbi through their mental link.

_'Oi, Kyūbi! Send me some go-juice when I need some more, okay?'_ he said. The kitsune did not take the 'go juice' comment too kindly, evidenced by his rather violent reply.

**"Listen, gaki, my chakra is NOT go-juice! Call it that one more time, and you might be better off not asking for my chakra! But, since there's the fact that if you die, then I die too... kuso, consider yourself lucky, Naruto,"** he roared as he shook his cage, sending nothing more than an amusing mental image to Naruto.

"Hm. I can only hope that would be the case..." Baki stated as he took in the scene unfolding before him as fast as his brain could process it. This battle was just insane. He could only hope that it would end quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible. But with Shukaku and another Jinchūriki involved, it was highly unlikely that bloodshed would be avoided. Just then, Shukaku made the first move, launching a wave of sand at Ryūta.

* * *

Ryūta narrowed his eyes as the wave of sand came at him with all the intents and purposes of killing him. Well, time to make things hard for it. He leaped to the left, dodging it, just to come face-to-face with another wall of sand. He muttered a "Kuso" under his breath as he took a swipe with Masamune, breaking the sand's momentum. Twisting around, he saw Shukaku summon up a _huge_ blast of super-powered wind.

_'Fine, that's how you want to play?! Ikuze! Let's go... wind against wind!'_ he said mentally as he gathered an incredible amount of wind chakra, channelling it through Masamune. _'Here I come!'_

**_"Fūton: Ryūken Arashi!"_** he shouted as he slashed twice, the first creating an orb of wind chakra, the second causing it to blow open in a violent vortex of wind blades. From gathering chakra to the actual usage of the jutsu, he'd only taken up about two seconds. The two wind jutsus smashed into each other, both forces fighting for supremacy.

_'One of this jutsu's special properties... is that it can reflect any wind jutsu because of its powerful rotation and high velocity, sending it back at the jutsu's user at over three times the original power,'_ Ryūta mentally recited the words written on the jutsu's scroll as Shukaku's wind blast was reflected right back at it. It slammed into the giant tanuki, toppling it to the ground.

"Tch! You had your chance, but now it's my turn!" Ryūta shouted as he stabbed Masamune into the ground. Everyone watched curiously as Ryūta held out his right hand, gathering a very concentrated amount of chakra which formed into a spinning orb. He smiled; this one was a jutsu only a select few people have learned.

_'Minato-sensei, I don't know how the hell you came up with this, but I sure as hell don't give a damn... this thing sure knows how to get me out of a tight spot!'_ Ryūta thanked his old sensei mentally as he rushed forward at furious speed, moving so fast that no matter how much sand Shukaku used, the giant sand spirit couldn't catch up to him. Using his chakra, he leaped up towards Shukaku's head. He reared his right hand back in preparation for his strike. "How do you like this?!" he shouted as everyone watched with wide eyes.

As Ryūta moved his right arm, he heard Gaara mutter **_"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu..."_** as the Suna Jinchūriki formed the hand seal for 'Tiger'. Ryūta's eyes widened as he heard it. _'Kuso... this is bad! I can only hope I hit first!' _he thought. The last thing he needed was Shukaku being awakened.

**_"Rasengan!"_** he shouted as he slammed the spinning blue orb right into Shukaku's face. The shockwave from the blast sent him flying back, as well as spewing a huge cloud of sand into the air.

* * *

"What the hell was that, dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted as he shielded his face from the sand. Never in his entire life had he seen such a powerful, yet ridiculously small jutsu. It was overwhelming, but on the inside, Naruto was excited as ever. _'Man, Ryūta-sensei better teach me that jutsu... it's awesome!'_ he thought as he imagined himself with a jutsu of that strength. He could imagine Sasuke finally admitting defeat, and everyone finally acknowledging him. And, as usual, he imagined himself with the title of Hokage.

Temari and Kankurō could only nod, too shocked to speak. _'He... he was able to hit Shukaku... no way...'_ Temari thought as her worry for Gaara started to increase. "Don't take this any further... Ryūta-san..." she said quietly. No one except for Baki heard her, and he could say that he somehow understood what she was feeling. He himself did not want to see things taken too far.

"I hope you know what you're doing... Miyamoto Ryūta," he said as the sand settled, revealing the results of the Rasengan. What they saw shocked everyone, including Ryūta, who could not believe what was right in front of him.

* * *

The silver-haired Jōnin stared up at Shukaku. He didn't even make a dent in it with the Rasengan. And to make matters worse, its dull yellow eyes from earlier were now replaced by a more vibrant shade of yellow.

_'This isn't good, Gobi... I might actually have to use a tail, so stay alert...'_ Ryūta said to his Bijū as he called Masamune to him with his chakra.

**"I suggest you get Naruto down here instead. You might not be able to keep this up for much longer as it is,"** Gobi replied. He was starting to worry; Ryūta needed to end this quickly, or risk damage to parts of his keirakurei. Gobi wasn't sure how long he could keep mending it together, especially in a situation like this where he needed to divide his chakra between multiple tasks.

_'... Wakatta...'_ the Jinchūriki replied as Shukaku let out a thunderous laugh.

**"Yes! Finally, I'm out again! Now, I can finally squish these runts!"** the sand spirit said, his voice making him sound as if he were crazy.

Ryūta cursed as he dodged a blast of sand that had come at him from behind. _'Shukaku's control over sand is much greater than Gaara's... I can't stop moving, even for a second! I do that and I'm screwed!'_ he thought as he dove forward to dodge another blast of sand. He was up on his hands and feet in an instant, and noticed that he was completely surrounded by sand. He looked around for an opening frantically, and found only one.

"Above!" he said and pushed himself up off the ground, avoiding the death trap and giving himself a bit of breathing space. He considered his options as he descended slowly with aid from his wind chakra, and that's when it hit him. Naruto suddenly had the chance that he needed. He needed to wake up Gaara before it was too late.

As Ryūta landed, he caught Naruto's eye and gave him a brief nod before turning his full attention back to Shukaku. The tanuki swiped at Ryūta with his massive claws, forcing the silver-haired Jōnin to leap backwards. He continued to dodge by backflipping repeatedly, avoiding wave after wave of sand. The tanuki summoned a wall of sand behind Ryūta and a giant fist of sand in front, hoping to trap him. The silver-haired Jinchūriki stabbed his sword into the ground. Using it for leverage, Ryūta blew apart the wall with a chakra-enhanced kick, and as he came down, he pulled Masamune from the ground and sliced the sand fist in two. Just as he was about to prepare himself for Shukaku's next attack, the tanuki ceased its attacks on the Jōnin. Ryūta collected his breath as his mind raced down several paths at lightspeed, trying to figure out why, and formulating a new strategy. He couldn't stay on defense forever. As he put his next moves together, that was when they heard the tanuki speak.

**"Eh? I know that chakra... Is that you, Gobi?! And that other kid must be Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, am I right? Gyahahahahahaha! You two sure got ripped in the host department! Looks like even your so-called 'unlimited power' has its limits! Looks like I'm going to end up better than both of you, seeing as I can take over my host at will! Take that, you overgrown hairballs!"** Shukaku shouted as he laughed at the two other Bijū.

Gobi merely shrugged. **"The old tanuki's as stupid and retarded as ever..."** he said, with Ryūta smirking in response as he used **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** to get himself out of the way of several blasts of sand.

Kyūbi, however, wasn't taking it too well. **"Alright, kit, that's it! I don't care about what you want! Kill that damn tanuki! KILL HIM! NOW!!"** Kyūbi roared as he shook his cage.

_'Urusai! I'm going to fight this battle my way! Just give me a tail!'_ Naruto shouted. Kyūbi grumbled, but complied, and Naruto was once again powered by Kyūbi's first chakra tail. He leaped forward from his vantage point and extended a chakra claw that hooked onto Shukaku's arm like a tether, bringing him closer to the tanuki at an alarming rate. As Naruto landed on the side of the sand spirit's arm, he attached himself onto it and began running up towards Shukaku's head.

As Naruto reached Shukaku's shoulder, tendrils of sand shot up and grabbed at him. He was suddenly boosted forward as one of his Bunshins grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, throwing him up towards Gaara. Naruto mentally berated himself; in all his split-second decision making, he'd forgotten about all those Kage Bunshins he'd created earlier. Now they were covering him as he continued running, heading towards Gaara. Any sand tendrils that shot at Naruto were almost instantly deflected by one or more of his Bunshins.

"Here I come!" the real Naruto shouted as he drew even closer to Gaara. He lost Bunshins left and right as they defended him. Suddenly, after he lost his last Bunshins, a giant sand spike shot up at him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he formed the 'Crossed Fingers' seal.

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he created a single Kage Bunshin. The Bunshin lifted and threw Naruto by his collar. **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted as he created one more Kage Bunshin that tossed him up onto Shukaku's muzzle. The Bunshins were dispelled as they were pounded by the sand blasts meant for the real Naruto. Naruto grimaced; that was way too close for comfort. Had he been even half a second later, he would've been pulverized by Shukaku's merciless attacks.

Naruto glared at Shukaku and Gaara, concentrating demonic chakra into his left hand. This hit was going to be all or nothing. Naruto let out a vicious roar as he leaped up at the sleeping Gaara. He readied his left fist as he approached his fellow Jinchūriki.

"Rise and shine, jerk!" Naruto shouted as his fist connected with Gaara's face. The redheaded boy stirred slightly, but stubbornly remained asleep. _'Kuso... okay, don't panic, don't panic! I just have to focus a little more chakra!'_ he thought as he pulled even more chakra than before into his right fist. He swung at Gaara again, but he was stopped as Shukaku took hold of the blonde Genin with his sand and proceeded to slam Naruto into the ground. Hard.

Shukaku followed up by taking a deep breath, then punching himself in the stomach, firing a _huge_ blast of wind at a disoriented Naruto, who was held in place by several tendrils of sand. **_"Fūton: Renkūdan!"_** Shukaku shouted as the giant wind blast moved towards Naruto at alarming speed.

Ryūta saw Naruto unable to move or defend himself and cursed; he had to move fast if he wanted to save Naruto. The silver-haired Jōnin performed **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** to cover the large distance between himself and his student in an instant, appearing between Naruto and the giant wind blast. Ryūta gathered as much fire chakra as he could and formed handseals with so much speed that his hands were barely visible to the naked eye.

**_"Katon: Karyū Endan!"_** he shouted as he fired off as powerful a fireball as he possibly could. The chakra was so intense that the flames turned white. It collided with and blew apart Shukaku's wind blast. The shockwave was so powerful it made Shukaku's sand lose its grip on Naruto, freeing the blonde Genin. Shukaku itself staggered from the force of the explosion. The cloud of dust that was thrown up did not make things easier for Shukaku, as he could no longer see his adversary.

"Now's our chance, Naruto!" Ryūta shouted as Naruto got up, shaking his head to regain his focus. The blonde gave his silver-haired sensei a determined look, one that Ryūta himself wore on his face. Naruto nodded, and the two sprinted towards Shukaku, hiding themselves in the dust cloud.

* * *

Temari stood as still as a statue. This was unreal. Never in her whole life has anyone ever survived against Gaara. Now, Ryūta and Naruto were facing Shukaku at its full strength, and in the desert, where its abilities are fully utilized. And... they were still breathing. Ryūta had even negated one of Shukaku's wind blasts using fire chakra.

Baki and Kankurō felt the same, but the Suna Jōnin was pondering over what Shukaku had shouted out at the two. _'Gobi... Kyūbi... so, those two are the Jinchūriki for Gobi and Kyūbi...'_ he thought as he watched the two Konoha-nin approach Shukaku. This was it. Everything would come down to this next attack.

* * *

**"What the hell?! There's no way that should've happened! How'd you stop me, you stupid gaki?!"** Shukaku shouted as the giant dust cloud began to settle.

"Well... it's because... unlike you..." Naruto shouted from _above_ Shukaku. Everyone looked up to see Naruto high up above Shukaku. He moved so fast that no one ever saw him get that high. "Unlike you, we fight to protect! That's what makes us stronger than anything!"

**"You little- Gaaah! DIE!"** Shukaku shouted as he inhaled in preparation for another **_Renkūdan_**.

"NO!! NARUTO!!" Temari shouted as she watched Shukaku prepare to completely annihilate Naruto. She was helpless to do anything but watch.

"Kuso!" Kankurō shouted. _'This is bad! Naruto, you better have something up your sleeve, or your dead!'_ he thought as Shukaku charged his attack.

Baki simply watched in complete silence. Naruto couldn't maneuver in midair, and would be unable to dodge Shukaku. He had a chance of defending himself, but that was simply going to be too tall an order for the blonde.

That was when they heard a powerful shout. **_"Katon: Bakuhatsu!"_**

The Suna-nin watched in amazement as a large and incredibly powerful explosion erupted from underneath Shukaku. The giant demon toppled over, landing firmly on its side. Temari, Kankurō, and Baki saw Ryūta, on one knee, with Masamune firmly planted deep into the earth. He held the sword with one hand on the hilt and the other on the pommel. The blade was painted with a glowing crimson sheen.

Temari fell to the ground. She was amazed, yet terrified at the same time. Her knees were weak, she couldn't even stand. Ryūta had taken Shukaku off its feet. It was unbelievable.

"No... please, don't kill him... don't kill Gaara..." Temari pleaded quietly, letting her sisterly feelings and emotions take over her mental and emotional processes. She was very, very worried. At the rate this was going, if Shukaku was defeated, Gaara could die.

Naruto landed next to Shukaku's head as Ryūta walked over to join him. They watched as the giant tanuki groaned, slowly forcing an eye open.

**"How?! Why?! What... are you two?!"** it rumbled. In response, Ryūta charged Masamune with fire chakra, once again giving it the crimson sheen, while Naruto gathered a vortex of wind chakra in his left hand.

"We are... simply two people who share a burden like your Jinchūriki. But, we got up... and moved on. Give up this fight. It's pointless to resist. Don't push us to go further than we already have," Ryūta stated.

**"Grrr... acting like you know everything! I'll never surrender!"** Shukaku shouted as it raised its claw and summoned sand. If it went down, it was taking its opponents with it.

**_"Fūton: Kiritori Kazekadō no Jutsu!"_** Naruto shouted as he slammed his left hand into Gaara, forcing the boy awake.

**"No! No! I don't wanna go back inside! Nooooooooo!!"** Shukaku roared as its eyes dulled, before the entire demon crumbled to sand. As the sand slowly sifted and returned to the desert, Naruto and Ryūta saw Gaara, lying on his back, heaving in air.

Gaara turned his head to stare at Naruto. When the blonde Genin began to stagger forward, Gaara shouted. "No! Don't come any closer! Stay away! I will not cease to exist!"

For the first time in a very long time, Sabaku no Gaara felt fear in his heart. But as he saw the blonde boy limping towards him, he did not see the same boy that he had during the fight. Gone was the cloak of crimson chakra, gone were the fangs and claws, and gone were the bloodred irises that gave promises of pain to whoever caught their attention.

And that was when Naruto collapsed, only a couple of feet away from Gaara. Ryūta simply looked on, his eyes filled with sadness. Naruto was exhausted, but he didn't care, didn't stop. He started to crawl towards Gaara, his eyes welling up with tears. "Listen to me... Gaara... I know what you're feeling. I know what you've been through... because... we're alike," the blonde said. As he crawled, he could feel himself trembling as all those nightmares of the past came back and haunted him. He had tried, but never could, forget those terrible memories.

Gaara's widened in shock as all the pieces fell into place. He finally realized just what this boy was compared to him. They were alike in more ways than he thought. He trembled as well as his own nightmares resurfaced. "Stop! I said stay away!"

Naruto finally reached Gaara, and held the redhead's hand, as though it was a lifeline. "Gaara... listen to me, please..." he started, but he was stopped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw Ryūta kneeling next to him, his own eyes reflecting sadness and pain long since buried.

"That's enough... Naruto..." he said, before turning to Gaara. "Gaara... Naruto and I... we've been through the same kind of hell you have... the same lonely, dark pit of despair that breaks us down day after day. But... for both of us... when we reached out, there were those who pulled us out of that darkness. We both had people who wanted to care for us..." Ryūta said as he laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder. Naruto looked on, his tears falling, leaving streaks on his cheeks. "Listen... Gaara... you might not understand it yet, and believe me, neither of us understood it at first either... but you shouldn't give in to your despair. You _do_ have people who care for you. Your siblings care for you, but you were too wrapped up in the darkness to see. Don't let your despair and loneliness destroy you. Don't do this to yourself... because Naruto and I don't want to have to kill you. Let us help you instead, Gaara..."

"But... why? Why would you want to do that?" Gaara asked, stunned at the silver-haired shinobi's revelations.

"Because... a person can never live alone. Even a shinobi should have friends... and Jinchūriki are no exception," Naruto replied as he wiped his tears from his face and grinned.

"Friends..." Gaara repeated. He never fully grasped the concept of what it truly meant, and as he said the word, he felt a great weight lift off his chest.

"Gaara! Ryūta-san! Naruto!" Temari shouted as she ran towards them, Kankurō and Baki right behind her. Gaara looked at his team, then at Ryūta, and finally at Naruto, who picked himself up off the ground and helped Gaara to his feet.

"Let's stop fighting..." Gaara whispered, his voice much calmer than before. "I don't want to fight you..."

Naruto smiled. "Well... that's good to hear, Gaara. I'm not sure if I could've kept going, dattebayo..."

Gaara nodded. He was sad, but also happy. He no longer had to be alone. He had others now who actually cared.

As the group prepared to head back, several Jōnin appeared. One of them spoke. "You have been summoned by Kazekage-sama. Report to him. _Now_."

* * *

Baki, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara knelt before their village's shinobi leader, while Ryūta and Naruto bowed formally. This was _not_ going to go well.

"Sit, all of you," the Kazekage said sternly. Everyone did as commanded, Gaara included. "Now... I demand that someone explain to me just why it was that I received several reports that about a hundred of our shinobi saw Shukaku at Training Ground No. 7 and later outside the village?"

Naruto, Baki, and Temari were about to speak, but Ryūta beat them all to the punch. "Kazekage-sama, as one who was involved in all of this, please... allow me to explain."

Ryūta explained in detail everything that happened during the battle, and during the events that led up to the fight. Temari, Kankurō, and Baki gave their confirmations and their own observations when needed, while Naruto and Gaara remained silent. But the room became deadly silent when Ryūta explained how both he and Naruto were also Jinchūriki.

Temari gasped as Kankurō's eyes widened in shock. The two Konoha-nin were like Gaara, yet they had turned out so... different. Temari finally understood the meaning behind the silver-haired Jōnin's cryptic replies to her questions on the day they first met. Her realizations gave startling and heart-wrenching implications as to what they had probably gone through.

The Kazekage locked eyes with Ryūta, then with Naruto. Both met his gaze without flinching. After several minutes of silence, the Kazekage finally spoke. "You... are also Jinchūriki?" he asked.

"Hai... I carry Gobi, while Naruto carries Kyūbi," the silver-haired Konoha Jōnin replied, his voice betraying no hints of emotions. The Kazekage looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Baki, Temari, and Kankurō. "You three are dismissed... I will speak with the Gaara and you Konoha-nin alone," he said.

The three showed no signs of protesting against their leader, and simply bowed before leaving. Temari informed Gaara that they'd be waiting at home, to which Gaara thanked her for her thoughtfulness, and assured her that he'd be there. As the door closed behind Temari, the Kazekage narrowed his eyes as he placed the brunt of his attention on Naruto.

"Now... enlighten me as to how you have the Kyūbi... I heard that the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, killed the beast, though his body was never found," the Kazekage said. Naruto glanced at Ryūta, who gave him a discreet nod. Naruto nodded back, and once again locked gazes with the Kazekage.

Naruto then started to explain what had happened on October 10th, twelve years ago. As he continued, he noted that the Kazekage simply nodded, his eyes showing curiosity rather than hatred. During some points, Gaara would nod as well, understanding full well what Naruto had gone through.

After Naruto finished, the Kazekage leaned back for a moment, then closed his eyes. "So, almost everybody hated you."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Kazekage-sama. I used to return those feelings, but I thought that trying to prove them wrong by making myself a better person would be time better spent than hating them back."

The Kazekage nodded knowingly. "That is a noble and admirable way of looking at it... You're just like the Yondaime... he was very much like you." The Kazekage turned to Ryūta. "Ryūta-san... is there anything you'd like to add?" he asked.

The silver-haired Jōnin simply shook his head before giving a short but respectful reply. "Now would not be the best time for me to speak on this matter, for there are certain details which I am forbidden to speak of. As for how I have my Bijū... my father sealed it into me. That's all I can say."

The Kazekage nodded, then turned to Gaara. "And you, Gaara. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The redhead nodded. It was a moment before he spoke. "Gomenasai... I realize now that my past actions are disgrace, not only to myself or to my family, but to you and to Sunagakure itself."

The Kazekage was taken aback by Gaara's words. The boy had somehow changed... and if the Kazekage hazarded a guess, it had something to do with his encounter with the two Konoha shinobi. This sudden change in his son left him with a lot to think about.

"You are dismissed... I shall see you all later at the estate," the Kazekage said. The three stood and bowed in perfect synchronization. The two Konoha Jinchūriki left immediately, but Gaara stopped at the door.

"Otou-san, I hope you can continue trust Naruto and Ryūta-san. They showed me that I was never alone. I was only alone because I refused to let other people near me. They saved me by defeating me, and they very well may have saved the village as well. And... they also showed me the meaning of true strength... that there is something more than killing to prove my own worth. It is... a different kind of strength," the redhead said.

"And what kind of strength is this, Gaara?" the Kazekage asked.

"It is... the kind of strength that comes from wanting to protect someone precious to you. The two of them showed me that... what I have been doing has been wrong and horrible, and that only suffering and anger will come from it. We are alike in so many ways, yet they turned out so much better. I... my new goal is to someday be more like them. And... to start, I want to apologize to you... for every wrong thing I've done in the past. Starting today, I am a different me. I shall use my power to redeem myself, and show to everyone that, they only have to see the boy inside the monster. I may never be truly forgiven, but my days of needless bloodshed stop here," Gaara stated, then left, quietly closing the door behind him as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

The Kazekage was shocked. The boy who only this morning was a psychotic, sadistic, merciless killer, wished to stop his needless bloodshed. To the eyes of many, it would be both good and bad. Good, because he would no longer cause harm to anyone from the village, and bad, because that may mean that Gaara will be lost as a powerful weapon for Sunagakure, and as an ominous force to their enemies.

To the Kazekage, he overlooked the bad. Only the biased fools in the council of elders viewed his son that way. The Kazekage now felt all the buried guilt begin to catch up with him. If Gaara could change and try to redeem himself, then perhaps he could as well. He would start with all the wrongdoings he'd done against his family. His wife died giving birth to Gaara, who had Shukaku sealed into him during his mother's labor. It had happened by his order. Because of that, Temari had been forced to care for her younger brothers from an early age. And what had he done about this? Nothing. He simply turned a blind eye, not even bothering to give them the love of a father.

_'I'll do it later... I'll tell them all that I want to say...'_ he thought as he lit a candle. He proceeded to pick up each and every scroll containing an assassination mission targeted against a certain redheaded sand-user, burning each scroll until not a single trace remained. It was time to start over with his family.

He'd tell Kankurō about how respected and prestigious the arts of puppetry were in Sunagakure, and how proud he'd been when Kankurō was discovered to have prodigious talent in the field.

The Kazekage closed his eyes. Maybe he'd play a part in Temari's training. He'd teach her his own wind techniques, the ones passed down through the family. His children knew of the secret scrolls' location in the estate, but he'd forbidden them from viewing the scrolls and their contents.

He also needed to thank Baki for watching over and teaching his children so well. The Jōnin was also a father to the team, not just a sensei, and the Kazekage would remember to give the man his heartfelt thanks, for being a father figure when his children needed one.

The Kazekage realized that he'd also have to give Gaara his own apologies, for how he had treated his son unfairly. He made himself a promise that he'd patch up his relationship with Gaara. If the boy was willing to change and work to redeem himself, then there was no reason why the Kazekage couldn't do the same. He'd be there for the boy from now on, not as his leader, but as his father. He had a lot of work to redeem himself, but he wouldn't stop trying.

And, most of all, the Kazekage would have to thank Miyamoto Ryūta and Uzumaki Naruto. Though their trip to Sunagakure was merely coincidental, the Kazekage had no doubts that their intervention had saved Gaara, and allowed his family a chance to be together again. The Kazekage now realized that, Jinchūriki or not, their hearts were in the right place, and their unconditional goodness was worthy of his utmost respect and gratitude.

* * *

As Ryūta, Naruto and Gaara neared the gate to the Kazekage's estate, they saw Temari, Kankurō, and Baki waiting for them at the front door. But just as they came through the gate and out onto the path leading up to the front door, Ryūta's gaze swam out of focus and darkness began to eat away at the sides of his vison. He violently coughed up blood before collapsing. Naruto knelt down next to him immediately, panicking.

"Kuso! Ryūta-sensei! What's wrong?! Answer me! Ryūta-sensei!!" Naruto shouted as the Jōnin coughed up even more blood, staining his azure trench coat with crimson streaks of blood. Temari and Baki immediately ran over, while Kankurō leaped off to inform the Sunagakure Hospital. A few moments later, Gaara walked into the gate, and his eyes widened with shock at the sight.

"What happened here?" he asked seriously, to which Temari shook her head. Gaara nodded to indicate that he had understood her unspoken message: 'We don't know, it just suddenly happened...'

Ryūta felt his body burning up, as if it were on fire. He knew the cause, but wouldn't be able to stop it. _'Kuso... it looks like I... pushed myself too far...'_ were Ryūta's last thoughts before the darkness claimed his consciousness.

Chapter 6: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Ikuze" - "Let's go"

"Urusai" - "Shut up"

"Wakatta" - "I understand"

"Tanuki" - "Raccoon"

"Kitsune" - "Fox"

"Ookami" - "Wolf"

"Gomenasai" - "I'm sorry"

"Otou-san" - "Father"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Fūton: Ryūken Arashi (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Tempest)_** - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the kenjutsu of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels wind energy through their sword. The first slash creates a small orb of wind-based chakra. Its appearance is similar to what a wind chakra-imbued Rasengan would look like. As more and more energy is channeled, the orb becomes more and more violent, until, when it reaches maximum spinning velocity and destructive power, the user slashes the orb, causing a massive and violent vaccum of wind blades. The greater the user's chakra control, the faster this jutsu can be used. Ryūta first used this technique to demonstrate the abilities of Fūton jutsus, wherein he takes almost a full minute to prepare. In combat situations, Ryūta has shown that he can perform the technique in two seconds.

**_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This ninjutsu forces the user to fall asleep. Gaara uses this jutsu when he assumes his full Shukaku form. He used the jutsu to put himself to sleep, allowing Shukaku's spirit to take over.

**_Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)_** - _(Series)_ - The **_Rasengan_** is an A-Rank jutsu invented by Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, after three years of development. However, it was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful, although difficult to learn, jutsu. Learning the Rasengan is broken into three steps. The first is to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. Then the user needs to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it, this step emphasizes power. The last is to combine steps one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without making it move at all. In actual usage, the user swaps water for chakra, and the balloon for a 'shell' to keep the chakra in place. The Rasengan doesn't use handsigns, but it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it, and can even cause internal damage. And because the Rasengan is just pure chakra, it doesn't have a definite limit of use unlike its counterparts, the **_Chidori_** and the **_Raikiri_**.

_**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - This D-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand.

**_Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_** - _(Series)_ - Shukaku takes a deep breath, distending his stomach, and punches himself in the gut, shooting a large ball of compressed air and chakra at an opponent, causing an enormous conflagration if it hits. As expected from a Bijū, this attack is very dangerous.

_**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**_ - _(Series)_ - This B-Rank Jutsu exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. The flame's shape resembles that of a dragon's head.

_**Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Eruption)**_ - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels fire chakra through their sword. When the required amount of chakra is reached, the blade will glow with a crimson sheen. The blade is then stabbed deep into the earth, where the fire chakra is released all at once, causing a violent and very powerful explosion. There is a range of chakra needed to activate the jutsu, with the maximum amount of chakra triggering the user's blade to be covered in flames. If the user channels more chakra than required, the jutsu becomes even more destructive, but the resulting explosion will also damage the user.

_**Fūton: Kiritori Kazekadō no Jutsu (Wind Release: Severing Wind Vortex Technique)**_ - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu was created by Namikaze Minato as a step in combining the Rasengan with nature manipulation. It is performed without handsigns, like the Rasengan, and is of a similar concept. It is performed by gathering wind chakra into a powerful vortex around the user's hand. It requires precise control to regulate the wind without the user ripping their own hand to shreds. Its range is much larger than that of **_Kaze no Yaiba_**.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Okay! To all the readers, I truly apologize for the delay in this chapter, but I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. Yet another cliffhanger here, and I'm sorry if some of you are more than a little annoyed by the constant cliffhangers. However, I hope you all will continue to read, and as usual I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**The side effects of the Okorigan are more dangerous than most of you probably think, seeing as what happened to Ryūta after the battle. It's not a case similar to Kakashi's Sharingan, though, but feel free to drop questions and stuff through reviews and/ or PMs.**

**Thanks for reading once again, and please leave reviews. I always want to know what you guys think about my work.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: Revelations**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Pain... that's all Ryūta felt. As he continued his trek back towards consciousness, the pain in his body increased in intensity. The sensations of pain were so strong that his nerves were practically begging for him to die. He mentally scolded himself at the thought; that was simply taking the easy way out. He still had people who needed him. Naruto, for one, was someone who was precious to him and he wasn't about to abandon the boy.

Ryūta opened his eyes to find himself in a large chamber, its walls and ceiling covered in ice. As the boy steadily regained his full range of senses, he finally felt the uniquely comforting air inside the room. Despite the pain coursing throughout Ryūta's system and making his nerves scream in protest, Ryūta forced himself to sit up. He offered up a rich and colorful curse he'd learned from one Mitarashi Anko; the problem with his mindscape was that the pain, even though his body was unaffected in any way, still carried over to his mindscape.

Once he got himself into a fairly comfortable position, he narrowed his eyes as he glanced around. He'd been here before, he'd seen this exact place... it was his mindscape, the place where he communicated with a certain someone without any interference.

**"So, kid, you're finally awake..."** a voice thundered from behind the Jinchūriki. The silver-haired boy turned his head to find his silver-furred tenant staring intently at him. **"Baka, you should consider yourself _absolutely_ lucky to still be alive, considering how recklessly you were using up your chara. You were waaay too close to death when you got to the hospital, but the medic-nins were 'somehow' able to stabilize your condition."**

Ryūta nodded; he _had_ been pretty careless to get himself into this situation, but he thanked his good fortune that Gobi knew how to keep him alive. "What kind of injuries are we looking at, Gobi?" Ryūta asked as he winced with each word. Talking wouldn't be easy, he realized. **"Kid, you almost ripped apart your entire keirakurei because of overusing your chakra... and mine. Most especially mine. Some of the pathways actually ripped and caused internal lacerations to some of your organs. Lucky for you, there was no damage to any vital points, but you were enough of a mess that dying was the more possible outcome,"** the Bijū explained.

Ryūta sighed, and instantly regretted it as a jolt of pain shot all throughout his body. **"By the way, how're you feeling?"** Gobi asked. "For the most part, I feel okay, but it hurts to breathe," the Jinchūriki replied with a sheepish grin. **"Ha! The last I heard, breathing was quite important for a mortal!"** the demon ookami replied as he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up, you overgrown ookami, you're-" Ryūta started, but he was interrupted by Gobi. **"Kid, I think your body's in good enough shape. I've mended all your damaged chakra pathways and healed quite a few of your internal injuries, so you should be able to regain consciousness. Go and let the others know you're still among the living,"** it said with a satisfied tone. Ryūta nodded and gave a genuine smile in appreciation of Gobi's efforts before he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him once more.

Gobi nodded as he watched his host's body disappear. **"Hm... that's odd. His smile just now was heartfelt and genuine, not simply a mask with which to hide his sadness and suffering. I have a feeling that Naruto is somehow getting through to him..."** Gobi thought aloud as it smiled and slowly faded back into its cage.

* * *

Naruto looked on with a worried look on his face as Ryūta lay on the hospital bed unconscious. It had been three days since he'd coughed up all that blood and ended up in the hospital. The medic-nins had told him that his sensei was no longer in immediate danger, but that he should remain in the hospital to remain under observation.

Naruto clenched his fist, his guilt surfacing from the deep recesses of his heart. He was about to slam his fist on a side table when someone suddenly grabbed his upraised fist. Naruto looked to see that it was Temari who had stopped him.

"Temari-chan..." he said quietly, remembering their conversation two days ago. It had occurred under similar circumstances.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto sat quietly on the couch next to his sensei's bed. The Jōnin's azure coat had been mostly stained through with blood and was in need of a lot of cleaning, so Naruto had asked Temari to take it to a drycleaner, which she respectfully complied, saying that the cloak would return in perfect condition._

_The medic-nins had wrapped Ryūta's right arm and most of his upper body in bandages. According to their analysis, he was suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion and that some of his blood vessels and chakra pathways had torn, damaging some of his organs as well. They also said that a second chakra was somehow mending the extensive damage done to Ryūta's body._

_The blonde clenched a fist, feeling his nails dig into his palm, but he didn't care. He'd been useless! He couldn't do anything to help Ryūta, while countless times the Jōnin had saved his life or simply treated him to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. Blood began to seep through the gaps in Naruto's fist as he tightened his fist even further. He stood and walked to the wall on the far end of the room. And then he let loose a punch that shook all four corners of the room._

_Naruto slammed his fist repeatedly into the wall, creating a large crack and lacing his fist with several cuts. He noticed some splinters embedded into his hand, but he didn't care about that, either__. He was about to smash his fist right through the wall when he felt a gentle yet firm tug on his elbow. He looked back and saw Temari, a worried expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes at the Suna kunoichi._

_"Let go, Temari," he said firmly as he pulled his fist, but Temari shook her head. "Don't take everything upon yourself, Naruto, I-"_

_"You what?! You were there and couldn't do anything?! He's my sensei! He's someone I wish I could someday call 'nii-san'! He's always been there to watch over me! After all that, I can't even do anything to help him when he was coughing up blood right there in front of me!" he said, not raising his voice, but the message came through; he was pissed._

_"Just listen to yourself, baka. We were there and we couldn't do anything either... but you don't see us punishing ourselves. There's no reason that you should shoulder all the blame, either," she said as she gently lowered Naruto's hand. The boy slowly walked to the couch and sat down once again._

_The Jinchūriki lowered his head in shame as Temari's words bounced around in his mind, echoing and mocking his weakness._ 'She's right... It wasn't my fault... How should I have known? I'm no medic-nin... And it's not like I was the only one who could've done something...'_ he thought as he started to calm down, his manic energy of a minute ago suddenly washed away. Temari smiled as she took a seat on the couch beside the blonde boy. Temari lost her smile as her teal eyes focused on the unconscious Ryūta, searching his face._

'His face... it's so peaceful... as if he never went through all that pain and suffering... It's as if he's become an innocent child again...'_ she thought as she squeezed Naruto's hand to comfort him and calm him down. Naruto tensed a little, unused to such contact, but he relaxed and smiled softly as he felt some of his tension and nervousness leave him. He took in a deep breath and held it for a count of five before releasing it, feeling even more tension leave him._

_"Arigatou... Temari-chan..." Naruto said quietly, earning a simple but sincere smile from Temari. Nothing was said after that. The two blondes simply sat together in silence, watching over the unconscious Jōnin who had done so much for them._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

* * *

Naruto had been there for the past three days, not leaving his sensei for even a second, eating meals brought to him by whoever came by during lunchtime. Whenever Naruto slept, Kyūbi would take control of Naruto and watch over Gobi's Jinchūriki. Anything the demon fox saw or heard he kept to himself, however.

As Naruto silently pondered about how his training would proceed, a small twitch caught his full attention. He looked at the object that had twitched, and found that it had been Ryūta's fingers. The Jōnin's hand suddenly stirred, moving slightly as a slight groan made its way from Ryūta's lips. Naruto and Temari were up in an instant and at Ryūta's bedside. Unconsciously, Naruto gripped Temari's hand to calm himself as his heartbeat began beating harder and faster.

And, to the two blondes' immense jubilation, the silver-haired Jōnin's eyes slowly opened. The deep blue orbs flicked left and right frantically before finally resting their attention on Naruto and Temari. His mouth curved up into a slight grin. "Hey. You two look familiar..." he said as he winced with each word. Indeed, talking was going to be one hell of a problem.

"Ryūta-sensei! You're awake!" Naruto shouted as he jumped for joy, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"Ryūta-san... um... I'm glad that you're okay," Temari said as she smiled, more in control of her emotions than Naruto was. She kept a firm hold on Naruto's hand to keep him from bounding all over the place.

Ryūta gave a small smile, but he couldn't help but notice the two holding hands. His smile grew wider as he came up with an idea for some fun. "Hahaha... you two sure are sweet. You make a great couple," he said, prompting a fierce blush from both blondes as they both let go and looked away.

"Ryūta-sensei! That's not funny, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he glared at his sensei. The man certainly knew how to poke fun at a person, no doubt about it. On the other hand, he was also very adept at reading people's thoughts, which was worrying Naruto right now. _'Ryūta-sensei... is he still joking? Or is he being serious about me and Temari-chan...?'_

"It sure as hell isn't funny. You're lucky that you're already in the hospital and that I actually hold a lot of respect for you, because if you were anyone else, I sure as hell would rip you to shreds!" Temari nearly shouted as she clenched a fist while the other took hold of her fan. She couldn't believe how much she was feeling herself blush. _'Kuso... when was the last time I blushed this badly? Oh... right... when I first saw Naruto-kun and how cute he was... wait, did I just call him Naruto_-kun_?! Wow, I guess I've got a big weak spot for him now...'_

"Just kidding. You two should lighten up," Ryūta said, pleased at their reactions. They were so much alike in that they were so much fun to tease. _'Ah... the joys of youth... I should enjoy it while I've still got it, I guess. No one can keep it forever... 'cept maybe for Tsunade-baachan...'_ he thought, prompting an amused smirk.

The two visibly calmed down upon hearing that he was kidding, though their suspicions were far from gone. You could never tell if a Jōnin was lying or not... And as they contemplated that fact, the silver-haired Jōnin tried to get up from his bed, but he winced as he felt a jolt of pain shoot right through his stomach area, forcing him to flop back onto the bed.

_'Thanks a lot, Gobi... so much for healing everything!'_ he mentally shouted at his Bijū. **"Baka! I said I healed some of it, but not everything! The worst of your injuries will take time!"** it shouted back.

"Kora, Ryūta-san, you shouldn't be moving yet! Your injuries still haven't fully recovered!" Temari shouted. She couldn't believe how stubborn Ryūta was. C'mon, what sane person would try and get up while still heavily injured?!

"Gomen... I guess I was a little careless... and from what I can see, I'll be in here for a while longer. Internal injuries always take the longest to heal."

The silver-haired Jinchūriki let out an inaudible sigh as he tried to shunt aside the lingering pain. _'Kuso... this'll be quite the recovery... looks like I might not be able to finish Naruto's training...'_ he thought. He was shaken from his thoughts by his student's sudden outburst.

"Matte! Ryūta-sensei, how am I gonna train, dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted.

"I won't be able to train you directly until I'm out of the hospital, and I doubt anyone will be letting me out in my condition..." Ryūta replied. At Naruto's disappointed look, he hurriedly continued, not wanting to have the boy whine. "So what you'll do is come to me every morning, and I'll give you a couple of scrolls, and you'll work on whatever's in them. You could also ask for some Fūton jutsu instruction from Temari or Baki-san."

"Wait, I'm not-!" Temari started, but she was cut off by Naruto's hooting and cheering. "Ryūta-sensei, even when you're in the hospital, you still find a way to keep my training going! Man, Kakashi-sensei seems lame and looks even lazier compared to you!!"

Ryūta sweatdropped while Temari smirked with genuine amusement; the kid was a bundle of energy, no doubt about it. _'I just made that up on the fly to get him to shut up...'_ Ryūta thought.

Temari's amused smirk turned to a grin. "Well... I don't know if I can teach better than a Jōnin can, but I'll try. Rest assured, Ryūta-san, that Naruto's in capable hands."

"Well... it looks like I'll be stuck here if anyone else has something to say about it, so don't worry too much about me... you two go ahead and have fun or something... I need some time to think..." Ryūta said as he closed his eyes and turned on his side, strangely enough considering his heavily damaged right arm.

"Oh, and one more thing, Temari. Look out for Naruto for me, will you? News travels fast," he added. Temari nodded; she knew exactly what the silver-haired Jōnin meant.

"Well, run along now... I don't need a babysitter, now, do I?" the silver-haired Jōnin said, his tone firm but carrying a hint of humor. The two blondes could imagine the smile painted on Ryūta's face.

Taking that last statement as their cue to leave, Naruto and Temari slowly and quietly made their way out of the Jōnin's room. They left the hospital, emerging into the late afternoon streets of Sunagakure. They walked in silence until Temari spoke up, saying that she was going to go buy a couple of things in the grocery. Naruto nodded in understanding and parted ways with Temari, letting his feet choosing his destination for him. Strangely enough, Naruto found himself at the Kazekage's estate.

Naruto nodded to himself; he needed a little time off to think, and the roof was the perfect place to get some thinking done. A voice greeted the blonde Genin as he walked through the front door.

"Oi, Naruto! How's Ryūta-san?" Kankurō asked from where he sat on the couch of the estate's massive living room. He held a manual about the Puppet Arts in his hand, but he was obviously not so engrossed in it to be completely oblivious to the happenings around him.

"He regained consciousness about half an hour ago, but it'll still be awhile before he completely recovers," Naruto explained with a smile.

"Well, it's good to hear he's doing okay. I think I'll drop by and pay him a visit tomorrow. The guy could use a change of company," Kankurō said as he laughed.

"Arigatou, Kankurō. See you later... I'll be on the roof if anyone looks for me," the blonde replied, giving a slight smile before disappearing into the next room. Kankurō stared in confusion at where Naruto had been standing. _'He didn't look the same... I mean, sure, he's been beating himself up for what happened to his sensei, which he believes is his fault even when it actually isn't, but he seems really down and out...'_

Kankurō simply sighed and turned his attention back to his manual. He'd let Naruto sort out his own problems. The blonde would talk when he was ready to talk, after all. That was just the way Naruto's mind worked.

* * *

_Sunagakure Hospital_

The silver-haired Jinchūriki sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He had tried to sleep, but certain thoughts kept him up. He'd been a Jōnin for about nine years, and had learned to bury emotional burdens, but his past continued to haunt him.

_'No matter how hard I try, the pain of my past still comes back. All that hatred, all that pain... I can still remember it like it just happened yesterday. Heh... like the time that bastard of a man stabbed me with six knives... I was four at the time...'_

**"Ryūta..."** Gobi called out through their shared mental link, worried for its longtime friend and partner. The ookami's Jinchūriki continued to simply stare into space, lost in the deepest recesses of his thoughts that not even his Bijū could penetrate. Eventually, Ryūta shook his head.

_'Why...? Why is it that people can never see us as anything but monsters?! They refuse to open their eyes to the truth, and simply take the easy way out by imagining us as the monsters they claim that we are! They haven't even stopped to consider how WE felt about having such a heavy responsibility thrust upon us!'_ Ryūta wasn't simply thinking for himself and Naruto; he'd included Gaara in his thoughts.

**"Ryūta,"** Gobi said again, hoping to snap the Jōnin out of his thoughts before things took a turn for the worse. There were times when the boy would lose himself in his thoughts, but he would always snap back to the real world if he was addressed. Clearly, something was bothering him and it wasn't something he could solve overnight.

Just then, Ryūta's mood swung from anger to complete and utter despair. _'I failed... I made a promise... to protect Naruto from experiencing the same pain that I have... but no matter how hard I tried, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't be there for the kid 24/7... Man, am I pathetic... I'm nothing if I can't even stay true to others, much less myself... I'm worthless...'_

"I believe that if your student heard you, he'd throw a fit and give you an earful about how you're a kind and caring person who places the well-being of others above even your own," a quiet voice said, interrupting Ryūta's thoughts. He snapped back to reality; he hadn't realized that he'd said that last string of thought out loud. And the voice... there was only one person who could have understood what he was talking about.

Ryūta turned his head, and came face-to-face with Sunagakure's resident Jinchūriki.

"Gaara..."

* * *

_The Kazekage's Estate_

Naruto stared up at the night sky, taking in the view of the stars. By his estimates, he'd wasted away about two to three hours up on the rooftop just sorting his thoughts out. He'd been bothered by his sensei's apparent good cheer. It's as if he wasn't even fazed by the events three days ago.

"Why are you always so kind, Ryūta-sensei? You're the one who ended up in the hospital, but you're still more worried about " he asked no one in particular. He expected the Jōnin to have been angry or disappointed with him for not doing anything productive, but the silver-haired shinobi was, as always, nearly impossible to read.

"So... this is what you've been doing this whole time, Naruto?" a voice said from behind the blonde boy. Naruto turned to see Temari standing near the doorway that led back down to the third floor.

"Gomenasai, Temari. I just had to sort myself out..." Naruto said as he turned back to staring at the stars. Temari was perplexed by this; the boy was never one to sit still and _think hard_ about something. She hesitated before moving up and sitting beside Naruto. That, and she wanted to clear things up with him.

"So, you're really the container for the Kyūbi?" she asked in a quiet voice. She saw and felt the boy tense, but when he realized that she only wished to hear the truth from him, he relaxed.

"Yeah... I'm the host for the Kyūbi... I'm a Jinchūriki. A human sacrifice, in other words," Naruto replied.

Temari nodded before pressing on. "So, I take it your training isn't only to harness your nature manipulation, is it? You're also trying to learn how to keep Kyūbi's power under control, aren't you?" she said, her voice carrying with it some of the pain and slight anger she was feeling. Her face also did well to give her feelings away.

Naruto could see the pain in her eyes, and he knew that it was somehow his fault. He also knew what her silent accusation was, and he hazarded a guess that it was the reason she was upset. "Listen, Temari, I- you're not wrong in thinking that I'm training to gain control of Kyūbi's power, but I'm not doing it here just so I'll destroy another shinobi village if something goes wrong in the process. It's just Ryūta-sensei's schedule. He had a mission that required him to travel here, and he just had to bring me along, or we wouldn't be able to get anything done. And I'm not doing it because Konoha wants me to be a weapon."

Temari nodded, and the anger in her eyes vanished. "Souka... but... I just want to know one thing. Why? You know such power can only bring pain and suffering when used, yet why do you want to control it?!"

That comment cut deep into Naruto's heart. He'd never heard Temari sound so hurt and angry at the same time. But he knew, that if he wanted to keep her trust and friendship, he'd have to be straightforward and honest.

"Listen, Temari... on my first C-Rank Mission, I lost control of myself, and Kyūbi's power took control of my body, and nearly my mind. If I didn't stop myself, I could've gone on a rampage and killed my teammates... I'm a danger to everyone as long as Kyūbi's power remains uncontrollable, and I couldn't trust myself with the safety of others ever since I lost control that very first time. I'd rather become an outcast than hurt my friends," Naruto replied.

The blonde kunoichi sensed that this fragile Naruto was the one hidden behind the loud and perpetually cheerful personality that he always hid himself behind. His true personality was much easier to wound than people would think.

"So, by gaining control of Kyūbi's power, you want to protect the people who you hold close to you. And if you can't, you'd rather leave them behind than bring harm to them. That's it, isn't it?" she said, full realization dawning on her. A simple nod was her only reply.

"And the reason why Ryūta is the one training you is because he himself is a container for a Bijū..." Temari said, finally lining up all the pieces. It's not that she didn't believe Miyamoto Ryūta's explanation three days ago, but rather that she hear it from either of them on a more personal conversation.

Naruto gave a sad smile. "I know that it's a lot to take in, and I'll understand if you don't believe me, but-" Naruto started to say, but he was cut off as Temari placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"But nothing. I believe you. Every word," she said, and smiled. Not just one of her smirks or grins that simply exuded confidence, but a genuine smile that gave her appearance a new light. Naruto fought hard to keep a blush from forming on his face; Temari's smile really made her even more beautiful than ever.

"But wherever you would go, you'd make new friends just to leave them again, right? It'll just be one continuous loop," she said as her smile quickly turned into an amused grin. She couldn't help it as she pointed out the loophole in his idea.

Naruto sat shellshocked, as if someone just told him that Kakashi and Baki didn't have faces underneath their mask and veil, respectively. "Well... when you put that way... I... uh..."

The wind battlemaiden laughed; he really was a funny boy. "Naruto, you're really something else. You'd rather live a life of solitude and sadness if it means protecting the people you care about. Though it goes against your beliefs of protecting your friends if you just up and leave them, right?" she said. As she was talking, she moved one of her hands to grip Naruto's own.

Naruto nearly jumped as he registered shock at the unfamiliar contact. He'd never been held like that before. "T-Temari-chan? What are you...?"

"You did the unthinkable, and the impossible, Naruto. Well... it was you and your fierce young sensei, but that's beside the point. Everyone thought that Gaara was simply a monster that was beyond any hope... but... you... you never gave up and never backed down... and you were able to save him from himself. I want to thank you... from the very bottom of my heart... just for what you have done."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He didn't exactly know how to react to this. "Well... Hehehe, it was nothing! I only did what I could to help!"

Temari held on to his hand with an even tighter grip than before, making Naruto shift from nervous grinning to worry as Temari looked up at him. Her teal eyes were glistening with tears.

"Naruto, please... what you did made Gaara realize his past mistakes... He's come alive in a way I never thought he could," she said as the tears silently made their way down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away with her other hand before continuing. "You want to know what happened after?"

Naruto could only nod in reply as his puzzlement grew.

"Tou-sama came by that night. He asked us for our forgiveness for everything wrong that he'd done... and he told us that he wanted to start over with us... I thought that in itself was a blessing... but when tou-sama left to head back to his work... Gaara spoke up... he asked me to forgive him, not just for today, but for everything... and he let me hug him for the first time since... I can't even remember when it was, Naruto... It was... probably one of the best moments of my life... just being able to show my otouto how much I care for him... because of your efforts, I think he's finally found a true reason to live..." Temari smiled, and Naruto gazed in wonder at her face, at how her tears glistened in the moonlight.

"And... you two also saved me that day... I'm sure that if you and Ryūta-san hadn't intervened when you did, I would have been killed by my own brother's hand... so... thanks," Temari said, the tears continuing to run freely.

Naruto wasn't exactly the best person when it came to comforting another, especially when the person was from the opposite gender. Instead, he remembered the Sandaime's advice when he said that even just a simple hug was a form of comforting another person. Naruto took it to his heart and wrapped his arms around Temari. He silently prayed that she didn't smash his face in for getting too close, but he was surprised when the kunoichi just held onto him that much more.

"Hey, don't worry... at least you and Gaara made up... at least it all had a happy ending..." Naruto said gently, hoping against hope that when Temari was back to normal she wouldn't think he was a pervert and beat the hell out of him for what he was doing.

Temari was surprised with Naruto. His body temperature was just that much higher than hers, which made it very hard for her to get herself to pull away. It took every bit of her willpower to pull herself away from Naruto's comforting grip. She stopped her crying and gave a cheery smile. "Hehehehe... sorry about that... It must have been pretty stupid of me. But... my life before you two came and my life now are completely different. Gaara said that he wanted to train together with Kankurō and me, and he's even offered to take up his part of our duties... he's so different from before, that it's just..." she trailed off as she shook her head. "Naruto, can you promise me something? Promise me that you never turn out the way Gaara was..."

Naruto was amazed by Temari's sincere request, and something among his memories was triggered by her words. He remembered Haku's words to him during their battle at Nami no Kuni. "I promise, Temari! From this moment on, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will promise to never become a bloodthirsty, cold-hearted killer! And I will never go back on my word, because that is my nindo! My ninja way!"

Temari's smile grew broader. Her respect for Naruto had already been high, but to hear his words now made it shoot through the roof. His nindo only served to reinforce her opinion if him; that he was indeed a pure soul, tainted only by the burden that he had to carry since birth. "Naruto... you're such an amazing person... just for being yourself. You're truly a wonderful guy, and I'm very glad to have met you."

Contrary to his wide grin at any compliment being offered to him, Naruto blushed as he took it in. Temari smiled at this, and decided to have a little fun. Leaning closer, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's just a little thank you gift, Naruto-_kun_. By the way, I ran Ryūta-san's request by Baki-sensei, and he's agreed to help you in your wind manipulation. So be up early tomorrow, ne? Anyways, I'm off to bed... Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun." Naruto still had that same dumbfounded expression on his face, and his face was on fire with a fierce blush. He had _not_ been expecting that. Temari laughed as she went back inside; she loved it when he was flustered.

Naruto stared dumbly, raising his hand to where Temari had given him the kiss. "What...? Did she... did she just...?"

Temari smiled from where she leant against a wall, listening to Naruto's ecstatic cheering, hooting, hollering, and general noise-making. Some idiots truly were blind if they saw Naruto as nothing more than the Kyūbi, but she knew better than they did. Temari admitted it to herself: she found herself falling for Naruto. He'd more than proven himself as someone worthy to have a permanent place in her heart. His willingness to still accept Gaara after what he'd done, not to mention his willingness to accept strangers in general, spoke volumes about his kindness, if it didn't already speak for itself. Naruto's strength had been proven to her during that incredible fight against Shukaku, and his bravery outshone that of even some of the most battle-hardened Jōnin. Sure, he didn't run on all one-hundred watts of brainpower, but Temari found that part of him kind of cute. She decided that she'd give Naruto that chance to win her over.

She could hear Naruto shouting. "My first kiss from a girl! Whoo!!!"

Temari grinned at that. _'Forget _maybe_. He doesn't have a choice, as far as I'm concerned...'_ she thought as she walked off towards her room.

Naruto eventually quieted down, though the excitement from the kiss still lingered. He resumed his star-gazing, though a wide grin had etched itself onto his face and refused to leave. After some time, he eventually felt another chakra signature behind him. He turned and locked eyes with Sunagakure's local Jinchūriki.

"Hey there, Gaara," Naruto said in greeting.

Gaara gave a small nod. "Would it be alright if I joined you?"

Naruto smiled and motioned him over. "Sure thing. Make yourself comfortable. It's your roof, after all."

Gaara nodded his thanks before seating himself next to Naruto, cross-legged. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the redhead spoke. "You enjoy watching the stars as well?"

"Yeah. It's how I passed time when I couldn't sleep, and how I relaxed after a horrible nightmare. It's done a lot of good for me over the years," Naruto replied.

"Souka," was Gaara's short reply, and the two went back to their star-gazing. A few minutes later, the redhead spoke up once again. "I visited Ryūta-sama."

Naruto looked at Gaara, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Did you two talk or something?"

Gaara nodded. "We talked about our experiences as Jinchūriki, and how others treated us. As I talked, I felt... lighter. It was as if this burden that I had been carrying for too long was finally lifted off my shoulders."

Naruto nodded. If you had a problem, talking to someone about it helped ease the pain. Ryūta had taught him that. "So, was that all?"

Gaara shook his head. "Iie. He told me to give you this," he said, producing a scroll from a pouch on his person. He handed it to Naruto, who looked it over curiously. There was the kanji for 'Namikaze' on it, along with a very complex seal, and from what Naruto saw, it would take a very advanced mastery of seals to understand it completely. Naruto looked at Gaara and asked. "What's in it?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Demo, Ryūta-sama said that when the right time comes, you'll know how to open it."

Naruto smiled. "Arigatou, Gaara. Thanks for going out of your way to give this to me," he said as he pocketed the scroll.

Gaara again shook his head. "That's not the only reason why I'm here. I actually wanted to speak with you. Ryūta-sama said that I would understand your situation better if I heard it from you."

He paused for a moment, and his face seemingly lit up as he remembered something. "Oh, and before that, I've got a few questions."

Naruto tilted his head to the side quizically.

"Are you and Nee-san together?" came the question from the sand-user.

Naruto flushed. That was unexpected. "Um... I... er... n-no! We're just friends!"

Gaara gave an amused smirk. "So she didn't ask you out on a date with her earlier this evening?"

"No, she just- Hey! You saw that?!" Naruto asked, the blush growing every second.

"No, but she is not very hard to read... at least in my eyes. And do not attempt to change the topic. It was a nice try, but I would appreciate it if you answered."

"Well... I... um... she just... um... told me that while Ryūta-sensei was recovering... that she and Baki-san would take over my wind manipulation training."

Gaara's smirk grew even bigger. "Souka. Kankurō and I talked about it with Tou-sama, and we've agreed to give you our blessing. So, if you have any plans of courting Temari later on, do remember that fact."

Naruto's face was now as red as Gaara's hair. "Um... thanks... Gaara."

Gaara allowed a little smile to play across his lips. "Well, now that that's taken care off... tell me about how your life has played out so far. Tell me the story so far... of the boy who is known as... Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's face returned to its normal color, and he grinned. "Sure! And after, you can tell me yours! After all, I'm your friend, dattebayo!"

Chapter 7: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Ookami" - "Wolf"

"Arigatou" - "Thank you"

"Baka" - "Idiot"

"Kora" - "Hey"

"Gomen" - "Sorry"

"Matte" - "Wait"

"Tou-sama" - "Father"

"Oyamunasai" - "Good night"

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Okay, here is the latest installment of "The Yondaime's Legacy"! I am truly, truly sorry for taking so long to update, but between one week of writer's block, one week of final examinations for this semester, and endless waves of homework, I've been hopelessly thrown behind schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and do please review! I really appreciate all of you guys out there who read my work, and I extend my heartfelt gratitude to all those who took the time to send me reviews, and also those who added this fic up to their Story Alerts and Favorite Stories lists.**

**The relationship between Naruto and Temari is picking up, and Naruto will continue to develop his control over wind under Temari's watchful eye. Ryūta continues on the road to recovery, and the Kazekage tries to patch things up with his family. Ryūta will also somewhat reveal some of the secrets of his abilities during this time.**

**I do hope that you continue to read my work, and do please review! And I once again promise that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Stay tuned!**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: The Rising Wind**

**-Kiiroi Senkō**


	8. The Rising Wind

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senkō. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Rising Wind**

Naruto stopped before his sensei's door, his hand poised to turn the knob. He turned to face his blonde companion, and she gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong? It's not like he's booby-trapped the room, you know. There's nothing to worry about..." Temari said, an amused grin on her face. She couldn't imagine Ryūta ever setting up any prank ambushes, especially if he was still recovering from injury.

Naruto sighed, unsure about the truth behind that, but opened the door. He walked through, and sighed in relief when his sensei hadn't done anything to sabotage the door. In fact, the silver-haired shinobi simply had his back up against the headboard. He was reading through an unfamiliar looking manual that had a yellow cover and seemed to have been handwritten. The title read _'Hiraishin no Jutsu: The Legacy of the Kiiroi Senkō'_. Naruto was about to speak, but as usual, his sensei beat him to the punch.

"Ohayou, Naruto. You're early, and that's a relief. Temari's here, too... even better. Oh, thanks for having my trench coat cleaned, Temari. That's very kind of you. At any rate, since you're here, you'll be receiving accurate, first-hand information from me, so..." Ryūta said, but was interrupted by his blonde student.

"Oi, Ryūta-sensei! I wanna know what I'll be doing today, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Ryūta sighed; the kid sure needed to quiet down. A loud shinobi was a bad shinobi.

"Naruto."

The blonde calmed down and replied. "Hai, sensei?"

"Naruto."

Said Genin started to feel some panic. Ryūta's tone of voice had danger written all over it. "H-hai?"

The Jōnin closed the manual he was reading. He had an evil smirk on his face, and his eyes shone with a very sadistic glint.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when I'm out of this hospital tomorrow?" he asked in a sweet, singsong voice.

Naruto was sweating bullets; his sensei only took that voice when he wanted to get something done, and when he wanted to get it done _fast_.

"Um... no thanks, sensei. So, what have you got planned for today?" Naruto asked. At that, Ryūta's smirk turned normal instead of radiating intense killer intent.

"Well, thanks for asking! I was observing your movements during the battle against Shukaku... and I noticed that you're not as refined as you should be," the silver-haired Jōnin replied.

Naruto ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "So, how will you help me erase that flaw, sensei?"

"In my current state, I can't teach you by example yet..." Naruto's spirits fell after hearing that. "But... there is another method. This is a training method that only I am capable of using."

"Really, Ryūta-sensei?! What is it?! C'mon, let's get started!" Naruto said, all eager excitement again. Ryūta sighed; the boy was all ears when it came to getting stronger. _Heh... I'm such a hypocrite... I was exactly like that when I trained under the Yondaime, so I shouldn't think like that...'_

"Ii. It won't take long," Ryūta said as he activated his Kekkei Genkai. Naruto and Temari stared at the blazing gold orbs, mesmerized. Looking into the golden irises was like looking into another dimension. "Okay... Naruto, this will only take a moment, so hold still."

Naruto nodded before Ryūta looked directly at him, and then seemingly through him, and Naruto met his sensei's gaze head on. Bright cerulean orbs met fiery golden irises. After a few seconds, Naruto seemed to enter a trance, and a rush of information suddenly entered his thought processes, streaming in too fast for him to recognize everything, but just as quickly, it sorted it out, and Naruto recognized them as training instructions.

Ryūta closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, they had returned to their normal icy blue color. "There we go. It's done," he said.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Ano... Ryūta-san? What the hell happened?"

Ryūta smiled. "Well, you see... the Okorigan also has one _very_ unique ability. It allows me to imprint something into a person's mind when I make eye contact with them. The transfer of information from my thoughts to my target's is instantaneous, so there's no real lag that could leave me vulnerable."

The blonde kunoichi nodded. "So... what you're saying is that you took Naruto's training regimen and basically shoved it into his brain?" she asked. The silver-haired Jōnin nodded in reply.

"Well, I supposed you should get started Naruto. If you're ready for it, I think I might just teach you a brand new jutsu when I get out of the hospital," Ryūta said, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

"A new jutsu?! Now THAT's what I call motivation!!!" Naruto said as he ran out the door. Temari and Ryūta both grinned; Naruto was a bundle of energy every single day, and it was pretty obvious that he was truly dedicated to becoming stronger.

Ryūta's smile died as he turned to look at Temari. "Is there something you wanted to ask now that Naruto's not around?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Temari was slightly taken aback by his rather direct approach (not to mention that he read her mind so easily), but she hid her surprise. Then again, it was hard to hide things from a Jōnin who also happened to be classified as an S-Class Shinobi.

"H-hai. It's about your Okorigan, actually..." she managed to say after a moment's hesitation. "I wanted to ask you about it..."

The silver-haired Jōnin tensed for a moment and looked away, as if debating with himself. He eventually sighed and faced Temari once again, and in the blonde's eyes, Ryūta suddenly seemed much older.

"No. I can't tell you about the Okorigan. I am the last keeper of its secrets. Gomenasai..." Ryūta said, his voice suddenly very weary, as if the weight of his ever increasing responsiblities was destroying him from the inside, slowly but surely. Temari watched as he formed a one-handed 'Hitsuji' seal and muttered **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_**, producing a single Bunshin.

"Accompany Temari, and help her in Naruto's training. If something dangerous happens, create another Bunshin to take charge of them and dispel yourself to alert me," the original Ryūta instructed. "Understood?"

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" the Bunshin replied before motioning towards Temari. "After you, Temari-san."

Temari nodded, took one last worried glance at the silver-haired Jōnin, and left, the Bunshin silently closing the door behind him. Ryūta waited until he was sure that Temari was gone before slowly removing the bandages around his right arm. The bloodied wrappings fell off his arm easily, leaving behind a fully-healed and functional right arm.

_'I'm sorry for lying to you two... but my Bunshin can take care of you just fine...'_ he thought as he threw off the bed sheets to reveal his sealing scrolls. He gathered all his belongings, placing the scrolls in their pouches on his tool belt, before grabbing his once-again pristine azure trench coat. He donned it, relishing in the familiar embrace of the coat that had been his since his promotion to the rank of Jōnin.

"Ikuze... time is not on my side... I've got three weeks at best to honor sensei's legacy and perfect my own technique..."

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Ryūta had woken up early to prepare for the journey to Sunagakure, preparing all the necessary supplies for an extensive mission. Just as he was about to finish packing, a yellow flash lit the room, and in its place stood the same blonde man who he had been speaking with just the night before._

_"Before you leave, Ryūta... I need to give you something. Kakashi had declined to have it, saying that you should be the one to learn it," he said, producing a scroll from within his white cloak. The silver-haired boy looked it over, noticing the complexity of its seal, and the kanji for 'Namikaze' inscribed upon it. He realized what it was just as the man produced a manual from his cloak._

_"This is your Hiraishin scroll... I can't accept this, sensei... this is your legacy!" Ryūta said in an uncharacteristic outburst. The blonde man merely shook his head._

_"This is something that I have wanted to give to you and Kakashi for a long time, even more so when Kakashi became Naruto's sensei, and I've put it off for long enough. When I went to Kakashi and offered it to him, he said you would make a better candidate, but if you refuse to accept it, then who will?" he said, though he smiled inwardly as he knew the answer to that long before he had entered this conversation._

_"The only one who's worthy of learning this is your son, sensei. I believe that this jutsu should be passed on to Naruto, as your son, rather than to me, as your student. The least I could do is hold on to this scroll for you and give it to him," Ryūta said, though he still wondered about the manual which his sensei still held out before him._

_"Ano... sensei? Naruto won't be needing the manual... he's already got the scroll, and it contains everything, so why are you still giving me this?" he asked. The blonde man laughed._

_"That's the whole point, Ryū-kun. I'm giving _you_ the manual. It's for your use, because I have a little assignment for you. Deha, more like a challenge, so to speak." Although Ryūta frowned at the use of the familiar name, his interest spiked when he heard the word 'challenge'._

_"A... challenge?" Ryūta asked, feeling a little adrenaline seep into his veins. He always loved challenges, especially when they came from his sensei. "Yosh! That's something to motivate a person! What is it? C'mon, Minato-sensei, tell me!!!"_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, smiled easily at his student's enthusiasm, the part of him he rarely showed, if at all. He handed the manual to his last student and said, "Ryūta. This is a special challenge for you... the manual I gave you contains the same information contained in the Hiraishin scroll and then some. It contains everything up to the advanced and secret techniques in space-time manipulation and even all the information about high-speed movement jutsu theorization. In essence, everything you might need for a high-level jutsu. Now... what I want you to do is to use this information to create your own high-speed movement jutsu," Minato said._

_"My own... jutsu? But... I'm not ready for..."_

_"But nothing, Ryūta. I think that a mind as inventive as yours is something that only comes once or twice a generation. You can use that manual as a reference; I believe that you're worthy of it. I'm nothing short of proud with how you've turned out under my tutelage, but creating your own jutsus is what will truly make me proud to have been your teacher," Minato affirmed. Ryūta nodded; he'd spent years alongside Minato trying to perfect the Rasengan by adding in elemental manipulation, but this time he was being _asked_ to create a totally different technique._

_"I accept the challenge, sensei. And I'll pass on this scroll and our combined knowledge to Naruto... I'll make him the best he could possibly be, trust me on _that_," Ryūta replied._

_"Good." As the Yondaime turned to leave, he suddenly remembered something and spoke once more. "Oh, by the way, how many people know I'm alive, again?"_

_Ryūta mulled over that for a brief moment, then replied, "Excluding myself, you, and Kushina-neesan... Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama. So four, all in all. But since I'm meeting Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama in Suna, it'll just be Kakashi-san and Sandaime-sama who know that you're still alive."_

_Minato grinned. "Good. At least I can actually go to someone if I need anything." Another yellow flash lit the room, and the Yondaime was gone._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

* * *

_Training Ground No. 4, Sunagakure_

By the time Ryūta's Kage Bunshin and Temari made their way to Naruto, they found the training field littered with clusters of Naruto's Kage Bunshins. One large group was reading all manner of scrolls useful to a shinobi, another smaller group was practicing in the arts of kenjutsu, two groups were experimenting in ninjutsu, a few smaller groups were sparring in pure taijutsu contests, and others were practicing in weapons usage. But a _huge_ number of them were practicing their chakra control. Some were climbing up trees, some were water-walking on a lake created by a Suiton jutsu, and some were more extreme, using their chakra to balance the tip of a kunai on their finger.

Apart from them all, the real Naruto was working on his physical conditioning, performing stretches, sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, pretty much anything he could do to strengthen his body (this included practicing taijutsu against trees, rocks, anything he could find).

The Kage Bunshin grinned before settling his face into a calm mask and closing his eyes. A few seconds later, the real Naruto made a _very_ slight twitch, indicating that he had felt something. He looked around, noticed the pair, and came running over.

"Oi, Temari-chan! Ryūta-sensei!" he shouted, but stopped when the Bunshin held up his hand.

"Gomen, Naruto. I'm not the real Miyamoto Ryūta. I'm simply a Kage Bunshin, and I'm here to oversee your training on Ryūta-sama's behalf," the Bunshin explained in an authoritative voice. Naruto nodded to indicate that he had understood.

"So... what exactly are you two going to do? Watch?" the blonde asked, prompting a smirk from the silver-haired Bunshin.

"Hell no. I may be a Kage Bunshin, but I'm exactly like the original Ryūta-sama. I'm a hands-on kind of person, so I'll..." the Bunshin placed his hands together into the 'Crossed Fingers' seal and announced **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_**, conjuring several more Kage Bunshins. "be taking charge of your training."

"Listen up, everyone! We must all do everything we can to help Naruto in his training! One Kage Bunshin to every group! Move it!!!" the Bunshin leader shouted, and after a resounding "Hai!", the entire group dispersed to oversee Naruto's training.

This just left Naruto with Temari. "I'll be helping you on your wind manipulation, so give me a small group to work with," the blonde kunoichi replied.

Naruto grinned and formed the same 'Crossed Fingers' seal that his sensei's Kage Bunshin had formed earlier. **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he shouted, and called up ten Kage Bunshins. "There we go! Yosh, you guys will be under Temari-chan, so don't misbehave, got it?!" he shouted before running off to get back to his physical workout.

The ten Naruto Bunshins lined up and saluted smartly, causing Temari to laugh. The blonde's antics transferred even with his Bunshins. After she had calmed down, she cleared her throat and began snapping instructions.

"Okay, I'll be training you in wind manipulation, so let's get down to work! You guys have powerful Fūton jutsus under your belt, but you've still got a lot to learn to fully maximize your abilities! So, we'll start with the basics and work our way up the ladder! Now gather up your wind chakra!" the blonde kunoichi shouted, and the Narutos replied with a resounding "Osu!" before beginning their own training regimen under Temari's watchful eye.

* * *

_Several kilometers outside Sunagakure, in a desert oasis_

Ryūta felt a sudden spike of wind chakra as he meditated, prompting him to grin inwardly. That had to be Naruto or his Kage Bunshins in the middle of a very powerful amount of wind manipulation. Ryūta had been out in the desert for several hours already, using the same training technique that Naruto was. He had nearly no understanding on the principles of the Hiraishin, leaving him hopelessly lost in his quest to form a brand-new high speed movement jutsu.

_'And I still have my own jutsu to come up with...'_ he thought. A technique as advanced as the Hiraishin would take forever to understand, even with his Kage Bunshins each studying a copy of the manual. He felt that only the Yondaime's Legacy would be worthy of the honor of learning and using the Hiraishin. Naruto would be the sole heir of the S-Rank jutsu that had earned Namikaze Minato the ire of Iwagakure.

He relaxed and pushed all those thoughts aside as he continued to meditate. After another hour of non-stop brainstorming, thinking and theorizing, Ryūta allowed himself a slight smile as he made a breakthrough, his mind racing even faster as he finally began to see the foundations of the theory behind his brand-new jutsu. And quite possibly a brand-new alias.

_'Hm... Hiraishin for the Kiiroi Senkō... and... Shirahadori... for the Shiroi Genzō! Perfect!'_ the Jōnin prodigy thought as he opened his eyes and gave a satisfactory nod. He hadn't made a single step forward in understanding the Hiraishin, but he now saw the birth of his new jutsu's theory. It was a good day to be productive.

He checked the watch he kept on his belt, and noted that he had to be back soon. _'Ah, well... time's up for today. Time to go check up on Naruto...'_

* * *

_Training Ground No. 4, Sunagakure_

The Bunshins eventually exhausted their chakra supply and, with tired but triumphant grins on their faces, dispelled themselves, leaving the original Naruto down on one knee, sweat trailing down his face and body as he panted heavily. Ryūta's Bunshin had dispelled its own Bunshins and was waiting patiently for the blonde Genin to make his way to him. Temari sat on a rock next to the silver-haired Bunshin. She made to move when Naruto suddenly winced in discomfort, his brain having absorbed at the very least five-hundred hours of training and studying. But just as quickly as it came, the pain subsided, and Naruto groaned before he fell backwards.

Temari jumped off the rock and ran over to the prone boy with the Bunshin following at a more leisurely pace. Naruto had merely fallen over in exhaustion, but he was fully conscious, much to his displeasure as Temari was now giving him a piece of her mind, scolding him for pushing himself too hard.

As Temari continued her lecture, the original Miyamoto Ryūta arrived, and upon exchanging amused glances with his Bunshin, which promptly dispelled itself right after, he cleared his throat. The two blondes both looked up at Ryūta, and as two and two fell into place, it clicked in their minds that this was the actual person standing right in front of them. They both jumped to their feet as Ryūta began to speak.

"Good news: I'm out of the hospital earlier than schedule, so I'm back in business." That elicited a cheer from Naruto and a warm smile from Temari. Naruto leaped at his sensei and enfolded him in a huge hug. _'Wow... he really _is_ hyperactive... hahaha... just like his parents...'_

"That's great news, Ryūta-san. I'm happy for you," Temari said, giving the silver-haired teen a pat on the shoulder. Said elite shinobi simply replied with a wide grin that said it all; he was back in action and ready to go.

"Ii, Naruto, let's see your progress today. I know that you didn't learn any new jutsu, but sometimes refinement is more important than an endless arsenal of jutsu. In my opinion, I think that knowing a few powerful techniques and performing them to perfection is much better than having an endless number of jutsu, more than half of which you won't get right."

Naruto nodded. He was a perfect example of that. He didn't have as many jutsu as other ninja, but he made up for it by having almost perfect, if not perfect already, control over his abilities.

"Now... I noted that your **_Kaze no Yaiba_** wasn't as powerful before, so let's see it now." Ryūta pointed to a boulder, and continued. "Use **_Kaze no Yaiba_** and let's see how much better it's become. Last time you used it in training, you only sliced halfway through. I want to see if my training regimen today made a difference in your control."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh! Watch this, Ryūta-sensei! I'm going to tear that thing to pieces!" he shouted as he gathered his wind chakra and centered it around his index and middle fingers. He rushed forward and shouted **_"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!"_** as he attacked in a single mighty thrust. He sliced clean through the boulder, which shattered and was instantly reduced to rubble.

Naruto's eyes widened at the damage he'd done. He couldn't believe that it could have been so much stronger than it was before. "D-did I really just do that?" he asked dumbly.

Temari's jaw miraculously defied gravity, but her face was a study in shock. _'Unbelievable... it's so much stronger! S-sugoi...'_

Ryūta smiled. "Well done, Naruto! That'll be it for today's training. Tomorrow, I might just teach you a new jutsu as a reward." Naruto beamed at the praise, happy that his sensei was showing him his appreciation for his efforts. But what caught Naruto's attention was the promise of a new jutsu.

Naruto grinned widely. "Sugoi, sensei! Can you teach me your **_Rasengan_**? Please, please!" he shouted, acting very much like the kid he still was.

Ryūta seemed to ponder over that for the moment. "I'll think about it. Anyways, let's get going. Gaara and Kankurō are probably waiting for us already," he said, prompting a laugh from both of his blonde companions. "That and... I'm kinda hungry, actually. Nothing polishes of a good day like a good meal and a nice, warm bath."

And the three exited the training area, heading off towards the Kazekage's Estate. Ryūta's mind was a flurry of activity, as he was still thinking about the Hiraishin and the Shirahadori.

_'Hm... I don't want to have something even remotely similar to the Hiraishin... Something closer to a Shunshin would be better... not to mention that the visual effect should be different. Say, instead of a yellow flash, I'll use... maybe some haze... or white feathers... and that'll be the Shirahadori. Time to put theory into practice.'_

Chapter 8: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Ohayou" - "Good morning"

"Hai" - "Yes"

"Ii" - "Good/Okay"

"Ano..." - "Um.../Er..."

"Hitsuji" - "Ram"

"Wakarimashita" - "Understood/I understand"

"Ikuze" - "Let's go"

"Deha" - "Well"

"Yosh" - "Yeah"

"Gomen" - "Sorry"

"Osu!" - "Yes!/ Yes sir!"

"Kiiroi Senkō" - "Yellow Flash"

"Shiroi Genzō" - "White Phantom"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blade)_** - _(Series)_ - This A-Rank jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, although since it uses wind a fire attack of equal strength might be able to block it. Unlike the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**, this jutsu requires no tool.

**_Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)_** - _(Series)_ - The **_Rasengan_** is an A-Rank jutsu invented by Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, after three years of development. However, it was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful, although difficult to learn, jutsu. Learning the Rasengan is broken into three steps. The first is to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. Then the user needs to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it, this step emphasizes power. The last is to combine steps one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without making it move at all. In actual usage, the user swaps water for chakra, and the balloon for a 'shell' to keep the chakra in place. The Rasengan doesn't use handsigns, but it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it, and can even cause internal damage. And because the Rasengan is just pure chakra, it doesn't have a definite limit of use unlike its counterparts, the **_Chidori_** and the **_Raikiri_**.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Hello, Kiiroi Senkō here, and I would like to present Chapter 8 of the Yondaime's Legacy. Now, Naruto's training begins to pick up, and Ryūta unveils a secret challenge from Namikaze Minato, who's probably investing in Ryūta in case something goes horribly wrong.**

**Now, here's a question. Who would you like to teach Naruto the Rasengan? The three choices are Ryūta, Minato, and Jiraiya. Please leave your votes along with your reviews.**

**Oh, and one last thing. It's a slight spoiler: Ryūta will NOT learn the Hiraishin AT ALL, so don't think I'm turning him into an OverPowered OC. Believe me when I say that I have already planned the coming events. Okay?**

**Note: PLEASE review. I seriously need my readers' opinions. It helps me improve my writing and also sometimes helps me come up with events for the coming chapters. **

**But don't go and tell me what you think should be happening instead of what I'm writing. I can, and WILL, ignore you. It is MY story, not yours.**

**Next time: A Time of Training, Sensei and Student**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	9. A Time of Training, Sensei and Student

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

* * *

Author's Note:

First off, I want to apologize to everyone who thought I was going to turn Miyamoto Ryūta into an overpowered OC. If you haven't read the Update Notes in the last chapter, then I'll repeat what I said: He will **NOT** master the Hiraishin, and his new jutsu, which is labeled the "Shirahadori", is not going resemble the Yondaime's trademark in any manner whatsoever.

Now that we've cleared that up, without further ado, I present Chapter 9 of 'The Yondaime's Legacy'. Enjoy.

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Time of Training, Sensei and Student**

Naruto leaned back, allowing his right leg to bear more of his weight, his blade Masshiroken held in a two-handed grip in front of him. His opponent merely smirked before effortlessly lifting his enormous tachi with his left hand, blade tilted slightly downwards from where it was held at shoulder level. Baki, acting as referee for the match, stood a safe distance away, but still close enough to intervene should a clear winner be seen.

Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara sat further away, near the edge of the clearing, awaiting the start of the battle. Baki raised his hand, and dropped it, indicating that the match had begun. Naruto, never one to wait, leapt forward, bringing his sword down in a slash meant to split his sensei in half. Ryūta switched his grip on Masamune, flipping it into a reverse grip, and took Naruto's attack with the blade supported by his forearm. Naruto flipped and jumped up and over Ryūta, spinning in midair to deliver a decapitating horizontal slash. The silver-haired Jōnin spun to face Naruto with impossible speed, flipping Masamune once more into a more traditional grip, and intercepted Naruto's slash with the ease one can develop only through experience.

Naruto landed in a crouch before leaping up into the air, sheathing his wakizashi before placing his hands together in the 'Crossed Fingers' seal. With a cry of **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**, there were now thirty Narutos descending upon Ryūta, each one brandishing their blade. But the prodigous Jōnin simply smiled as he set himself into a defensive stance, blade diagonally across his body from his upraised left hand down to his right leg..

"Naruto, I'm not some punching bag you can just knock around..." he said as he began slicing and parrying with amazing speed, taking out Bunshins one after the other, and even several at a time. With a casual flick of his wrist, he brought his blade around and batted the real Naruto aside with the flat edge of Masamune. Ryūta paid very careful attention to Naruto's movements as the blonde flipped midair. He saw that Naruto's positioning was excellent and afforded him superior balance and traction for when he landed. The silver-haired Jōnin's brow furrowed as Naruto _intentionally_ shifted his right foot out of position, making him land in a crumpled heap.

_'That wasn't a mistake in judgment. I _know_ he did that on purpose. But... why intentionally shift into a mistake? Hmm... let's see, there are several possible reasons why he'd do this, but...'_ Ryūta thought.

The Jōnin set himself in his stance once again, patiently waiting for Naruto to pick himself up off the ground. The point of this match wasn't to show how much more Naruto had to go to reach his level. The silver-haired Jōnin needed to figure out where Naruto needed improvement the most at this point, and right now it seemed that aerial defense was one of them. And although Naruto had some rough natural talent for kenjutsu, he would need a lot of practice and training before he would be able to wield blades with the precision and finesse of a swordmaster.

_'Hm... we've been having matches like this nearly non-stop for the past three days... I think I've got a fairly accurate grasp of what to do next with Naruto, but I'm still uncertain on that one particular thing...'_ he thought as he took a step forward... only to find that he couldn't move his legs.

_'Nani?!'_ He glanced down to find two Narutos holding onto his legs, yet it prompted a slight smile of pride. _'Nice... he got me with a diversion. His usage of Kage Bunshins is much more refined than when it was when we first started...'_ he thought, but his smile blossomed as Naruto let out a war cry and charged at him, blade drawn and poised to strike.

"Tch, too bad, my talented, young apprentice... but I'm not going to let you do as you please... in battle, one's head is not just to present a target to your opponent..." Ryūta states as he channels an intense amount of fire chakra into his tachi, painting the blade with a crimson sheen.

**_"Katon: Bakuhatsu!"_** Ryūta shouted as he plunged Masamune deep into the earth, calling forth an enormous pillar of fire that obliterated Naruto's Bunshins, not to mention that it marked the training ground with a good-sized crater. The silver-haired Jōnin let his smile grow as Naruto was unfazed by the destruction of his Bunshins and continued in his reckless attack, leaping upwards and into the air. He had his blade drawn back in a horizontal position, obviously in preparation for a stabbing attack.

_'Hm... good call... I've got Masamune in so deep, a quick stab will end me before I can pull it out. Hehe... looks like I've been outfoxed...'_ Ryūta thought as he grinned.

"Take this, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly shifted his grip and lifted his wakizashi above his head in a two-handed grip, obviously in preparation for a slash meant to split Ryūta right down the middle.

_'He did it again... odd... why does he keep making intentional mistakes... I'm sure the others haven't noticed, but this has me concerned...'_ he thought, but he pushed those thoughts aside and narrowed his eyes, using his experience as a swordmaster to percieve Naruto's movements. He pulled Masamune out and settled his stream of thoughts into a single smooth flow. _'Wait for the opportune moment... Now!!!'_

"You're open!" Ryūta shouted as he parried Naruto's attack with an expert flick of his wrist, before bringing Masamune's handle around and jabbing it right into Naruto's stomach. Naruto lost his momentum and fell to the ground, trying to draw in breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

Ryūta sighed as he slowly began to sheathe Masamune, but Naruto's determined voice rose above his own heavy breathing.

"We're not finished yet, Ryūta-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to his feet. Only to come face-to-face with the sharp point of Ryūta's drawn blade.

"That's enough, Naruto. I only needed to analyze your abilities so I know how to proceed with your training. I don't need you to wear yourself out," the Jōnin stated in a calculated tone. But his emotionless mask fell and he gave a warm smile. "But, I want you to know that even though you're still unpredictable, I am proud of your abilities and of your growth in such a short time. And your usage of your signature jutsu really threw me off. That... doesn't happen very often, I have to say."

Naruto grinned as Ryūta dispelled Masamune and extended a hand, which Naruto gratefully accepted to pull himself off the ground. The blonde Genin dusted himself off before turning towards their approaching spectators. Oddly enough, Gaara was the first to speak.

"Uzumaki, you were quite impressive. Although it was a brief battle, you held your own against a Jōnin, regardless of whether he was using his full strength or not," the red-headed Jinchūriki stated, a hint of a smile barely tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "You really think so? It didn't look that way from where I was standing, but if you say so, that means a lot!" he said.

Temari smiled and voiced her own thoughts. "Gaara's right, Naruto. Your moves weren't bad at all... and I'll go out and say that keeping pace with Ryūta-san, an S-class nin, is quite the achievement for a Genin, even if he WAS just toying with you."

Kankurō smirked, seeing as it was his turn to say something. "Well, I'll go and congratulate you on not getting your ass handed to you. You're nowhere near your sensei's skill level, but it was still a pretty good show."

Naruto didn't bite at the obvious bait, much to the Suna puppeteer's surprise. Before Kankurō could press any further, Baki cleared his throat, prompting the Suna Genin to turn to him.

"All right, that's enough. Temari, Gaara, Kankurō, you're dismissed for today. We'll meet again for training tomorrow." The veiled Jōnin then turned to Ryūta and Naruto. "Thank you for allowing us to witness your spar. It has given me quite a bit of information on how to train my own students more effectively," he said, giving a slight bow in thanks.

Ryūta nodded. "It's no problem. Suna and Konoha are allies, after all, so I'm quite pleased to hear that you've learned a few new things from my meager experience."

Baki straightened. "Well, we'll be heading back. Will you be joining us?" he asked.

Naruto was about to follow, but Ryūta placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to speak with Naruto in private for a moment. Do not worry about us. We shall be punctual," he stated calmly.

Baki nodded before motioning to his team, and the four walked off towards the Kazekage's residence. Ryūta closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes in an eerily silent meditation that slightly distressed Naruto. When the silver-haired Jōnin finally opened his eyes, Naruto made to speak, but Ryūta immediately held up a hand to silence the blonde.

"Ryūta-sensei? What's wro-"

"Naruto. Why don't you drop your mask? I know that you're only _pretending_ to be an idiot," Ryūta stated with an icy tone. Naruto looked away, as if silently practicing swear words, but when the boy looked back, his face was solemn.

"R-Ryūta-sensei... you're the very first person to ever notice... fine. I'll show you my real self..." Naruto said quietly, and in an instant, he had disappeared and was now behind his sensei, his wakizashi drawn and poised to slit his sensei's throat. Ryūta simply sighed. Naruto had been hiding his true abilities this whole time.

"Well, sensei? Are you going to suddenly turn on me and try to kill me because you've figured out that I'm not some bumbling idiot?" he asked with an accusing tone, but Ryūta could definitely sense the pain in it. There was so much that it almost made his heart break, to see a young boy who had now gone through a replica of his own life.

The solemn Jinchūriki spoke, his voice gentle and soft. "Iie... Naruto... whether you are a genius in hiding or not... to me, you're the little brother I never had. To find that you actually possess such skill is something that fills me not with anger or hatred. Others may see you as a demon, or a good-for-nothing idiot... but I see you as... a kind-hearted young boy who simply had a heavy burden thrust upon him by the world, and yet took it in stride."

Naruto's face was a mixture of emotions as he lowered his blade and sheathed it. "S-sensei... do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better...?" he asked, his voice nearly failing him, but he somehow was able to get the words out.

"I meant what I said... Naruto. I truly did, and I would _never_ betray you," Ryūta replied. Naruto nodded and looked away for a moment, then faced his sensei with a determined look on his face.

"Will you still take me on as your student? Even knowing about my true abilities?" he asked.

Ryūta answered without hesitation. He knew the answer to that question even without anybody asking. "Of course. I'm not doing this out of duty. In fact, I never have. I was doing this because _I wanted to_. And you're a likeable kid, you know?"

At that point, Naruto couldn't hold his emotions back anymore, and leaped into his sensei's arms, crying his heart out. He clung to Ryūta, one of the few people he had ever chosen to trust without question. His tears released all the tension and pain that he'd kept bottled up inside him. The whole time, Ryūta simply held onto Naruto, letting the boy's tears soak his azure coat. Eventually, Naruto ran out of tears and just gripped his sensei's coat tightly. He found his voice hoarse, but he was able to get his next words across.

"S-sensei? Can I ask you something?" he said, prompting the silver-haired teen to look at him. Naruto lowered his head, but Ryūta gripped Naruto's shoulders, easing the boy's tension further, and he looked back up. Ryūta smiled and nodded at Naruto, indicating that he had no problems

"Um... when I was still a child, there were these two ANBU members who would always watch over me and protect me. They even visited me everytime I ended up in the hospital, and they would come by everyday and chat with me and tell me stories and jokes..." Naruto said.

Ryūta nodded. "Inu and Ookami. Those were the two ANBU assigned to protect you. I remember that very well."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, how did you know?! They always said that their missions were supposed to be top-secret, and that nobody outside the ANBU and the Hokage knew about their missions!"

Ryūta grinned at that as he brought out a storage scroll from one of his many scroll pouches. He opened it, bit his thumb, and ran a little blood over the seal on the scroll, conjuring a small exposion of smoke. "Well, you see, Naruto... I _am_ Ookami," Ryūta said as the smoke cleared to reveal a wolf ANBU mask that he picked up and showed to Naruto.

Naruto's mouth reminded Ryūta of a gaping fish in those few moments, before he finally shook away the shock. "You're Ookami?! No way!!! Then who's Inu?!" Naruto shouted, thrilled that his sensei was a former ANBU.

"That, I won't tell you. I'll tell you this: You _have_ met Inu as his real identity already. It'll be something for you to figure out in your spare time. Anyways, here's a hint: You know what he looks like, and yet you don't. It'll seem confusing at first, but once you see the person, it'll click in your head. Trust me," he said as he chuckled.

Naruto frowned at that. "That hint sucks, Ryūta-sensei. Can't you give me anything better than that?!" he asked, eliciting another chuckle from the Jōnin.

"Well, Naruto, since you're actually a genius, I suppose it's only fair that you use your brain, right?" he said, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ryūta-sensei! Just because I'm actually smarter than I let on doesn't mean that I like thinking!" he shouted, prompting Ryūta to ruffle his hair.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's head back. Gaara and the others are probably becoming impatient. That, plus the fact that I'm still developing the theory for a brand-new jutsu, and not to mention that I haven't even thought about how we're going to handle your training starting tomorrow," he said, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

"Hey, sensei, maybe you could start by teaching me how to really kick ass with my wakizashi!" he said. Ryūta mentally sweatdropped as Naruto's enthusiasm resurfaced.

_'It appears that, even if Naruto wasn't an idiot like he made himself apear, his enthusiasm is just an integral part of his personality. That most definitely came from both sides of his family lineage...'_ he thought as he and Naruto began heading back to their home away from home. Little did they know that a sinister shadow would soon thrust them into a deadly conflict.

* * *

The Kazekage was infinitely tired with all the paperwork. He was supposed to be a leader, for crying out loud, not some deskbound clerk! He sighed as he tried to ease some of the tension. His thoughts drifted to how he'd been getting along with his family lately.

He'd taken to teaching Gaara and Temari, who both possess wind affinities, the secret wind techniques passed down through their family. The two have both made substantial progress, and he now saw Gaara as a possible candidate to take over the reins as Kazekage. He'd also become more open and completely removed his hostility. Gaara had apologized to the people of Sunagakure publicly, and the Kazekage's heart was lightened as a small boy came over and, despite the shouts of his parents to stop, gave Gaara a hug, and forgave him.

Such a simple act softened the stance of the people, and they realized that, if this small child, who had been taught that Gaara was a demon, could forgive the Jinchūriki's past actions, then couldn't they do so as well? Now Gaara was looked upon as a defender of their homes, and a guardian for their village's future generations.

Temari had let go of her past animosity for her father, and now they got along more closely than they ever had in recent memory. She was still a dutiful kunoichi with a bit of spunk and attitude, but there was no mistaking the change of perspective regarding her father. She no longer spoke to him with the cold formality of a kunoichi to her leader, but with the reverence and warmth that a daughter has for her father.

Kankurō had also unconditionally given his forgiveness to his father, and was now learning the more advanced techniques of puppetry from one of, if not, Suna's finest puppeteer, Chiyo. He was determined to make his father proud of him, but he had no idea how proud the Kazekage already was. The boy, who had grown up without knowing a father's or a mother's love, now had a strong bond with his own father.

The Kazekage smiled as he took these thoughts to heart. A sudden knock on his door jolted him from his thoughts.

"Kazekage-sama, may I enter?" a voice says from behind the door.

"Hai," the Kazekage replies, and the door opens to reveal one of his Chūnin. "What do you require?" the Kazekage asks.

"Kazekage-sama, Orochimaru of Otogakure is here to see you!" he says frantically, making the Kazekage narrow his eyes.

"Very well, send him in..." he says, steeling himself for the worst. He did not wish to enter a war with Konoha, and today would be the day he let Orochimaru know of his intentions. A moment later, the Hebi Sannin enters, closing the door behind him.

"Kazekage-sama, it's an honor to see you once again," Orochimaru says, a sinister smile plastered on his pale face. The smile somehow gave an odd sense of foreboding in the Kazekage's body. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ryūta suddenly felt a chill in the air, unusual for Sunagakure's climate. He concentrates on his chakra sense, and notices a familiar evil feeling.

_'This is... Orochimaru's chakra!'_ he concludes, a feeling of anxiety beginning to develop. He turns to Naruto and starts snapping orders.

"Naruto, head for the Kazekage's estate. Get them to come with you, and follow me to the Kazekage Tower afterwards. There's no time! Hayaku!" he shouts. Naruto, sensing the urgency in Ryūta's voice, offers no questions and leaps off towards the estate. Ryūta picks out the location of the tower and leaps off himself, a sense of dread now lingering in the back of his mind.

_'Kuso... what the hell is he doing here?! Whatever it is... I've got to stop him!'

* * *

_

"Orochimaru. What is it that you want?" the Kazekage asks.

"Why, Kazekage-sama. I'm surprised. Have you already forgotten our agreement? I had hoped you'd have come to a decision concerning the invasion of Konoha during the Chūnin Exams," the ghastly man, if you could call him a man, says.

"Actually, I have reached a decision, Orochimaru. I will not have my village take part in your insane plans, Orochimaru. Suna will remain allies of Konoha, and I suggest you give up this madness, for should you go through with it, I assure you that my shinobi _will _provide assistance to Konoha. Now, leave before I place you in custody."

Orochimaru's smile remained, but his eyes narrowed menacingly. "Well, this was not what I was expecting, but it was not unplanned for. Oh well... it looks like your usefulness has reached an end, and you know everything about my plans. It's time to die!" he says as he draws his Kusanagi blade from his mouth.

The Kazekage cursed as he drew a kunai. A Kage he may be, but he knew that he couldn't match Orochimaru by himself. _'Shimatta...'_

Orochimaru leapt at him and performed a swift slash with his Kusanagi, the Kazekage barely managing to defend himself. In an instant, Orochimaru had appeared on the Kazekage's undefended side, and thrust towards the man's heart.

Just as the Kazekage had thought it was all over, a sharp clang of metal clashing against metal was heard. The Kazekage turned, and beheld the sight of a silver-haired youth clad in an azure trench coat, parrying the Hebi Sannin's attack.

"You're..." the Kazekage started, but found himself unable to finish.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Miyamoto Ryūta..." he said, finishing the Kazekage's statement. He broke the deadlock and took a few steps back.

Ryūta set himself in his combat stance, Masamune in his dominant left hand. "Orochimaru. I hope you've said your prayers..." he said as his Okorigan activated.

The Dragon was set to fight the Snake.

Chapter 9: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Nani" - "What"

"Iie" - "No"

"Hayaku" - "Hurry"

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Shimatta" - "Dammit"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

_**Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Eruption)**_ - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels fire chakra through their sword. When the required amount of chakra is reached, the blade will glow with a crimson sheen. The blade is then stabbed deep into the earth, where the fire chakra is released all at once, causing a violent and very powerful explosion. There is a range of chakra needed to activate the jutsu, with the maximum amount of chakra triggering the user's blade to be covered in flames. If the user channels more chakra than required, the jutsu becomes even more destructive, but the resulting explosion will also damage the user.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 9 of "The Yondaime's Legacy". Once again, please review to let me know what you think. So, Orochimaru's in town, and Ryūta faces off against the Hebi Sannin. Hope I didn't leave too many of you disappointed by just ending it like that.**

**Honestly, I didn't like how it came out, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, this is my last update for the year 2008. I wish each and every one of you out there a Merry Christmas, and a Prosperous and Blessed New Year. I shall be back with the latest installment of "The Yondaime's Legacy" in January 2009.**

**This is my Christmas Present to all of you. Your present for me? Reviews. Hahahaha.**

**See you guys next year!**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!  
**

**Next time: The Dragon Rises**

**-Kiiroi Senkō  
**


	10. The Dragon Rises

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)

* * *

**

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dragon Rises**

The two powerful sword-wielding shinobi stared each other down... watching... waiting... searching for an opening, a sign of an impending attack, anything. Orochimaru's unnaturally long tongue trailed over his lips, his maniacal smile still unmoved. It was a sign of the Hebi-Sannin's sadistic glee.

Ryūta's face was set into an emotionless mask, his golden eyes assessing his situation, sending information to his mind as it formulated possible actions and strategies. He shifted his left foot just enough to keep it unnoticeable as Orochimaru formed a single handseal, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_'Shunshin no Jutsu... his destination's the roof, no doubt about it... he wants to settle things with me personally...'_ he thought as he relaxed slightly, deactivating his Okorigan. He turned to Sunagakure's shinobi leader.

"Kazekage-sama, I've already sent Naruto for back-up. When they arrive, it would be safest for you to join up with them. While I was approaching the tower, I noticed that Orochimaru had his own shinobi placed around the tower. I'm unsure if Naruto and Baki-san's team can take them all on their own, so I hope you'll forgive me for asking you to do this," the silver-haired Jōnin said, his voice sharp and precise.

The Kazekage nodded sagely. "I shall wait here for the time being. Once they arrive, should Orochimaru's men attack, I shall aid your student and my children. However, do take care, for it is the mighty shinobi Orochimaru whom you face."

Ryūta nodded once, before closing his eyes. He sought out Naruto among the hundreds of thousands of people in Sunagakure, locating the bond they had developed over their one-month journey. He found the boy and projected two simple thoughts into his mind: the first was the image of a bead-shaped radio tranceiver and mic, and the second was a number, indicating the channel Ryūta would be using.

Ryūta opened his eyes once again and nodded to the Kazekage, then smiled as he disappeared into thin air, surprising the Kazekage. _'Fūton: Shunshin no Jutsu? Mastering that technique is an impressive feat for one so young, but to do it so effortlessly...'__

* * *

_

Naruto suddenly felt a sudden jolt of information enter his mind, almost making him stumble. He made out two pieces of information, and realized that it must be instructions coming from his sensei. The blonde opened a pouch on his tool belt and fished out a bead radio tranceiver, placing the receiver in his ear and clipping the mic to his jumpsuit's collar. Fingering the dial, he flashed through channels as quickly and precisely as he could until he found the channel that matched the number in his head.

"Sensei?" Naruto called, hoping to reach the silver-haired Jōnin. Baki and his team turned their heads towards Naruto, their anxiety easily discernable on their faces. A few seconds later, Ryūta's voice came back, a little quiet.

"Naruto... good. That means my instructions reached you. Alright, listen up. You all need to hear this," the Jōnin said over the tranceiver. "Orochimaru tried to assassinate the Kazekage, but I was able to get there on time, so he's safe for now." That elicited a sigh of relief from Temari, with the male members of their team letting go of breaths that they had been holding.

"However," Ryūta continued, "he's brought along at least two squads of Oto Jōnin with him. They've all blended into the area around the Kazekage Tower, so when you get there, proceed with the utmost of caution. I'll hold off Orochimaru until the outside help I've been assigned to pick up arrives. No matter the circumstances, do _not_ intervene in my fight, even if I'm backed into a corner. It's far too much out of your league. Understood?"

Naruto swallowed hard to try and get rid of the sudden thickness in his throat. "Y-yes... sensei. Good luck," he replied. He bowed his head as Ryūta dialed down the signal power on his end, reducing the connection to almost nothing.

He looked back up, his eyes suddenly alive with fiery determination. _'Sensei... no, Ryūta-niisan... you're more than my teacher... you're a part of my life... you're... family... and I will _always_ protect my family! Because that is a lesson you yourself taught me!!!'_

Naruto pushed chakra into his legs, increasing his pace. Baki noticed Naruto's change in pace and nodded to his students. "Alright, team! Let's pick up the pace! We need to reach Kazekage-sama as fast as possible!" he shouted, receiving a chorus of affirmatives from his team.

* * *

Ryūta appeared on the rooftop of the Kazekage's Tower, finding himself facing off against Orochimaru. No doubt, even without outside interference, this battle would push Ryūta to his absolute limits. What he was doing was almost insane: taking on Orochimaru one-on-one. He took his traditional stance, left side leading, Masamune held at shoulder level with its blade slightly tilted.

"Well, well... kukukuku.... It seems as if you and I will have the benefit of having no interruptions. You've meddled in my plans for long enough, Ryūta-kun. It's about time I got rid of you. Without you, Konoha would fall so much easier," Orochimaru said, flicking his tongue over his lips.

"Enough talk, you decrepit old snake-bastard. If you've got time to shoot off that mouth of yours, then you've got time to fight!" Ryūta replies as he leaps at the Hebi-sannin, throwing several throwing knives that he summoned from seals inscribed on his glove.

In retaliation, the nuke-nin blocked the incoming projectiles with expert flicks of his blade, then raised his left arm and called out _**"Sen'eijashu!"**_, ejecting several snakes from his sleeve. They rushed out to meet the airborne Ryūta, who disappeared at the exact moment of impact, surprising the Hebi-Sannin. Never in his life had he seen something like that happen.

_'Kawarimi? No... there's nothing near here that he could use to substitute... and he couldn't possibly be that fast, even if the boy does come close... what the hell is going on?! Is it a genjutsu?!'_ Orochimaru thought, frantically searching for the whereabouts of his adversary. He felt no sudden disturbances of chakra, so that crossed out genjutsu from the possibilities.

"Looking for me, Orochimaru?" a voice said from _behind_ the Hebi-Sannin, shocking him to his very core. He managed to block the silver-haired Jōnin's attack, the two blades clashing, sending out a brilliant flash of light. Orochimaru moved his blade with great skill and finesse, but the younger shinobi's movements were quick and precise, with each attack coming closer and closer to striking the Sannin. Orochimaru realized that this boy was on a level unlike any he had faced since Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru decided that, if he wished to win, he would have to hold nothing back against this boy.

Orochimaru suddenly retaliated with several lightning-quick slashes, surprising Ryūta for a brief moment. The Hebi-Sannin had been holding back on him. He shook that aside and focused. This battle would be a test of grit and endurance for Ryūta, because Orochimaru was no slouch when it came to combat. He wasn't an S-class nuke-nin because he simply volunteered for it.

Ryūta rebounded of Orochimaru's blade before adhering to the wall of the stairwell. Gathering chakra, he pushed off the wall with great speed and swiped at Orochimaru with his almost 200cm-long tachi. Orochimaru took the strike's full force with both hands gripping his Kusanagi. They disengaged before trading blows and locking blades once more. Orochimaru performed a horizontal decapitating slash, which Ryūta ducked under as he pivoted in a full circle, attempting to cut his opponent's legs out from under him.

The more experienced Orochimaru jumped over the slash, bringing his blade down on Ryūta, hoping to split the boy in two. As soon as Kusanagi's edge connected, Ryūta vanished into thin air once more. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He still couldn't understand what it was Ryūta was doing to avoid these attacks of his, but he was determined to figure it out.

For now, he would have to simply wait for the opportune moment. Orochimaru enhanced his senses using his chakra, and waited for a disturbance in the energies that surrounded him. A few moments later, he felt the slightest movement from his left. Facing what seemed to be a stack of crates, he raised his hand and called out _**"Sen'eijashu!"**_ once more, sending his snakes at seemingly nothing but a bunch of wooden crates. Orochimaru smiled sadistically as his adversary burst out from the stack just as Orochimaru's snakes smashed the boxes into pieces. His smile grew as a couple of splinters pierced Ryūta, one in his side, the other in his right forearm.

Pushing the pain aside, Ryūta threw his sword from his vantage point above Orochimaru, the snake master narrowly evading the blade as it embedded itself into the piece of roof where he had just been standing. Ryūta landed on top of the blade, his feet expertly balanced on the pommel of the blade's hilt.

"Why don't you stop fighting like a coward, Ryūta-kun. You disgrace your clan and your sensei by using such tactics," Orochimaru taunted, hoping to provoke the silver-haired Jinchūriki. To his surprise, Ryūta _smiled_. But it was not a warm smile. This smile was cold, predatory, and full of amused malice.

"You know, Orochimaru, you wouldn't want to mention my family. You see, I seem to remember that you killed them all 13 years ago, and up until now, I'm still pissed off at you. As for my sensei, I never had an official sensei, so that's a moot point," he said, his voice quite cheerful, but underneath it was the promise of a very, very painful death.

Ryūta jumped off his sword and drew it from the ground. "Fine then. No more games. I'll finish you off here and now," he stated, then charged. Orochimaru prepared his Kusanagi before charging himself.

Ryūta charged chakra into Masamune as he flipped it into a reverse grip. He sliced at Orochimaru, leaping above the Hebi-Sannin's own swing. As Ryūta somersaulted, he brought his blade in line and brought it down. Orochimaru leaped back, and realized his mistake as soon as Ryūta's Masamune made contact with the roof. The silver-haired Jōnin released the chakra he gathered in his blade into a powerful shockwave that proceeded to tear a path right at Orochimaru, leaving a jagged crack in the rooftop.

_'Hey, that was new... Never really thought I could do that before...'_ Ryūta thought as Orochimaru skidded to a stop before leaping over the shockwave. _'Heh... I knew it wouldn't be THAT easy, but it never hurts to hope...'_

Orochimaru brought his blade down once more, with Ryūta parrying it with a reverse guard. Orochimaru backflipped, but had no time to rest as Ryūta counter-attacked. He performed two quick slashes before leaping into the air and making a lightning fast strike with the blade, his entire body turning to give his attack better velocity. Still in midair, the Konoha shinobi stabbed Masamune into the ground. He used it as a pole and gave Orochimaru a powerful midair kick, knocking the Hebi-Sannin over the edge and down into the city below.

Ryūta retrieved Masamune and followed Orochimaru off the building, brandishing several wind chakra-charged throwing knives and throwing them at Orochimaru, with two of them leaving wounds on Orochimaru's arm and leg, but not enough to cripple his abilities. As gravity continued to bring the two warriors down to earth, they let nothing deter them from continuing their battle as they continued to exchange blows, their blades clashing with brilliant flashes of light. Eventually, Ryūta let up his attack and charged Masamune with fire chakra so intense that its blade began emitting a trail of fire.

As the two neared the ground, Ryūta drew Masamune back, and in a single motion, thrust it downward at Orochimaru with all his might. _**"Katon: Bakuhatsu!"**_ he shouted as he stabbed the blade through Orochimaru and deep into the earth, creating a mighty conflagration that incinerated everything around him in a 3 meter radius, leaving a crater of the same size in the enormous plaza he had landed in.

As the flames burned brightly around the center of the impact zone, the silver-haired Jōnin stood up. His azure coat was gone, leaving him in his black combat vest and pants. Blood flowed from a wound on his head, some of it staining his silver hair red. He'd overcharged the jutsu like what the scroll said could be done, and as predicted, the recoil damage had left him with a multitude of injuries, ranging from slash marks to minor burns all over his body.

_'Kuso... I missed...'_ he thought as he stood over where Masamune was embedded in a mud look-alike of Orochimaru. He grit his teeth together, both in pain and in realization that he'd placed himself into a very dangerous position. As he activated his Okorigan, searching all around for Orochimaru, another thought crossed his mind. _'Wait... why is it that nobody's noticed anything... it almost feels like... no... it IS a genjutsu... well-played, Orochimaru. It seems you've pretty much disabled most of Suna's shinobi forces, and for some unexplainable reason you've kept the civilians out of it...'_

* * *

Naruto and Baki's team finally reached the Kazekage Tower. As soon as they landed, Naruto was forced to deflect several kunai and shuriken with his sword. Temari used her fan to blow away some of the other projectiles with a blast of wind, while Gaara took the rest with his sand.

Two squads of Oto Jōnin made their presence known, and in everyone's eyes, it was painfully obvious who had the clear advantage in experience, numbers, and power.

"We can't retreat. We have to fight!" Naruto said, his voice filled with his conviction. He couldn't back down, not when all these innocent people were here. _'And not when Gaara, Kankurō, Baki-san, and Temari-chan are around... I can't run away!'_

**"Hahahaha, that's what I like to hear, kit. You and I will show these Oto scum just what we're made of!"** the colossal demon fox roared from inside Naruto, briefly shocking the blond. It had been awhile since he'd last heard Kyūbi speak.

_'Hey, fox, where have you been? Took a vacation?'_ he asked, chuckling mentally.

**"Hah! I wish, gaki! Thing is, I'm stuck inside your gut, so unless you can find a way to let my spirit out, I ain't gonna get crap! *Ahem* Anyways, I was recovering from the fight against Shukaku. You used up more chakra than I'd rather see you use, so it took a bit of time to replenish. Just because I'm nearly immortal doesn't mean that I don't run out of chakra,"** Kyūbi replied.

_'Oh... well, if you're ready, let's go kick ass!'_ Naruto said, a massive grin forming on his face. He turned to his comrades and friends and grinned at them. He wouldn't back down any day of the week.

Gaara nodded, his sand beginning to stir. Kankurō had one hand on the bandage wrapped around the large parcel he carried on his back, the other hand already glowing with chakra. Temari opened her fan to all three moons and got into a fighting stance that favored maneuverability, a rarity with a weapon as big as hers. Baki had already begun to call up his wind chakra as he grasped a kunai in his right hand.

Naruto still had his blade drawn, and in addition he drew three kunai with his right hand, holding them in between his fingers. The two groups of shinobi faced off: eight Oto Jōnin against a Suna Jōnin, three Suna Genin, and a Konoha rookie Genin.

They all moved as one, and their battle was on.

Naruto, Gaara and Baki each took on two while Kankurō and Temari faced off against the remaining pair. Naruto started off by tossing his kunai at one Jōnin as he locked his blade against his other opponent's kunai. Although his weapon was bigger, the Jōnin still had an ample amount of strength to keep level with him. Well, time to change that.

Naruto called upon some of Kyūbi's chakra, channeling them into his arms to increase his strength, and slowly he started to push the Jōnin back. If the Oto shinobi's wide eyes were any indication, he was, at the very least, surprised to be losing in a test of strength against a mere Genin.

Naruto suddenly broke the deadlock and leaped away, narrowly avoiding the other Oto-nin's roundhouse kick. As Naruto descended, he put his hands together in the 'Crossed Fingers' seal and called out _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

"Now the odds are a little bit better!" he declared, as there were now 30 Narutos to face the two Oto Jōnin. With a collective battle cry, he charged at the two Jōnin, determined to win.

* * *

Gaara wasn't having a very difficult time against his opponents. Using the topography of the area, Gaara had enough sand at his disposal to fight off an entire army, but here he was concentrating it all on two shinobi. He stood still as he watched his adversaries balance avoiding his relentless waves of sand attacks with trying to get in the occasional attack against him, only to have it repelled by his automatic sand defense. No matter how powerful the ninjutsu or taijutsu technique they tried, Gaara's ultimate defense simply shielded him from all their attempts.

"If you give up, I won't be forced to kill you..." Gaara stated in a monotone voice. He had no desire for bloodshed, but if it was what it took to protect his home, then he was going to do it without any remorse. That was how a shinobi acted to defend what he held closest to his heart.

One of the Oto Jōnin snickered at his offer of surrender. "Hah! We're Jōnin!! You expect us to give up?! To a mere Genin?!" he shouted, and his partner joined him in mocking laughter at Gaara. In response, Gaara simply narrowed his eyes.

He was not one to take an insult lightly, especially when it came to his abilities, and he began to attack with more relentless waves of sand, further throwing his opponents off. "If you so wish it, then I shall grant you death," he stated, plainly and simply, as he watched with amusement as one of his opponents was battered into a wall by a ferocious attack.

* * *

Baki at the moment was playing cat and mouse with the two Oto Jōnin he had taken on. If he focused on one, he'd leave himself open to attack from the other, so at the moment he was fighting defensively, utilizing his array of Fūton Jutsu to great effect. He'd already managed to injure one of them using his _**Kaze no Yaiba**_, though the injury was only enough to hamper the Oto-nin's effectiveness, but not enough to put him out of action. He didn't speak; it was one more thing to distract him.

Baki's mind was a flurry of activity. He was balancing thinking of a plan with wondering just why it was nobody noticed what was going on. Shaking his head, he jumped from one wall to another just in time to avoid being incinerated by a Katon jutsu, before responding by firing a _**Kazedan**_ back at one of his opponents. For now, he just had to hold out. Eventually, a golden opportunity will present itself to him. He hoped, at least. If not, then he'd fight it out to the end, as a true shinobi of Suna.

* * *

Temari and Kankurō started out together, but the enemy had executed a flawless strategy to split them up. Now Kankurō was dealing with his opponent one-on-one, not exactly the best situation for a puppet master in open ground.

"Kuso..." he muttered as his opponent dodged another one of Karasu's blades. His saving grace right now was that all the hidden mechanisms and weapons of his puppet Karasu was keeping his opponent wary and a little bit distant, allowing him to read the man's attacks better.

_'Heh... if I get outta this, I'm gonna to start building a new puppet... one just doesn't cut it against highly-skilled opponents like this guy...'_ he thought as he maneuvered Karasu to launch a poisoned needle at his opponent before he threw a couple of kunai covered in explosive tags.

The resulting explosion left a medium sized crater in the street, enough to reach from one end to the other. But the smokescreen had given Kankurō just what he needed: a distraction so that he could find a place to set up camp and manipulate Karasu from.

* * *

Temari couldn't help but curse her luck. By sheer bad luck, she had taken on their squad leader, and he was showing _exactly_ why he was picked to lead Orochimaru's bodyguards on this mission. No matter what she did, he just seemed to be able to avoid or counter. Even her **_Kamaitachi_** hadn't slowed the Jōnin down, and his relentless offense against her was really starting to take its toll. She hadn't received anything worse than a few nicks and bruises, but sooner or later attrition was going to wear her down, after which she'd simply be easy prey for her opponent.

She let out another battlecry as she swung her giant tessen with incredible force, her opponent being pitched back by the wind's strength. She had to be careful in close combat, because unlike the other Oto-nin this man wielded a katana. That, and his skill with it was nothing meager to accomplish. His movements were fast, strong and precise, leaving her on the defensive for an agonizing amount of time.

The Jōnin saw the smallest opening in her guard and took it, his blade flashing as it cut her left arm. Temari responded with a forceful roundhouse kick, knocking the man away, giving her time to recover. She grasped at her wound, the blood seeping through her clenched fingers. The wound wasn't too bad, but it wasn't going to help her chances, that's for sure.

Temari sent her mind into overdrive, searching for any tactic, battle plan, some jutsu that she had forgotten about - anything she could use to win! She was brought out of her reverie by her opponent's renewed attack. Only her instincts had saved her that time, as she barely blocked the Oto-nin's katana, allowing it to leave a shallow cut on her neck. She swore mentally as she crouched and kicked the enemy shinobi's legs out from under him.

Her satisfied smirk instantly vanished to be replaced by a look of fear as the Jōnin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She looked around frantically, desperately searching for any sign of her opponent's whereabouts. She heard a disturbance of wind, prompting her to turn and raise her closed tessen to block her opponent's fatal strike. She deflected the blade from her heart, but she couldn't divert it away completely.

The blade impaled Temari right through her left shoulder. The Oto Jōnin gave a harsh kick to her hand, sending her tessen flying, before he drew a kunai and thrust it into the left side of her stomach. She let out an anguished cry as the cold metal dug deep into her skin. She looked up at her opponent to see him wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"You actually thought you could beat me, little girl?! Hah! Just for that, I think I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible," he said before delivering a savage punch to Temari's stomach, making her cough up blood. The man drew one more kunai and stabbed her through her right thigh, making her cry out in pain once more.

The Jōnin smirked as he drew another katana. "Oh, wait. I think I just had a change of mind. I'll kill you right now, then kill the rest of your pathetic- Guh!" The man never finished his sentence as he suddenly choked up blood, his eyes glazed over. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, his blood already beginning to stain the street, and from what Temari could see in her current condition, he'd been lacerated violently in the lungs, heart, and spinal cord. He had died instantly, no doubt about it. And the reason for that became very clear when a figure knelt in front of Temari and gently pulled the katana out of her shoulder, earning a gasp from the blond girl. Almost instantly, the blood began to flow profusely from the wound.

"Oh, Kami-sama... Temari, speak to me! Are you alright?" her father said as he carefully pulled out the kunai embedded into her stomach and right thigh, earning another cry of anguish. It was almost unbearable for the Kazekage. It was the fatherly sense that had reawakened within him that was making this so difficult. But in his heart and mind, he still knew the truth: Temari was stronger than this. Much stronger.

He was proven correct as Temari replied, her voice firm and strong. "I'm alright, Otou-sama. It's nothing to worry about." She slowly began to rise to her feet, her father steadying her until she was stable enough to release. The Kazekage walked over and picked up Temari's enormous tessen. He handed it to his blond daughter, taking care not to release his grip on it until he was certain Temari had it firmly in her grasp.

Temari looked her tessen over before tucking it into her sash. "Tou-sama! Please, can you get Baki-sensei and my brothers? I'll go and meet up with Naruto!" she said, her father nodding in return. She took off, heading in the direction of the nearest battle sight, a plaza that had signs of a major explosion.

* * *

Naruto was running at breakneck speeds, heading towards the general area of where he had seen a giant explosion erupt from. He had seen his sensei freefall from the top of the Kazekage Tower, and he was concerned for his safety. He'd dispatched his opponents with relative ease, making use of inventive strategies and formations that utilized his array of Fūton jutsus and his Kage Bunshins. He leaped up onto one last roof, and found himself at a ruined plaza. And in the midst of all the destruction, he saw his sensei, battered and bloody, standing beside his burning tachi.

"Sensei!" he shouted as he ran forward, unaware of Orochimaru's presence.

* * *

Ryūta was suddenly jolted out of his state of total concentration as he heard Naruto's voice. He turned around and saw the blond Genin running towards him. In a split second, he'd registered everything that was happening and about to happen.

_'Naruto, you baka! Why'd you come?! You're going to get yourself killed! Kuso, kuso, kuso!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'_ he thought as his eyes caught the slightest glint of metal in the shadows. Just as suddenly, an enormous blade was launched at Naruto, the blade already halfway to its target before he could even react.

_'No! Naruto!'_ he mentally shouted. No matter how fast he moved, he wouldn't reach the Genin in time. His chakra was still recovering from the stress he'd put on it with his last move. The single second it took for the blade to reach Naruto's body seemed to stretch into eternity as the blade suddenly separated into an innumerable number of distinct blades. Ryūta recognized the weapon as something allowed only to shinobi who have achieved the rank of ANBU in Konoha.

_'An impaler... even with the Kyūbi's restorative power, I doubt Naruto could survive for long after being skewered by that...'_ he thought desperately before a sickening sound, the sound of a metal blade piercing flesh, was heard.

* * *

Temari had been observing Ryūta for a while, and as soon as Naruto had entered the area, she'd seen the blade coming, and at that critical moment had decided. She would protect Naruto... even at the cost of her own life. She propelled herself with all the wind chakra she could muster, and pushed Naruto out of the way of the incoming weapons.

_'Naruto... stay safe...'_ she thought as she brought her fan around, opening it up to three moons.

Gathering her courage, she shouted _**"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_ sending a powerful whirlwind that deflected most of the weapons. Most was the key word.

_'Shimatta...'_

* * *

Ryūta's eyes widened in shock as he beheld the sight of the other young blond he'd come to accept as a trustworthy friend. She'd pushed Naruto out of the way, two blades leaving large gashes in her side, three more impaling her in various parts of her body. The momentum of the blades pushed her back into a wall, the blades holding her in place as she coughed up blood. Her normally pristine white dress was no longer clean. In fact, most of it was already stained red with her blood.

_'Shimatta... she was so much closer than I was, I'm sure of it... Temari... did she use her wind chakra to increase her speed and allow her to block the attack?'_ Ryūta thought as he immediately placed himself between Temari's prone form and the rest of the plaza plaza, allowing him to react to attacks from any angles. He felt the anger in his heart increase tenfold as Orochimaru walked leisurely out of the shadows.

Naruto, on the other hand, had just picked himself up, and after looking around, had seen Temari's bloodied form, and he'd immediately boiled over with rage. He saw the pale-faced man and immediately registered him as the one who'd done that to Temari.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!! You're going to die!!!!!!" he roared as he rushed at Orochimaru full speed, his anger clouding his rational judgment. He paid his sensei's shouts no heed as he leaped the last few feet, gathering wind chakra into his hand for a _**Kaze no Yaiba**_. No sooner had he thrust forward when Orochimaru delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Naruto's head, sending him flying into a wall, after which he crashed into a pile of crates, leaving him unconscious.

Ryūta had seen enough by now and decided that if he wanted to win, he'd need to pull out one of his clan's more dangerous jutsu, one that was normally banned from use. _'Tou-sama... gomenasai... but loyalty and justice come first before clan tradition,'_ he thought as he summoned a kunai and slit his right wrist with it, letting the blood flow down to his fingertips.

He pulled Masamune out of the ground and began writing on the blade, the blood making out seals and symbols. _'This jutsu will be very hard on my own body... if it doesn't connect, it'll be over for me. It's all or nothing.'_

He charged Masamune with an enormous amount of fire chakra and set himself into a new stance: he crouched and held his blade directly in front of him, the tip pointed at Orochimaru. The flames intensified, turning the blade blood red, mimicking the burning passion of Ryūta's warrior spirit. The flames seemed alive as they furiously danced along Masamune's blade, many of them leaving wounds on Ryūta that began leaking blood. The completely focused Jōnin couldn't care less at the moment. He charged wind chakra and charged at Orochimaru with incredible speed, Masamune firmly gripped in his left hand.

Just as Orochimaru prepared Kusanagi to defend, Ryūta used _**Fūton: Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to reappear several meters behind the Hebi Sannin. The moment of fate arrived as he connected.

_**"Katon Hijutsu: Kōen!!!"**_ he shouted as he delivered eight slashes in a row, each slash emitting a concentrated 'claw' of fire that ripped through Orochimaru. He winced in pain for a split second, but shook it off before disappearing. Four sillhouettes appeared around the Sannin, and in a single motion, stabbed through him, leaving behind a persistent trail of fire. Three dissipated into thin air, leaving the last to materialize fully as the real Ryūta. He looked at the corpse of the fallen Orochimaru, but his eyes widened in shock.

_'No! That's not the real Orochimaru!'_ he thought as the body melted, revealing itself as nothing more than another mud copy. And in an instant, he heard a cry of _**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ before being hit by a powerful blast of wind, making him hit a building and dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. He staggered to his feet, wiping away some blood from his mouth.

And, as if on cue, he felt an intense pain as he was pierced right through his left chest by another sword. But it still wasn't Kusanagi.

_'Kuso... It must have happened... when I winced for that critical split second...'_ he thought as he coughed up blood. He had a lot of blood running down his face, leaving him partially unaware of his surroundings, which is when Orochimaru reappeared and stabbed his Kusanagi right through his stomach, near his kidney.

"You didn't take me for an idiot, did you, Ryūta-kun? I was surprised at first, how you managed to recreate Minato's _**Fūton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_... but I knew that to beat you I would simply have to use Bunshins as well to lure you into a perfect scenario," he said before pulling both blades out of Ryūta's body and kicking the teen away. He smashed right into a wall and dropped to the ground.

_'Kuso... is this it...? Otou-sama... Minato-sensei... Naruto... hontouni... gomenasai...'_ he thought as Orochimaru walked over to his prone but still conscious form.

Contrary to Ryūta's expectations, an explosion of smoke appeared between him and Orochimaru, who leaped back in caution.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a white-haired man in an olive-green shirt and a red vest as well as geta on his feet. He donned a metal headband on which was engraved the Kanji for 'oil', which also doubles as a character in Chinese meaning 'sly'. He stood in a ridiculous kabuki pose and in a voice that could possibly be heard from one end of Suna to the other, he announced himself.

"I am... the great Gama Sennin of Myobokuzan! The seas part before me, the mountains bow down to me, the women swoon over me! I am the great, the powerful, the legendary... gallant Jiraiya!"

Beside him stood a young-looking woman with a huge bust and blond hair done in two ponytails and an even younger black-haired woman in a black kimono. They were the legendary medic-nin Tsunade, and her young apprentice Shizune.

"Tsunade, Shizune, take care of the injured. I'll take on Orochimaru," Jiraiya said. The two nodded in reply before Shizune headed for Temari while Tsunade turned and began examining Ryūta. Before Tsunade could read it, a scrap of paper was dropped into her hand by Jiraiya. She opened it, scanned the contents once, and nodded at Jiraiya, giving him a smile. Jiraiya returned it before he turned to face Orochimaru once more.

Orochimaru smiled maliciously. "Jiraiya... this is a pleasant surprise, you stubborn fool. Perhaps now I can rid myself of you for good this time."

Jiraiya smirked. "You're as sadistic and morbid as ever, Orochi-teme. We'll finish this, alright, but you won't be the one walking away."

The two legendary Sannin faced off for the ultimate clash of power as Ryūta and Temari fought in a battle for survival. Only the future knew what was in store for them all.

Chapter 10: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"gaki" - "brat"

"Shimatta" - "Dammit"

"Gomenasai" - "I'm sorry"

"Hontouni gomenasai" - "I'm truly sorry"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This D-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand.

_**F**_**_ūton: Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. Due to the usage of wind chakra, the user's movements are completely masked by the wind generated. It is accomplished by using wind chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes as well as mask any traces of the user. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. This technique was created by Namikaze Minato as an advanced version of the normal **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**.

_**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**_ - _(Series)_ - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist of sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snake are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can cause multiple wounds on the victims body, or hold them in place and can even poison the target.

_**Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Eruption)**_ - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels fire chakra through their sword. When the required amount of chakra is reached, the blade will glow with a crimson sheen. The blade is then stabbed deep into the earth, where the fire chakra is released all at once, causing a violent and very powerful explosion. There is a range of chakra needed to activate the jutsu, with the maximum amount of chakra triggering the user's blade to be covered in flames. If the user channels more chakra than required, the jutsu becomes even more destructive, but the resulting explosion will also damage the user.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)_** - _(Series)_ - This jutsu causes sand to automatically surround and protect Gaara from harm, even if it's self-inflicted, regardless of whether or not he wants it to. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and can be hardened to a point where it's stronger than steel. It can be defeated by avoiding it completely with extremely high-speed attacks, or merely overcoming the shield with incredible brute force. When Gaara uses the shield to create a defensive sphere, the sand can also form spikes to impale opponents who approach.

**_Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blade)_** - _(Series)_ - This A-Rank jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, although since it uses wind a fire attack of equal strength might be able to block it. Unlike the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**, this jutsu requires no tool.

**_Fūton: Kazedan (Wind Release: Wind Bullet)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a mainstay in the arsenal of long-range ninjutsu fighters. It requires a small, focused blade of wind to be channeled in the palm of the user's hand. It is propelled by a brief but powerful burst of chakra from the tenketsu in the user's palm. It requires significant focus to perform, so it requires an experienced hand to properly maniuplate it.

_**Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - This jutsu uses strings of chakra from the user's fingers to control puppets like marionettes. This skill is often prepared in coordination with the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ so the user can quickly switch places with their puppet when necessary. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, usually its user, allowing the user to trick their enemy into thinking they're fighting a living person. Any number of chakra strings can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill using the technique can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one string. While most puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. Apart from being used to control marionettes, the chakra strings can be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt, other things. Perhaps the technique's only weakness is its reliance to the user manipulating their puppets through the use of the hands, and as such, could be rendered useless if the arms are bound, broken, cut off or otherwise disabled.

**_Ninpō: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Cutting Whirlwind/ Wind Scythe Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank jutsu is used only by Temari. Using her fan, Temari can create concentrated gusts of wind mixed with chakra, creating a windstorm that slices through objects in a targeted area. Temari can control the windstorm with chakra, allowing her to catch her opponents in slicing tornadoes.

**_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind/ Cyclone Scythe Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a more powerful version of the **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**. In addition to the increased wind power, it also conjures up large boulders from the ground and launches them at enemies caught in the whirlwind.

_**Katon Hijutsu: Kōen (Fire Release Secret Technique: Tiger Flames)**_ - _(Original)_ - This technique is classified as a forbidden technique of the Miyamoto clan's Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth) kenjutsu style due to the risks it invokes upon the user. It requires the wielder to concentrate an enormous amount of fire chakra into their blade to increase sharpness and maximize destructive power before the user slashes with the blade. The reach is lengthened due to the flames taking the shape of a 'claw' of fire, dealing extensive injuries to the target. It is risky due to the fact that since the flames are so intense, simply holding the blade is already enough to cause extensive injury to the user. Also, this jutsu requires an enormous amount of fire chakra to maintain, thus adding to the strain on a user's body.

_**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_ - _(Series)_ - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough is a technique that creates a large explosion of wind from the user's location, easily leveling everything in its path. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

_**Fūton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Release: Shadow Clone Technique)**_ - _(Original)_ - This technique allows the user to make a Shadow Clone infused with wind. Because it is a Shadow Clone, it still shares the ability to interact with the environment due to it having physical substance and perform jutsu. If the clone is injured, it will revert into its natural wind state.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Okay, hello once again, and here it is... Chapter 10. See? It's still January... though it's a lot later than I expected. School's kept me busy, so it's out of my control. Jiraiya's in the house, and he's ready to roll. The next chapter will detail the continuation of this heated battle, which I hope you find satisfactory. I just haven't been 100% lately, so bear with me.  
**

**Once again, please read and review. I want to hear what you guys think, but no flames. You WILL be ignored.**

**I would now also like to announce that I shall be starting another story, though it will not be under Naruto. If you are a fan of the Fate Project by Type-Moon, then obviously you'll know Fate/stay night. That's where my new story will be. So, if you like my story thus far and you like the Fate Project, then I invite you to check it out when it's up.**

**I would also like to note that I will balance my time between the two as much as possible, but do expect my upload time to slow down slightly.**

**Thanks for reading once again.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: The Toad Sage Arrives**

**- Kiiroi Senkō  
**


	11. The Toad Sage Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)

* * *

**

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Toad Sage Arrives**

Jiraiya smirked as he stood across his former teammate. It was finally a chance to right some of the wrongs of the past. And there were quite a few wrongs he could right if he could stop his mad teammate this day. He could also alleviate a great deal of difficulties in the future as well.

_'For myself...'_ he thought as the guilt of some of his past errors came to the surface, threatening to chew past the control he has over his emotions.

He lost his smile as he spared a glance at the bloodied form of the silver-haired teen behind him. _'And for Ryūta...'_

Orochimaru smiled. "Well, Jiraiya. It seems that, with the circumstances, I can eliminate every single one of my obstacles to destroying Konoha."

Jiraiya settled his face into determined lines. Orochimaru was obsessed with power and learning every jutsu in existence. He'd even gone so far as to researching kinjutsu such as Edo Tensei, abducting both shinobi and civilians just to meet his crazed ambitions. Jiraiya knew that there was no longer any chance of him stopping his former teammate's quest for power.

"Orochimaru. I take it words are meaningless. Let's just settle it, here and now!" Jiraiya said, adopting his unique (and trademark) fighting stance modeled on traditional kabuki poses.

Orochimaru simply brandished Kusanagi once more, licking his lips in anticipation. He was almost giddy with the anticipation of killing his former teammate.

In an instant, both vanished, taking their battle to another location, away from the bloody scene of destruction.

Reappearing meters apart in a similar plaza, they weaved handseals, their speed much faster than the average shinobi's. Then again, these were two of the legendary Densetsu no Sannin, arguably the most famous shinobi of all time.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru completed their sign-weaving at the exact same moment, each manipulating their chakra with expert precision to maximize their own jutsu's effectiveness.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ Jiraiya shouted as he blew out a humongous fireball, much larger than any fireball produced with a _**Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ due to his proficiency with fire techniques. The deadly attack sped at Orochimaru with frightening speed, burning anything that got in its path into a crisp.

_**"Katon: Karyū Endan!"**_ Orochimaru shouted at the exact same moment as Jiraiya, spewing a fire missile in the shape of a dragon's head. His own jutsu flew right at Jiraiya's, a head-on collision inevitable. The predetermined outcome took less than a second to occur. Both fireballs collided with each other dead-center, creating a massive explosion of fire, leaving a good-sized ten-meter radius crater where the collision had taken place.

Orochimaru licked his lips before brandishing his Kusanagi and charging at Jiraiya. The Gama Sennin countered by weaving more seals in preparation for one of his most used defensive jutsu.

_**"Ninpō: Hari Jizō!"**_ Jiraiya shouted, his hair growing in length, becoming as sharp and rigid, if not more so, than a porcupine's quills. In half a second, his hair had been transformed into a shield of spikes and thorns that forced Orochimaru to leap backwards, lest he find himself skewered on his fomer teammate's hair.

_'A most embarrassing and shameful way to die...'_ the nuke-nin thought as he formulated a new plan of action in his mind. Jiraiya needed to be taken seriously. He hasn't even revealed a quarter of his arsenal, let alone half.

* * *

Ryūta saw nothing but darkness. In his last conscious moments he had felt the fatal blow coming. He had thought it was all over as those scattered seconds stretched infinitely into minutes, hours. Now here he was, lying in a pool of his own blood, with Kami-knows-who about to perform a medical ninjutsu to keep him alive, and, if he guessed right in his semi-conscious state, one more person about to face off against his adversary.

He slowly cracked an eye open, squinting as it readjusted to the light, to find himself lying on his right side. His gaze followed the body of the medic-nin to find himself staring up at the face of Tsunade, medic-nin legend and granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage.

"N-nani... Tsunade...sama...?" he croaked out, each word sending a jolt of pain coursing through his chest. "N-nande... Ji... raiya... is..." he was about to ask about the Sannin, but he saw an explosion several meters away, signifying where the battle was currently taking place.

Tsunade hushed him to quiet down. "Save your strength. If you keep wasting energy like this, I won't be able to close your wounds," she explained. Ryūta felt Tsunade gathering her chakra as she prepared to heal him.

Ryūta grimaced. He knew from the pain that his injuries were severe. "I'm... fine... can... keep going..." he tried to say, only for Tsunade to glare at him.

"You're fine?! YOU'RE FINE?! HAVE YOU TAKEN A LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU BAKA!!!" she shouted, the Jōnin cringing as the female Sannin's voice left a ringing in his ear. "If you're in a hurry to die so much, then shut up so I can close your wounds! That way, you can get back in there like... you... want to..."

Her eyes grew wide as as white chakra surrounded the jagged wounds on Ryūta's body, closing them after a few seconds without her intervention. She placed a hand on the Jōnin's chest. There was no scar... no evidence that they were ever there.

"Ryūta... what the hell just happened here?" she asked as the silver-haired Jōnin picked himself up off the ground on wobbly arms. After a few moments of agonizing effort on his part, he got into a kneeling position, his posture steady. Tsunade waited patiently for him to answer this apparent miracle of healing, aware that self-healing did not remove pain just as quickly.

"Well... I suppose you should thank the big guy inside of me, Tsunade-sama..." he said in a fairly amused tone, surprising for someone who'd been inches away from a visit to the Shinigami.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "Right, I almost forgot about your giant, five-tailed furball of a friend."

From deep inside, Gobi grumbled. **"Hey, Ryūta, tell her I resent that, will you?"**

Ryūta kept _that_ comment to himself and simply gave his rapt attention to Tsunade. "That aside, Ryūta-kun, Jiraiya's got orders for you," she said. Ryūta's eyes blazed golden for a split second before he shook his head, clearing himself of unnecessary thoughts. When he faced Tsunade once more, his eyes shone with blazing fury, but his face portrayed none of what he was feeling.

"Try me, Tsunade-sama," he replied coldly, drawing a slight smile from her.

"You're still ready to go, eh? I heard Minato's son just as much of a stamina freak as you are. Speaking of which, Shizune and I will take him and the Kazekage's daughter somewhere safe. Jiraiya wants you to cover us and support him in his battle. Understand?" she explained.

The silver-haired Jōnin nodded. "All that at the same time? Tch... that's too easy!" he says. A slight wind picks up, and with Ryūta's cry of _**"Fūton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_, two Bunshins of the young Jōnin materialize beside him. He sent them their instructions with the Okorigan, eliciting nothing more than the slightest of nods.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The two Bunshins nodded in confirmation. "Ikuze! Hayaku!" Tsunade commanded as she and Ryūta's Bunshins disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving the silver-haired Jōnin standing alone in the ravaged plaza.

Ryūta sighed and walked over to where Masamune had embedded itself in the rocky ground. He examined it as if seeing it for the first time before he nodded and pulled it out with his bloody left hand, relishing in its familiar weight and balance.

"Sumimasen, my friend..." he said, addressing the blade he held in his grasp. "You were meant to protect the peace, yet you only knew the sorrow of the battlefield, and tasted only the blood of countless foes who have fallen to your might..."

He gazed upon the blade as it shone under the morning sun, noticing his reflection on the shining metal. He was a bloody mess, with blood streaked all across his hair, with more of the red fluid trailing down his face. His combat vest wasn't much better, charred and ripped from his own jutsu, more of his blood smeared across the midnight black material.

"Iie. Now is not the time to wallow in despair, nor is it the time to think of regrets. Now is the time... for action!" he declared boldly, gripping Masamune with a firm, unyielding will.

_'Gobi... this time I'll be making use of your elemental chakra as well. Understood?'_ he said through his thoughts, addressing the demon wolf he housed in himself.

**"Got it, kid. Just don't overdo it. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"** the demon replied, its voice carrying undertones of worry. That was natural. No being would ever want to die.

_'Yeah... I hear you, Gobi. Arigatou...'_ he replied before closing the mental link. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath to rid his mind and soul of all distractions. As he slips into a tranquil state of clarity, he opens his eyes, revealing the golden irises of the Okorigan.

"Orochimaru... you will not have your way with anyone ever again... Human lives are _not_ your simple playthings for you to experiment on! Prepare yourself!" he stated quietly, his voice full of fiery conviction. He disappeared into the distance, his intent simply to stop Orochimaru using every means at his disposal. In Ryūta's eyes, even his own life was not as important as that of someone else.

_'I stand and fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves... I fight for those I care for, unaware of any loss of mine, nor aware of any gain. I have always disregarded my own safety if my life could save the life of another. Now, I must wager my life... to save people who mean much to me... who mean the world to me...'

* * *

_

Jiraiya leaped backwards to avoid a swipe from Orochimaru's katana, landing a few meters away. He analyzed the situation with the calm and clarity that came with over thirty years of experience.

_'We're too evenly matched in ninjutsu... and with this many innocents around, summoning my toads could be dangerous. I need to think of something... I need a way to get Orochimaru out of the city... that way I can call on Gamabunta...'_ he thought, but a strong wind picked up, pulling Jiraiya from his thoughts.

_'This breeze... it's definitely not natural. This is... wind-based chakra... looks like he's back in the game, and not one minute too soon...'_ Jiraiya thought. He kept any of the elation he was feeling from his face, instead opting to set himself into a defensive stance, hoping to lull Orochimaru into an offensive mindset.

Orochimaru felt alarm bells ringing at the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside, believing it to be nothing more than being overly cautious. He exploited the lull in Jiraiya's guard and rushed forward, ready to deliver a fatal strike.

The distance closed rapidly in a matter of seconds, from ten meters, to seven, then two. Rearing his sword back, he prepared to stab forward... only to suddenly stop moving.

A distinct two-meter long tachi flew right in front of his face, and Orochimaru knew that if he'd stopped even one second later, he'd only have half his head left. A cut suddenly formed on his neck, surprising him.

_'Ryūta.. he charged that blade of his with wind chakra and turned it into a throwing weapon?! Not many people can throw a two-meter long weapon with that sort of precision... tch, I was careless...'_

He leaped back a good three meters to put some space between him and Jiraiya... only to hear the distinct hiss of an explosive tag set to go off. Orochimaru leaped high into the air, narrowly avoiding the powerful explosion. _'Custom-made explosive tags... the blast radius is at least five meters bigger...'_

Looking down from his vantage point in midair, Orochimaru saw Ryūta placing himself between Jiraiya and the Hebi Sannin, Masamune still embedded in the wall on the other end of the plaza.

_'He is going to fight without his blade?! Has he lost his mind?!'_ he wondered, but smiled maniacally. If the boy wanted to die so badly, Orochimaru would gladly oblige. He licked his lips as he prepared to destroy one of the greatest obstacles on his path to destroying Konoha.

* * *

Ryūta lowered his head so that his blood-stained silver hair covered his eyes, and smiled as Orochimaru descended like an angel of death. His smile grew as he heard Orochimaru perform a jutsu.

_**"Sen'eitajashu!"**_ the Hebi Sannin shouted, sending out countless numbers of snakes from his sleeve, all ready to tear the silver-haired teen's body apart.

In response, Ryūta killed his smile and simply raised his hands, gathering chakra into them. As they began to glow with a cerulean aura, he raised his head, gazing upon the rain of snakes that threatened to consume him. If one looked into his golden eyes, they would see a fire burning within them: the fire of an unyielding will.

_**"Kuchiyose: Chakra no Yaiba!"**_ he shouted, and in that instant all the chakra he had gathered into his hands erupted in a brilliant flash, blinding everyone who was in the vicinity. When the light died, the silver-haired Jōnin now held a new tachi in his hands, this one the color of darkness, yet it still managed to shine like purest silver. Engraved on its blade were the kanji marking its name: Muramasa.

Ryūta let out a powerful war cry as he used both hands to swing Muramasa, sending a blade of chakra that sliced through the unending torrent of snakes descending on both him and Jiraiya. The force of his swing was such that sections of the plaza erupted, leaving a jagged tear in the earth.

"Jiraiya-sama!" he shouted. "I'll take on Orochimaru head-on for the time being! You know him better than anyone, so you should be able to come up with a plan to beat him!" Upon Jiraiya's concerned look, he ground his teeth. "Don't worry about me, Jiraiya. I won't take things too far."

Ryūta wasted no further time and energy after that was said before leaping up to meet Orochimaru midway. The two shinobi's blades locked against each other for a brief moment before they deflected off each other, with the two ninja leaping off in different directions.

Ryūta used his chakra to adhere to the wall, scanning the area with his Okorigan and memorizing the layout. He crouched down before pushing off, propelling him towards the direction where Orochimaru had gone. Sannin or not, he couldn't allow his opponent a moment for recovery.

The bloody Jōnin landed on another rooftop just to leap off almost instantly to avoid being blown apart by an explosive tag. As he flew through the air, Ryūta twisted his body and weaved his ebony blade through a defensive kata, managing to deflect a barrage of weapons being thrown at him. As his blade continued its dance, he heard several explosions, a sign of Jiraiya's powerful Katon jutsus.

As the silver-haired Konoha shinobi landed on a nearby building, next to a flight of stairs, he felt his instincts flare up into full alertness, sending off strong warnings of impending danger. Ryūta instantly reacted, allowing himself to step back and fall down the entire flight of stairs, not stopping his roll until he reached the bottom, where he pushed off the ground with a single hand and landed in a crouching position, Muramasa held at the ready.

Ryūta then noticed that it had gone deathly quiet. That meant both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were hiding, possibly waiting for a chance to strike at the other Sannin, or in Orochimaru's case, at Ryūta. He closed his eyes and let his honed senses seek out his adversary.

_'Not above... definitely not below...'_ Ryūta thought, singling out Orochimaru's presence amidst the chaos of the battlefield._ 'Left? Right? No, not there... he'd be a total baka to attack me from the front... so that leaves...'_

"BEHIND!!!" he shouted, pivoting on his right foot as his left swept around in an arc that kicked up sand and dust. As he turned to face Orochimaru, he noted with satisfaction the surprised look on the Sannin's face.

Gathering all his strength, he battered aside Orochimaru's Kusanagi with a deftly-timed return slash, following up by continuing his spin and sending Orochimaru flying with a chakra-enhanced roundhouse kick. Without sparing a moment to rest, Ryūta stopped his spin dead-center and leaped after Orochimaru.

"This is it, Orochimaru! Your... ambition... ENDS HERE!!!" he shouted, twirling Muramasa around as he charged it with wind chakra. The distance closed, from ten meters, to seven, then three, all in the span of three seconds. A silvery aura began to surround Ryūta as he tapped into Gobi's chakra reserves, allowing him to try something completely different.

"Moratta!" the young swordmaster shouted as he added water chakra to Muramasa, covering it in an icy haze. _'Arigatou, Gobi... Seishitsu Sougo... kansei!'_

_**"Hyōton: Touketsu Mikazuki!"**_ he shouted, and he slashed upwards, sweeping Muramasa in a grand arc, with the icy blade's trail forming a solid crescent moon of ice. Ryūta fluidly shifted into another position and, in a lightning-quick motion, shattered the frozen moon with a diagonal downwards slash, sending an explosive blast of ice chakra and a spray of ice shards at Orochimaru. He hit the ground and skidded to a stop, feeling drained.

_'Seishitsu Sougo... as expected, it takes a lot of chakra out of me...'_ he thought as he watched Orochimaru calmly weave handseals and call out a powerful defensive jutsu.

_**"Kuchiyose: Rashomon!"**_ Orochimaru called out as he slammed a hand into the ground, summoning a demonic gate that absorbed his adversary's attack. What surprised the Hebi Sannin was the large crack that appeared across Rashomon's gate face, a testament to the power of Ryūta's demon chakra-fueled attack.

As soon as Rashomon dispelled the destructive technique, Orochimaru drew Kusanagi, and rushed forward. He leaped up and delivered a horizontal decapitating slash, which Ryūta blocked with the flat edge of Muramasa before retaliating with a quick stab that managed to break through Orochimaru's guard, catching the Sannin in the left arm and drawing blood.

_'Gah... I don't want to have to use any more chakra than I have to, but...'_ he thought as he charged Muramasa with fire chakra, drawing the blade up and back, before slashing with the blazing blade, forcing Orochimaru back with the sheer power of the technique.

_**"Katon: Rekka no Gekijō!"**_ the swordmaster shouted, performing a relentless flurry of slashes, a deadly dance of steel and fire fueled by an unbreakable will. Orochimaru, unable to defend against the silver-haired Jōnin's jutsu, leaped backwards, backflipping to land behind the Rashomon gate.

Unfortunately for Orochimaru, the severely weakened Rashomon collapsed after a single slash, with Ryūta leaping through the collapsing debris to strike at the Hebi Sannin directly.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!!!!"

The war cry resounded through the air as Ryūta continued his assault with pinpoint accuracy, the fiery blade he wielded leaving scarlet flames in the air it cut through with every slash. To many, and even to Orochimaru himself, it would have been a beautiful spectacle, a stunning display of skill and finesse, had each move not been a potentially lethal blow just waiting to connect.

Orochimaru blocked a decapitating slash, then an overhand, before dodging several lightning-fast thrusts - all aimed at vital points - by the barest of margins. The assault continued, one merciless blow after another, draining Orochimaru's stamina and chakra every time the Sannin dodged or blocked a hit. Each blow tore apart the plaza, tearing out chunks and spraying superheated rocks and debris every which way. Even some of the buildings had their walls destroyed from the sheer ferocity and power of Ryūta's overwhelming attacks.

As Orochimaru was forced back with every slash, so did the blazing ebony blade come closer to striking each time. Just as Orochimaru felt Ryūta's pressure begin to lessen, he wasted no time and took the initiative, attacking with a diagonal slash that would have split his opponent from left shoulder to right hip.

Ryūta parried Orochimaru's counterattack with apparent ease, his one hand enough to stop the momentum of Orochimaru's two-handed strike. As he simply held his ground with no visible effort or interest, a flash of light caught the attention of his active Okorigan. Using his farsight, he saw Jiraiya, using Ryūta's own Masamune to flash him a message.

_'Okay. I've just got to hold him here for a bit... fifteen seconds, according to his message,'_ Ryūta thought. _'Hm... that's about right. Nice one, Jiraiya-sama.'_

The silver-haired swordmaster counted the seconds down, and at the fourteenth second, Orochimaru leaped backwards to avoid the thrown Masamune from skewering him like dango. Ryūta felt his instincts flare up once again as he grabbed Masamune before transporting himself before Orochimaru with _**Fūton: Shunshin no Jutsu**_, delivering a precise series of jabs and kicks before slamming the Sannin into the ground.

Ryūta leaped up onto the rooftop where Jiraiya was standing, landing next to the Sannin just as he finished weaving his handseals. The Gama Sennin slammed his hands into the ground as he called out his jutsu.

_**"Doton: Yomi Numa!"**_ Jiraiya shouted as his jutsu took effect, turning the devastated plaza into a dark brown swamp that began to suck in Orochimaru. But as the two shinobi expected, the Hebi Sannin still had one last trick up his sleeve. The snake man weaved his seals and channeled his chakra before slamming his hands into the murky bog.

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Orochimaru shouted and, in an explosion of smoke, summoned a humongous snake the size of a ten-story building. Orochimaru stood atop the snake's head, laughing maniacally.

"Did you really think your cheap tricks could defeat me, Jiraiya? You never grow up, do you?" he taunted from his perch.

Ryūta smiled. "You aren't going to take that from _him_ lying down, are you Jiraiya-sama?" he asked with an amused tone.

Jiraiya grinned confidently. "Well, gaki, if you're up to it, then we can toast that snake and stop Orochimaru for good! Whaddya say?!" he said with an air that spoke volumes about the older man's strength of character.

The silver-haired prodigy's smile grew wider. "Now you're talking!" he said approvingly, spinning Muramasa around in his left hand. And almost instantly, he had transformed from his cheerful disposition to his cold, calculating shinobi side, giving off an aura of calmness and surety.

"Right, then! Let's kick ass!" he announced with total confidence. Jiraiya nodded, and the two Konoha-affiliated shinobi disappeared, one with the wind, the other in an explosion of white smoke, ready to take on a snake of epic proportions.

* * *

Naruto felt a major headache coming. Actually, it was already there, but the worst was yet to come. He knew he'd hit something hard just before he blacked out. The pain at the back of his head and down his spine was strongly discouraging him from ever trying to find out just what exactly he'd slammed into.

He forced an eye open, instantly regretting it as the bright sunlight stabbed pain into his head, further adding to the blunt trauma he'd received earlier. He instantly shut his eye once more as he heard a soothing voice from in front of him, most definitely feminine.

"Don't force yourself just yet. You've suffered a concussion from the impact, so any sudden movements on your part will just leave you worse off..." the woman said. Naruto stopped his futile struggling and relaxed, hoping that doing so would help speed up his recovery. He opened both his eyes with greater care than earlier, letting them gradually adjust to the sunlight that continued to shine brightly above him.

The Genin saw a fairly young woman tending to him, wrapping a bandage around his right arm. He found his hitai-ate on the ground next to him, and another bandage wrapped around his head, with a cloth pressed against what he was sure was a wound on the back of his head.

"So... who... are you?" he groaned out, catching the dark-haired woman's attention. She smiled as she continued dressing Naruto's injuries.

"Gomen. My name is Shizune," she said, pleasantly introducing herself. "I'm a fellow Konoha shinobi, though I'm not necessarily attached to the regular shinobi force the way you are. I'm-"

"- Tsunade-sama's apprentice, right?" Naruto finished, but immediately reddened in shame after realizing his mistake. "A-ah, Gomenasai! I was being rude, please don't be mad!"

Shizune smiled, amused at the boy's antics. "It's alright. We're in a battle situation, so manners come second. You must be Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" she asked. The blonde nodded, dumbfounded that this woman who he had never met before knew him.

"It should be no surprise that I know about you. Jiraiya-sama's spy network is very widespread and their information is always fresh," Shizune explained. "Aside from that, both he and Tsunade-shishou are quite close to Ryūta-kun."

Naruto nodded, before he tried to sit up. As would be expected, pain exploded right through his head, forcing him to lie back down to avoid succumbing to the sudden nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

Shizune sighed, placing her hand over her face in disbelief. "I told you, Naruto-kun... why is it that you take after Ryūta-kun, hm? You're both too stubborn for your own good..." she wondered out loud.

Naruto groaned, unable to form anything coherent without his nausea coming back to assault his stomach. Shizune sighed before she placed her left hand on top of the cloth. "Stay still for a moment. I'll heal you up."

Shizune focused her chakra into her hand until it began glowing with a bright, greenish aura seen only during the usage of a medical ninjutsu.

_**"Shōsen no Jutsu!"**_ she murmured as she began pulsing her chakra into Naruto, managing to augment the blonde Jinchūriki's already amazing healing speed.

After a few moments of silence, Shizune raised her hand away from the young blonde and used her sleeve to wipe some sweat off her brow.

"Whew! That should do it, Naruto, so you can just relax now..." she remarked with a sense of accomplishment and relief. Even with his injury healed, the boy still felt a nagging urgency at the back of his mind. After a few moments of intense concentration on his part, it finally hit him, and when it did, his stomach filled with dread, forcing bile up his throat.

"S-Shizune-san! Where's Temari-chan?!" he asked frantically, the desperation easily detectable in his panicked voice. Shizune smiled and hushed him down.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-shishou..." she said, motioning behind Naruto to a blonde woman who looked to be in her early twenties, her hair tied into two pigtails. She was busy treating Temari's injuries, disinfecting injuries and closing them with a superb display of precision and skill.

"... is the best medical-nin in the world. She can heal virtually any non-fatal injury with no trouble whatsoever."

Naruto exhaled with relief, letting go of the breath he'd been holding as he closed his eyes in a silent prayer. _'Arigatou... Kami-sama... Temari-chan's going to make it.'_

He opened his eyes once more and nudged Shizune. "Hey, Shizune-san?" he said. Upon her curious glance, he continued. "Is it alright... if I go stay next to Temari-chan?"

Shizune regarded the Genin for a moment, but smiled gently. "Of course, Naruto. C'mon, I'll help you up. Running around with a concussion won't be fun," she said as she draped Naruto's left arm over her shoulders and helped him to his feet. Even with Shizune's help, Naruto's vision still swam as soon as he reached a standing position.

"Whoooaaah.... I... that feels... awful..." Naruto groaned out, trying to keep himself from passing out right there. He lurched to the side, but Shizune kept a surprisingly strong grip on his frame, supporting his entire weight. The blone Genin wasn't quite sure how, but Shizune's slender frame possessed a surprising amount of strength.

"Okay, that's it, Naruto-kun. Just take it easy, one step at a time..." Shizune said, encouraging the blonde as they made slow, but sure, progress. It took a couple of minutes to do so, but the pair eventually made their way over to the legendary medic and her patient.

As Shizune set Naruto down, Tsunade turned to face Naruto, giving him a reassuring smile that warmed his heart.

"Hey there, gaki," Tsunade greeted. "From the look on your face, you must be ready to throw up. We can't have that, so you should rest up."

Naruto nodded absently, his attention fully occupied by the bloodied form of Temari. She looked terrible, with her own blood splattered all over her body. Blood ran down her face, and a deep red was all over her torso, and rips along her combat dress could only tell Naruto of the severe wounds that had been there. Thanks to Tsunade's healing prowess, Temari's wounds have closed, but it still infuriated Naruto, knowing that he hadn't been there to help her out. Instead, he'd been an idiot, playing the hero and trying to aid his sensei.

_'He was right... if I hadn't rushed out to try and help him, then Temari wouldn't have gotten hurt...'_

Naruto reached for the blonde girl's bloody hand, taking it in his own and grasping it for all he was worth. And, as if his presence was the key, Temari slowly opened her eyes. The Jinchūriki was saddened and greatly angered at the same time by the lifeless glaze on Temari's normally vibrant teal irises. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Temari's voice came, lacking the strength and vitality it normally contained.

"Na... ru... to?" she managed to choke out, blood still trickling from the corner of her mouth. A weak smile graced her face as she returned Naruto's desperate grasp. She felt an incredible sense of relief as the sight of Naruto's relatively unharmed form entered her vision. But, at the same time she still felt a distinct sense of worry and dread. There were still others out there fighting, and she had no idea if they were unharmed or not.

Naruto suddenly heard his sensei's voice through the earpiece. "Naruto! I know you aren't in the best condition, but listen up! Kazekage-sama and the rest of Temari's team are on their way, ETA four minutes! Sit tight and stay out of trouble until they arrive! Ryūta out!"

"Matte! Sensei, what should-"

But Ryūta had already cut the link before Naruto could finish his request for new instructions. It was a painful indicator of how focused he was on the task at hand. Naruto then felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tsunade giving him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, gaki," Tsunade assured. "Ryūta is an excellent shinobi, one of the best alive today. And even if Orochimaru is just as powerful, if not more so, Jiraiya's there to keep him in check. Your sensei will be fine."

Naruto let Tsunade's words sink in before he gave her a smile of his own.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama..." he whispered.

Temari, on the other hand, felt her worry lessen. Her father was alright, as were brothers and her sensei. But she still felt a claw of ice squeeze her heart as she thought of Ryūta, one of the few people to ever befriend her, fighting against an S-class nuke-nin like Orochimaru.

_'Kami-sama... keep him safe...'_ she silently prayed, relishing in the comfort of Naruto's grip.

* * *

Ryūta ran up the body of Orochimaru's oversized pet, swinging Masamune and Muramasa like buzzsaws to slice through scale and flesh. Using his _**"Fūton: Shunshin no Jutsu"**_, Ryūta disappeared from the snake's body, reappearing on a nearby rooftop. His instincts flared up, and, in a split-second reaction, he leaped high into the air, avoiding the jaws of Orochimaru's gargantuan snake summon as it plowed right into the building he had been standing on. The snake simply dug itself out of the rubble and rose to follow him, opening its jaws in preparation to devour him.

Gathering his wind chakra, Ryūta used it to propel himself even higher, out of reach of the deadly fangs. With room to breathe, Ryūta took a moment to assess the tactical situation. He saw Jiraiya taking on Orochimaru and one of the Hebi Sannin's oversized snakes about 20 meters north of his position. Just below him were two more of Orochimaru's giant snake summons, waiting for gravity to take its effect and bring him back down.

"So, you two snakes want me to come down, do you?" he taunted, smirking at the two summons.

"Fine. You asked for it. Here I come!" he shouted, a fiery blaze seemingly lighting up his golden irises. He charged Masamune with a large amount of fire chakra before throwing it high up into the air. At the same time, he released his wind chakra and began descending.

"Time for something special, I suppose..." the silver-haired swordmaster said as he infused Muramasa with wind chakra. He angled the blade downwards, perpendicular to the ground, held at shoulder level. The distance closed rapidly. A 30-meter distance all but disappeared in those few seconds. The snake opened its mouth and darted upwards, intent on consuming the Jōnin without remorse.

"Die!" he shouted as he released a burst of wind chakra to propel him out of the way of the snake's jaws, landing on top of the enormous snake's head.

_**"Fūton: Ryūsō Senkūha!"**_ he shouted as he unleashed a blazing set of slashes, each slash sending out blades of wind that ripped through the snake multiple times, angling across its body back and forth, spraying blood and stomach acids every which way. What was once a mighty snake summon was now just a bloody scene of carnage and destruction.

The second snake appeared behind the silver-haired Jinchūriki, its jaws wide open. The young Jōnin felt its presence, but did not move to defend himself. The snake lunged forward...

... Only for Masamune to drop from the sky and impale it right through its head, pinning it to the debris and the ground underneath. The swordmaster simply sighed as he walked over to the still-living snake, the flaming tachi holding it to the ground.

Ryūta leaped up to the top of its head, landing next to his burning tachi. He placed his hand near the tip of Masamune's handle, making the flames grow more violent and destructive.

With a cry of _**"Katon: Bakuhatsu!"**_, Ryūta slammed his palm down on the handle, releasing all the fire chakra stored inside in a massive conflagration. It resulted in a deafening explosion that caught the attention of everyone who was currently involved in Orochimaru's attack, from Jiraiya, to the Kazekage and even to Naruto and Temari.

Amidst the sea of flames and the pure devastation... stood a lone silver-haird shinobi, bloodied yet totally focused on his task at hand. In his hands were two blades, an ebony tachi in his left, and a silver tachi in his right. His golden eyes burned brightly, as if they reflected the spirit of their owner.

"Orochimaru..." he whispered, images of his family, who had been murdered by Orochimaru, flashing through his mind. Yet, he felt neither anger nor hate in his heart. All he felt... was simply an overwhelming desire to succeed.

"Remember this: For the sake of those I protect, I cannot lose!" he announced as the wind picked up. One moment, Ryūta stood amongst the flames. The next, he had vanished with the wind.

* * *

Jiraiya leaped upwards, jumping over a sweeping slash by Orochimaru. He could feel the growing anxiety and sense of urgency in his former teammate's actions. Not that he could blame him, after witnessing such overwhelming chakra. Even then, Jiraiya knew the boy was already reaching his limit: extended usage of his Okorigan, not to mention the number of big jutsu he'd pulled off, had drained his chakra reserves down from a full tank to fumes.

_'He'll push himself, no doubt about it... but I should end it before he does anything too drastic. Time to bring out some more firepower, I suppose...'_

Jiraiya took a glance at Orochimaru's remaining snake summon, which was bearing down on him, intent on turning the Gama Sennin into a snack. He also saw Orochimaru leap back up onto a rooftop, and if Jiraiya guessed correctly, it was in preparation for weaving handseals.

_'I'll worry about him later. For now...'_ he thought, redirecting his attention to the giant snake.

"I'll cut you down to size!" he shouted as his hands flashed through two hand seals: I (Boar), and Tora (Tiger).

**_"Doton: Yomi Numa!"_** he shouted, creating a large swamp that managed to immobilize the snake before pulling it down into its depths, killing it with ease. Jiraiya grinned at his handiwork before turning his attention to Orochimaru.

The Hebi Sannin had drawn a kunai and pierced his palm with it, drawing blood. Now, with blood smeared over markings on his arm, Orochimaru had begun weaving hand seals, which Jiraiya instantly recognized as that for a summoning.

Wasting no time, Jiraiya began performing several hand seals. It was obvious to him what Orochimaru was trying to do. He wasn't the sadistic snake man's former teammate for nothing. For anything Orochimaru could do, Jiraiya had a plan to counter.

Orochimaru formed the final seal for his jutsu and slammed both hands onto the ground, unleashing an overwhelming amount of chakra. With a shout of **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_**, an explosion of smoke engulfed the Hebi Sannin. As the white haze cleared, Jiraiya wasn't disappointed to see that his former teammate was no longer playing games. He'd summoned the king of snakes, Manda, in all his purple-scaled glory.

**"Orochimaru! What is the meaning of this?!"** Manda asked, furious at being so abruptly summoned. Orochimaru, standing upon the great snake king's head, smiled sadistically.

"Yes, yes, worry not. Your sacrifices will come. As a down payment..." he assures, motioning a hand towards Jiraiya. "How about ridding ourselves of a certain Gama Sennin? He'd make a tasty snack, wouldn't he?"

Manda offered up a disturbing snake imitation of a wicked grin. **"Hm... your offer is quite tempting, I must say... very well. But those sacrifices must come quickly! Do you hear me, Orochimaru?! I will not accept tardiness from you!"**

With that said, Manda rushed forward, oblivious of Jiraiya's destructive jutsu. Orochimaru, keen to finally kill Jiraiya, used his **_Sen'eitajashu_**, sending out a cluster of snakes at Jiraiya's position.

Jiraiya leaped out of the way of Manda's enormous body, but was ripped to shreds by the torrent of snakes from Orochimaru's sleeve. The Hebi Sannin smiled sadistically, believing to have killed Jiraiya. He jumped off the snake king's head and landed beside the unmoving body of his former teammate.

"Tsk, tsk... if you weren't such a fool, Jiraiya. Perhaps you might have won..." he said, chuckling to himself. But he hadn't thought about what could have happened next. Jiraiya's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Orochimaru's eyes go wide with surprise.

_'What?! A Kage Bunshin?! Then where-'_

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind Orochimaru, making the nuke-nin turn around so fast he could've snapped his body in two. He saw Manda on the ground, a deep crater-esque wound on his back, and a slash running across his face. On the snake king's head stood Orochimaru's two adversaries: the Gama Sennin Jiraiya, alive, well, and smirking, and the bloodied form of the Jōnin swordmaster Miyamoto Ryūta, his golden Okorigan eyes blazing as they reflected the spirit of their very owner.

"Well, Orochimaru, looks like whatever advantage you once had is now gone," Jiraiya admonished as he and Ryūta jumped off Manda, landing just a few feet away from Orochimaru.

**"Grrr... Orochimaru! Look what happened because of you! I demand double the sacrifices!"** Manda shouted before disappearing back to his realm in another explosion of white smoke.

Orochimaru ground his teeth together in fury. His plan had been foiled, all because of his former teammate, and a Konoha Jōnin who refused to step aside or admit defeat.

The silver-haired Gobi Jinchūriki stepped forward, raising Muramasa to point at Orochimaru's throat. "Listen, you snake-bastard. You have two choices: you can stay here, fight, and die... or you can run with your tail between your legs and fight another day. I have enough honor to let you decide. Go ahead. Either way, your time's running short, and it will end on my blades."

The Hebi Sannin looked as if he were silently practicing swear words, but after a few tense seconds, he vanished in a similar fashion to that of the snake king's summons. Jiraiya and Ryūta both waited until they felt a weight seemingly lift off their shoulders. That was the cue they'd been waiting for: Orochimaru's genjutsu was dispelled.

Both shinobi finally allowed themselves to relax. Jiraiya loosened up a few tense muscles that had somehow tightened up during the action. Ryūta's Okorigan deactivated as he transferred Masamune to his other hand, now holding both his blades in his left hand. The young blood-streaked Jōnin took a deep breath and held it for a count of ten before exhaling, releasing all the tension and fatigue that was beginning to set in now that his adrenaline was wearing off.

The two then turned to regard the other, locking eyes, before they clasped hands in a show of respect and camaraderie. For now, at least, the battle was over.

As they lowered their hands, Ryūta regarded Jiraiya with a look of curiosity. "Jiraiya-sama."

The older man looked down at the slightly shorter teen. "Eh? What is it?"

Ryūta narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "I saw that last move you pulled... that wasn't just _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and the _**Rasengan**_, wasn't it?" he inquired. "Manda veered off course _intentionally_, and I don't see Orochimaru sparing you anytime soon. So, what jutsu did you pull?"

Jiraiya regarded Ryūta for a moment before he smiled. "Sharp as ever, Ryūta. What you saw was indeed more than what it seemed. What you saw... was one of my secret techniques: _**Gamadaira Kage Ayasuri no Jutsu**_," Jiraiya explained. "You can think of it as something almost exactly like the Nara clan's _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_, except for one minor difference. My shadow doesn't need to merge with my target's shadow. Rather, I myself must merge with the shadow of my target, allowing me to take control of my target until I exit the shadow. Even though I'm unable to perform other jutsu while using it, it's still very useful seeing as I can avoid any harm with it."

Ryūta nodded thoughtfully, apparently impressed. "It's... quite impressive, I've got to say."

Jiraiya's smile grew wider. "Well, if you want to see impressive, you should look at yourself in the mirror more often. You were amazing out there. The image of you wielding your Muramasa covered in flames was awe-inspiring!" Jiraiya said, offering his praise to the silver-haired teen.

Ryūta ran a hand through his blood-streaked hair. "Well, I wouldn't say I was amazing, Jiraiya-sama. But... I know that our actions here today were the right ones. We saved the Kazekage _and_ Sunagakure."

Jiraiya nodded before he gazed into the distance. "Let's go. Tsunade and the rest are probably waiting for us," he said before leaping off onto the rooftops.

The exhausted Ryūta gave a short sigh before he followed suit. _'When I get back to Konoha, I'm taking one whole day off just to sleep.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat with his back up a wall. He hadn't let go of Temari's hand, and she had returned his grip the entire time. He wanted to get up and look for his sensei, but any efforts on his part were instantly quelled by Shizune or Tsunade. So he'd settled for waiting, and that was what led him to this point.

Whether by instinct or by somehow reading his body language, Temari felt his tension.

"Hey... don't worry," she said softly. "Ryūta wouldn't die and leave things unattended, would he? He'd never abandon you, so try to have some faith in the guy."

She chuckled a little. "Besides, he's my age, yet he's already an S-class shinobi, not to mention a Jōnin."

Naruto smiled. "Arigatou, Temari-chan. That helps," he replied. Temari smiled in return and allowed it to remain as she felt Naruto's tension evaporate. She gazed around, looking at the rest of the group that had split off into pairs. Gaara and Kankurō sat nearby, talking about something. The same thing went for the Kazekage and Baki. They stood a slight distance away, probably discussing Suna's next course of action. Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune sat closest to them, conversing in quiet tones. The close proximity was probably because they were medic-nin, Temari reasoned.

And, as if to announce good news, she suddenly heard a familiar, comforting voice beside her.

"Konnichiwa, Temari. Daijoubu desu ka?" the voice said. Temari turned to be greeted with the sight of Ryūta leaning on the wall next to her. He was battered and bloody, but alive and with quite possibly his broadest grin on his face.

Both blondes shouted out in unison, much to his chagrin (and amusement).

"Ryūta-sensei!"

"Ryūta!"

He touched two fingers to his brow in a casual salute, ignoring the slight ringing in his ear, but stood straight as the Kazekage and the rest approached. He bowed formally as Suna's leader stood before him.

"Kazekage-sama," the silver-haired shinobi said, still bowing. "Because of my recklessness, Sunagakure has suffered damage, and I'm sure that civilian casualties could not have been avoided. Hontouni gomenasai."

The Kazekage reached a hand forward and tapped Ryūta on the shoulder. "There's no need, Miyamoto-san. You've helped us a great deal, in fact. And, although there was damage, I can assure you that there were no civilian casualties. My shinobi were able to direct everyone to the underground shelters. You need not apologize over anything."

Ryūta straightened, his cool blue irises portraying more emotion than his trained facial expression. "A-arigatou..." was all he could manage.

The Kazekage smiled. "And I would extend my thanks to you two, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. Were it not for your timely arrival, I doubt we could have forced Orochimaru to flee. Arigatou."

Jiraiya grinned broadly while Tsunade and Shizune smiled. "Well, there's no real problem. All in a day's work as a Sannin. Stopping our mad former teammate from achieving his crazy ambitions."

Everyone managed a laugh at that. Only Jiraiya could possibly talk about Orochimaru that way.

The Kazekage nodded. "Well, I think everyone's due some rest," he stated with authority before turning to his three children. "Especially you three. Miyamoto-san has requested that your team, along with your sensei, accompany him back to Konoha for the Chūnin Selection Exams. You'll be leaving as soon as Temari's recovered."

With that said, the Kazekage turned his back on them. "Well, now that all that is out of the way..." he said, and after a slight pause, gave one last order for the day. "Come. Let's head home."

It was an order everyone was too willing to obey.

* * *

_Four days later_

Miyamoto Ryūta stood a slight distance away from Sunagakure's gates, with Naruto, the two Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Tsunade's apprentice Shizune by his side. The silver-haired Jōnin once again wore his azure trench coat, which, remarkably, was undamaged when he found it. Naruto stood beside him, attentive and ready to head home with his new skills in hand.

Baki stood at attention before the Kazekage, with Gaara, Kankurō and Temari lined up next to him.

"Listen. All I ask is this: show everyone the true strength of Suna! Give your all, and stay safe. I shall see you in Konohagakure in two months' time, and I expect you all to make it to the final rounds," the Kazekage said.

In unison, the Suna team bowed before turning and walking off into the rising sun to join Ryūta and Naruto. The Kazekage looked on with a smile as his gaze fell on the Konoha pair.

_'Because of those two, it appears that Sunagakure's course has been altered... Miyamoto Ryūta, Uzumaki Naruto... Sunagakure has now incurred a debt to you that we may never be able to repay. But, at least, you leave with our thanks. Arigatou gozaimasu.'_

With those thoughts engraved in his heart and mind, the Kazekage turned and strode back into his village.

Ryūta and the rest were now waiting for Naruto, who stood on the peak of the dune to gaze at Sunagakure one last time. He would never forget this place, where he had learned so much and where he had met true friends.

_'Sunagakure... Arigatou. It was within your walls that I truly started on my path to becoming Hokage...'_

With his memories in his heart, Naruto turned to Ryūta, who stood proudly beside the blonde Genin.

"Well, Naruto. Our training trip is almost over. All we need to do now is get back home. Are you ready?" the silver-haired shinobi asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto nodded once, slowly. "Hai... sensei."

Ryūta nodded before turning to face the rest of the group. "Yosh! Alright, everyone! Listen up! We're heading to Konoha! To home!"

Chapter 11: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Nani" - "What"

"Nande" - "How"

"Ikuze" - "Let's go"

"Hayaku" - "Hurry"

"Sumimasen" - "Sorry"

"Iie" - "No"

"Arigatou" - "Thanks/ thank you"

"Moratta" - "You're mine"

"Seishitsu Sougo" - "Elemental Synthesis"

"Kansei" - "Success"

"Gomen" - "Sorry"

"Gomenasai" - "I'm sorry"

"Gaki" - "Brat"

"Matte" - "Wait"

"Konnichiwa" - "Good afternoon/ good day"

"Daijoubu desu ka?" - "How are you?/ are you alright?"

"Hontouni gomenasai" - "I'm truly sorry"

"Arigatou gozaimasu" - "Thank you very much"

"Hai" - "Yes"

"Yosh" - "Yeah"

Jutsu Notes:

_**Katon: **__**Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - This C-Rank Katon jutsu was created (and is most commonly used by) members of the Uchiha clan. After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally (as evidenced by Hatake Kakashi's ability to use the jutsu without burning his mask). The Uchiha clan uses the jutsu as a "coming of age" jutsu.

_**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**_ - _(Series)_ - This B-Rank Jutsu exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. The flame's shape resembles that of a dragon's head.

_**Ninpō: Hari Jizō (Ninja Art: Needle Jizō)**_ - _(Series)_ - Needle Guardian is a technique used by Jiraiya for defense and offense. Jiraiya's hair will grow in length to surround and protect his body. In this form, it also becomes rigid and spiked, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's or porcupine's quills, forming a layer of protection from direct strikes, and blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows.

_**Fūton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Release: Shadow Clone Technique)**_ - _(Original)_ - This technique allows the user to make a Shadow Clone infused with wind. Because it is a Shadow Clone, it still shares the ability to interact with the environment due to it having physical substance and perform jutsu. If the clone is injured, it will revert into its natural wind state.

_**Sen'eitajashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**_ - _(Series)_ - By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the _**Sen'eijashu**_, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled.

**_Kuchiyose: Chakra no Yaiba (Summoning: Chakra Blade)_** - _(Original)_ - This summoning technique is a Miyamoto clan secret, one passed down through each generation. It can be performed only by the head of the Miyamoto clan, and it allows the user to summon chakra-imbued blades if the head has signed the sword's blood contract. Usually, this type of summoning only requires chakra to perform, but certain blades require a blood sacrifice in addition, with the amount varying depending on the blade's strength.

_**Hyōton: Touketsu Mikazuki (Ice Release: Frozen Crescent Moon)**_ - _(Original)_ - This technique is unique only to Miyamoto Ryūta. Due to the special attributes of Gobi's chakra, Ryūta can combine wind and water-based chakra to form chakra used for ice-based techniques. This particular kenjutsu is divided into two stages and can be performed on the ground and in midair. The first slash is a wide sweep that forms a crescent moon made of chakra-reinforced ice that traps anyone caught in it. The second slash will shatter the moon, launching an explosive blast of ice chakra and a spray of ice shards at the target opponents.

_**Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)**_ - _(Series)_ - This summoning creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto which is capable of blocking almost any attack. Although it was believed that two people were required to summon even one of these gates, Orochimaru was able to summon three of these gates by himself with his _**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashomon**_. To do so, he simply used both hands, instead of one as is common in a summoning.

_**Katon: Rekka no Gekijō (Fire Release: Fury of the Ardent Flames)**_ - _(Series)_ - This technique is unique to the Miyamoto clan's kenjutsu style, and also requires a vast amount of fire chakra. Ryūta channels his chakra into his blade, allowing the massive amount of flames that appear to coil around the blade in a violent spiral. Each slash delivered leaves flames licking along the surface of anything the blade touched, further increasing the severity of the injuries already dealt. Furthermore, since these flames are fueled by chakra, simply dousing the flames with water will have no effect. A Suiton jutsu must be used to eliminate the flames. The only drawback to this powerful offensive technique is the strain it places on Ryūta's chakra supply, as the flame power replenishes itself by drawing upon Ryūta's chakra.

_**F**_**_ūton: Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_** - _(Original)_ - This B-Rank jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. Due to the usage of wind chakra, the user's movements are completely masked by the wind generated. It is accomplished by using wind chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes as well as mask any traces of the user. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. This technique was created by Namikaze Minato as an advanced version of the normal **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**.

_**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**_ - _(Series)_ - _**Doton: Yomi Numa**_ is a technique that creates a large swamp that immoblizes and kills the target. However the size of the swamp is proportioned to the amount of chakra of the user.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal or weapon from another dimension, which usually manifests once the ninja summoner strikes his hand against any surface, after which the specific summon will appear. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle.

_**Shōsen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - _**Shōsen no Jutsu**_ is a multipurpose technique that can heal wounds and perform surgery. To heal with the ability, users collect chakra to their hand to speed up cell regeneration wherever it is applied. For the latter, the user focuses their chakra into a blade to make cuts where necessary, though because the blade is made of chakra the flesh is never cut. This aspect of the ability can be used in combat, though it requires great precision to be effective. When utilized in combat it allows the user to sever their opponent's muscle fibers or their chakra circulatory system at the point of contact.

_**Fūton: Ryūsō Senkūha (Wind Release: Sky Dragon Claw Rotation)**_ - _(Original)_ - This kenjutsu technique harnesses the power of wind for unrivalled destructive power. The user must first charge the blade with wind chakra, after which the chakra is released in a lightning-quick series of slashes. Each slash sends out blades of wind that whip around their target, tearing into it (and anything around it) multiple times, leaving nothing intact.

_**Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Eruption)**_ - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels fire chakra through their sword. When the required amount of chakra is reached, the blade will glow with a crimson sheen. The blade is then stabbed deep into the earth, where the fire chakra is released all at once, causing a violent and very powerful explosion. There is a range of chakra needed to activate the jutsu, with the maximum amount of chakra triggering the user's blade to be covered in flames. If the user channels more chakra than required, the jutsu becomes even more destructive, but the resulting explosion will also damage the user.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**_Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)_** - _(Series)_ - The **_Rasengan_** is an A-Rank jutsu invented by Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, after three years of development. However, it was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful, although difficult to learn, jutsu. Learning the Rasengan is broken into three steps. The first is to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. Then the user needs to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it, this step emphasizes power. The last is to combine steps one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without making it move at all. In actual usage, the user swaps water for chakra, and the balloon for a 'shell' to keep the chakra in place. The Rasengan doesn't use handsigns, but it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it, and can even cause internal damage. And because the Rasengan is just pure chakra, it doesn't have a definite limit of use unlike its counterparts, the **_Chidori_** and the **_Raikiri_**.

_**Gamadaira Kage Ayasuri no Jutsu (Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique)**_ - _(Series)_ - _**Gamadaira Kage Ayasuri no Jutsu**_ allows Jiraiya to merge with the shadow of a subdued foe, similar to the _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ of the Nara clan. Jiraiya can then fully control the victim from within their shadow, allowing him to more easily infiltrate foreign territories. If he has to use his other jutsu, he must emerge from the shadow. Once he fully emerges, the hold over his victim is broken and they regain control of their body.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Here I am once again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before we move on, let me just say this: Ryūta's ice element is a result of Gobi being stuck in his gut. For example, if Kyūbi has the Demon Fox Cloak and Shukaku has its Sand powers, Gobi's special ability is ice chakra. Simple as that.**

**As usual, I don't think it came out as good as I wanted it to be, so I apologize once again.  
**

**Now, thanks for reading to the end of my story's first arc! Beginning with the next chapter, we move on to what I am sure is a much anticipated part of my story, what with how it has developed so far: The Chūnin Exams Arc!!!**

**I hope you'll stay tuned for that, especially since Naruto's better than ever!**

**Before you go, PLEASE review. I want to know how you guys find my writing style. If you want to compliment, do so. If you think there's room for improvement, let me know. If you want to ask something regarding my story, go ahead. I'll help you the best I can. If you are going to flame, YOU WILL BE IGNORED.**

**It's my story, and it's done well so far because I WROTE IT. And I plan to keep it that way.**

**Thanks for reading once again!  
**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: Squad 7, Reunited!  
**

**- Kiiroi Senkō  
**


	12. Squad 7, Reunited!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)

* * *

**

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Squad 7, Reunited!**

It was early morning in Konoha as nine weary travelers made their way up to the giant entrance of the Hi no Kuni's shinobi village. The lead shinobi, 15 year-old Miyamoto Ryūta, smiled as he gazed upon the familiar gates that loomed upon him, almost welcoming him home.

"I'll never get tired of seeing these gates..." he said a little absently, gaining a curious glance from the blonde Genin standing behind him. The silver-haired Jōnin, however, caught the discreet glance his student sent him, and chuckled.

"You already know why, Naruto... It's because I'm often out of the village on missions," Ryūta explained as if lecturing a child. "Whether it's an actual combat mission or those involving diplomacy. Whenever Hokage-sama can't attend to a specific task, he'll send a small delegation to represent him, usually composed of Kakashi-san and myself plus one or two more depending on the situation."

As Ryūta mentioned diplomacy, he could distinctly hear Temari's poorly restrained laughter and a chuckle or two from Kankurō, and a sigh from Baki indicating the veiled man's disapproval of his students' poor conduct.

Ryūta saw the two from his peripheral vision as well, but decided to let their amusement slide. _'For now...'_ he thought with a little smile.

"Well, let's get a move on, everyone. The sooner we see Hokage-sama, the sooner I can finally sit down and unwind, because being in a foreign country for two months, with a student like Naruto, is damn exhausting." Tsunade and Jiraiya chuckled while Shizune giggled at Ryūta's comment on Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly, giving a child-like pout that made him seem very, very immature. _That_ earned a grin from the silver-haired teen who then proceeded to ruffle the blond Genin's hair. Naruto tried in vain to swat the older ninja's hands away, but Ryūta, seeing Naruto's discomfort, raised both hands in a gesture of peace.

"Okay, let's go. The gate isn't getting any nearer..." Ryūta said, and the whole group proceeded towards the gates. Jiraiya simply sighed at Ryūta's mannerisms. Much of it was so obviously picked up from the silver-haired boy's caretaker and sensei. It was a side effect of Ryūta growing up for three years under the Yondaime's care.

As Jiraiya compared the two... _'No, three...'_ he absently corrected himself, adding in Naruto to the mix. Still, between his former student and the two boys ahead of him, he couldn't help but see that there were so many similarities. It sometimes gave him a sense of deja vù. And it hurt Jiraiya, knowing that Minato was still alive and not being able to share that sort of information with anyone. But how could he go against the wish of his former student? The man, for some unexplained reason, had preferred to keep hidden, possibly because he had awoken from a coma after Naruto had already been declared an orphan and the man declared deceased. And so, the Yondaime, for all these years, had watched Naruto from the shadows under the guise of an ANBU, his true identity hidden by his mask and by false documents forged for him by the Sandaime and Ryūta.

"Oi, what's wrong, Jiraiya?" Tsunade said, nudging the Gama Sennin with her elbow after seeing the man's contemplative look. Jiraiya regarded her and sighed.

"It's nothing. Just thought that Naruto and Ryūta are both so much like him. One because he's his son, and the other because he grew up under the man's care. You could mistake those two for brothers. Look at them Tsunade. Look how at ease they are with each other," Jiraiya said, hoping the two hadn't overheard.

"I know, Jiraiya. But we should save this conversation for later..." Tsunade replied. "Never underestimate those boys' senses. They're much more honed than you think." Jiraiya nodded sagely, taking the cue to drop it until a time when they weren't around.

As the group reached the gate, Ryūta turned his gaze upon the shinobi in the guard house, expecting to see the Chūnin partners Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo on duty. They were normally the ones there, and that in turn meant they were normally the victims of an insane amount of boredom.

_'Then again, it IS 9 o'clock... unless they changed something while I was gone, their shift should have just started...'_ Ryūta thought, but his worries were put to rest when he saw the duo seated at their station as usual. Ryūta grinned as they noticed him approaching, and in an instant their bored expressions brightened as he approached.

"Hey, Ryūta! You're back! How'd it go?" Kotetsu called out in greeting, giving a wave as he stood from his chair. His partner, Izumo, stood as well, touching two fingers to his brow as a sign of his respect.

Ryūta smiled, giving a nod. "Mission accomplished, as usual," he replied. "Nothing _too_ out of the ordinary. Just picked up and escorted a team of Chūnin hopefuls back here." Most of the group behind him barely held back their laughter as Ryūta displayed amazing skills at lying, his smile unmoving.

Izumo gave him a thumbs-up. "Oh, yeah? That's good to hear. Well, go right on in, Hokage-sama's waiting at the Tower."

Ryūta nodded in thanks, touching two fingers to his brow in a quick, informal salute, before leading the group into Konoha. As soon as they passed through the gate, Ryūta turned back to face the rest of the group, smiling warmly.

"To those who live here or once called this place home, welcome back," he said, indicating Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade even without uttering their names.

"And... to our distinguished guests," he continued, turning his attention to the Suna team. "As your escort from Sunagakure up until this point, I'd like to welcome you to Konohagakure no Sato. Now, if you'll all follow me, I shall take you to see the Hokage, as per his instructions upon my return."

Everyone gave Ryūta nods to indicate their compliance and followed the silver-haired swordmaster as he guided the group through the maze of streets that was Konoha.

Temari and her brothers took in the sights as they walked through the village, marveling at how different this place was. It was lush, and alive with vegetation, as opposed to their home Sunagakure, a village in the middle of an arid wasteland.

As the group passed through the maze of streets, Temari couldn't help but notice the cold glares that several civilians sent at the group, or, to be more specific, at Ryūta and Naruto. The silver-haired swordmaster barely passed the citizens a glance as he continued on his way, merely shrugging off their pathetic attempts at intimidation with indifference. The same could not be said of the younger, less-experienced Naruto, who shifted uneasily as he came under the cold, harsh stares of the common people, who were so blinded by their misplaced rage and grief that they could not see the difference between a curse and an innocent boy burdened with such a heavy responsibility.

Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He leaned in closer and gave the boy some reassurance he badly needed. "Listen, gaki. Don't worry about it. You're not alone. Anyone who wants at you will have to get through the rest of us," the older man said, and as Naruto looked around, he saw Ryūta at the point, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya to the left and back, and even the Suna team had understood the implications and completed the barrier.

Gaara turned slightly and gave a slight nod before speaking, his voice low. "I will repay your actions in kind, Uzumaki. Have no fear or anxiety. I speak for all of us when I say that you will not have to fight your battles on your own."

_'T-they're defending me... only Ryūta-sensei has ever done that for me before... Arigatou...'_ the blond thought, his spirits uplifted by a display of camaraderie and friendship. As they continued walking, the stares were still there, but Naruto no longer had to fight them alone as his friends gave him their support through this simple act.

But, even the greatest shinobi had their limits when it came to cruelty born of ignorance. Ryūta, finally at the end of his patience, wordlessly stopped walking, bringing the rest of the group to a halt_._ As the rest of the travelers watched curiously, Ryūta spiked his chakra and killing intent for a full five seconds, sending a wave of fear all throughout the village. Each person, from shinobi to ANBU and common villager, was brought to their knees by the relentless pressure. And, just as quickly as it had started, the feeling passed, and, although shaken by the experience, each went back to their own tasks.

The Jōnin's stand gave Naruto a morale boost, and he straightened up, seemingly relieved. With a nod from Ryūta, the team went on their way once more. As the group drew closer to their destinaton, the villagers seemed to shrink away from Ryūta's cold, merciless expression and the presence of two Sannin. The remainder of the walk to the Hokage Tower was accompanied by a relative peace that brought a sense of tranquility to the group.

As the group approached the main entrance to the Hokage Tower, its traditionally-styled gateway and door now in full view, Ryūta simply held a hand up, and was acknowledged by Namiashi Raido, the Tokubetsu Jōnin currently on watch at the tower's entrance. Raido immediately stepped aside, offering a short nod which Konoha's resident Kenjutsu master returned: a show of courtesy and respect between comrades.

"Looks like things went well, Ryūta. Keeps your reputation up, huh?" Raido said politely in greeting. "Still, I won't keep you waiting. Hokage-sama's waiting, so go right in. All of you."

The corner of Ryūta's mouth twitched into a smile, but he killed it and nodded in thanks. "Arigatou, Raido. Oh, and if anyone wants a rematch, I'm free starting tomorrow. Well, at least, that's what I intend. Either way, I don't want to keep Hokage-sama waiting, unless I want to ruin my chances of getting a break. Ja ne." With that said, the younger Jōnin looked back and motioned for the others to follow him in.

The Tokubetsu Jōnin grinned at the younger shinobi's offhanded remarks. There was a running joke these days about how Ryūta always found himself running out of days when he could take a break and kick back due to the number of mission requests that had been added onto his normal load, mainly due to the sensei-status of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, leaving the number of Jōnin qualified to solo or lead A and S-Rank missions lower than normal.

Pushing that out-of-place thought aside, Raido gave a very slight bow in greeting to the rest of the group as they filed in through the gate.

As the group shuffled in, Jiraiya and Tsunade both had looks of nostalgia etched on their features, as if they were moving back in time.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, what's up with you two?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya's eye twitched as the older shinobi shot the boy a death glare in return. He didn't exactly appreciate being called 'Ero-sennin', no matter who the person was. Ironic, since he did little to hide the fact that he was a perverted old letcher.

Jiraiya kept himself in control and responded as if he hadn't been bothered at all, a bit of a rarity from the elderly man. "Well, gaki, Tsunade-hime and I came through these halls way too often back in our days. We were the Sandaime's students back when we were about your age."

"N-NANIIII?!?!" Naruto shouted as he visibly recoiled, prompting everyone in the hallway to give him a variety of looks, ranging from confusion to outright annoyance.

A nearby Chūnin spoke up, clearly full of disdain for Naruto. "Excuse me... shouting like that is not welcome here! If you have no business here, then get out, you disgusting mon-"

The Chūnin never finished his sentence as he felt a razor-sharp dagger slide against his throat. A cold voice came from behind him, its owner not exactly pleased with the man's heartless remarks.

"C'mon, I dare you to finish that damn sentence, scum. You'll be breaking the Sandaime's law, and any crap you use to lie can be rebutted by this entire hallway of witnesses. Of course, the _young boy_ you were most likely referring to is my student, and a promising young Genin who will one day, no... he already _is_ carrying the hopes and dreams of Konoha on his shoulders. Don't make his burden any more difficult... or I'll make sure you're relieved of yours. Permanently," Ryūta said, his eyes cold and unforgiving. His words shocked everyone in the room. Never had such a reaction from the young swordmaster been heard of.

Just as the man was about to piss himself out of fear for his life, a commanding voice resounded throughout the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Sandaime said from where he stood at the end of the hallway.

"Ryūta, stand down," the God of Shinobi ordered. Left without a better alternative, the silver-haired swordmaster lowered his dagger and walked back to stand between Naruto and the Chūnin, radiating barely restrained frustration and fury.

The Sandaime sighed. "Alright. Return to your tasks. Everyone," he commanded, and as the crowd began dispersing, the aged Hokage turned his attention back to Ryūta and the group he had been escorting. "Ryūta, Naruto, and all the rest of you... please, come with me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

_Training Ground No. 7  
_

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the middle of Training Ground No. 7, waiting for their ever-late sensei. They had almost gone to look for him when that massive surge of chakra passed, but it ended so quickly, it might have just been someone experimenting with a jutsu. So the pair opted to wait at the training ground as they were asked.

Just as Sakura was about to start a rant about how Kakashi told them to show up early but never showed up on time himself, the man appeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"You're-" Sakura shouted, but realized what time it was. "... early?!"

Kakashi 'eye-smiled'. "Well, I have some good, or bad news, depending on how you take it," the masked Jōnin said, gaining a curious look from Sakura. Even Sasuke looked up from where he was absently staring at the ground.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Kakashi. What is it?" Sasuke said, his tone rather listless. Nothing exciting ever really happened anymore. Sure, he and Sakura had improved exponentially because Kakashi actually decided to teach them about things other than chakra control and teamwork, but life was very _boring_.

"Well... how to put it in the right way..." Kakashi muttered. "To start, training will be a bit different today. We'll be formulating your team's battle tactics. So, it's like specific teamwork built especially for you."

Sakura looked at the man as if he just grew a second head. "Don't tell me you're going back to THAT, Kakashi-sensei! Why would you want to go back when we've come so far?!" she nearly shouted, with Sasuke nodding in agreement.

Kakashi held his hands up as if to placate the angry kunoichi. "Okay, Sakura, let's calm down. The reason I'm doing this is primarily because you two have developed your abilities far beyond what they were two months ago. And... today is when Naruto's back."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto's arriving _today_?!" she shouted, nearly driving Kakashi and Sasuke deaf, though both admitted that she had good reason to shout after hearing that their team's third member was back.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

"Well, I must say that you have a way of making your presence known, Ryūta. Only thirty minutes back, and you've caused a village-wide incident as well as threatened a fellow Konoha shinobi," the Sandaime said, smiling a little at the silver-haired teen for not allowing such actions to continue. But the Hokage's smile died as he saw the young Jōnin's eyes take on a look that resembled raging, merciless blizzards. But, just as quickly, those same blue eyes softened, and the swordmaster ran a hand through his silver hair as if to calm the raging emotions that he was barely keeping in check.

Finally, Ryūta sighed, releasing a bit of the stress he was accumulating. "Fine, you got me. I have this feeling that you were watching with that crystal ball of yours, so I won't deny it," he said rather tiredly, and in everyone's eyes, he seemed much older than his fifteen years gave him credit for.

"But, I think we can discuss that at length some other time, Hokage-sama..." the swordmaster continued. "For now, I shall report on my mission's success."

The Hokage nodded gravely, seeing as Ryūta was no doubt on edge. "Please proceed, then, Miyamoto Ryūta. I would receive your report."

The silver-haired Jōnin snapped to crisp attention. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" he replied. He took just a short moment before speaking again. "As you have ordered, I was able to successfully establish contact with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama, as you no doubt have already figured. In addition, I have with me a team of Suna Genin, composed of the Kazekage's three children, who are going to take part in the Chūnin Selection Exams. I take this as a symbol of trust from the Kazekage, because they were placed under our protection for the duration of the trip and their stay here."

The Hokage nodded. "Hmm... excellent work. And how went your secondary objectives?"

The answer came instantaneously. No hesitation whatsoever. "Secondary objectives completed... far beyond any of our expectations. I will convey the results at a later date, if that is acceptable. That is all. Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded, and understood that the hyperactive blond boy, their village's greatest defender, had improved by leaps and bounds. A shared look by the aged Hokage and the young Jōnin said it all: the boy was on his way to greatness.

"Arigatou, Ryūta. Your hard work is very much appreciated. You may stand down, now." Ryūta bowed respectfully and moved to stand slightly to the side.

The Sandaime pushed thoughts about the young Jinchūriki aside for the time being and turned his attention to the four Suna-nin who had stood at the side, waiting respectfully.

"Welcome, shinobi of Suna, to Konohagakure. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen," he said warmly, giving the three young Suna Genin the impression of 'caring grandfather' rather than 'God of Shinobi'. Baki, because of his longer experience, knew better than to underestimate the Sandaime, even in old age. Shaking that aside, said veiled Jōnin stepped forward as a spokesperson of their team, befitting his sensei status.

"We thank you, Hokage-sama, for graciously welcoming us to Konoha. I am Baki, Jōnin sensei to this team, composed of Kazekage-sama's children: Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara. They are here to take part in the Chūnin Selection Exams. Also, Kazekage-sama bade us to convey to you that he has deigned to oppose Orochimaru. You have the full support of Sunagakure."

The Sandaime nodded. "Souka. That is good news. You have my thanks, as well as that of all of Konoha. But you must be tired. I shall have you escorted to your lodgings while you are here."

As if on cue, an ANBU operative seemingly materialized out of nowhere. "Please, follow me. I shall help you get settled in. I hope you will find our accomodations acceptable."

After the Suna group's departure, Ryūta spoke up. "Pardon me, Hokage-sama, but Naruto and I have some business to accomplish. If anything, it'll put my mind at ease during the Chūnin Selection Exams. Please excuse us."

Upon the Sandaime's nod of approval, Ryūta took Naruto by the arm, and the two vanished in a slight stir of the wind.

Jiraiya smiled. "Those boys never cease to amaze me. Naruto's one hell of a Genin, I'll tell you. And Ryūta's constantly finding new ways to improve his Kenjutsu. I doubt he even uses anything else aside from that and his taijutsu," he remarked.

Hiruzen stood from his chair, walking around his desk to face his two former students. "Yes, and his mastery over wind is second only to Minato's, but I get the feeling that Naruto will surpass them both someday," he said. "Still, thank you for coming, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and of course, Shizune."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "It's alright, Sarutobi-sensei. As Ryūta has mentioned to us in the past, we need to stop Orochimaru's mad schemes before they develop any further."

Jiraiya grinned. "Exactly. That snake isn't going to burn Konoha to the ground if we have anything to say about it! We still have family here!" he announced. His grin turned perverted. "And the hot springs are excellent points for research..." he added, more to himself, as he giggled pervertedly.

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead, and she whacked Jiraiya over the back of his head, her superhuman strength slamming him into the ground. The door opened behind them, and Sarutobi's two ANBU guards outside peeked in, but seeing that the Sandaime wasn't in any danger - only Jiraiya was - they immediately shut the door and returned to their posts.

Tsunade shook her head. "Even after all these years, this guy's still a pervert..."

Jiraiya shot up at the mention of 'pervert'. "Not just any pervert, Hime! A SUPER PERVERT!!!!!" he proclaimed, earning sweat drops from those in the room, including the hidden ANBU operative.

_'And he complains when Naruto calls him "Ero-sennin"?'_ Tsunade thought.

The Sandaime cleared his throat. "Now, before either of you get started on that, I believe there's something more important to discuss, correct?" he said, gaining both his students' attentions.

Jiraiya replied quickly. "I've learned more about Orochimaru's objectives from my spy network," he said. "One of them is Konoha's destruction, as we've figured before. The problem is, he seems to have other goals that he's working towards. We know he's hiding in Otogakure, but we don't have enough information to look into that, nor can we storm another shinobi village without causing a diplomatic crisis."

Sarutobi nodded gravely. "Yes... for now, all we can do is try and keep tabs on our movements and ready the village for when the day comes. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune... I will require your aid to protect Konoha. Will you grant it to me?"

All three replied unanimously. "Hai!"

* * *

_Konohagakure - Commercial District_

Ryūta and Naruto materialized on a rooftop... right in the middle of Konoha's shopping district.

Naruto gave his sensei a confused look. "Uh... sensei? Why are we here?"

Ryūta grinned. "This is our last stop before I have to send you back into Kakashi's capable hands, Naruto," he stated cheerily, though his facade did little, if any, to stop a dull ache from throbbing in his chest. "So... my final objective is to help you look more like a professional ninja, and less like a beacon that tells your opponents where you are!"

Naruto grinned himself. "You know, sensei... this was also part of my act. If they saw me wearing something as stupid as this, they'd surely think I wasn't a threat!"

Ryūta let out a little laugh. "Well then, Naruto... It's time we change that. Come, follow me. Let me take you to the place where I get my gear," he said, jumping down into the street, Naruto right behind him. "It's about time everyone learned not to treat you like a fool. When I'm done with you, they'll learn to show you the respect you've earned ever since your birth!"

* * *

_Training Ground No. 7_

Sasuke hit the training dummy with a backhand, drawing a kunai as he spun and slashing the dummy in its 'arm' before planting a kick square in the chest. Continuing his movement, Sasuke lifted his other foot and planted it firmly on the dummy's chest and twisted his entire body, driving the dummy off of its post, and as Sasuke leaped off, somersaulting through the air, several kunai embedding themselves in the target's chest as the Uchiha landed in a feral crouch. Sasuke looked up, and saw Sakura spring down from her hidden position in a tree, fingering more kunai

"Well done, you two," Kakashi said, his normal bored expression gone as he intensely studied each movement. "Sasuke: your taijutsu is quick and precise, and I'm impressed with your natural aptitude for hand-to-hand combat. Add your skill with Katon jutsu to the mix and you're good to go on your own. But, combined with Sakura's long-range support and genjutsu, you two are already an impressive force. And..." he continued, but was cut short as a gust of wind picked up, blowing past the three Konoha shinobi as it formed into a small whirlwind.

The wind died down as fast as it picked up, and Team 7's members were rock-still. Where the wind had picked up just moments earlier, two fellow Konoha shinobi had decided to make their appearance: Jōnin Miyamoto Ryūta, clad in his usual azure coat, his silver hair waving with the gentle breeze. And beside him was...

"Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked at the transformation in her teammate. The energetic blonde had ditched the attention grabber of an orange jumpsuit in favor of something more practical... and _stylish_.

The blonde Genin was now clad in a black sleeveless shirt, over which went a deep cerulean blue, long-sleeved combat vest that would do a lot more for Naruto than his orange jumpsuit ever would. His trademark spiral design was embroidered in orange on both shoulders, and to complete the new top, a massive Konoha symbol was embroidered on the back in bright crimson.

His orange pants were now replaced with shinobi pants similar in design to Ryūta's, but they were a dark blue instead of black, and had two orange stripes running down the outer side of each leg, keeping with Naruto's liking for orange. He had strapped his tool belt to his waist, its several pouches and containers in a new arrangement for greater organization, and his kunai and shuriken pouch remained on his left leg. Last, but certainly not the least and perhaps the most striking, Naruto's new wakizashi was strapped across his lower back, allowing easy access for Naruto's dominant left hand.

His hitai-ate remained on his forehead as it always has, and one of his trademark grins was plastered on his face, though there was something different about it.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! Sasuke! I'm baaaaaaaaack!" he announced cheerfully, saying the last part of his rather informal greeting in a sing-song tone. Kakashi's eyebrow shot up as he took note of Naruto's new look, and he directed a curious gaze at Ryūta, which the younger Jōnin interpreted as "What in the name of Kami did you do to get rid of that horrid orange jumpsuit?!"

Ryūta, deciding to have some fun, feigned ignorance and pretended to just notice Kakashi's gaze, tilting his head in a questioning manner as if he were oblivious to what Kakashi was silently asking.

Ryūta spoke quietly, making sure Naruto was the only one who heard his words. "Well? Go on, Naruto... It's time for you to be part of your squad once more... and make sure you remember what I asked of you..."

Naruto nodded once before he wordlessly stepped forward, approaching his team carefully, slowly, as if he was sizing up an opponent, something the other members of Squad 7 took note of. Sasuke and Sakura were disturbed by this strange behavior. This wasn't the Naruto they remembered. Their blond teammate stopped a few steps in front of them, a slight smile still on his face, but he did little to quell the silence.

Sasuke, for once, broke the ice. "Dobe... looks like you're back. Is that all you did over these two months? Go shopping for a new outfit?" he asked, an arrogant smirk on his face, as he still believed himself to be the superior shinobi.

Naruto bristled, but made no move to retort, drawing surprised looks from his two teammates. This _definitely_ wasn't the Naruto they remembered.

Until his face broke into a wide grin.

"You didn't think I'd fall for that, did you, teme?" he asked cheerfully. Before Sasuke could reply, the blond was already behind him, his white wakizashi unsheathed and at the Uchiha's neck. "You can mock me all you want. But you don't disrespect Ryūta-sensei. Ever. Alright, Sasuke?"

Even Ryūta was caught off-guard by that one, his eyes registering a bit of shock. But on the inside, his heart swelled with gratitude.

_'Heh... he's sticking up for me... I would've let it slide, but... looks like he didn't like that. Arigatou, Naruto... you just made my day...'_

Sasuke ground out a "Fine...", prompting Naruto to lower his blade and sheath it once more. The blond turned and locked eyes with his Uchiha teammate, who still could not get rid of the shock of witnessing Naruto moving so fast.

Naruto noticed his squad's leader approaching and turned to face him. "Kakashi-sensei..." he said.

Kakashi squatted to place himself at eye-level with Naruto. Kakashi examined his new student, nodding now and then to himself. After a few moments of a seemingly intense visual examination of Naruto, Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Well, Naruto... it's good to see you again. Welcome back to Team 7," the Jōnin said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Using his other hand, Kakashi reached into a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and offered it to Naruto.

"I've nominated Team 7 for the Chūnin Selection Exams, Naruto. I hope you'll be willing to participate with your teammates," he said. Naruto took the paper and looked it over, reading it. It looked more like a formal invitation to a party than an invitation to take part in a difficult examination. But Naruto smiled at it.

"Sasuke... Sakura..." he said, and both teammates looked at him. Naruto turned and beamed. "We're going to beat this thing! Together!" he announced.

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph... just make sure I don't have to save your ass, Naruto," he said off-handedly.

Naruto laughed. "When push comes to shove, let's just see _who'll_ be saving _who's ass_, Sasuke."

Both teammates engaged in a glaring contest, Sasuke's smirk and Naruto's grin unmoving, before they locked forearms.

"Okay, Naruto... let's just see how much better you've gotten. I'll admit, you've got my respect... for now. Just don't screw up, alright?" Sasuke said.

"Hah! I was about to say the exact same thing. You can count on me! I'll show everyone the _real_ Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, and Sasuke's smirk widened into a grin. Before they knew it, a hand came down on theirs. They turned to face their female teammate.

"Together, we can go far and do anything. Right?" she asked.

Both nodded. "Hm... right," Sasuke said.

"Hell yeah. We won't lose to anyone!" Naruto added.

Off to the side, Ryūta was leaning against a tree, arms folded across a chest, a satisfied and happy smile on his face. Watching Naruto be happy, even through his hardships, was something of a reward to him, and he relished each moment.

"Well, Naruto... my part as your sensei is over... but perhaps... we'll cross paths as sensei and student in the near future. You never know what can happen. I wish you and your team success..." he said quietly, more to himself than to his one-time energetic student. Pushing off the tree, he walked away and disappeared, letting the winds carry him to his destination.

The members of Squad 7 felt the wind pick up again, and Naruto turned to where Ryūta had been standing... to find that he had left. Naruto's smile left his face, and he looked up into the clear skies.

"Arigatou... sensei... for everything you ever taught me... I really enjoyed those two months..." he whispered, and watched as leaves fell off the trees, to be carried by the gentle wind that carressed the Genin's cheeks. He placed his hand on a pocket and felt a bulk that he hadn't noticed until now. He reached in and drew a scroll with a small note inserted in it. He picked the note out and opened it up.

_Naruto..._

_I took the liberty of filling this storage scroll with several Fūton Jutsu scrolls and manuals. It also has that scroll I asked Gaara to give you back when we were in Suna, just in case. This is my last gift to you as your sensei... but who knows? Maybe we'll cross paths as sensei and student once more... Work hard. I wish you success._

_Ryūta-niisan_

_P.S. I can read your memories with the Okorigan, so I know about that, and I just want you to know that to hear you call me that would make me happy. Better than making me sound old with Ryūta-sensei, hahahahaha!  
_

Naruto looked down and let a tear slowly work its way down his cheek.

"Ryūta-niisan... arigatou..." he said.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried about the sudden change in Naruto's attitude.

The blond hurriedly dried his tears before turning to face them.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm fine," Naruto assured his pink-haired teammate. Facing the clear sky, Naruto raised his fist.

"Chūnin Exams, get for us!" he announced. "Team 7 is going to blow away the competition!"

Chapter 12: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"arigatou" - "thank you"

"gaki" - "brat"

"ja ne" - "see you later"

"ero-sennin" - "perverted sage"

"souka" - "I understand"

"Hime" - "Princess"

"sensei" - "master"

"nii-san" - "brother"

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Gaaaaaaah!!!! Finally! I finally was able to finish this chapter!!! A big, big, big, big apology to all of you who have been waiting for this!!! I've been buried under school work for these past two months or so... but here it is! And I apologize once again! Hontouni gomenasai!!!  
**

**Ahem... I know I keep dropping teasers about Naruto's strength, but don't kill me about it. I'm saving it for the Chūnin Selection Exams, which start in the very next chapter!**

**So... please Read and Review. It doesn't hurt to voice your thoughts. Does it suck, is there anything I need to work on... Of course, as usual, try telling me what to do and you will be ignored. Same with flames. You will be ignored if you flame as well. This story is mine, and I will continue to write it the way I do.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!  
**

**Next time: Chūnin Exams, Here we come!!!**

**- Kiiroi Senkō  
**


	13. Chūnin Exams, Here we come!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)

* * *

**

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****Chūnin Exams, Here we come!!!**

The sun was high in the sky, beating down bright rays on the populace of Konohagakure, and the brilliant, endless blue sky was punctuated by white clouds of all shapes and sizes. In simpler words, Konoha couldn't ask for better weather right now. And whether by coincidence or not, it was just a few days after joining up with his team once more that a very cheerful Uzumaki Naruto found himself wandering the busy streets of Konoha. Then again, his upbeat mood was understandable, if you looked at how things were going.

Despite it being their first training session as a team again, it had gone unbelievably well. He had to admit, Sasuke and Sakura had also worked hard during his two months away, and he could appreciate the effort, because it made them a lot more cohesive and a lot better not just individually, but as a whole...

Well, as long as Sasuke's pride didn't get in the way, that is.

Naruto was about to cross an intersection when he was stopped by a commotion, and he jumped back just in time to avoid Konohamaru as the academy student ran around a corner with his friends Moegi and Udon, with Sakura hot on their heels.

A puzzled Naruto immediately decided that he should get in and do something before Sakura caught Konohamaru and unleashed the one thing that can trump Hell itself: a woman's wrath.

Taking to the rooftops to save time (and most likely Konohamaru's life), he landed next to another corner, and turned to see Konohamaru run right into a familiar-looking black-clad shinobi carrying a large bandage-covered bundle on his back, a girl with a giant tessen right next to him.

Kankurō normally would have been annoyed at the very least, but after spending two months with a hyperactive blond prankster, he'd developed something that one could actually call patience.

"Oi, watch where you're going next time, alright?" he said, hoisting Konohamaru up by his arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry, mister! I didn't mean to run into you!" he cried out, bowing respectfully as he apologized.

Sakura spoke up. "It was my fault he was running like that. If anyone's to blame, it's me..."

Kankurō raised an eyebrow. "What are you apologizing for? I already said it was alright, so no need to get so worked up," he said.

Konohamaru and Sakura suddenly froze. They'd expected the guy to just up and explode, not simply brush it off like it was nothing. Especially with that Suna hitai-ate on his hood.

"Well... that's... really nice of you, mister! It won't happen again! I promise!" Konohamaru said, a little more confident now that the foreign shinobi had assured them of not being angry.

Kankurō had been about to say something, when he noticed someone with spiky, neon blond hair running up to them. The blue outfit threw him off, but the whisker-like marks on his cheeks made identifying him easier. In fact, it gave the boy's identity dead away.

"Hey! Naruto!" Kankurō called out in greeting, a slight grin on his face. Sakura looked at the two Suna-nin, then at her teammate as he walked over, then back again.

Temari, who had been standing beside Kankurō, took one look at Naruto and his new outfit, and instantly did a good job of impersonating a tomato, never mind if it was against her will or not.

_'W-wow... that outfit looks so... HOT on him!'_ she thought as her heart started beating faster. The entire ensemble just looked... as if it was _meant_ for him. In her honest opinion, it was leagues better than that orange jumpsuit he used to wear.

Temari felt her face heat up further as she realized where her thoughts were straying.

_'No, no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'_ she thought as she struggled to get herself back under control. When she had gotten herself down to as normal as she could make herself, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing mind... and her racing heart.

Once she was calm enough, Temari opened her eyes, and found Naruto giving her a grin that almost sent the blood rushing back to her face.

_'Kuso... he's... gah! Stop, before you lose it!'_ she thought as she shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Hey, Temari-chan? You okay?" Naruto asked, tilting his head innocently.

Temari smiled nervously. "I'm fine, Naruto. Really, perfectly fine!" she said, all the while cursing inwardly at herself.

The blonde Jinchūriki shared a look with Kankurō, and both silently agreed that the wind battlemaiden was hiding something. What it was, they didn't know, but there was something there.

Sakura finally recovered her senses and spoke up. "So... um... you two know my teammate?" she asked.

Kankurō shrugged. "You could say that..." he said. "We met when the blonde shrimp over there was in Suna for his little training trip with Ryūta-san."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Who you calling a shrimp, you stupid clown!!!" he countered.

This time it was Kankurō's eye that twitched. "Clown?!"

"Yeah! I mean, you wear make-up and all that!"

"This isn't make-up! It's traditional Kabuki face paint!" Kankurō replied angrily.

"Well, I think it's make-up! I mean, what else can it be?! You wear cat ears on your hood, and you even play with over-sized dolls!!!"

"What?! They're not dolls! They're PUPPETS!!!"

Temari couldn't help but giggle at the pair as they argued. This was definitely not the first time someone had said something along those lines, but never had it been said right in Kankurō's face, and certainly not as blatantly.

She laughed harder as the two engaged in a glaring contest, their noses almost touching. The apparent focus and concentration the two were putting into their little match did little to stop Naruto from sticking his hand out and catching a rock that had been launched at Kankurō from a tree just over the fence. The two straightened and looked up at the tree. There, sitting on one of the branches, was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Not bad, dobe," he said, smirking. "But why'd you stop that rock I threw? He looked ready to beat you down."

Naruto grinned. "Teme, I don't know whether you're complimenting me or trying to insinuate that I still suck," the blonde replied. "Demo, these two are my good friends from Suna, and while they're in Konoha, anyone who wants to get at them..."

"... Goes through me..." came a monotone voice from the other side of the tree. Sasuke leaned out and looked behind him, coming-face-to-face with the youngest of the Suna team, Gaara, as he hung upside-down from a branch, using his chakra to keep his feet planted. The red-head's relentless gaze bore into the Uchiha, and his relaxed posture told everyone that hanging there wasn't even a problem.

_'He... he snuck up beside me...?'_ Sasuke thought in a mixture of awe and a slight sense of fear. _'His stealth skills... rival Kakashi's...'_

Gaara made a single hand-sign and vanished in a swirl of sand, appearing next to his siblings and Naruto in a similar fashion.

"Uzumaki, you are loud as usual..." he said. "Though I commend you on finally getting rid of that ridiculous jumpsuit in favor of something more... practical."

Temari looked away while Kankurō bit down on his gloved hand. The two barely contained their laughter, having just heard their brother mock Naruto's old jumpsuit... with a straight face, no less. Then again, doing anything with a straight face was Gaara's specialty.

"Argh! Just what the hell is everyone's problem with orange?!" Naruto asked in semi-mock outrage. "Is it that bad a color???"

The three Suna-nin, along with Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, with the exact thought running through their minds.

_'When you're a shinobi... wearing 90% orange is the same as asking for an early death...'_

"Well, Uzumaki... it was good to see you again," Gaara said. "Unfortunately, we have business to attend to."

Gaara turned to his siblings and nodded. But before he could take another step, he heard Sasuke land behind him.

"Oi, you there... the spook..." the Uchiha said. "Who are you?"

Gaara turned his head slightly, giving Sasuke and Sakura a good view of the tattoo on his forehead.

"Sabaku no Gaara... at your service..." he replied. "If my memory is correct... you must be Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke was slightly surprised that the foreign shinobi knew his name, but he narrowed his eyes to hide it. "Yeah, that's me. Uchiha Sasuke..."

_'Sugoi... Sasuke's known even in other shinobi villages? Is he really on everyone's watch list?'_ Sakura thought.

"Hm... Uzumaki's description of you is very accurate..." Gaara commented, a slight smirk on his face. Without waiting to see Sasuke's reaction, he turned to his siblings and nodded once more. The three siblings disappeared, one in a swirl of sand, the other two in clouds of white smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned to Naruto.

"Naruto... just what the hell did you tell them about me...?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you'll have to find that out!" he said as he vanished in another cloud of smoke.

Sasuke glowered. "Kuso... damn that prankster..." he muttered as he leaped off, heading for destinations unknown.

Sakura simply sighed. "Those two can never really get along, can they...?" she said to herself in exasperation.

* * *

_Miyamoto Compound_

Ryūta sat on the window sill of his room, the only room in the entire compound occupied by a living being. The room itself was fairly humble in and of itself, lacking any form of fancy decoration that would suit the heir of an exceedingly prestigious clan. It had a bed, a desk and chair, a side table, a clothes cabinet, and two bookshelves stacked with books of all kinds. Aside from the bare essentials that Ryūta's situation and profession would demand, the room was bare.

The silver-haired teen looked up at the clear blue sky, letting his troubled thoughts run free after a frustrating session of fruitless research on new kenjutsu techniques. His eyes wandered to his bed for a brief moment, gazing at where several manuals and scrolls were scattered, including a single, shining white scroll that was half-written on.

_'Kuso... I'm getting nowhere with this... jutsu should be no problem, but I can't seem to stop worrying about Naruto...'_ he thought, thinking back on how strong the bond the had formed actually was. Bonds with others were something Ryūta had never had the opportunity to form and experience until Naruto entered his life.

He left his thoughts for a moment as he turned his head, coming face-to-face with his fellow Jōnin, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi. What brings you here?" Ryūta asked, somewhat curious as to why the Sharingan-wielder was gazing at him so intently, his perpetually present Icha Icha book surprisingly absent.

"Ryūta... I have to say, you really did a good job with Naruto," Kakashi said.

The swordmaster tilted his head. "Oh, well, I don't think I-"

"But..." Kakashi continued, interrupting Ryūta. "I do question how you chose to make your exit when you brought him back to us." He narrowed his single, visible eye, his gaze not leaving the younger shinobi's.

Ryūta grit his teeth and looked down, remaining silent for a minute or two.

"I don't want to make it too final, Kakashi," he finally said. "It's not something I've ever been good at."

"So, you think saying nothing would make things any better?" Kakashi countered. "You think disappearing when he had his back turned made it any easier for him?! You put yourself above Naruto! Do you even remember why you're fighting so hard for him?! Or have you lost yourself entirely to your empty sense of duty?!"

Those words stabbed deep into Ryūta's heart, much deeper than any blade, and definitely much more painfully than any physical weapon.

_'Kakashi... I... I'm not sure anymore myself... Is it because I want to protect him...? Or is this all merely... a way for me to hold on to myself... A way for me to make amends for past sins?'_

"I..." the young swordmaster said quietly, distraught as Kakashi's words continued to repeat themselves in his mind. Kakashi had driven his point home as surely as Ryūta could run a blade through someone's body. Ryūta felt a sting in his eyes as they watered up with unshed tears born of hidden emotions and heavy burdens that have been placed on his shoulders from too early an age.

"You shouldn't always take everything upon yourself, Ryūta," Kakashi continued. "Remember, no matter what the rules say, at the end of the day, we shinobi are still human. Simply silencing your own emotions is a sure way to killing your human side. It's not easy, especially for you, to accept this... but you can't be the one supporting everyone all the time. You still need others to help you carry your own burdens."

But before the Copy-nin could continue, the kenjutsu master spoke.

"Get out," he said, his tone frosty as his silver locks hid his eyes. "I don't need you telling me how to live my worthless life!!!"

The older man simply shook his head. "I don't think so. What you just said proves you're a mess right now, emotionally and maybe even mentally. I can't leave you like this."

Ryūta balled his hands into fists as he fought to keep his tears in. "Kakashi... I... I-!"

"You what?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I... I don't want anyone to see me like this..." he replied, gritting his teeth as he focused all his willpower on the last vestiges of his quickly deteriorating emotional control.

Kakashi sighed. "If that's the case, then I'll turn around or wait in the next room. But you need someone to help you out right now, even if it's just someone who's willing to stand by you. I'm taking it upon myself to be that someone."

Ryūta shook his head, holding onto his self control with every drop of strength he still had. "Kakashi... you teme..." he whispered as he finally lost the battle against himself. And for the first time in almost a decade, the tears flowed unchecked from the silver-haired swordmaster's eyes.

_'Naruto... gomenasai... My true reason for fighting... I need to find it again... because I need to know... whether I've been doing it simply for myself, my sense of duty... or whether I truly have been fighting to keep you from going through the exact same experiences I have...'_ he told himself, but whether he was choosing his path or simply trying to assure himself, he wasn't sure.

_'But... words are simply that: empty promises... Something tangible has always been more trustworthy and concrete...'_ he continued, which is when it struck him. He opened his eyes once more, a new vitality mixed in somewhat that somehow overrode the nearly constant sorrow and despair that clouded them.

"Kakashi... pass me a kunai, will you?" he asked quietly.

The Sharingan-wielder gave the younger shinobi a look of slight worry, but complied, bringing out a kunai and tossing it at the silver-haired swordmaster.

Catching it with practiced ease, Ryūta looked the short blade over for a moment in silent appraisal, before he took his ponytail in one hand and placed the kunai next to it.

"Oi, Ryūta, wait a min-!" Kakashi nearly shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears as the younger Jōnin cut right through his ponytail, severing it.

"Ryūta..." Kakashi muttered in amazement, gazing wide-eyed at the locks of silver hair that dropped gently to the floor in a scattered mess.

The swordmaster let the last locks of hair in his grasp slip through his fingers. "With this... I start anew, Kakashi..." he said. "This is the sign of my conviction. I'm not going to let anyone down again... This is my pledge."

And then, he surprised Kakashi by smiling brightly, a heart-warming reminder to the older Jōnin that, despite everything that Ryūta had said, done, heard, and experienced, he still retained that small glimmer of child-like innocence. "Arigatou... Kakashi... for showing me what I should really be fighting for..."

Kakashi sighed for a moment, then gave Ryūta an eye-smile. "Well, I'm happy to help sort you out anytime... you can always call on me to help you out."

With that said, he turned for the door. And as the Copy-nin turned and reached for the doorknob, he spoke again. "Oh, right. I _do_ have a request for you, though. If you can get it done for me, we can call it even."

* * *

_The next day..._

Naruto stood at Team 7's normal meeting place, the familiar bridge that went over one of the rivers running through Konoha. He had no real business here, but Kakashi had told him that someone wanted to meet him at this exact place, and, because Kakashi said the person was trustworthy and someone that Naruto himself knew very well, he had obliged by coming. He was actually quite interested in what this was all about, but he kept that to himself, hoping that it was the person he was expecting.

And that was basically how Naruto found himself at that very spot, wondering who else besides his eternal friend would actually be using up time to talk to him.

Just as Naruto's patience was wearing thin, he heard the all-too-familiar voice call out. "Naruto! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

The blonde Genin turned and came face-to-face with Konohagakure's resident kenjutsu master, or as close as he could to doing so. The silver-haired shinobi elite had a different air about him... but what Naruto immediately noticed was that Ryūta had cut his ponytail.

Naruto was further thrown off because the Jōnin refused to meet his eyes, going so far as to look away or lower his head.

"Sensei, what-?"

"Naruto... I... I'm sorry..." Ryūta said, not lifting his head.

The Genin's eyes widened in surprise. "Sensei? What for? You never-!"

" I just left you without saying a word, Naruto!" Ryūta said forcefully, raising his head to look Naruto in the eye. "I never once even considered your feelings, instead only taking mine into account!" And just as suddenly, his manic energy disappeared, and he took on a more contrite tone once again.

"I..." Ryūta murmured, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "I'm not..."

"Sensei..." Naruto said, sitting down in front of his silver-haired guardian, his back against one of the bars on the bridge's side rail. "You don't need to... If you ever thought you failed me just by leaving like that, then you're... you're wrong!"

"Naruto... I..." Ryūta said quietly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be going. This was supposed to be where Naruto started to ask him why he'd just leave like that, without a word of good-bye. But Naruto was defying how he'd played the situation out in his head... not that it was a bad thing, but it still disoriented him.

"You did leave without saying good-bye... but that makes it too final, right?" Naruto continued. "But... you told me, in that letter, that we'd cross paths again, not just as sensei and student, not just as comrades in arms... but as brothers! I believe in those words, just as I believe in _you_, Ryūta-sensei!"

Ryūta opened his eyes in shock as Naruto's words sunk in, echoing over and over in his mind... and his heart. Never had such words that held so much meaning in them been said to him in his entire life. What he was experiencing in his heart was utterly alien to him, something that he had been denied as a price for the part his existence played.

"You left without saying anything, but that scroll and letter meant more than any words you could give me!"

The silver-haired swordmaster clenched one hand into a fist, his entire being flooding with disbelief at how Naruto was so forgiving and open-hearted. "Are you telling me... that doing something like that is insignificant compared to everything else I've ever done?!" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Of course! I mean, sure I felt sad... but that's because we weren't going to be around each other every day! Besides... I think it was harder on you than on me, right?"

Ryūta looked up. "You..." he muttered in sheer amazement. How his thoughts and emotions had betrayed him, he didn't know, nor did he want to know. All he _did_ know, was that they had.

"Kakashi-sensei told me once... of how your life has been nothing but hard times..." Naruto said. "No family, no friends, no one to take care of you, and you lost your childhood with burdens you shouldn't have been given! It's not fair to you!"

"So don't ever say that thinking about your own feelings is wrong! It's not! I think you of all people deserve better! And that's something I want to make reality!"

As he heard and felt the conviction in Naruto's words, Ryūta smiled. "Heh... you know, that sounds a lot like something I might say..." he whispered.

Naruto grinned. "Well, you must rub off on me, then!" he replied. "But in all honesty, you don't have to be sorry for anything! I thought you needed to go and get some business done for Hokage-jiji, so I could imagine you might have been in a hurry!!!"

Ryūta sighed. "Well, you're not that far off the mark... Although it may just seem like a heartless rationalization of what I did..."

Before Naruto could say something about how that was wrong, Ryūta raised a hand to forestall any rebuttal.

"Listen. It's not that I'm still trying to keep detached or anything. I've given up long ago," he said. "But... thinking about it, I now realize that... I've never truly developed a real bond with someone. I've been walking alone, fighting alone, living alone, and facing death alone."

"But that all changed when I forged that connection with you," the swordmaster continued. "There's no one around who's closer to being a family to me than you are, Naruto. And it is because of that connection... that I somehow feel like I've betrayed your trust by just disappearing."

Ryūta faced his one-time student. "And although you deem it unnecessary..." he said, his tone carrying more of his normal strength and charisma. "I still believe that amends should be made."

Rising to his feet, the Gobi Jinchūriki stuck his hand out towards his blonde Genin companion. "Please... let me make it up to you, even if only for my own peace of mind. At the very least, let me help you prepare for when you have to face the Chūnin Exams."

Naruto grasped the older shinobi's hand. "Seriously?! That would be awesome!"

"I said help, Naruto, not give you shortcuts. It'll still be up to you... and your own strength... to get through those tests."

The blonde Kyūbi Jinchūriki nodded. "Hai, hai. So, sensei, since you're set on this, what do you have in mind?"

Ryūta gave the barest hints of a smile, a sign that somehow, and in some way, this would be able to help him put some of his past struggles to rest. "Well, for starters, follow me. We can talk more over a meal."

* * *

_Later that day..._

"So, you got all that, Naruto?" Ryūta asked as he and Naruto walked down a street. He'd given Naruto some pointers for the Chūnin Exam, disguising them underneath some 'words of wisdom'.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, wakatta, sensei. Even if it's kinda vague, it's probably got some hidden purpose or something I'm going to find out, right?"

The silver-haired shinobi smiled at that, thankful that his one-time student had taken him, and his words, seriously. "You'll see when you get there, Naruto. If nothing else, at least trust me on this."

This time, the blonde Genin pouted childishly. "I thought I told you back in Suna! I trust you, so stop mentioning anything that makes it appear like I'm doubting you!"

Upon hearing those words, the Jōnin's smile grew, and he offered a mock bow of contrition. "Hontouni gomenasai, Naruto-_sama_. It appears I have offended you without knowing."

"Hey! Cut the '-sama' crap, sensei!" Naruto shouted indignantly, eliciting laughter from the kenjutsu master. Messing with Naruto was something that never got old in his book. The kid was just too much fun, something that the Suna team had also found out. Especially Temari. The girl was even better than he was at ruffling Naruto's feathers, so to say. Thing is, the opposite was just as true, which is one of the reasons why the kenjutsu master thought they made a very cute couple.

"Gomen, gomen. I couldn't help myself back there," Ryūta replied, smiling apologetically.

Naruto grinned, but he stopped for a moment to look at a public clock that had been set up on top of a post. The time displayed instantly got him on high alert, a sense of panic quickly growing in him.

"Kuso! I'm going to be late! I promised to meet Temari-chan, Gaara, and Kankurō!!! Temari-chan will kill me if I'm late!!! Later, sensei!!!" he shouted as he began running down the street.

Recovering quickly ,Ryūta quickly called out after him. "Oi, Naruto!!! Don't forget what I told you!!! And I'll see you on the exam day!!!"

"Thanks for the talk and breakfast, sensei! I'll make sure to remember those tips!!!!" Naruto yelled before disappearing around a corner.

With all that said and done, Ryūta smirked a little bit. _'Kuso... he just continues to surprise me, and not just in his shinobi know-how. He's had big problems in the past... but all those problems have given him an even bigger heart...'_

And just like that, he closed his eyes. "All right, you can come out now. I noticed that you've been following us for about five minutes or so," he called out, his smirk not leaving his face. The only reason he'd let the person follow them, _and_ hear bits and pieces of their conversation, was because he had detected no malice, no intent to kill, nothing at all that would mark the person as "hostile".

He turned as he heard a slight shuffling of feet, and his eyes met the pale, lavender eyes of a Hyūga. She took an involuntary step back, bringing her hands up in front of her, one of her pale delicate fingers very close to her lips.

_'A Hyūga, of all the people to be following us... and a girl, no less...'_ Ryūta thought, keeping everything hidden behind a tightly sealed emotional mask. But the girl was someone whose face he was familiar with. He was fairly sure of the girl's identity, but with a Kekkei Genkai that gave him perfect recall, it was nearly, if not, impossible to mistake anything for something else.

_'This is... Hyūga Hinata of the Hyūga __Ichizoku's __Sōke__... Souka... she's Hiashi's daugher... the first one...'_ he mentally clarified, but that still didn't answer his immediate question: Why was the girl following them?

For a few minutes, silence reigned, as both waited for the other to say something or make a move to start a conversation. Seeing as the shy Hyūga girl seemed to lack the confidence to speak up, the silver-haired swordmaster finally took it upon himself to break the ice. "Anything I can help you with, Hyūga Hinata-san?" the kenjutsu master asked, keeping his tone as level and as gentle as he possibly could, though he could still see that the girl was taken aback by his knowledge of her name.

"A-ano... I... I don't think I've met you before... are you a close friend of... of Naruto-kun?" she managed to get out through her stuttering. But she managed to get it across, and Ryūta briefly wondered if it was his fault, or if she was really this shy and timid with everyone. Shaking it off, he decided to remain honest.

"Hai. My name is Miyamoto Ryūta," he said. "You could say that I'm Naruto's... guardian, in a sense... and his one-time sensei. However, I view him more as an otouto I never had."

Hinata nodded. "S-so... can I ask you... something?" she hesitantly asked.

"Well, you just did, but go ahead. Ask away, Hinata-san," Ryūta replied, giving a gentle smile to try and ease some of the girl's tension.

Hinata smiled a little at the Jōnin's subtle and gentle encouragement. "A-arigatou, Ryūta-san... Ano... the blonde-haired girl... the one with the large tessen... is she someone... who cares for Naruto-kun?"

_That_ question almost took Ryūta off-guard. Coughing slightly to hide his surprise, he regarded Hinata with a curious look. "Souka... you like Naruto-kun, don't you?" he asked, smiling knowingly. His smile broadened as the Hyūga heiress blushed ten shades of red.

_'Wow... she must be generating enough heat right now to power all the appliances in Konoha for the next year or so...'_ he mentally added. But he knew he had hit the bulls-eye right on target, if the girl's face was any indication.

"A-ano... R-Ryūta-san, that's..." the girl stuttered, her blush growing deeper, if that was even possible.

The silver-haired Jōnin grinned, pleased at the effects of his words. "Gomen, gomen. To answer seriously, we met those Suna-nin when I brought Naruto with me to Suna during a two-month long mission, which also served as a two-month intensive training course for Naruto. And... yes... she _does_ care for him, and she'd probably put her life on the line for him as well."

"T... that's... wonderful to hear... Ryūta-san..." Hinata said quietly, a happy smile on her face. "At least he... found someone who's... willing to care for him... to stand up for him..."

Ryūta nodded solemnly. "Hinata-san... I've been taking care of Naruto since he was a little boy, an innocent child, and never before have I seen anyone other than Sandaime-sama show as much care and concern for him as you have shown me just now. I'm glad that... there is still someone who-"

The kenjutsu master was cut off as suddenly felt arms wrap around him, and he was surprised to see the Hyūga heiress right in front of him, her arms grasping him in an embrace.

"You're the one who's been watching him, caring for him, giving him a family... arigatou, Ryūta-san... for giving Naruto a chance to be happy, and not to hide behind his grinning mask all the time..." she said. Ryūta was too stunned to do anything, not accustomed to such situations, but he could assume that this was a sign of her showing her appreciation for all he had done for Naruto. He wasn't sure, but Hinata deserved something from him, as well.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san... for caring so much that you would ask after Naruto's well-being... arigatou..." he finally said, awkwardly returning Hinata's embrace. Displaying emotions wasn't something he was good at, after all.

The young girl was surprised by the older shinobi's action. _'H-he's... so strong... but his touch... it's so gentle...'_ she thought, unaware that she was suddenly blushing brightly.

Ryūta released the Hyūga heiress and nodded. "Well, I have to be going. It was nice meeting you, Hinata-san. I hope our paths cross again, and thank you once again... for caring for the only person I can consider family," he said. With that, the solitary Jōnin turned and began walking off, his cloak fluttering with the wind.

"A-ano... Ryūta-san!!!" Hinata called after the silver-haired elite, who froze in his tracks. Gathering her courage, the dark-haired Hyūga girl spoke. "D-do you have your own dreams, like Naruto-kun does?"

Ryūta drew in a sharp intake of breath. _'This girl... she...'_ he thought as he turned partway, locking eyes with Hinata. "Heh... My dreams, Hinata-san?" he replied, smiling bitterly. "They died long ago... along with my hopes for a brighter future..."

And with those cryptic words, the silver-haired swordmaster walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Hinata watching his back. She had seen, for a brief moment, the pain in his eyes. A pain from a wound... a very deep wound... that had merely scabbed over, not healed.

_'Naruto-kun... have you seen... his pain...? I... I want to take it away... It just... seems unfair for someone like him... someone so kind... and gentle...'_ she thought, and she briefly wondered if the silver-haired swordmaster she had spoken to battled against that pain alone each and every day just to keep moving forward.

* * *

_Opening day of the Chūnin Selection Exams_

_'Finally... it's come!'_ Naruto thought as he stepped onto the Academy grounds. The blonde Genin smiled as a slight feeling of nostalgia came over him, and he remembered all the fun he had pranking Iruka-sensei and the Academy's other teachers. It was killing two birds with one stone: building an idiot image, _and_ relieving his boredom. Getting chased around by Jōnin and ANBU only added to the thrill, in his opinion.

"Ikuze... Sasuke, Sakura..." he said, a confident grin on his face. Sasuke smirked, while Sakura smiled. They were ready for this thing.

Entering was no problem, as their passes were all they needed. But, as the team reached the top of the flight of stairs leading to the second floor, they found a large crowd of fellow shinobi gathered around a room with the sign "301".

As soon as the Genin members of Team 7 had seen the sign, they had all shared a look and nodded.

_'Genjutsu...'_ the three all thought in perfect synchronization. Anybody worth their brains would have noticed that they had only hit the second floor. But, if the crowd were any indication, there were a lot of those who fell for the trick hook, line, and sinker.

As the squad drew closer, they noticed that two Genin had barred entry into the "test room". One had his Konoha hitai-ate wrapped around his head like a bandana, and the other had spiky hair, several bandages on his face, and a red nose that showed that he had a cold.

The spiky-haired one punched a Konoha Genin clad in a green spandex body suit, knocking him down to the floor. "Is someone as talentless as you really planning to take the Chūnin Selection Exams?! Why bother?!" the spiky-haired Genin said, addressing the body-suit clad boy.

"Bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snot noses!" he added, snorting through his clogged nasal cavities.

"You said it!" the boy's partner added.

A girl, her brown hair tied into two buns, spoke up. "Please... we're begging you... let us in."

She walked up towards the two, only to get backhanded right across the face by the spiky-haired one.

"... That's just cruel..." one of the other Genin murmured, but was overheard by the two.

"What did you say? Cruel? We're actually doing you a favor!!!" the one with the cold replied loudly.

"The Chūnin Selection Exams are incredibly difficult, and we should know. We've failed three times already," the Genin with the bandana replied. "Chūnin are those who become squad leaders, and the responsibility for mission success and the fate of their squad lie entirely on them. We're simply weeding out the irredeemable losers here!"

"That sounds good in theory..." Sasuke said, approaching the crowd with a smirk on his face. "But you'll need to do better than that to fool my squad."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, and by the way, we'll be going to the third floor, so see you later, losers!"

"Oh, and one more thing... drop the genjutsu while you're at it," Sakura said, smiling confidently.

With that, the group proceeded towards the next flight of stairs, leaving a group of dumbfounded Chūnin hopefuls. They looked up just to see the sign shimmer for a brief moment, and when it returned, it now said "201". Shocked, the teams began shuffling towards the staircase, not bothering with the two Genin, who now stood on the opposite side of the door.

"So those are Kakashi and Gai's precious brats, eh? Well, at least they show some promise compared to everyone else..." the spiky-haired one said, as he and his partner were engulfed in clouds of smoke, revealing the Chūnin partners Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo.

"Looks like we can amuse ourselves with this year's batch, eh?" Kotetsu said.

"Yup. One of the perks of being a proctor..." Izumo added.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were nearing their destination, walking across the main hall of the third floor, when a shout came from behind them.

"Hey, you guys! Wait up for a moment!"

The three turned and saw the spandex-clad Genin from earlier.

Sasuke immediately noticed that his bruises were completely gone. _'Healed...? That fast...?'_

"You there, with the scowl! I would test your skills first, and then your blonde teammate after!" the Genin announced.

"You want to fight me? Here and now?" Sasuke asked, seemingly uninterested.

The bowl-cut haired boy swung over the railing, landing several meters below in a crouch. "My name is Rock Lee. Among peers, proper etiquette demands that one introduce himself first before asking for the other's name! Isn't that right, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Huh... so you know us, huh? So, what gives?" Sasuke asked.

Lee got up and into a fighting stance. "I am challenging you! I want to test my techniques against yours, seeing as you are the last of your legendary clan!"

"Besides..." he added, turning to Sakura.

"Eh?!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"I wish to impress my angel, Sakura-chan!" Lee announced, making Sakura nearly facefault. The Uchiha avenger, on the other hand, smirked.

"Heh... so you know about my lineage, yet you still want to challenge me?" Sasuke asked, killing his smirk an instant later. "If that's the case, then you're a fool. Do you really want to learn what it is to be an Uchiha, Dog Brow?"

Lee grinned. "Absolutely!" he said. _'Toe-to-toe with two of the best of this year's rookie crop!!! I can hardly wait!!!'_

"Hey, hey. You shouldn't judge a person's fighting ability by their looks, teme. He's probably a lot better than you think," Naruto warned, but was pointedly ignored by Sasuke.

"Heh... alright, I accept your challenge," Sasuke said, silencing Naruto, who simply sighed in exhasperation. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at the clock hanging on the nearby wall, her eyes widening.

"Sasuke, don't! We have less than half an hour to submit our applicatio-"

But the Uchiha avenger had already charged forward. "This will only take 5 minutes."

Lee was internally leaping for joy. _'Here goes...'_ he thought. _'Gomen, Gai-sensei... I might have to break the big rule! I might need... THAT move!'_

In an instant, Lee had leaped forward from where he stood, using his entire body in a midair spin to add momentum to his strike!

**_"Konoha Senpū!!!"_** Lee shouted, sweeping his foot across with amazing speed, targeting Sasuke's head.

_'Above me!'_ the Uchiha thought, ducking to avoid the kick. A shocked look etches itself on the raven-haired Uchiha as Lee planted both hands on the ground and spun into a follow-up sweeping kick with his other leg.

_'No time to avoid it! Gotta block!'_ Sasuke thought, bringing up both hands to block Lee's strike. His eyes widened as Lee's foot easily broke past his guard and smashed into his left cheek with full force, sending him flying across the hall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, while Naruto merely shook his head.

_'How the hell did he get past my guard?'_ Sasuke thought as he forced himself back up onto his feet.

Naruto grinned behind Sasuke's back. _'Hehe... looks like the teme's a little shaken up by something as simple as high-speed taijutsu...'_ he thought. _'But it looks like he's a little too stubborn for his own good.'_

Sasuke wiped the slight bit of blood from his mouth using the cloth wrapped around his arm. _'Fine... you want to do it that way, do you?'_ the Uchiha avenger thought, closing his eyes for a brief moment. _'At least I'll be able to__ get some more practice in with it...'_

And when the last Uchiha opened his eyes once more, they were no longer his onyx-colored irises, but the bloody crimson of the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan.

_'With the Sharingan... I'll see through any tricks this guy-'_

But Sasuke was suddenly cut short as a foot slammed right into his chin, launching him high up into the air. Before he could even orient himself and understand what was happening, Lee had already reappeared right below him.

"My moves are strictly taijutsu, Sasuke! No matter how good your eyes... if your body cannot keep up, then it is useless!" Lee proclaimed as the bandages around his arms began to unravel.

"What I have comes from my own blood, sweat, and tears! It completely surpasses your genius as an Uchiha!" the spandex-clad boy added. But before he could do anything else, a commanding voice resonated through the room.

"That's enough, Lee!" the voice said. A split second later, an object flashed across the room, catching one of Lee's bandages and pinning it to the wall. Reacting instantly, Lee tugged on the bandage to slow his momentum, allowing him to land on the floor with no problems.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had no problems adjusting to the gravity and plummeted head-first towards the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, but Naruto had already began dashing towards his rapidly descending teammate.

Placing his fingers into the 'Crossed Fingers' handseal, he shouted _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"**_, conjuring two solid copies of himself. In a triangular formation, the three Narutos catch Sasuke with ease, depositing the Uchiha to the floor gently.

Naruto looked in the direction of the object's origin, and saw...

"A turtle?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" he shouted, his jaw dropping. _'Don't tell me he's Bushy Brow's teacher!!!'_

Lee knelt before the shelled creature. "G-gomenasai, I wasn't going to-!"

"Excuses, excuses, Lee!" Ninkame, the turtle, replied. "You were going to break one of the rules, and you know it! I hope you are prepared for the consequences!"

"Y-yes, sir..." the Genin replied solemnly.

Ninkame nodded. "Well, in that case... he's all yours, Gai-sensei." With that, an explosion of white smoke erupted atop the turtle's shell, and when it cleared...

"Ah, the exuberance of youth!!! I love the sight of you all displaying such youthful passion and ability!!!" an older copy of Lee announced.

The three members of Team 7 immediately felt their jaws hit the floor.

"N-no way... those are the biggest eyebrows yet!!! They're... ALIVE!!!!" Naruto shouted. "They're Uber-Brows!!!!"

_'And they even have the same dorky do...'_ Sasuke added mentally.

"H-hey! Do not make fun of Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted in reply.

"It's alright. Lee, come here!" Gai ordered. As soon as Lee turned, the Jōnin swung his fist, sending Lee flying. "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!"

Once again, Squad 7's jaws hit the floor, and they wondered if these two could get any weirder, what with their clothing style -if you could call it that-, their hair, and the incredibly bushy eyebrows.

"Lee... you..." Gai muttered as he knelt down in front of his pupil.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee replied.

"Lee... Not another word!!!" Gai said, and embraced Lee. As soon as that happened, the scenery shifted to a cliff, complete with a sunset and raging waves.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee repeated, louder this time, as if to show the power of his affection for his sensei.

_'W-what the hell is this?!'_ the three members of Team 7 thought simultaneously, wishing this was all just someone's idea of a bad joke in a very, very bad dream.

"It's alright, Lee! Mistakes and youth go hand-in-hand!" Gai said, standing up.

"But, you still need to be appropriately punished for attempting to break the big rule!" he announced, pumping his fist into the air. "You'll have to sweat after the Chūnin Exams! 500 laps around the practice area!!!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, saluting. With that, Gai turned to Team 7, a look of recognition crossing his face.

_'If I'm not mistaken... those are the students of... my most youthful rival Kakashi!'_ he thought, but his eyes stopped as he noticed the wakizashi strapped to Naruto's lower back._ 'Ah... so that is Naruto-kun, the student Ryūta-kun told me about__!'_

Pushing that aside for a later time, Gai smiled. "So, tell me... how is Kakashi these days?" he asked.

"Hey, you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, giving the green-clad Jōnin with a curious look. A single blink later, and the man had disappeared. _'Wait, what?!'_

"Do I know him?" Gai said from _behind_ them. "We're rivals! The score stands at 50-49. I'm _stronger_ than he is!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at the man, shocked at his display of speed.

_'He's... fast! Even faster than Kakashi!'_ Sasuke thought.

"As you can see, Gai-sensei is totally amazing!!!" Lee said, puffing up with pride.

_'Just who is this guy, exactly?'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'He claims he's better than Kakashi-sensei... and I doubt he's bluffing!'_

"Well, enough of that," Gai said, tossing a kunai at the pinwheel that had trapped the unwrapped bandage on Lee's hand to the wall. "You should head up to the testing room now."

Naruto's eyes traced the bandage, and when his eyes landed on Lee's uncovered hand, his eyes went wide with shock. Unhealed bruises, stitches, pretty much anything that could happen to a hand when it's abused without a moment's rest, he saw it on his fellow Genin's hand.

"Best of luck, Lee!" Gai said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Lee, on the other hand, finished rewrapping his bandage around his arm before turning to Sasuke.

"I was just blowing smoke, earlier. But, Sasuke..." Lee warned. "I don't think you're the strongest Genin here. There is one stronger than you in my own squad, and I intend to take him down!"

Lee ran off and leaped up to the overlooking balcony with ease, saying, "I'm off to submit my application for the exams! Be ready for them, okay?"

Sasuke watched, clenching his fists, unwilling to accept that he had just been humiliated.

"Next time... he's dead meat..." he muttered.

"Heh, you sure about that? You saw his hands, right?" Naruto asked. "Bushy Brows probably trains harder than all three of us put together, day after day."

The Uchiha avenger tightened his grip. "Well, one thing's for sure. These Chūnin Exams are getting interesting..." he said, grinning.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" Naruto asked, grinning back, while Sakura smiled.

"Naruto? Sakura? Let's go!" Sasuke said, leading his two teammates towards the testing room.

* * *

_Outside Room 301_

"Glad you all made it," Kakashi greeted as his three students approached, and he instantly refrained from asking about the bruise and small bloodstain on Sasuke's face, thinking that he probably wouldn't have liked the reaction to his inquiry.

"Well, I don't have much to say, but here goes..." he continued. "I'm proud of you three. All three of you are here, ready to participate of your own volition, and with the skills necessary for giving your all. But... before I send you in there... Naruto, someone wants to give you his wishes."

The blonde turned and saw Ryūta, leaning on a wall, arms crossed. Taking no cues, Naruto immediately walked up to the Jōnin, grinning like an idiot the whole way. The silver-haired kenjutsu master pushed himself off the wall and gave Naruto a silent look of appraisal.

Ryūta extended a hand. Naruto hesitated at first, but eventually reached out and grasped it with his own. He was surprised when the older shinobi pulled him closer.

"Good luck in there," he whispered. "Remember what I told you a few days ago, and work together with your teammates. I'll be seeing you in the final rounds, won't I?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Those guys aren't washing _me_ out that easily!" he announced, prompting Ryūta to smirk.

"Well, that's reassuring," he replied, releasing Naruto. "Now, you guys should get going, or you'll be disqualified from participating. Give it your all!"

"Hai! Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei, Ryūta-sensei! When I see you again, I'm gonna be a Chūnin, dattebayo!" he shouted, and walked up to the doors of Room 301, where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

"Well, I have nothing left to say, Team 7," Kakashi said, eye-smiling. "Except... good luck, and give it everything you've got."

The three Genin members of Team 7 all smiled and nodded, before they turned to the doors. Taking a single breath, they pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Yosh! Here we come!" Naruto said.

Chapter 13: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Kuso" - "Shit"

"Demo" - "But"

"Sugoi" - "Amazing"

"Gomenasai/ Gomen" - "I'm sorry"

"Arigatou" - "Thank you"

"Hai" - "Yes"

"Wakatta" - "I understand"

"Hontouni gomenasai" - "I'm very sorry"

"Ichizoku" - "Clan"

"Sōke" - "Main Family"

"Souka" - "I see"

"Ano" - "Um"

"otouto" - "little brother"

"Yosh!" - "Yeah!"

Jutsu Notes:

_**Konoha Senp****ū (Leaf Hurricane/Leaf Whirlwind)**_ - _(Series)_ - This technique involves a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks the first.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_** - _(Series)_ - Similar to the **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Sigh... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I apologize for taking so long to update all the time!!!! I hope I haven't pissed anyone off for taking so long... but... school comes first, and typing can't happen when your hands are covered in bandages...**

**Ahem... well, with this, we enter the Chūnin Exam Arc proper...**** along with me giving some insight into Ryūta's thoughts and feelings this time around, and trust me, he's very much a complex mess at the moment. It doesn't seem like it, but he's worse on the inside than he lets on.**

**Well, the first exam begins next chapter, and I'll most likely take it through to at least the middle of the second exam, so expect Orochimaru to make his reappearance.**

**Now, honestly, I REALLY think this chapter was sub-par... please let me know. Read & Review, please, so I know what you think. Flame, you'll be ignored. Tell me what to do, you'll be ignored. I will reiterate as I always do: I write this my way, not someone else's way.**

**Thanks for reading once again.**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**Next time: Exam Blues, Deadly Forests!!!**

**- Kiiroi Senk****ō**


	14. Exam Blues, Deadly Trials

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… Kishimoto Masashi does… This fic is written by Kiiroi Senko. All OCs and original jutsu belong to me. :)**

**

* * *

**

Speech Notes:

"Yo…" – normal speech

'_Yo…'_ – thoughts

"**Yo..."** – demon speech

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ - jutsu

Anyways... on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Exam Blues, Deadly Trials**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked through Room 301's doors... and into the general path of a hundred angry glares. If looks could kill, Squad 7 would have already been on a one way trip to the Shinigami.

Nonetheless, the three stared in awe at the incredible number of Genin that had gathered. Hitai-ate of all villages could be seen, from Konoha to Iwa to Kiri. Naruto felt his heart pounding in his head as his gaze wandered over the crowd. The tension in the air was so thick that Naruto swore he could have eaten it for breakfast. Such was the atmosphere in the room. In an exam with Genin from shinobi villages the world over, everyone could be your ally one minute, and your enemy the next. Even those from the same village were of no exception.

_'They... they all look so... incredible...'_ Sakura thought, visibly swallowing a lump in her throat. If the other teams were trying to let the intimidation factor come into play, they were doing a hell of a job.

_'Are they all here... to apply?'_

Before anything else could be said and done, a high-pitched squeal resounded as someone suddenly latched onto Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! Where've you been, cutie?" came the question voiced by one Yamanaka Ino. The platinum blonde kunoichi was seemingly oblivious to the annoyed look that Sasuke had on his face, choosing to keep her arms locked around said Uchiha's neck and shoulders.

"I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time!" Ino continued, unaware of the vein that had popped up on Sakura's forehead.

"Ino-buta!!! Get your hooves off Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura shouted indignantly, raising an accusing finger at her former friend. Naruto's gaze shifted back and forth between Sakura and Ino, hoping that a fight wouldn't erupt right there. It was already embarrassing as it was with the two going at it in a near-shouting match.

"Hello to you, too, Sakura," Ino replied. She gave Sakura a little smile and continued in a sugary tone. "Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura shouted as Ino blew a raspberry, her anger growing by the second.

"Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test?" a voice said from behind Ino. Naruto leaned over to get a look at the speaker, and a little smirk crossed his face.

"Go die, okay?" Nara Shikamaru drawled in his usual bored tone, looking disinterested and unmotivated as always. Beside the lazy boy was his longtime friend, Akimichi Chōji, munching on the contents of a bag of potato chips. Naruto's smirk blossomed into a grin as he walked up to the pair who, along with Ino, made up Squad 10, led and trained by Jōnin Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hey there, Shikamaru!" he greeted. "You guys seem exactly the same as always!"

Before Shikamaru could reply, the group heard another loud, easily recognizable voice.

"Oi! There you are!"

Shikamaru and Naruto immediately turned to face the newcomers, with the former's face immediately twisting into an expression of dissatisfaction as Squad 8, the Genin team under the tutelage and leadership of Jōnin Yūhi Kurenai, approached.

"Uh... hi..." Hyūga Hinata shyly greeted. Her gaze wandered over the other six rookie Genin, briefly making eye contact with Naruto, and quickly looking away in embarrassment, a faint glow of red on her pale cheeks.

Inuzuka Kiba, ever the brash and confident one, was quick to speak up. "Looks like the gang's all here! The nine of us, together again!"

"Including you, unfortunately," Shikamaru stated, not hiding his disdain for Kiba in the slightest. That earned a chuckle from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

Undaunted, Kiba continued. "So... looks like all three rookie teams decided to apply for the Chūnin Exams, huh?" he remarked. "I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think... Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as the Inuzuka addressed him. "Trying to psych us out by acting all cool, Kiba?" the last Uchiha asked.

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Hah! Who's acting?!" he replied. "The way we've trained, there's no way that you can beat us! Especially you, Naruto! A new wardrobe doesn't do much to make a person's skills any better!"

At that point, Naruto, having finally been confronted, decided to speak up. Kiba could only go so far. That time, he crossed the line.

"Urusai, Kiba," he said, fingering the blade strapped to his back. "Don't assume too much. You're not around us 24/7, so don't act like you know everything. If you're not careful, I'll make you eat those words. Because you won't be beating _me_ anytime soon."

"G-gomenasai, Naruto..." Hinata said. "Kiba... didn't mean that... the way it sounded..."

_'That dog would probably be great with some hot sauce...'_ Chōji thought as he eyed Akamaru. Beyond a doubt, the stocky Genin was uninterested in the conversation that was quickly turning into a heated argument, instead letting the ever-present thoughts of food have their way in his mind.

Before Naruto, Kiba, or anyone else, for that matter, could say another word, a purple-clad, glasses-wearing Genin spoke up.

"Would you guys..." he said. "... do us all a favor... and shut up?"

The three rookie teams turned to the gray-haired Genin as he walked up to them. Naruto noted that the teen wore the hitai-ate of Konoha on his forehead, and stored that tidbit of information in the back of his mind for later use and reference.

"You three teams of would-be hotshots are all rookies, right?" he asked, though his confident voice made it sound like a statement rather than a simple inquiry. "You're nothing more than kids barely out of the academy. Wet-behind-the-ears, snot-nosed, and all that?"

"Who do you think you are?!" Ino countered hotly, not one to take an insult from a total stranger, fellow Konoha shinobi or not. And by the looks that almost everyone else had leveled onto the glasses-wearing boy, they didn't take too kindly to that, either.

Brushing off the dark looks he received at his insulting choice of words, the silver-gray-haired Genin continued. "The name's Yakushi Kabuto. You guys better wake up, because this isn't a school field trip. Open your eyes and take a look around you. You'll see _exactly_ what I mean."

"Why?" Sakura asked as she turned around, and instantly regretted doing so as she met the glares of a team of foreign shinobi.

Kabuto smirked. "Watch out for that group over there behind you," he said. "They're Amegakure shinobi, and they're hovering on very short fuses, trust me. But it's not just them, though. Everyone here is on edge, waiting to take the exam. I felt the need to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and takes a piece or two out of you."

And just like that, Kabuto sighed as his disposition changed from cocky to resigned almost instantaneously. "But, I guess it's unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you know everything," he said. "I remember what it was like way back when."

"Kabuto?" Sakura said, suddenly curious about something the older Genin had said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you saying this is the second time that you've applied?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto smirked and shook his head. "Not second..." he replied. "This is my _seventh_ time to apply. Twice a year for... hm, going on four years now."

"Wow, then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kabuto's smirk grew just that much wider. "I guess you could say that," he said as he drew a rather ordinary-looking deck of cards from his pouch. "Alright, the least I can do for you sweet little babies is give you some vital intelligence on what you're in for... with these shinobi skill cards."

"Shinobi... skill cards...?" Sakura repeated, a confused expression on her face.

Kabuto set the deck on the ground. "To put it simply," he began explaining. "They contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakra."

The glasses-wearing Genin took the top card and set it on the ground. "It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam," he said, a hint of pride seeping into his tone. "In all, there are almost 200 cards."

By now, the nine rookie Genin had gathered around, all interested in getting as much information about the exams as they possibly could. In the kind of hostile environment each of them now found themselves in, it was a no-holds barred, winner-take-all battle where only the strongest, the most prepared, remained standing.

Kabuto now flipped the card twice, showing both sides of it to be blank. The teen inwardly enjoyed the baffled expressions on the younger Genins, reading their faces like a book.

"They look blank, don't they?" he asked, an amused tone present in his words. With that, he placed an index finger on the card laid out on the floor.

"What's he doing?" Ino asked, watching in silence as Kabuto pulsed chakra into the card.

"The only way you can read the data on the cards..." he explained. "... is by using my own personal chakra. Each set of data is linked to the card that it's been encoded on. Like this one, for example."

The rookies watched in awe as the once blank card now appeared to be some kind of map with bars and some numbers and symbols scribbled at the bottom.

"It looks like some kind of combination of a map and a bar graph... in three dimensions," Sakura remarked. "What kind of intelligence is this, exactly?"

Kabuto gave off a superior smile. "The map and graphs show the number of applicants each shinobi village is sending to this particular session of Chūnin Selection Exams. So divide that by three and you'll have the number of teams here, which happens to be 51, for your information."

"Do you have dossier cards?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "Cards for each individual applicant?"

Kabuto chuckled. _'Heh... this one is quite sharp.'_

"Why do you ask? Someone here you have a particular interest in?" the older Genin replied, picking up another card from the top of the stack and looking at the blank card as if he knew what was on it. "I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've managed to burn a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants..."

At this point, he looked up at the nine rookies. "... Including your teams. If you share any data you have on this person that interests you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, becoming increasingly suspicious about the friendly Genin. This Kabuto fellow sure knew a lot, and was oddly not hesitant to share it. It seemed too good to be true, and the blonde could feel his danger sense beginning to tingle at the back of his mind. He shook it off as Sasuke's reply came.

"Sabaku no Gaara, from Sunagakure... Rock Lee from Konohagakure..." he said, before looking over his shoulder and smirking. "And Uzumaki Naruto, also from Konohagakure."

The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched into a slight grin, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He could feel the stares of everyone else on Sasuke and him, and he was just as surprised about why Sasuke would be asking for data on his very own teammate, the same teammate who supposedly graduated at the very bottom of their class.

Kabuto sighed in disappointment. "You're no fun, you know that? You know their names! This is no sweat!" he said in a light tone as he drew three cards from the deck and holding them before his face, giving him the appearance of a professional poker player.

"Let me see them," the Uchiha pressed, though he still felt a slight alarm ringing at the back of his head. What it was, he didn't know, and decided to talk to someone about it later. Sasuke looked on as Kabuto obliged, laying down the first card on the ground. Data appeared, and Squad 7 easily recognized Rock Lee's picture on the upper right area.

"First up is Rock Lee," Kabuto explained, interpreting the data for the rookies. "He's a year older than you. Let's see... missions to date: 20 D-Rank, 11 C-Rank. Pretty average, all things considered. He's a member of Squad Gai, under the tutelage of... you guessed it, Maito Gai. Lee's taijutsu skills are superior to Chūnin and even some Jōnin, but he unfortunately has no skill in any other field. Among last year's Genin, he was considered a standout, though his team held back from taking the exams. So he's a first timer, like you guys. His teammates are Hyūga Neji and Tenten."

Flashing the second card, Kabuto laid it down, and Naruto fought back an urge to laugh at Gaara's stoic, almost sour, expression.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." Kabuto said. "Unknown number of D-Ranks, 8 C-Ranks... wow! 1 B-Rank! Not many rookie shinobi get assigned B-Rank missions! But since he's way out from Suna, I don't have a lot of information on his abilities... but it's interesting to point out that he's come back from every mission _without so much as a scratch on him_."

Sasuke felt a stray drop of sweat trail down his face. He was looking at some _very_ serious competition. And by the silence of the others, they were feeling the heat just as much as he was.

"And the last..." Kabuto announced as he laid down the card. "... is your teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. It's pretty interesting, I'll have you know." Everyone gathered around just that much closer. Everyone, to some degree, was anxious to hear about it.

"Let's see... I'll skip the mission count, since you don't really need to hear that. His ninjutsu is of very high caliber, easily mid-Chūnin level from what I've heard. He has above-average taijutsu and kenjutsu as well, though his genjutsu has suffered for it. But this is the most interesting of it all: he has incredible chakra reserves, easily _double_ of what 90% of Jōnin have at the _peak_ of their power..."

Needless to say, many faces could have passed for fishes right there, save the smirking Sasuke, the Naruto, and the ever stoic Aburame Shino.

"Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, and Otogakure..." Kabuto said, listing off all the major shinobi villages. "This time around, every village has sent outstanding Genin to compete in these exams. I'm not too sure about Oto, though. It's part of a new, small nation, so intelligence on it is still lacking. Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi."

Hinata clasped her hands together nervously. "Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed?" she asked, anxiety evident in both voice and disposition.

"So what you're trying to tell us is..." Sakura said, trying to clarify Kabuto's points. "Everyone here..."

"... is like Lee and Gaara, yes," Kabuto confirmed. "Elite, handpicked shinobi. The best young ninja in the entire world. They have to be, though. The test is pitiless."

* * *

_Outside Room 301_

"Thinking about your decision, Kakashi?" Ryūta asked. Kakashi had remained rock still ever since his three students had entered, not even bringing out his copy of Icha Icha. It was odd behavior from the seasoned Jōnin,and it brought a sense of discomfort upon the young swordmaster. It was several seconds more until the older of the two Jōnin replied.

"I was..." he said quietly. "I received quite a bit of opposition, primarily from Iruka and Gai. They felt it was too early, and that I was being too rash and trying to take things too fast."

Ryūta sighed. "Well, I can't exactly blame either of them," he replied. "Remember, Kakashi, at the end, they're still kids. These exams don't pull punches, and now is actually even worse, with all the tension that's been building up."

"Even so..." Kakashi said. "Those three are utterly fearless... but even they must be a little uneasy, wondering what comes next."

Ryūta nodded, his own tension rising to the surface. "You're right..." he said, pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"But what's done is done. All we can do for them now... is believe in them. Right?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Heh. You make a good point there."

Ryūta smiled. "Of course it's a good point. It's me saying it, after all," he replied in a joking manner, before settling into a more melancholic disposition.

"At any rate, I have to get going. Thought I'd visit a special place of mine and... work some things out. I need to figure out what it is I'm searching for, and I think I can find some answers there."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "You mean _that_ place?" the Copy-nin asked. "You only really go there if you badly need help. Are you sure it's absolutely necessary?"

Ryūta nodded. "It's not something simple like not knowing what to do next, you know..." he said rather dejectedly. "Somehow, without me realizing it, I've lost sight of who I really am. Everything that I could once view in clarity... seems so vague."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I'll trust your judgment, then," he conceded. "Just... know your limits for once in your life." In response, Ryūta's mouth twitched into an awkward smile.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," the swordmaster replied before he disappeared with the wind.

The former ANBU Captain blinked once, and sighed once more. _'He's getting too used to that Shunshin of his...'_

_

* * *

_

_Back in Room 301_

Sakura looked worriedly at the rest of her fellow rookie Genin. A heavy silence had fallen over the group, as the implications of Yakushi Kabuto's words sunk in. Sasuke felt a couple of beads of sweat roll down his face, the only evidence that he was feeling the tension that had settled over them. Hinata was easily the most affected, as she clasped her hands together nervously, her pale lavender eyes darting back and forth. She briefly met a cold, hard gaze, staring into a set of eyes not unlike her own. She quickly broke the eye contact, suddenly finding the ground in front of her very interesting. Even the normally brash Kiba had fallen silent, and a low whine escaped Akamaru, as if portraying his master's own state of mind.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his left hand, trying to soothe his nerves as they rapidly became more and more agitated. He briefly glimpsed Rock Lee's team as he scanned the crowd. He gave the more experienced, if somewhat eccentric, boy a nod of recognition, before his eyes resumed traveling. They stopped as he laid eyes on a certain Suna team, his mouth twisting into a lopsided grin.

Gaara looked at him expectantly, not budging from his favorite stance: feet set slightly apart, arms crossed, and expression perpetually neutral. But Naruto knew his fellow Jinchūriki inside out, and saw the slight smirk etched onto the red head's features.

Beside the sand-user, Kankurō grinned as his blonde prank partner defied his expectations.

"Damn, I just had this strange gut feeling that he was going to make an enemy out of everyone in the room by boasting about how he was going to outclass everyone here," he murmured, disappointed that he wouldn't get to see the reactions of the myriad of Genin present. Contrary to his beliefs, both his siblings had heard his little comment.

Temari grinned. "Sure you did, Kankurō..." she said. "But just remember that no matter what you think, Naruto-kun still beat Gaara. So he actually _might_ be able to live up to such a boast."

Kankurō looked over at Gaara, and found his otouto smirking visibly. "Gaara...?" he asked, his tone one of amazement.

"Uzumaki is not one to back down, nor is he one to underestimate. I found that out first-hand," he said with absolute confidence. "It would be a fool's errand to ever do so, Kankurō."

Said puppet user's eye twitched, earning poorly restrained laughter from Temari. _'Oh, this is rich... Gaara, shutting up Kankurō in a battle of words...'_

As the three siblings coninued their private conversation, three shinobi had huddled together, having overheard Yakushi Kabuto's remarks.

"So... according to this dossier, our town is an unknown little village in a backwater country..." a spiky-haired shinobi remarked. "Mortifying, isn't it?"

"Want to have some fun with them?" his female teammate asked.

Their third member, hunched over with his entire face save his left eye covered by bandages, chuckled darkly. "Sounds good! That baka... treating us like some kind of afterthought. Let's give him a little data for his dossier. His understanding of Otogakure is... unsound."

"We'll see where the intelligence is lacking..." he added. The trio of hitai-ate glinted off the room's lighting, each one displaying a single musical note engraved right in the center.

They observed their target for a few seconds, and when they found him seemingly oblivious to the attention he was receiving, the three shared a look.

"Shall we?" the bandage-covered Genin, and more than likely the leader of the trio, asked. The reply came as all three disappeared in synchronization. Splitting apart, the trio displayed admirable skills as they each wove through the crowd with stealthy precision.

Despite that, Kabuto still sensed the disturbance in the atmosphere, and discreetly shifted into a defensive stance, preparing himself for whatever it was that was coming at him.

Hidden behind another team of Genin, the Oto-Genin team leader drew his right sleeve up, revealing a metal construction on his right forearm. His spiky-haired teammate leaped up off a table and into the air. Kabuto narrowed his eyes as the airborne shinobi hurled two kunai at him with deadly precision.

The silver-haired Genin leaped back, skidding across the floor. He looked up, and surprise shone through his eyes as he found the Oto team leader in front of him, holding up his left hand in a hand-seal.

The leader swung his right hand with incredible speed, an exceptional feat considering the undoubtedly heavy accessory encasing his entire forearm.

_'They're from Oto...'_ Kabuto thought, dodging the Oto-Genin's swing with ease, a move that was just as impressively quick and precise as his aggressor's attack. He smirked at the Oto-nin's failed attack, as if to ask if that was all they were capable of.

Sakura's mouth hung open in surprise. _'He... he dodged it!'_

_'It was so quick I barely saw him move...'_ Sasuke remarked mentally as he smirked, equally impressed.

Naruto grinned. _'Wow! That was some nice reaction time, dodging a blow that quick!'_

Before anyone else could move, Kabuto's glasses shattered, sending a ripple of shock throughout the room. From where he stood, Gaara's eyes narrowed, instantly on edge after seeing someone who supposedly dodged something still get hit by some invisible force.

_'I see. This kind of attack... is... hmm...'_ Kabuto thought as he took of his broken glasses.

Sasuke felt a sense of unease bubble up within him, as he was unable to explain what he had just seen. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked no one in particular. "He dodged the blow, but something still broke his glasses!"

"His nose probably got grazed... Serves him right for acting all superior," Shikamaru commented lazily, but deep inside, he was just as frantic at trying to come up with an explanation himself.

_'The way that his entire right forearm is covered in that strange device... and the timing of his hand-seal just before he swung at Kabuto over there... add to that their village of origin... could it have been _sound vibrations _that did that?'_

As if to make the situation even more unexplainable, a shudder went through Kabuto's entire body before the older boy collapsed onto his hands and knees and vomited violently on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Naruto nearly shouted, and he had a definite feeling that he had just voiced everyone's thoughts on what just happened. Many eyes widened or, in the case of, Naruto, Sasuke, Squad Gai's members and the Suna siblings, narrowed in what could only be described as shock.

"Kabuto, are you all right?" Sakura asked as she tried to support the older Konoha Genin.

He nodded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "Y-yeah... I'm fine..." he said rather shakily.

The spiky haired Oto-nin sneered. "You're a pushover, aren't you?" he said, addressing Kabuto. "Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now."

"Better add _this_ to your cards," he added. "The three applicants from Otogakure will all make Chūnin this year!"

As the Oto-nin displayed their sense of superiority, sharp minds across the room were analyzing what had happened, looking for the secrets that made the mystery attack possible.

_'I know Kabuto ducked that hit...'_ Sasuke thought. _'So what happened to him? Why did he vomit?'_

Somewhere within the crowd, Lee and his pale-eyed Hyūga team mate were holding their own little conversation.

"Well, Lee? What did that look like to you?" the Hyūga asked.

It was only a short moment before the taijutsu expert responded. "Kabuto-san saw through the attack... so there must have been something else at play... some trick to it that made him sick just by getting close to him."

_'Hmm...'_ Gaara thought, choosing to simply remained silent and impassive. Whatever trick it was that they used, it would reveal itself in time to him.

Before anything else could be said and done, a large explosion of smoke erupted at the front of the room, accompanied by a commanding voice.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" the voice boomed from within the smoke cloud. When it cleared, a large group of uniformed men and women, Konoha shinobi all, stood before the assembled Genin, their expressions ranging from dour intensity to confidence that bordered arrogance.

If that was not intimidating enough, then the man that stood before the group would have made even the most hardened Genin piss in their pants. He was clad in the same dull gray uniform that the men behind him wore, but he had added a jet black trench coat over it, together with matching gloves that had metal guards over the back, indicating that he was affiliated with Konohagakure's ANBU force. He wore his hitai-ate as a bandana over his head, completing the man's imposing figure.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, wasting no time in getting to the point. "My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner of the first stage of the Chūnin Selection Exams."

The man's very presence struck fear into the hearts of the gathered Chūnin hopefuls, and majority of them began sweating bullets, trying very hard to keep any fear or anxiety off of their faces.

Ibiki raised a hand and pointed right at the trio of Oto shinobi standing at the back.

"You! The three gaki from Otogakure! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start!" he boomed, before adding the next part menacingly. "Or do you want to be disqualified?"

"Gomen, sir," the bandage-covered leader said, though the apology itself was surely half-hearted. "It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away."

Ibiki smirked. "Souka? Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules," he stated. "From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the chief examination officer... and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden."

"Any of you gaki who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" he asked, looking over the Genin as if daring someone to defy his authority.

"So this is a test for little girly men?" the spiky-haired Oto-nin asked haughtily, prompting a sneer from the group of shinobi gathered at the front of the room.

"As you wish. The first stage of the Chūnin Selection Exams is about to commence," Ibiki announced, and the tension in the room rose ever higher. Ibiki waited a moment to allow the mood to set in before giving out the first set of instructions. He didn't even need to think about it. He'd done this so many times it was something that seemed almost natural to him.

"Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards, and report directly to the seat indicated," the scarred officer continued. "When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

Upon hearing that last statement, a collective silence fell over the room. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop at the other end of Konoha. But it would be Uzumaki Naruto's reaction that would break the spell.

"D-did I... hear that... right...?" he whispered, hoping against hope that it wasn't to be. But alas, it was to be, and he knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one, not if he wanted to become a Chūnin.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Kuso... this sucks..."

The Genin moved into a process of falling in line, submitting their applications, receiving their seat numbers, and proceeding to the indicated seat. It quickly became painfully obvious to all that the seats were assigned completely at random, as teams were split up, and everyone found themselves next to total strangers.

Temari looked at Naruto from where she sat, three rows behind his. Worry was very evident in her eyes and facial expressions.

_'This must be his absolute worst nightmare... he looks absolutely crushed...'_ she thought, remembering that Naruto had once mentioned to her his disdain for written exams.

For his part, Naruto was sulking in the lands of depression. _'Not only do I have to take a written test... we've all been separated! Now what?!'_

"Naruto..." a quiet voice addressed him, jolting him out of his thoughts. The blonde turned and saw Hinata seated next to him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Ara, Hinata!" he greeted, smiling slightly at seeing a familiar face. "Gomen, I didn't notice you. Is it nice to see a friend here!"

The Hyūga's normally pale cheeks flushed pink at Naruto's words as she waved her hands in front of her. "I-iie... it's okay," she replied. "Ano... let's do our best!"

"Papers face down until I give the signal," Ibiki's commanding voice snapped Naruto back to attention before he could even reply. "Sate, listen up."

"There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test," he continued, tapping a piece of chalk on the blackboard behind him. "I'll write them down on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once."

"Rules?" Sakura echoed. _'And no questions?! Why not?'_ she mentally added.

"Rule Number One!" Ibiki started explaining as he wrote the rules on the board. "Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have. But, if for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points, subtract one point for every wrong answer..."

At this point, he stopped writing and faced the seated Genin as a teacher would face a class. "And your total drops down to seven," he finished.

_'In other words, getting all ten questions wrong means that you'll get a score of zero...'_ Naruto thought, already dreading what the proctors could have included in the test.

"Rule Number Two..." Ibiki continued. "This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each squad. The objective is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total."

Sakura quickly raised her hand. "M-matte!" she nearly shouted. "The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow... but what is this _'team total'_ you're talking about?"

Ibiki leveled a stare at her. "Didn't you hear the part about _'No questions'_? We have our reasons," he replied. "Just shut up and listen. You might learn something."

_'What reasons...?'_ the pink-haired kunoichi thought.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki continued. "The next bit is crucial."

"Rule Number Three: If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary..." he explained. "In other words, anything that leads the proctors to believe that he or she has cheated... _we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team_!"

"Oh!" Sakura said under her breath as murmurs were heard amongst the Genin.

"Exactly!" Ibiki affirmed, inwardly smiling at how several already looked like nervous wrecks. "In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

_'I get it...'_ Sakura thought, a determined look flashing through her eyes. _'There are more ways to lose a point than just missing a question...'_

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it!" Kotetsu called out from where he was slouched on a chair, a clipboard balanced on his right knee by his right hand. If the looks every other Chūnin in the room was giving was any indication, the Genin could almost feel targets being painted on their bodies.

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down!" a smirking Ibiki said. "If you aspire to become Chūnin... if you want to be the best shinobi you can be... then you'd better start acting like you already are!"

_'Okay... get ahold of yourself, Sakura...'_ the pink-haired kunoichi told herself. _'Naruto still hates written tests, which is a problem... but hopefully Sasuke and I should be able to retain enough points to pass! Even if Naruto's skill at written tests is still the same as what he showed in the academy!'_

"Oh, one more thing..." Ibiki said, drawing everyone's attention once more. "If any individual loses all ten of his or her points... then that person's entire squad, regardless of how well the other two members do... _will be disqualified_!"

_'W-what?!'_ Sasuke shouted in his mind, unaware that Sakura had screamed it out. Verbally. As had a lot of other applicants, creating a massive uproar.

Naruto's gloomy expression reached a new low, if it were even possible. _'Great... that means I _have_ to do everything it takes to hold on to at least one point!!!!'_

After the riled up Genin had settled down, Ibiki glanced at the clock. _'Heh. Right on schedule...'_

"All right. You have one hour," he said. "Starting... NOW!"

* * *

_During Ibiki's explanation... At the Miyamoto Compound_

Ryūta soundlessly made his way through the maze of hallways that made up his home, his coat simply draped on his shoulders, letting it flow around him like a cloak. No matter how convoluted the massive compound was, it was a simple matter for him to recognize his surroundings. Everything around him was seemingly recorded by his 'mind's eye'. Perfect recall - the ability to recall anything that a person has seen, felt, heard, or experienced at any point in time. It was an astonishing ability that set the Miyamoto clan's dōjutsu apart from all the others.

The silver-haired swordmaster turned one last corner, and beheld his goal. He, the last bearer of his near-extinct bloodline, stood before an ancient door, the indestructible guardian to the deepest secrets of their clan's history. It was such that what was held behind it had been a secret even to many of their clan's members.

It was a long moment, as time seemed to slow down to a standstill, making the silence that permeated the hallowed hall a deafening one. Finally, the spell was broken, as the young heir spoke the key that their clan's founder and forefather had composed long ago.

_There cannot be light without darkness_

_Just as there cannot be heaven without earth_

_There is no anger, only resolve_

_There is no revenge, only justice_

_Life and death is but a never ending cycle  
_

_It defines existence just as it destroys existence_

_A blade is a weapon, and an extension of will just as much_

_It is a means to an end, and an embodiment of purpose  
_

_In the web of paths called destiny  
_

_All is clear, yet unclear all the same_

_And when all becomes chaos and strife  
_

_At road's end, one shall find true peace  
_

In response, a set of ancient runes made themselves known before the last Miyamoto. They resonated with a resilient power that had served their masters, since the beginning, and each generation thereafter. A blast of chakra from an age long past blew the silver-haired teen's coat off, leaving him in the jet black, sleeveless combat vest he always wore underneath it.

With a slow groan, the door slid open, revealing a blinding light that the young swordmaster did not shy away from, but rather confront as he strode forward into the unknown.

As the light dimmed, Ryūta found himself amongst a familiar field of blades, with rows upon rows of elegant blades seemingly enshrined there for all eternity, as if they would never again see the light of day. As he walked among the innumerable blades, six blades began to glow with an ethereal power, the kanji and hiragana characters that denote each blade's identity coming to life in a soft glow of light. Those same six names came to life just the same on the swordmaster's left arm, as if to establish the unbreakable bond that had been formed between blade and wielder.

Not minding any of the treasured weapons, Ryūta continued forth until he reached a shrine at the very end, overlooking an exceptionally large area that one would say could be suitable for training. The swordmaster knelt and bowed his head reverently before the old stone shrine.

The chakra levels in the room rose to levels unheard of, concentrating in the space before the silver-haired clan heir and the shrine. It seemed to come alive, making itself tangible in the form of a shining pillar blue flame, before fully materializing into the shape of a man.

He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, with long, spiky dark grey hair tied into a ponytail that dropped to just past his shoulder blades. He was clad in a navy blue zip-up jacket that was adorned with two blood-red stripes running down from the left shoulder, and matching combat pants. Over that went an ankle-length crimson cloak, its tail in tatters as a result of seeing one too many battles throughout its lifetime. His hard, deep green eyes bore into the kneeling form of the young swordmaster before him. To his credit, Ryūta remained impassive under the intense scrutiny of the man, choosing to remain silent. After a few moments, the pressure in the air disappeared as the man's expression softened.

"Ryūta, it has been long... almost a year since you've visited me," he said warmly, a gentle smile on his lips, as he tapped Ryūta on the shoulder. "Come now, no need for such formalities. Rise."

The silver-haired Jōnin nodded, rising to his feet. "Hai. It has been a while, indeed... Miyamoto Musashi-sama. I've come seeking your aid."

"If you're back for more instruction in the arts of Tenjou no Funzen, that is no problem. I expected something like that when I felt your presence," Musashi replied. "But I can also see that your spirit is in turmoil. It seems there has been more going on than there appears to be."

The young Miyamoto lowered his head slightly. "You know me too well... Musashi-sama..." he remarked rather quietly.

Musashi shook his head. "No, it is not a case of me knowing you too well..." he replied, closing his eyes. "... but rather I owe it to the very strength that I had passed down to my clan."

The crimson-clad Miyamoto's eyes opened, revealing shining golden irises in place of his deep emerald. "The Kiyokugan... a gift quite unlike the Sharingan and the Byakugan in that it is not primarily battle-oriented. Through its power of soul reading, you cannot hide what you are feeling with a strong front. You yourself wield it."

Ryūta sighed. "Hai... It looks like you don't miss anything as usual, Musashi-sama..." he said.

The older man smiled. "When you've existed as long as I have... you learn a few things," he replied. "But enough about that. You're the focus of the matter here. You came for my assistance, and I wish to offer it to you. Let us not waste anymore time, then. We have a long talk ahead of us."

And so Ryūta narrated the events of the past two months, relating to Musashi just how it had affected him in a way he had been totally unprepared for. He would stop at times to collect his thoughts, but the elder of the two Miyamoto simply remained silent, not wanting to rush the boy before him. He could sense the fragile state of the young shinobi's heart and soul, already weakened by years of despair and sorrow, and with this latest set, it had torn the young boy's soul apart. Yet Ryūta had kept it all to himself for so long, and Musashi knew just how difficult it was to bottle up such self-destructive emotions while enduring even more hardships for another's sake. The young swordmaster baring his soul had gone through hell on earth, that much Musashi knew.

"And... because of that... I realized that I'd lost track of what I'm really fighting and living for," Ryūta finished. "I came here hoping to find some answers."

Musashi nodded sagely. "It appears that your problem's roots are very deep," he said slowly. "It's not just these last two months. In fact, your entire life has been one where you had everything taken away, with nothing to fill the void left in your shattered soul."

Ryūta's face bore a look of confusion. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it. You were born into the Miyamoto clan, and the Gobi no Ookami was sealed into your infant body. That alone already earned you the ire of Konoha's citizens, because they would always suspect _you_ of being under the Bijū's control, instead of simply seeing that you were nothing more than a sacrifice with a burden that had already labeled you as nothing more than a curse in their eyes. That was the first source of suffering and sorrow in you, and a very resilient one at that."

The young swordmaster made to say something, but found no retort to what Musashi said and simply shut his mouth.

"Then, when you were a mere two years old, the Miyamoto clan was brutally massacred. It was fortunate that your mother was able to rush you to safety, which ensured your survival and is one of the main reasons you are before me today. But that is also the second source of pain. You no longer had someone you could have called family, and being too young to fend for yourself, the Yondaime, being the kind soul he was, took you into his home to protect you. Yet it would not be the same as having your true family. That was taken away from you unjustly, and like the sealing, you had no choice in the matter."

Ryūta felt his eyes sting. The way his mentor was laying his life down in merciless, unrelenting detail was beginning to eat away at his defenses.

"Soon after, you had become comfortable with Minato-san. He treated you with much kindness, enough that you could have been mistaken for a father and his son. He even began teaching you the simple arts of a shinobi when you reached the age of three. But, he, the only one who made a move to show you kindness, was taken away from you as well, when the Kyūbi no Yōkō attacked Konoha twelve years ago. The Yondaime nearly lost his life to stop the advance of the strongest of all Bijū, but he was still incapacitated, and would continue to be so for nearly the next decade. So it was that you found yourself alone once more, without a person who would always be there for you to turn to at your young age. That was the start of the third source of pain: loneliness, as everyone around you shunned you simply because they were too blind to see clearly. And then you realized that Minato had a son who would no doubt be subjected to the same hell you had gone through."

The silver-haired teen clenched his fist tightly, enough to draw blood from his palm. The man certainly knew how to narrate his life in the most painful way imaginable.

"Now comes the part which probably has caused you the most pain. You had a purpose now - to look after the Yondaime's young child, one Uzumaki Naruto. Because of your drive to repay kindness with kindness, and to see the boy live a happier life, you graduated from the shinobi academy at the startling age of five, the same age that Hatake Kakashi graduated, and a year later, you attained the rank of Chūnin, again, at the same age as Hatake-san. With that done, you asked the reinstated Sandaime for the role of being Naruto's protector, at least until the boy could protect himself. Yet you had to pay a terrible price for that. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."

At that moment, Musashi's Kiyokugan resonated, and in a split second, Ryūta found himself staring at a familiar scene, one he had rather left in the dark depths of his heart.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_A three-year old Naruto desperately looked for a way out of his predicament. The innocent boy now found himself cornered by a mob of villagers and Konoha shinobi, all shouting for the blood of the "Kyū__bi Brat" to be spilled as they waved all manner of makeshift weapons, and, in the cases of the shinobi, actual weapons. The bloodlust was at an all-time high, and anyone could feel the hostility radiating off of the gathered men.  
_

_"P-please, don't hurt me... I-I haven't done anything!" Naruto cried out, begging for their mercy, and that they let him go. That earned him a backhand across his face, sending the young child flying, landing on nothing but hard ground, smearing his face and body with muddy dirt. The mob closed in around their prey, a feeling of bloodthirsty anticipation filling their black hearts. The closest man raised the metal rod in his hands, but before the man could do anything, a fast-moving silver-haired shadow slammed into his face, knocking him down and into the realm of the unconscious._

_The shadow moved through the mob with fluidity and precision, disarming and knocking out each person with ease. A leg sweep knocked one man hard to the ground, and before anything could happen, the mystery warrior had replaced his body with a garbage can, disorienting another assailant just before the young silver-haired savior delivered a crushing spin kick to the side of the man's head, knocking him out as well. Landing on his hands, the young warrior spun and planted a chakra-enhanced heel right into the gut of the last civilian, sending him flying into the wall._

_The only ones left standing were the now angry shinobi, Genin who held deep grudges against the child now standing against them._

_"Miyamoto! If you get out of our way, we won't have to hurt you! All we want is the demon spawn behind you!" one shouted, earning an enraged glare from the young six-year old Chūnin._

_"I won't let you do as you please with him... but I also refuse to fight against fellow Konoha shinobi," Ryūta__'s reply came, reinforced by a deep resolve and will far beyond his years. __"I'll let you do what you wish to me. Just let the boy go."_

_The group of shinobi began to sneer and smile wickedly at the offer being presented to them. They had been humiliated and utterly defeated by the child during the recently concluded Ch__ūnin Exams, and it was something that these men were more than willing to pay back.  
_

_"Alright, fine! We'll let the kid go,"__ their apparent leader replied, earning sinister chuckles from the rest of his allies. "But you've given us the next best thing: payback for the damn embarrassment you gave us during the Ch__ūnin Exams!!!"_

_The young silver-haired enigma simply nodded, before turning his head partway to see Naruto out of the corner of his eye, cowering timidly._

_"Do not worry. They will not chase you," he said, giving a small smile at Naruto. The blonde boy nodded, but his eyes widened in fear as one of the Genin approached and drove his fist into Ry____ūta's stomach. The silver-haired boy felt the wind leave his lungs as he crumpled, defenseless to the mob that now descended upon him._

___The group of bloodthirsty Genin began beating on Ry__ūta____, raining punches and kicks down on the silver-haired boy that had given himself up without a second thought to protect Naruto. But the young Ch_ūnin refused to give them the pleasure of hearing cries of agony. He remained stoic, and kept his expression neutral, only gazing at the boy he had saved through the neverending torrent of blows coming down at him.

_Eventually, they had stopped, and the Naruto had hoped they were done. However, his worst fears were realized as four kunai stabbed into the silver-haired boy's body, eliciting a grimace of pain from said youth. Countless more weapons followed soon after, piercing the boy, ranging from kunai to shuriken, and one Genin even went as far as to unseal a sword and run it through Ryūta's stomach. The grinning man lifted Ryūta up with the blade, before he twisted the blade with a sickening squelch and ripped it free, opening the boy's side, rich blood splattering out as he collapsed to a crumpled heap on the ground. The silver-haired youth's fresh blood was all over the alley, and splashes of the crimson, life-giving fluid stained the walls. The young Miyamoto lay in the middle of a large puddle of his blood, with even more pouring out from the wounds that covered his ravaged body._

_Ryūta turned his head, and met Naruto's tearful, cerulean gaze. The young blonde was horrified, how these men could do something to a kid like him. The blood... the numerous lacerations and wounds covering the boy's body... the icy blue gaze that still continued to look at him determinedly despite the lifeless hue to them... It was all too much for the young boy's still fragile psyche._

_"G-gomen..." Naruto whispered before he picked himself up and dashed away._

_The bloody Chūnin smiled weakly, satisfied that he had accomplished his goal of getting Naruto to safety. His lifeless eyes widened as another man walked into the alley, holding a squirming Naruto in his grasp._

_"Well, well. Look at what we have here," he said, smiling wickedly. "The Kyū__bi Brat! It must be my lucky day!"_

_He looked over at the prone form of Ryūta, and his smile grew even wider. "Hah! It gets even better! You've been a thorn in our side for a long time, gaki! Now you get to watch as your precious demon spawn of a friend gets a one-way trip to the Shinigami! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

_Ryūta tried forcing his body to respond, watching helplessly as the man drew a kunai and held it back, ready to plunge it into Naruto's neck. He cursed as he willed his body to life, squeezing every last drop of willpower from his psyche and pouring it into his body's failing systems._

'Kuso... not... like... this!!!! I will not let him die!!!!'_ he mentally shouted, and called deep into his soul for one last surge of strength._

_Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in fear, hoping it would make it happen faster. At that moment, Ry__ūta's own eyes opened, revealing two golden irises that blazed to life.  
_

_"YAMEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_

_It was not to be, as the sound of metal on metal resounded through the air, along with a furious cry. When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself safely on the ground, with his bloody savior standing tall, an enormous blade in his hand as he stared down the group of armed shinobi before him, displaying resilience and fortitude normally not found in one his age.  
_

_"You... BASTARDS!!!!" Ryūta shouted, adopting an unusual fighting stance, his large tachi held at shoulder-level. The many Genin before him grinned evilly as they took in the state of the desperate boy. The group drew their weapons and advanced on the badly wounded boy. Their goals were to be left unfulfilled, however, as the young boy recited a peculiar chant._

"Oh howling gale, grant me thy strength and ravage my enemies in a cage of blades!" _Ryūta said as a line of characters glowed on his left arm with a green aura. He swiped once and created a small, violent orb of wind. He drew back his righteous blade of fury, and called out the jutsu's name from the very core of his soul.  
_

**"Fū****ton: Ryūken Arashi!!!!"**_ he roared as he swung his blade through the orb, cleaving it, resulting in a massive vortex of wind blades that ravaged and emptied the alleyway, leaving his adversaries in a crumpled heap on the, thankfully, empty street._

_Naruto, frightened as he was, could not help but stare in awe and admiration at his savior standing before him, the raging winds around him seemingly reflecting the fierce will and dauntless spirit held within his blood-stained body. The silver-haired boy turned and looked at Naruto, and the young blonde gasped as he locked gazes with the young Chūnin. Where there were once two icy blue irises... were a pair of majestic golden orbs punctuated by two diagonal rays reaching towards the miniscule pupil and two tomoe, all in a clear, reflective silver hue that could put even the moon itself to shame._

_"Daijoubu ka?" Ryūta asked, worry and uncertainty evident in his shining gold eyes. In his dazed stupor, the young blonde could only nod in reply, too stunned for words._

_The child swordsman smiled. "Souka... Yokatta," he said in relief, a gentle white aura of chakra emerging from his tenketsu and settling into a semi-visible barrier that hugged his outline. The blade that was in his grasp vanished in a soft glow of light as the wounds adorning the boy's body slowly began sealing themselves, as if being mended by the pure white chakra that had encompassed the young shinobi's body._

_Naruto blinked his eyes, once, twice. It took him a full two minutes to finally regain the ability of speech, and even then, it was fairly limited._

_"Ano... why'd you do all this for me, Shinobi-san?" he asked, his innocent eyes wide._

_Ry____ūta smiled as his golden irises faded back into their normal icy blue._

___"I just... wanted to protect you... because you deserve to live a good life."_

___Naruto's eyes widened at the older boy's proclamation. Here he was: the first person to acknowledge him and openly declare that he had worth. It was a different feeling, and one that the young blonde had craved immensely. Now that it had been given to him, Naruto could not help but feel his eyes water slightly with tears.  
_

___"S-shinobi-san... I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." he said, introducing himself. "What's your name?"_

___The Ch_ūnin knelt down before the young heir of the Yondaime Hokage.

_"Watashi wa... Miyamoto Ryūta... and... if you want... think of me as... a friend..."  
_

___Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

___

* * *

_

When Ryūta was brought back to real time, it took him several moments to realize that he was on his hands and knees, the ground beneath him wet with tears that had fallen uncontrollably from his eyes.

"Judging by the state you are in... you still remember... how you endured what no one your age ever has... intense pain and suffering that would continue to leave wounds much deeper than what was inflicted on your flesh..." Musashi said in a low voice as he eased Ryūta into a sitting position. "But unfortunately, it does not end there..."

The man sighed deeply as his deep green eyes bore into the last surviving member of his clan. "Eventually, you would discover these sacred grounds when the secrets sealed within your eyes awakened. It is to your immense fortune that the spirits have deemed you worthy to wield their power. You are the first since your father to be chosen. And so, to keep this place, and the source of your abilities, a secret, you forged a false story. Under the guise of being the Yondaime's last student, which in a strange sense you were, you awakened your own latent powers within these grounds, giving birth to the inner strength that you bear. And no matter where you went in your life, be it from your promotion to Jōnin and later on even to your temporary stay as a member of the ANBU Black Ops... you suffered for Naruto. You gave up your own happiness for the sake of a young boy's future."

"You were affected by this so much more than you think," Musashi continued. "Because you had to essentially live a lie for Naruto's protection. There is not much you can find out there that is worse than such a fate. And yet you endured that as well. The only benefit that came out of all your suffering came when the Yondaime woke up last year. He still recognized you after all these years, much to your chagrin, but you received two most precious gifts from it all: the Rasengan, one of the Yondaime's prized techniques... and Namikaze-san's undying gratitude."

Ryūta remained silent, his mentor's words shaking the very core of his spirit as they sank deeper into his being in the same way a wolf's fangs would sink into flesh. Everything the man had just said... had been true... painfully true. Musashi had reiterated Ryūta's life, and he had not pulled any punches in doing so, giving everything he had ever experienced back to him. But, even now, with his own resolve beginning to falter, the silver-haired swordmaster refused to show any of the weakness and uncertainty he felt within. Yet, without him knowing it, in doing so he had given everything away just as easily. For no matter how he would put up a front using his words and his actions... his eyes never ceased to reflect the turmoil and pain that slowly ate at him.

"It matters not how much I have to suffer," Ryūta stated, trying to put as much strength into his voice as he could. "But I'll fight till the end for Naruto's sa-"

"Do you even know why it is you fight for the boy?" Musashi asked sternly, cutting his student off. "Is it because you truly want to... or has it simply become nothing more than something born of your sense of duty? Which is it? Do you really think you can protect Naruto with a will as weak as that?!"

"I will not falter!" the silver-haired heir replied. "Come what may be, I will not break!"

"Then prove it to me!" Musashi replied, materializing in his right hand a two meter-long scarlet tachi and leveling it at Ryūta's throat, his golden eyes swimming with the strength of a fiery will. "Show me just how strong your will and your blade are!"

Wordlessly, Ryūta summoned Masamune in his left hand and touched the shining blade's edge to that of his ancestor and mentor, his irises transforming from their normal icy blue into the golden shine of the Okorigan. Time came to a standstill as the two swordmasters remained unmoving, as if statues on display. The concentration of the chakra swimming in the air was such that anyone who might have stumbled upon the two raging forces about to be unleashed would be crushed outright by the pressure.

And as if by silent agreement, the two blades cut through the air, crashing against each other in a shower of sparks before being retracted by their respective wielders. The two shinobi leaped high into the air, landing opposite each other in the enormous arena-like structure below. Ryūta had barely managed to face Musashi completely before his instincts flared to life. He positioned his enormous katana into a reverse-handed guard, reacting near-instantaneously. The scarlet blade of his mentor slid across Ryūta's own, missing his arm by mere centimeters.

Pushing the crimson-clad kenjutsu master off his blade with a burst of strength, Ryūta quickly reversed the grip on his blade and swung with incredible speed, the blade nothing more than a blur. Musashi batted his student's blade away, landing on the hard ground and skidding a meter or two. Wasting no time, Musashi rushed forward, using his free hand to materialize blades, using his chakra to fire the suspended weapons like arrows at the silver-haired Jōnin.

Ryūta deflected one, two, three blades with an equal number of deft swings, before he turned around and deflected another blade that had appeared behind him. With no moment to catch his breath, Ryūta quickly rolled aside, his mentor's scarlet blade flashing right through the space he had been in mere moments before. The silver-haired swordmaster picked his blade up and swung with all his might, brushing against Musashi's blade midway in a shower of sparks. Ryūta made an attempt at a slash meant to split Musashi from the groin to the top of his head, but was denied as his opponent side-stepped the blow. Musashi spun with near-impossible speed and slashed horizontally, aiming for Ryūta's neck.

Ryūta ducked underneath the slash, spinning and attempting to sweep Musashi off his feet. The dark-haired Miyamoto leaped over his student's leg sweep, bringing his blade over his head and swinging downwards with lightning speed. Ryūta slid his Masamune into position just as quickly and deflected the strike, letting the scarlet weapon plant itself firmly on the ground beside him. Musashi smirked in response, and the silver-haired Jōnin's eyes widened in realization.

_'Kuso!'_

_**"Suiton: Ryū no Funzen**__**!"**_ Musashi shouted as streams of high-pressure water erupted from the buried tip of his blade, spraying rocks and debris every which way. The materialized spirit warrior drew his blade out slowly as he scanned his surroundings, finding no traces of his young apprentice...

And then he felt it - a slight change in the wind. He turned and started swinging his sword in a display of speed and precision. It would have been a beautiful and awe-inspiring spectacle, were it not deflecting a series of twenty-five unseen blows in a span of five seconds. Ryūta reappeared behind his opponent, Masamune held in a reverse grip.

_'That's it. Moratta...'_ the kenjutsu master thought as he vanished through sheer speed, leaving Ryūta alone in the clearing. The Jōnin was quickly on guard, his eyes darting left and right.

_'Where...?'_

_**"****Kagirinai Keigoku!"**_ the dark-haired Miyamoto spirit announced, striking fear right into Ryūta's heart. Regardless, the silver-haired teen immediately began moving, blocking a strike from his left. Spinning his blade around his body, he blocked two more strikes that came in from separate angles with hardly any gap between them, making it a miraculous feat to have blocked them. The Jōnin ducked a fourth slash that would have taken his head off, before quickly diving forward, twisting his body around and weaving his blade in a defensive pattern, deflecting three more attacks.

_'I can manage to catch traces of him... but I can't see his blade! It's too fast!'_

"It's only been seven attacks and I can already see you're becoming overwhelmed..." Musashi remarked, his calm voice echoing through the area. "Can you still defend yourself against the remaining ninety-three?"

"Don't take me so lightly!" the silver-haired Miyamoto heir shouted, leaping above a slash that would have bisected him, somersaulting through the air as he blocked two slashes. As if to answer his demand, the attacks suddenly increased in pace and power, as each slash Ryūta blocked drained more and more of his energy, and the attacks started coming in so fast that the blade was nothing more than a shadowy blur cutting a path through the air currents.

Yet even if the blade was near-invisible, Ryūta could still barely perceive Musashi. Barely, but it was still something, and he would take anything he could get against the strongest of all Miyamoto, the man he was now facing.

Ryūta felt the air move behind him, and he moved, swinging his blade with all his might. The two blades clashed - their attacks having been launched to take their target's life. There is no hesitation, only the intent to kill.

"Oh? It appears you can still follow my movements?" Musashi said, smiling. "It appears I should stop playing around."

And just like that, Musashi disappears once more, and Ryūta's senses are suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of danger.

_'N-nani?! He's... everywhere?!'_ he thought, and was rewarded for his lack of focus with a cut across his right shoulder. Ryūta grits his teeth and lets his instincts take over his body. He dodges to the left, parrying three blows while in midair. Ryūta mentally curses as the scarlet blade of his mentor invades his territory. There is no stopping the blade - it breaks through his defense each and every time. Even with his Okorigan aiding his natural hawk-like eyes, Ryūta still cannot discern the enormous katana's movement. It was nothing more than a blur to begin with, but it has now become nothing more than a point of light.

Ryūta continues to repel hit after hit, regardless of what angle it came from. A strained voice escapes his mouth as Musashi's powerful strike hits the ground, sending debris flying at the silver-haired teen. Undaunted, Ryūta leaped above another attack, repelling attacks from every which direction, weaving his sword around as he twisted midair, a stunning display of acrobatic ability and kenjutsu mastery. The only reason he has been able to block attacks up until now is because he had seen and experienced those first seven strikes. He is doing the nigh-impossible: using his inferiority as a weapon to block the furious onslaught.

The silver-haired, ebony-clad kenjutsu master is controlling where the attacks are coming from, limiting the angles of attack by leaving fatal openings in his guard. Of course, if he cannot dodge or parry the attacks, he will most likely die. But if Ryūta would choose between getting slowly cut up and instant death, then he would rather dance on the brink and risk instant death. If Musashi will continue to take advantage of the holes Ryūta has left, then the silver-haired teen can think of another thirty ways to "show an opening".

Prediction using the information obtained. Planning using cultivated battle experience. These are the nerves of steel, the "mind's eye" that one can acquire through training.

Yet, even with Ryūta's ability, he is completely outclassed. Even with his mind's eye, he cannot keep up at this level forever. His spirit had already been weak, and the effects are showing on his blade as each strike it parries leaves a scar. The blades of the Miyamoto clan are tied to their wielder's spirit. An unbreakable will has noticeable effects on the blade, as any damage will be unknown. The same can be said for a wounded heart - the blade will lack strength and fortitude, and the end results could prove completely disastrous.

It has become apparent that Ryūta has reached his limit when his foot slips after he parries another strike from above, leaving him wide-open. Musashi takes the opportunity and rushes the teen.

The distance closes rapidly, far too quickly. The two prepare their weapons, and before they collide, Musashi addresses Ryūta.

"It was a valiant effort, but your blade is weak..." he said, making Ryūta's eyes go wide.

"... As is your spirit..."

The two blades clash, and Ryūta's Masamune, under the force of the scarlet blade opposing it, shatters into a hundred pieces. The silver-haired Jōnin was launched a ways back, landing on the hard ground. He motionlessly lay there on his back, his heart in complete turmoil. Masamune... his blade... his partner... had been broken.

"Musashi-sama..." he whispered, his golden Okorigan fading, replaced once more by his icy blue irises. Tears began to form and trail down his face. He had always lied to himself, believing that he had been helping himself. But he had simply made the suffering worse. And when it had come crashing down, it left him broken.

The dark-haired man walked up to Ryūta and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's... never wrong to be weak..." he said. "It is what helps define us as people. And even when you fall after being defeated... someone will help you stand up once more..."

"And when you do," Musashi added, hoisting Ryūta into a sitting position. "Your spirit will be stronger than ever. As shall your blade."

Ryūta looked at his mentor, his crying eyes clouded with all the pain that had finally broken through. But even then, a small glimmer still remained in them as he gave a small smile.

"Arigatou... Musashi-sama..."

Chapter 14: End.

* * *

Japanese Translation Notes:

"Urusai" - "Shut up"

"Gomenasai" - "I'm sorry"

"Gaki" - "Brat"

"Gomen - "Sorry"

"Souka?" - "Is that so?"

"Kuso" - "Dammit"

"Ara" - "Oh"

"Iie" - "No"

"Ano" - "Um"

"Sate" - "Now"

"Matte" - "Wait"

"Hai" - "Yes"

"Yamero" - "Stop"

"Daijoubu ka?" - "Are you all right?"

"Souka" - "I see"

"Yokatta" - "I'm glad"

"Watashi wa" - "I am"

"Moratta" - "You're mine"

"Nani" - "What"

"Arigatou" - "Thank you"

Jutsu Notes:

**_Fūton: Ryūken Arashi (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Tempest)_** - _(Original)_ - This jutsu is unique to the highest kenjutsu style of the Miyamoto clan, Tenjō no Funzen (Wrath of Heaven and Earth). In this technique, the user channels wind energy through their sword. The first slash creates a small orb of wind-based chakra. Its appearance is similar to what a wind chakra-imbued Rasengan would look like. As more and more energy is channeled, the orb becomes more and more violent, until, when it reaches maximum spinning velocity and destructive power, the user slashes the orb, causing a massive and violent vaccum of wind blades. The greater the user's chakra control, the faster this jutsu can be used. Ryūta first used this technique to demonstrate the abilities of Fūton jutsus, wherein he takes almost a full minute to prepare. In combat situations, Ryūta has shown that he can perform the technique in two seconds.

**_Suiton: Ryū no Funzen (Water Release: Dragon's Wrath) _****_- _**_(Original)_ - This jutsu is another of the techniques in Tenjō no Funzen. This technique is similar to _**Katon: Bakuhatsu**_, save the fact that it uses water instead of fire. When the blade is stabbed into the ground, instead of a massive explosion, the sword's tip emits several dragon-shaped streams of high-pressure water that lash around the user in a vortex.

_**Kagirinai Keigoku**__** (Eternal Punishment) **__- (Original) - _This jutsu is one of the highest techniques that a wielder of Tenjō no Funzen can learn. A massively improved version of Genzō Shiden, it allows for ultra-high speed movement for a period of one hundred strikes. In addition to the massive speed boost, this technique can, depending on the wielder, be imbued with elemental chakra to increase destructive power. Over-all, it is one of the most difficult techniques to master, but also one of the most devastating.

**Update no Jutsu!**

**Whew! Took a while, but here it is, the next chapter. Oh, just so you guys know, August 28 marks this fic's one year anniversary! Thanks to everyone who's supported this fic up until now! Really, I mean it.**

**Anyways, same drill as usual. Read, enjoy, and, please... Review. It doesn't hurt to voice your thoughts. But, as usual, tell me what you do, you can take that to the next author. Flame me, I'll just ignore you. Seriously.**

**Oh, and in case you're interested, take a look at the poll I've set up on my page.  
**

**That's all for now. Until next time.**

**Next time: Pass or Fail!**

**Update no Jutsu, Kai!**

**- Kiiroi Senkō**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Okay, guys. I know some readers out here are still waiting for an update. (Well, at least I think so)

However, I've decided to cut this story short, revise it, and start over from the beginning. If you liked this story for any reason whatsoever, then please place me on your author alert list, because I'll be posting up a much better rewrite very very soon.

I'm doing this because I want to cover up some holes I may have left behind, and change some things to better suit the story line I want to follow.

I'm sorry for those who are disappointed, but rest assured... the new version will be much better. This I promise.

Signing off... For now.

Kiiroi


End file.
